DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings'
by ShatteredRose23
Summary: This is the story of the Ichiro Alastor, the former servant of the lost Zagan house. After his master murders his peerage he kills her and flees to Kuoh town becoming a stray devil. This is a story of his recovery and redemption from his past sins. No the servant of Serafall Leviathan, how will he fare against fallen angels, devils, Gods, and even his own dark lineage? Semi-Dark OC
1. Prologue: The tale of the Stray Alastor

Alright and welcome back. I'm sorry for the long break from writing but I'm here now to bring back the Heavenly Dragon King's Action. If you want to see all my stories and all my project ideas simply go on .com and all my stories are under the title "Fate Marker", so you can see this story plus all my other stories under one page.

With that out of the way onto the story.

* * *

Prologue: The tale of the Stray Alastor

"Ack!" A silver haired teen screamed as another part of his body was slashed open. His dark bloodshot gold eyes looked shakily at the side of the chair. Crimson red. The color of the blood which covered the torture chair and the muddy ground below him. Echos of wet footsteps slowly walked from behind him and a women's cute sadistic laughter reflected off the walls of the torture room.

"Fufufu…"

The woman placed her finger to her lip seductively as she looked at a small bucket and back to her victim. "I'm going to fill this bucket to the rim." The woman giggled placing the bucket to the side of her restrained victim. This psychotic mistress was the high-class devil Amelia Zagan.

From the back side of her belt, she unsheathed a short glowing weapon. She waved the weapon across the teen's eyes causing his body to shiver all over. "Please, no more…" He muttered helplessly to his master. Playfully, she took a small hop back landing in a dirty puddle. The high class devil wiggled her toes in the water giggling to herself again as she brought the knife close to her chin and placed her index finger on the tip of the blade. The light radiating from the knife emphasized the crazy features of his master. She tilted her head to the side and stared cheerfully at her servant.

"Hmmm, nope!" Without any hesitation she slashed across the teen's chest.

"AGGGGHHH!" He howled in agony. His blood splattered from the wound on his chest, before settling down and dripping to the ground, creating a small pool of blood under his chair.

His master clapped her hands together. "Wow! Ichiro, even after a wound like that you're still breathing!"

She was covered in his blood from head to toe, but her twisted mind wasn't bothered by it at the least. In fact she looked as satisfied as anyone could be. She placed her knife back into its holster and brought up the bucket, looking down to check how much essence of his blood she collected. "Damn! It's not full yet!"

Ichiro's breaths started to become slower and weaker. His skin color was starting to become paler and colder from the lack of blood. With his remaining strength, he lifted his head so he could see behind the psychopath for a master. Slowly his head dropped to his shoulder and his eyes looked over to the wall. With his blurry vision, he focused to find his teammates, the other remaining members of the Zagan household. Thirteen girls, all chained up to the walls stripped of their belongings and clothing, stared in horror as their heads were fixated by their master's magic to watch the horror show in front of them.

The silver haired boy felt his soul yell to him to do something to stop this, but as seconds past, his body ached… No, longed to be put to rest. This torture was far worse than any living thing could or should endure. His dark gold eyes started to lose their spark, and the sound of his heartbeat that once thundered in his ear weakened and slowly became a quiet thump. Ichiro forced his eyes to stay open knowing once they closed, it would be over, but somehow his body became more and more obsessed with the thought of dying. Eventually, the battle for the fate of his life came to an end. His body had won. Reluctantly his eyelids started to close as his last breaths were just about to leave his body.

"AAACCCKKK!" A burning feeling of a knife punctured his body and instantly jet out. Ichiro's whole body jumped back to life for a moment before falling back limp into the chair.

"Fufufu, such a handsome boy." His master giggled as she grabbed his head to face her, "You won't die yet Ichiro. I still have big plans for you!"

He could not see what the madwoman was doing as his vision faded, but a muffled sound of a glass cap splashing on the ground chimed through Ichiro's ears. Cold water entered his mouth. Without any notice, he felt all the injury he endured disappear without a trace leaving Ichiro to make sense of what happened. Slowly his body regained its strength and his mind sluggishly recovered its stability. "W-what happened right now?"

As his vision returned, his confusion turned to horror as his crazy master was looking at him straight in the eyes and smiling at him as if she was insulting him. And suddenly all the injuries and marks on the boy's body disappeared, his crimson blood still remained but all cuts and bruises disappeared from sight as if they didn't. "What am I doing here! I-I was so close to escape this hell, but… Why am I still here?!" He yelled as he struggled against the bonds that held him down.

In his master's hands was a crystal clear bottle with all the content inside of the bottle was gone. She laughed arrogantly at him. "Phenex tears Ichiro!" she giggled. "With one bottle full of it, suddenly all the injuries and marks went poof! I'm glad it didn't get rid of all your beautiful blood!" She sighed as she finished her little rant.

She began to circle around her servant like a predator watching its prey. She traced her fingers along his arm and finally gently held onto the tips of his fingers, holding one finger at a time. "Fufufu, you fingers even came back!" She walked in front of him and leaned forward. They were face to face now and all her features were more noticeable, despite the fact that she was covered in blood and had a mad smile on her face; she still was as beautiful as the day when Ichiro first met her. Her long platinum blonde hair was still long and reached her back, it glistened softly to the light in the room, and her deceptive mint green eyes hidden behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses gave her the appearance of youth and vigor.

She cupped his cheeks in the palms of her hands. "You're a fine one did you know that Ichiro? It's been two hours and you're still sane" she purred.

Ichiro's breathing intensified in response to his heart racing from the fear he felt towards his master. Her lips curved into a cocky grin. She backed away and put her hands behind her back tracing along her utility belt of torture devices. The woman picked up a pair of long sharpened scissors this time. With that infamous crazy look in her eye she sliced and sliced Ichiro's chest open again. "HAHAHAHA! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" She yelled like a maniac, "MORE BLOOD! FEEL MORE PAIN! SHOW ME THE ANIMAL INSIDE!"

*SLICE**SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE*

Ichiro collapsed forward. Everything hurt. He just wanted to cry, but it hurt to cry...his eyes had been cut…she had cut horizontally across his eyes. The girls dangled against the wall helplessly unable to do a thing. They were paralyzed by magic and their hands were restrained to the walls. They could not scream from the gags their maniac of a master forced on them.

The master stared cockily at her only male servant. "Ichiro, do you know why I chose you to become part of my peerage?" She said walking near the walls of the room with the scissors still in her hands and beginning to walk by each of her restrained servants, dragging her bloodied scissors across the wall, looking over any obstacle in its way.

"Because Ichiro-chan, you are unnaturally strong. And I need someone like you to help me rid this world of the four Great Satans and take the Underworld for myself!" The woman hissed angrily at him before she started to giggle again. "During the time of the Great War, I was a interrogator under a very powerful ultimate class devil named Rizevim Lucifer." She said as she giggled some more. "He was a man who kept growing more wrathful towards the New Devil Society. He believed this new way of life was a disgrace! He was disgusted by the evil pieces, the thought of other creatures becoming devils sickened him. So he and my family abandoned our people and hid away in Luucifad which had become extra demon territory".

"Fufufu, what fools they were. They chose loyalty to Lucifer, over power and wealth." the woman laughed, looking at the blade of her weapon. "One day I made a decision to leave that idiotic family and return to the New Satan Society. I created a new name for myself and I worked to achieve the rank of a High Class Devil, so I could unlock the ability to have my own servants by using the devil recruiting tools. And when I turned eighteen, the current Beelzebub, Ajuka, gave me the evil pieces, but I knew this was due to pity not because he actually cared or valued my strength as a high-class devil " Amelia explained.

"Over the past few years, ever since that day I took you from that damn orphanage I found you rotting in, I've been… 'Experimenting'… with your blood, I needed you to become stronger. Strong enough to rid the problems the four Great Satans have caused me…but you tried to mess with my plan. I would've let you rule the underworld and in the future, heaven, with me. I would've let everyone in this room share in the glory of ruling over the three factions. But you. You nearly ruined my plan." She growled at Ichiro. "You nearly got everyone of my servants to abandon me."

"YOU WERE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" The boy screamed as his eyes somehow began to water. "You were planning on using us as tools! You never once considered the pain you put us through! YOU WERE HURTING US!"

"Hurting you?" She turned to the thirteen girls behind her and tilted her head to the side, "Is that true? Was I hurting you all?" She questioned, but no one answered. They were too horrified by her to answer plus the gags in their mouth wasn't doing any favors. She shook her head from left to right and let out a small sigh. She looked over the crowd and gracefully walked like royalty towards one of her smaller servants, a beautiful small petite girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, a girl by the name of Moki.

"No…No…NO…PLEASE DON'T!" Ichiro's cries of pain fell on deaf ears as the woman picked up the girl by the neck. "Amelia…Amelia ZAGAN…PLEASE DON'T" He yelled as he tried to shake free from his chair.

Moki was in her hands crying, shaking, and trying to plead with her mouth gagged. Amelia ignored her attempts to cry in agony. "You know Moki… I was always afraid that you were more beautiful and youthful than me. And that you would try to take my Ichiro-Chan from me. But now I'm going to make it so you never have that chance."

Amelia brought her weapon up high and slammed the scissors straight through the girl's eye making her scream through the gag as red liquid splashed out of her eye. "No!" the boy screamed, but his master ignored his cries and pulled the scissors out of Moki's eye. Amelia stared at Moki's one good eye and smiled as she looked back at the scissors with Moki's eyeball stuck to the tip of blade. Amelia's smile grew more psychotic as intense feelings of sadistic amusement swelled up in her chest. Out of the heat of the moment, she bit the whole eyeball off the blade and swallowed it whole.

Amelia smiled again as she pushed a crying and screaming Moki to the wall, the gag falling from her mouth. "STOP! PLEASE AMELIA-SAMA! I LOVED YOU! I RESPECTED YOU! I DIDN'T HATE YOU! I WANTED TO BE AS BEAUTIFUL AND SMART AS YOU!" She begged in a futile attempt to save herself.

Amelia ignored the girl's screams and pleads "That doesn't matter now, little girl." She glared at her. Once again she rose her weapon in the air and started ramming the scissors deep into her skull. Moki's blood spurting out of her body finally making the other girls to scream through their gags. Ichiro continued to kick, cry and scream for any kind of mercy, even begging Amelia to take him instead of her.

Moki flailed around as the blades went deeper into her skull until her body suddenly froze lifelessly… she was now dead. Amelia smiled at the other girls "Now which one of you pretty ladies is next?" She smiled showing off her knife this time.  
"What's wrong? Why do you cry?" Ichiro's eyes shot open. He looked around and was no longer in the basement being tortured by his master. Instead, he was in a large lush field, surrounded by flowers.

"I'm…going to die." Ichiro admitted with fresh tears running down his eyes.

"Even after everything you've been through and everything you've done…you're still afraid of dying? How amusing..." the girl purred quietly, but her every word she said felt like a nail being driven into Ichiro's heart. Ichiro looked up at the girl in shock. She was a girl with bored yet a sad looking expression on her face. She had dark purple eyes and shoulder length, light purple hair.

The girl walked over to Ichiro, who was still strapped into the chair he was in, she calmly took her finger and wiped some blood off of Ichiro's face before putting the finger in her mouth and savoring the blood for a moment. The strange girl giggled, but her giggled was off putting, as if no emotions were behind it.

"…Who, who are you?" Ichiro said in shock.

The girl didn't answer. She turned around and stared into the far horizon "Your master is here."

In mere seconds, the valley of flowers disappeared, and Ichiro was back in that room again, only this time-

"OH-oh my god! What the fuck! What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK!" The pain from mentioning 'GOD' didn't even register inside of Ichiro's head as he continued to scream out loud.

Corpses… That was all that laid around him.

The main one that stuck out was the corpse where the body had been sliced in half. The internal organs were completely visible and spilling out as droplets of blood poured from the hand. The floor wasn't even recognizable, fully covered in the crimson red blood of Ichiro's household "Maria…" He muttered looking at one of the bodies.

Her corpse was mangled and bit in some places. There was another corpse nearby and it was nearly impossible to tell if it was even human anymore, the lower half was missing and flesh was skinned off showing both bones and flesh, Ichiro stared at the body intensely, and despite the missing flesh he could tell who it was.

"Addison!" Ichiro stumbled towards her body.

She was a beautiful girl with long black hair and glistening golden eyes before getting mutilated. Ichiro remembered that she was the one who taught him to defend himself, and was always the one who cleaned and healed his body whenever he got a beating from his master.

All the bodies laid motionless. All the members of his former peerage, some were torn and twisted in ways not even humanly possible, others suffered from missing limbs, and the room was painted in blood.

"Why? WHY!?" Ichiro's eyes widened as he looked at each of the corpses in front of him. Wait…there was one missing.

"Freya!?" Ichiro screamed her name as if his life depended on it. "If she's alive… maybe… maybe master didn't…"

"Oh, you finally woke back up Ichiro-chan!" Ichiro looked straight ahead and his eyes widened. In the hands of Amelia Zagan, the only remaining member of the Zagan family was an unconscious girl with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. The girl in her hands looked like a sleeping angel; she had beautiful fair skin and a perfect feminine body despite her short appearance.

"Amelia, please don't hurt her! Please stop doing this!" Ichiro pleaded. More tears fell from his eyes.

Amelia turned to the unconscious girl in her hands then back to Ichiro "So this is the one?" Amelia lifted the girl to a chair before strapping her in and then having her face Ichiro.

The girl's eyes began to open, her crystal blue orbs stared directly at Ichiro "I-Ichiro-Chan?"

*SMACK*

"Freya!" Ichiro cried in pain.

"I told you never to call him that you little whore!" Amelia grabbed Freya's neck tightening her grip around it causing her to choke.

"Stop it!" Ichiro cried. "PLEASE AMELIA, STOP IT! JUST STOP!"

Amelia turned to Ichiro, an almost innocent looking smile on her otherwise maniacal looking face. "If Ichiro-Chan wants me too." Amelia let go of Freya's neck letting her gasp for air and stutter for a few seconds.

"Ichiro…I'm sorry" Freya said with tears seeping from her eyes. "This is all my fault… If I hadn't… Please forgive me."

"Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault..." Ichiro said. "I was the one who messed up everything"

Amelia laughed psychotically. She paced around her two remaining servants. "You were the one. You were the one who tried to steal my Ichiro-Chan from me" Amelia said with a happy smile on her face, but her words were filled with hatred.

"YOU WERE HURTING US!" Ichiro shouted. "STILL! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE?" Ichiro said, pleading for her to rethink what she had done, and what she was doing. He was trying to plead to her sanity, but her face turned red. She stomped over to him, and looked down at the chained down servant. She pushed Ichiro's chair down, and he hit his head on the wet ground. His master reamined eerily quiet as she sat on top of his chest and looked down at him, visibly enraged.

Amelia remained still as she eyed him down. The room remained quiet except for the soft recurring sound of dripping water. Ichiro stared back as her towering glare grew more intense as if it was piercing his skull.

The master slammed her hand on the male's throat and gripped on just enough to barely let small breaths pass through. She remained silent, but leaned forward until the two were eye to eye. "You're in love with her." She hissed, raising her hand up in the air.

*SMACK*

His cheek turned a bright red "I loved you more! More than she could ever love you!" She yelled down at him as he grip on his neck grew tighter.

*SMACK*

"You were my servant! You belonged to me and only me!"

*SMACK*

"I made you into a strong warrior! And this is what you do to me!"

*SMACK*

"YOU WERE GOING TO BE MY KING AND I WOULD'VE BEEN YOUR QUEEN!"

*SMACK*

"YOU'RE MINE! NOT HERS! MINE! ALL MINE!"

Amelia's breath was growing heavier as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs, her left eye twitching rapidly and her heartbeat becoming erratic.

*SMACK*

"WE COULD'VE RULED THE WORLD TOGETHER!"

Amelia had finished her sudden outburst and placed Ichiro's chair back up. There was a small stream of red falling from Ichiro's face again. Both his face and Amelia's hand were a bright shade of red. His master's composed look disappeared. Her face was covered with sweat and now her fixed combed hair was a complete mess. Her head hung forward and her disorderly bangs covered her eyes. She let out another cold hard laugh "But we still can be Ichiro-chan," She whispered in his ear, "We can be lovers for all of eternity."

"Stop!" Ichiro shouted as Amelia turned her back to him and walked beside Freya. Amelia pulled her knife out of her belt and held the tip up to the girl's throat. "If I take this one out of the picture, then we can be together forever Ichiro-chan!"

"Amelia, please stop!" Freya screamed trying to save her own life.

"Shut up!" Amelia shouted back, ignoring the screams. "I'll kill her and then I'll erase your memory Ichiro-Chan… You'll forget all these unfaithful servants even existed… Then you'll be mine Ichiro-Chan…then you'll be mine alone..."

"ACK!" Freya's screamed echoed through the air, Ichiro's world froze. Amelia slammed the knife into Freya's leg, and slashed it out of the side as the blade hit many nerves and blood vessels. Her blood gushed everywhere, and even managed to hit Ichiro's face.

"IF ONLY YOU HAD BEEN STRONG ENOUGH"

"I'll KILL YOU"

"IF ONLY YOU HAD BEEN A TRUE WARRIOR"

"I'm GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AMELIA"

"IF ONLY YOU HAD LET GO"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"IF ONLY YOU HAD ENOUGH HATRED"

Ichiro's world then faded into darkness.  
Ichiro slowly opened his eyes, he had an aching headache. He had been sleeping in a pool of blood. "Ichiro…" A wheezing voice called his name. "Ichiro, please get up"

Ichiro quickly jumped up in shock and confusion. His eyes widened in shock…there on the ground laid the head of Amelia Zagan…his master, tormentor, and owner.

"Freya!" Ichiro called out in confusion.

"Ichiro…" Someone weakly answered his call.

Ichiro quickly turned to the corner. "No, no…NO!" Ichiro ran to the corner. "Freya please be ok, I can get help! We can find a nurse, a healer or something…"

Ichiro couldn't take his eyes off of it; in the middle of Freya's stomach was a hole as wide as a basketball. "Ichiro, there's no point" Freya coughed up a pint of blood, tears running down her eyes. "Ichiro…I'm sorry I failed you…I failed to save you from Amelia…I failed to control your temper."

Ichiro stared into Freya's beautiful crystal blue eyes, and she remembered the first day he looked into her eyes. He had fallen in love the minute he looked into them. He remembered all the moments they spent together: growing, training, fighting…she was his first kiss…she couldn't die.

Tears fell from Freya's eyes "Ichiro-Chan, I'm afraid.I'm afraid to die. What's going to happen to me?" She croaked as her body began to shake,

Ichiro felt his heart stop as more tears fell from his eyes, the worst thing a person could ever hear from someone they love, the fear they possessed as they were passing off. Ichiro stepped over to Freya and kissed her passionately on the forehead.

"I always thought I was ready to die, but I'm scared Ichiro-Chan…" More tears fell from her eyes as she felt her entire being slipping away.

Ichiro wrapped her in a hug "Don't be afraid… You go now where many have gone before you. And don't think for a moment you have failed me. I have found comfort in you, you many time before quelled my anger, and you have done it all with love and kindness. Now go now, where many have gone before and where I will go in time. Just know, there will be no more pain, no more heartbreak…" Ichiro then moved over to Freya's ears "…You will find peace and you can finally rest..." he whispered passionately.

Ichiro held onto Freya until the moment she died…

"Moki...Mako…Yuko…Maria…Julie…Abigail…Addison...Elizabeth…Freya…you're all gone…you're all really gone…"

"If only I hadn't been so weak…"

* * *

[2 Weeks Later]

Issei followed behind the Occult Research Club through the abandoned and isolated street. Despite it being nightfall with his newfound devil senses he could see as clearly as in the day. And to his surprise he actually felt more stronger during the night unlike during the day, when he had followed Kiba to the Occult Research Club his body felt extremely sluggish. He was told by the others that this would wear off over time but for now it was something he was going to have to get used to. He was a devil afterall.

"You're a devil now Issei." Even though those words were spoken hours ago, those words still rang heavily in the brown-haired teen's ears.

A devil now? What does that even mean? Was he a creature of darkness who seemed to devour the soul of humans and to corrupt the innocent into doing wickedly deeds. Issei turned towards the other members of the Occult Research Club.

The thought of someone like Rias Gremory or Akeno Himejima devouring souls seemed too otherworldly to him so he simply shook the idea away. Having already seen his own demonic wings, he knew there was no turning back from the fate that had been chosen for him.

It all started with a simple date that went downhill way too fast as soon as that girl he was beginning to love shoved a spear straight through his heart. His second encounter with a fallen angel, where he was once again saved by Rias Gremory along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, after that painful moment he was been told about his bizarre fate and what he had become.

If things played out differently he would've died, but he would rather become a devil than being six feet under. And after being told that his dream of Harem King was now a possible reality by working as a devil, he couldn't just simply walk away from that. So, he made it his goal to reach the rank of a High-Class Devil and become the Harem King.

"Enough monologuing, we're here." Koneko said plainly.

Issei turned towards the white-haired girl in front of him who was staring at him with a emotionless expression. After only two interactions with her, he could guarantee with certainty that she was the soul devourer of the group.

"Buchou, do you feel that?" The blonde knight asked. Even Issei the newest devil of the group could feel the hostile aura radiating from the building.

It was the same danger Issei felt when the fallen angel Dohnaseek attacked him the previous night. However instead of pure killing intent, the aura radiating from the building was just pure anger and somehow mixed with sorrow. It wasn't directed at any entity or being, but simply felt like it was a sort of disease spreading.

"Buchou, what's going on?" Issei turned towards the Crimson Haired Princess, however she was too busy staring at the building with her mouth agape. "Buchou?"

Rias blinked and turned towards her cute pawn with a small smile on her face. "Issei, remember what I told you about stray devils?"

Issei thought back to the words Rias spoken before the group left, stray devils, wicked devil servants who abandon their master to pursue their own goals, most strays involved end up eating humans and transforming into ugly monsters. Corrupted by their own heinous goals and and with no master to keep their power in check, they end up going insane. This is what makes them very dangerous and why they must be taken down as quickly as possible.

But Rias could feel the unnatural power radiating from the abandoned church. She turned towards the cross on the door, which had been shattered into pieces and the statue of St. Mary had been demolished.

It was common for stray devils and fallen angels to turn abandoned churches into their base of operations.

"Akeno" The Crimson Haired Princess turned towards her queen who had been idly waiting by her side the entire time.

"Yes Buchou-San?" Akeno said with a smile.

"How long did my brother say it would take him to get here?"

'Wait!' Issei thought to himself with a shock, "The Archduke? Rias's Onii-Sama is coming?" Issei turned towards Kiba who simply smiled and nodded, confirming his suspicious. He had just learned he was a devil, and now he was going to meet the King of Hell himself.

"For your Onii-Sama and my Onee-Sama to be making an appearance tonight the situation must be a complex one." The Occult Research Club looked up in shock to see the President of Kuoh Academy herself standing there.

"Wait, Kaichou knows about devils and this supernatural stuff?" Issei asked.

Rias was the one who corrected him by shaking her head, "Sona here, is my old friend, and she's a devil as well, the future head of the Sitri clan"

"It's a pleasure to meet the newest servant of Rias Gremory." Sona said looking the new brown-haired devil up and down.

"Speaking of which, about our stray devil situation, Leviathan-Sama is coming as well?"

"I just received word from her, she warned me that this boy was dangerous, however we aren't to kill him due to Diehauser's message to Lucifer-Sama".

"Emperor-Sama? What does he have to do with this?" Rias asked in shock.

"Emperor-Sama, Lucifer-Sama, and Leviathan-Sama? Fufufu, it looks like we're in for quite the party" Akeno said with a smile.

"I'm just as clueless about this situation as you are," Sona said fixing the glasses on her face, "I guess our only way to solve this puzzle is to make our way in and find the pieces ourselves."

"Do you plan on bringing your peerage?" Rias asked, noticing that Sitri-Sama was alone.

"My group is busy handling a different situation now. I told them to stay back and protect my newest servants," Sona then turned towards the St. Mary statue and cross, "These things look more like the work of a vengeful spirit than a stray devil. Purposely destroying the symbols of the church?"

"Sona, do you mind waiting for my Onii-Sama and your Onee-Sama out here while my group leads the investigation?"

Sona nodded, after all, since her peerage wasn't here now it was the best plan of action. "If you need any help just send me a signal."

Rather than waste any time coming up with a complex sneak attack plan, from experience the group knew the best way to deal with a stray was to simply barge right in so Koneko broke the door open and the group walked inside.

"Buchou do you hear that?" Issei asked, for some odd reason he was feeling an intense twitch from his left arm, as if his sacred gear was trying to get him to run away.

"Is that howling?" Akeno turned towards Rias a confused expression on her face, until realization struck her and her eyes widened in shock. The group was surrounded and they could hear sounds all around them.

Scratching on the wall, the screaming and howling, even the sound of chewing.

Issei could feel the hairs on his neck began to stand up. "Buchou, what's going on here?" Issei asked as he noticed a tall figure made of shadows walk past them out of the house.

"It seems this abandoned church has become a ghost nest," Akeno said with a smile, "Buchou, would it be fine if I purged all the spirits?" The sadistic smile on her face making Issei's skin crawl.

Rias put her hand on her chin as she began to think, "Ghosts are attracted to negative feelings like anger and sadness," she looked at her rook, Koneko, who could feel these emotions the highest, "But this many, intermingling with a stray devil at that, this makes no sense."

It was then a little girl of a ghost began to walk towards the group, the eye-patch on her left eye and the blood running down her shirt made the color on Issei's face disappear. However instead of attacking or even putting up a fight, the girl pointed towards the stairs.

"Spirit, are you leading us towards the stray?" Rias asked.

Instead of answering her question, the ghost levitated and disappeared, going through a wall.  
Akeno turned towards Rias, "I guess we have no choice but to comply."

As the group made their way up the stairs, it was hard for Issei to keep his eyes focused forward, on making his way through the dark church. If it wasn't for the fact that due to his new "devil vision" he could see through the darkness he would have called the others crazy for going through a haunted church at night.

"Hey Issei" Issei felt a soft hand poke his back and turned around to see his new master staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"Y-yes Buchou?" Issei asked, scratching his neck and trying to keep his emotions in check despite all the spirits around him.

"Your senses are still adjusting to your body, however eventually you'll be able to see the true appearances of these spirits. When you can see them, promise me you won't scream, some spirits tend to have very frightening looks."

Issei smiled and waved off Rias's concerns in a effort to look cool, "Don't worry Buchou, I can handle these spirits myself!"

Issei noticed a spirit staring him down he turned around to see a hole where it's heart was supposed to be and a wide grin with bleeding gums. He tried to laugh it off, but the others could tell his body was shaking.

"We're here, scaredy cat." Koneko said in her monotone voice as she pushed Issei forward.  
Issei stared at the huge decorated door which lead to the chapel.

"Why would a church this big get abandoned?" He wondered out loud.

"When churches fall out of disuse and they no longer become sites of worship for humans, they will lose their status as a site of holy worship which allows unholy creatures like fallen angels, stray devils, and apparitions to take advantage of them. It may be due to lack of funding of the church, a lack of membership, natural disasters, or a wide variety of problems that affect human lives." Akeno explained.

Issei thought back to the church his parents used to attend, he wondered if now that he was a devil if he would be able to go there again.

Rias pushed open the double door of the corridor to see various spirits who all turned towards her. Some seemed to be standing still in place while other ghosts shuffled through walls or walked through the chapel benches.

However, the figure that stood out the most was the boy sitting on the ground, standing behind a line of candles.

Koneko however had a shocked expression on her face as the boy looked into her eyes.

Despite refusing to use ki she could still sense the emotions radiating from this boy. Was it distrust? Fear? Madness? Hatred? Or a combination of all of the above. This was unusual for a stray devil. Most stray devils tended to be visibly psychotic by a depraved indulgence in pleasure.

It almost reminded the girl of a newly fallen, fallen angel.

"Have you all come here to die?" When these cold words escaped the boy's lips the others could help but feel shock.

"Quit hiding behind the candles stray" Rias commanded.

Those gold orbs. Such beautiful eyes for a stray Rias thought. However, despite being so beautiful the cold expression cut through Rias's soul.

"Koneko, are you ok?" Rias turned away from the boy and turned towards her knight, Yuuto, and rook, Koneko. The girl was shaking. Was she afraid of this stray or was it something else?  
She turned back towards the stray and finally she realized why her rook was shaking.  
He looked like something out of a horror movie.

"What happened to you?" Yuuto said. He was the only one with the courage to speak.

The stray was a young boy about 5'3 with messy spiky silver hair covered with dirt and matching lifeless gold eyes. Despite the inhospitable expression, they still looked beautiful. He wore ragged clothing, and broken handcuffs around both wrists. But the worst part was the burn marks in the shape of a cross on his right cheek. Holy water burns covered his entire arms and faces. There was the dirt stuck in his hair, face, and any part of his skin showing through the ripped and tattered clothing. Rias also noticed the carelessly treated slash wounds on his limbs that had small trickles of blood leaking from them.

"We were given orders by the Archduke not to kill you, but that doesn't mean we aren't prepared to use force if necessary." Rias said these words with conviction laced behind them however seeing the boy in such a condition she didn't know if she was truly up for a fight.

"Um, Buchou?" Issei said with a nervous expression, Rias turned towards her new pawn to see the worried expression on her face she then began to realize how silent the room had become.

She turned around and that was when she noticed the source of her Pawn's concern.  
All the ghosts in the room were staring directly at the group, forming an apparition mob around them. Yuuto pulled out his sword and Issei summoned his boosted gear while Koneko and Akeno both got ready for the possibility of an attack.

Despite his injuries the boy still had the strength get into a fight stance as he glared at the group.  
Rias looked around at all the ghosts before coming up with a plan for her peerage, "Kiba and Koneko, I want you both to handle the stray while me and Akeno will handle the ghosts, and Issei I want you to stand on guard as back-up."

While the plan wasn't perfect, it was the best she could do in such a situation. Koneko's physical strength wouldn't be very useful against spirits, and Issei wasn't skillful enough to fight a stray like this now. Meanwhile with Akeno's and her own magic, they would fare well against the horde of spirits.

Akeno wasted no time summoning three magical sigils around her, "Fufu, you spirits want to play with me?" She glamoured them as lightning lighted up the room and the fight began.

The boy wasted no time rushing at Rias, the leader of the group, swinging a irregular spear at her.

"Buchou" Issei was about to launch forward when Yuuto beat him to the punch using his knight speed.

"You don't mind if I take you down" Yuuto said casually as he retaliated by pivoting on his foot and swinging his sword gracefully at the stray's shoulder.

Rias didn't have time to retaliate back as she had to focus on the task at hand, instead leaving the work to her knight and rook, as she struck down another ghost with her demonic energy.

Yuuto stared into the boy's wild eyes as he deflected every strike the stray launched at him with that purple spear. "You're skillful for a stray, I'll give you that." He smiled.

Before the boy could respond Koneko ran behind him and delivered a punch to his back causing him to go flying forward. It was obvious for the two that the boy wasn't a rook with a defense that weak.

Rias and Akeno were both too busy with their own fight to help her other servants. The ghosts were moving like a angry mob, trying to scratch or strike at the two girls any way they could.

[Power of Destruction] Rias launched a orb of her power at two of the ghosts causing them to disappear.

[Lightning] Akeno shocked three more ghosts to the ground however more were still surrounding the raven haired girl.

"BUCHOU!"

[Boost]

As if on instinct, Issei pushed Rias out of the way of one of the ghost's fire attack causing the fire to completely burn one of the couches.

The stray devil boy looked over at his spear which had went flying across the room. Showing no fear he dashed forward at Koneko and delivered a barrage of speedy punches causing the girl to fly in the air. Before he could finish with an axe kick, Yuuto dashed forward and cut the boy across the boy's chest.

"A knight I assume?" Yuuto said casually as he swung his sword again only for the boy to block and reappear behind Yuuto before the boy could strike a hand reached out and grabbed the stray by the wrist.

It was then Rias started to realize that despite all the ghosts she had defeated, her and Issei were both surrounded, there were almost fifty of them remaining, RIas turned towards her queen to see she was backed in a corner as well. Rias outstretched her hands, ready to charge up her demonic energy into one concentrated blasts until she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder.

"Ria-ta are you ok?" Koneko, Yuuto, and the stray turned around to see a much older version of Rias with long red hair holding onto the Gremory princess's shoulder. To the surprise of the three, all the ghosts were running out of the building, it resembled a mass exorcism, something you would see out of a horror movie.

The stray devil began to realize, Sirzechs Lucifer wasn't doing this intentionally, his power was so great that it was causing the weak apparitions to run in fear. He looked up at the figure holding his wrist to see a man who looked to be in his mid 20s with spiky green hair and blue eyes.

"Ajuka" The stray said with fiery eyes suddenly two black pit bull-like monsters appeared from the stray's magical sigil and rushed at Rias and Sirzechs.

"Onii-Sama" Rias said about to summon her magic.

"I got it." Sirzechs said with a calm grin as he annihilated the two beasts in an instant.

'Did he really think an attack like that would work against Lucifer?' Issei thought.

"I was just making sure you were the real deal." The stray said, still holding up his cold expression.

"So, now that this spectacle is over can we go outside and speak?" Ajuka said calmly before turning to his best friend Sirzechs.

Sirzechs nodded and the group exited the abandoned church with Ajuka holding onto Ichiro's shoulder.

When the group exited the church Issei realized that the student council president wasn't alone, standing next to her was a man with graceful grey eyes and grey hair. And hugging tightly on the student council president was a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. Unlike the other three men, she was wearing a pink magical girl costume that contrasted greatly with the other's royal-like appearance.

"Serafall-Sama and Emperor-Sama, it's nice to see you here." Rias said with a grateful smile, acknowledging the two respectfully.

"Rias-Chan, it's nice to see you again!" Serafall said with a smile, still holding onto her sister, who clearly was embarrassed by her. Issei couldn't help but manage a chuckle, he didn't know Sona personally but whenever he saw her in the hallways or in the courtyard at Kuoh she was always so serious, seeing her in such a manner was shocking and comical.

"Ajuka-Chan, is that the stray devil?" Sona asked, causing everyone returned to the topic at hand. They all looked down at the boy with silver hair, and he wasn't even resisting anymore. He may have been angry and spiteful, but he wasn't stupid enough to fight off three Great Satans and someone with power on par to an Ultimate-Class devil at once.

"Yes," Ajuka said, refusing to let go of the boy in case he tried to run, it resembled a older sibling holding onto a younger sibling. "This is Ichiro Alastor".

"Alastor?" Rias said with a shocked expression, "I thought all the Alastors were gone, they died during the Civil War."

"Well I guess you were fed lies sweet heart" Rias glared at the little boy who returned the favor with more hostility on his face.

Rias let out a sigh feeling that in this situation the stray devil boy wasn't worth it she then turned back to Diehauser Belial, "I still don't understand your role in this Diehauser, and why you decided to join this matter, "And why were we refused from eliminating this stray devil?"

"Because, we want to know the entire story before we make a final decision." Ajuka said before Ichiro could respond.

"Rias, is it fine if we return to your clubhouse to discuss this matter?" Sirzechs said with a kind smile.

"That would be fine" Rias then turned towards her peerage, "Kiba, Koneko, and Issei, you three are dismissed for today, you may return home for tonight".

[Yes Buchou] the three said in unison, even though Issei didn't want to leave Rias alone with the stray, he decided to comply with her orders as he left with Koneko and Kiba.

* * *

Ichiro was surprised by the gothic appearance of the Occult Research Club. The club had Victorian-style furniture and was very well-kept and clean which contrasted heavily with the exterior of the building which was covered by vines and surrounded by thick green trees which added a sort of mysterious vibe to the clubroom's appearance.

Because the three Great Satans were here, neither Rias or Sona saw the point in binding him.

Ajuka pulled out a small device and scrolled through it before coming across a file for Ichiro. Most stray devils were eliminated on the spot so keeping records or even remembering them for that matter was considered pointless, however on special occasions Ajuka would do research on strays in case trials were needed.

"Ichiro Alastor, a middle-class devil, you took the middle-class exam in the Underworld a few years ago. You were the servant of Amelia Zagan who had a total of fifteen servants. You were the only boy in the peerage and consumed a total of 2 knight pieces, one regular knight piece and her extra mutation piece".

Sirzechs took in the information with a nod, "Can you explain your injuries to me. What happened to you?" Sirzechs asked, looking directly at the cross mark on his face.

The boy let out a sarcastic laugh that put everyone on edge, "Do you really want to know this story? Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach, but I think you already know how this story goes and how it ends"

Serafall walked towards the boy with a serious expression, "Please tell us what happened that night."

Ichiro turned towards Diehauser with a cold smile as he held up a necklace, it was a simple emerald necklace with a small silver chain. "Does this mean you admit to killing Amelia and the rest of your fellow servants?" Diehauser said calmly, trying not to react to the necklace.

"Killing the other servants? My own household? No that wasn't my work, that was Amelia's own work. I just got revenge on her."

"Why are you so injured? Please explain to me what happened in that church."

"A few days ago, some fallen angels came to me, saying they wanted me to join their group, and I refused."

"Were they the ones who did this to you?" Sirzechs asked.

The boy let out a cold laugh, "As much as you would like for my injuries and my actions to be blamed on another species, it wasn't."

"He's not trying to blame anyone he's just trying to figure out what-" Sirzechs proceeded to put his hand on his little sister's shoulder and smiled to calm her down.

"You've been missing for about two weeks. When Diehauser planned to visit Amelia, he noticed the… corpses." Sirzechs could see the emotions breaking through the boy's face, the same emotions he was trying to hide.

"Yeah, Amelia decided to kill her peerage because we tried to run away from her abuse. And it was all the fault of Lord Belial" Ichiro said, angrily pointing a finger at Diehauser.

"Emperor-Sama? How can he possibly be the cause of all of this?" Sona said, Ichiro wasn't making much sense to her. To her this was simply the rambling of an insane stray devil. She turned towards Sirzechs, expecting this joke of a trial to end any minute now with Ichiro either being eliminated or sentenced to the Cocytus.

"I was the one who found out about his existence and gave him to Amelia Zagan to become her knight. I take responsibility for my hand in this situation" when the words escaped Diehauser's mouth even Sirzechs and Ajuka looked surprised.

"The St. Anne's Orphanage in England. You were the one who told Amelia about this?"

"No, I didn't know which orphanage but I knew there was one living Alastor, I had found out about your supposed existence during a investigation of mine. I knew that if anyone found out about your roots, you would have enemies and people who wanted to use you for power so I wanted Amelia to take you as a servant for your own protection".

Ichiro let out a mocking laugh as he grin maliciously at Diehauser, "You claim to not want me to be used for power but you put me in the hands of someone who used me for just that," Ichiro then pointed a finger at Diehauser, "You're a fool, Amelia was training me to help overthrow the Underworld government".

"That seems like an outrageous claim. She expected that you would be powerful enough to accomplish that feat?" Sirzechs asked.

"She wanted me to master my Power of Soul plus with an army of the Old Satan Faction she believed we would be unstoppable" Ichiro answered. "Even though Amelia wanted to overthrow the Underworld she was kind to me and her peerage and treated us like family. She trained us, wanted to help us reach our dreams. Despite her own dreams and goals, she was a kind master."

"Then what happened?" Sirzechs asked.

"Siris died"

"Siris, she was Amelia Zagan's queen, the Valkyrie girl who couldn't fly" Diehauser answered.  
Ichiro nodded, "She died when Amelia tried to steal the holy sword from the church. A exorcist cut her down. After that, Amelia went mad. She tortured and experimented on her servants until we tried to run away, after that…"

"We saw the torture chamber and I saw the chains on the wall. This seemed too complex for a stray devil, which is why I didn't simply sentence you to death." Sirzechs answered.

"Amelia went missing a few years ago, not responding or even talking to me, when she finally reached out to me I was surprised, but then I found her dead."

"She reached out to you to ask you to join her cause. Amelia became a self-serving monster, who would do anything to get what she wanted."

After that the air in the room grew quiet. Was he a self-serving stray devil or was he just a helpless boy who was tortured and scarred by his former master? To break the silence Diehauser decided to speak "Ichiro, I- "

Without hesitation Ichiro rushed Diehauser, a knife in his hand and tried to stab the devil in the face only for him to grab his hands and push him against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Diehauser asked, as he held onto Ichiro's hands.

"I hate you and I'm going to kill you" Ichiro said it so calmly and coldly that the others didn't even know how to react Ichiro broke free from Diehauser's grasp and was about to continue his assault when Sirzechs got between the two.

"That's enough" Sirzechs said as he glared at the two. "Attacking someone at your own trial that doesn't look good for you."

"I don't care" Ichiro said, suddenly black aura began to circle around the boy's right arm, suddenly a gauntlet appeared.

"A sacred gear?"

"Rias, it's more troublesome than that" Sona was the first to answer, "That's not a regular dragon arm, is it?"

It was a black gauntlet with a purple jewel on the center and two black spikes at the end of the gauntlet. You could see golden symbols and runes dancing around the gauntlet.

"The Chaos Gear, the host of the False Chaos Dragon Emperor Khaos" Ajuka said, "I thought that sacred gear was destroyed a century ago".

Ichiro let out a burst of aura as two devil wings jetted from his back, he glared his killing intent at Diehauser as he charged forward.

[Boost] Ichiro burst forward with his fist out aiming like a missile towards Diehauser. Instead of dodging Diehauser put his hands out to block only for the two to go crashing out of the building and into the grassy field.

"Should we break them up?" Rias asked as she summoned a magic sigil prepared to attack Ichiro.

"No," Sirzechs said holding his hand out, "We should let them work this out themselves".

"So, tell me Ichiro," Diehauser said, wiping some dust off himself, "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you to fill you with such madness?"

"The only reason Amelia wanted that sword was because she learned I could wield Heavenly Blades. If it wasn't for me becoming her servant she would have never attacked the church, Siri wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have gone insane and killed the others. This is your fault Diehauser, therefore I hate you. And why I'll have my revenge."

Diehauser turned towards Ichiro, "if you truly believe this then come on and fight me".

Ichiro pulled three kunai from his back pocket and tossed them at Diehauser.

[Boost] combining his sacred gear with his speed he launched himself towards Diehauser again, dark purple aura surrounding his figure.

"There's no way he can take on Emperor."

Diehauser casually dodged all the knives and turned around to swing his foot at Ichiro. Ichiro dropped to the ground to dodge the attack before bringing his leg up to Diehauser's chin. "Give up." Diehauser said swinging Ichiro around before tossing him at a tree.

Diehauser was already losing his drive to fight, seeing how weak this boy was.

[Boost] Choosing not to give up Ichiro began circling around Diehauser leaving after-images where he previously stood. Deciding to play with him Diehauser began launching blasts of demonic energy at Ichiro only for him to miss each one.

"You're persistent."

[Break] Rias gasped in surprise as two Ichiros both launched at Diehauser from opposite directions. Diehauser dodged the attacks from once while outstretching his hand to blast the other with his demonic energy.

'Where did this boy possibly learn magic like this?' Sirzechs thought as he continued to watch.

[Chaos Ringer] Suddenly black and purple energy began charging around the devil once again, Diehauser wasn't even trying or using his full strength but Ichiro was using all of his energy in a desperate attempt to hurt the devil.

[DARK CREATION] Two black wolves charged Diehauser, one biting onto his leg while the other aimed for his neck only to be cut down.

[SOUL POLLUTION] Ajuka and Sirzechs both turned to the air and that was when they witnessed hundreds, if not thousand of apparitions.

"Is he drawing in those ghosts?" Rias and Sona concluded with shocked expressions at they turned back towards the fight. All the ghosts then charged Diehauser attempting to hit and cut him from multiple directions.

"YOU BASTARD" suddenly the ghosts erupted as they began to destroy the landscape and the Occult Research club. Using a simple ice spell, Serafall created a barrier to defend herself and the others from the ghosts.

"There's no mistaking it," Ajuka said with a serious expression, "He has to be the son of Alastor."

Ichiro charged Diehauser like a animal hellbent on murder, he began launching punches and kicks at the Emperor not caring or showing concern for the people around him. "DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!" With each punch and kick he launched, he cursed the Belial Lord's name.

"It was never my intention for her to go mad. I simply thought it would be the best place for you." Diehauser explained.

"You're the reason Freya's dead! You're the reason they're all dead!" As Ichiro began to get angrier dark purple aura began to erupt around Ichiro.

"Rias-Sama, if we don't stop him he's going to harm our school." Sona said, realizing that the ghosts and aura were already hitting the trees. If it wasn't for Serafall's ice barrier, the Occult Research Club would have been destroyed by now.

"Not just the Alastor bloodline but a sacred gear as well?" Ajuka said, his initial scan had been right from this start, except this boy didn't just possess a sacred gear he also had a special ability unique to this boy's blood. "So this is how you killed Amelia." Diehauser said turning towards the boy.

"It's time for you to die!"

[Absorption] Suddenly the group realized that yellow light started flowing into the boy's sacred gear. The group then watched as the lights from the inside of the Occult Research club began to go off.

"Is this boy absorbing light?" Rias asked, in shock.

[BOOST]

Ichiro charged Diehauser, launching a punch at him before following up with an ax kick. Diehauser blocked the kick but it caused cracks to run through the ground below him.

"So not only does his sacred gear allow him to absorb energy, it then allows him to use this energy to increase his strength. So, what is this? An abnormal dragon's arm sacred gear?" Sirzechs turned towards Ajuka, the only one in the group who studied such things.

"It appears so" Ajuka said, "Diehauser, hurry up and finish this fight before things gets too ugly for this town." Ajuka commanded.

"Sorry boy" Gray energy began to swirl around Diehauser, "You're going to have to be executed." Diehauser's demonic power began to release the ghosts began to jump back and fear, and some even running away.

Before Diehauser could even attack, Ichiro's body went flying as he skidded across the ground and he landed head first into a tree. The grey-haired man paused as he realized the Satan Leviathan was standing in front of him.

"That's enough Diehauser-Chan" Serafall said, "I won't let you to harm this boy any more." The anger, the hatred, and fear she was sensing from Ichiro, she realized that his story was true. Amelia was the monster, not him.

The apparitions began to disappear along with Ichiro's aura and the sacred gear. His wings jetted back into his body fell to the ground.

"Lord Belial, it's about time you explain yourself" Sirzechs said with a serious expression.

"We both know this boy couldn't stand a chance against you, what was the point of toying with him?" Rias asked, despite the boy having been her enemy a couple of minutes ago, after watching Diehauser beat him down mercilessly she was starting to feel a bit sympathetic towards him.

"To be honest with you Lady Gremory, I was starting to lose interest in this battle as well. I wanted him to showcase the power he used to kill Amelia Zagan, and this boy has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, but to murder a high-class devil like Amelia? There's no way he could have managed that."

"What was your relationship to Amelia?" Sirzechs asked.

"Amelia was a friend of mine. Because her clan was gone and she was believed to be the last living Zagan, all the other clan heads decided to ignore her and outcast her. After Beelzebub-Sama gave her those evil pieces she was lonely. Not even low-class devils wanted to become her servants and that was when I found this boy, the son of a Alastor and a Pendragon" Sirzechs explained.

Rias turned towards Sirzechs and realized the cold and hollow expression of shock on his face,

"Onee-Sama, what's wrong?"

"You mean they had a living child that even I didn't know about?" Sirzechs asked.

"Who is they?" Rias and Sona then began to realize it wasn't just Sirzechs but Ajuka and Serafall who shared their shock.

"Camilla Pendragon and Seth Alastor, they were friends of ours who fought with us during the conclusion of the Great War and the Devil Civil War. They died sixteen years ago at the hands of a powerful enemy. How did you find out about their son let alone even know they had one?" Sirzechs asked, staring at the boy, it now made sense. That silver hair and those gold colored eyes.

Diehauser looked SIrzechs in the eyes to emphasize his response, "It was unintentional, I was investigating some of the devil terrorist groups that had been springing up around that decade when this boy's name came up."

Rias recalled hearing some stories about a powerful young devil who joined the Great War when it was nearing an end. She also heard some personal stories about Sirzechs's friend who died during the Civil Wars in the Underworld.

Sona turned towards the Occult Research Club, the power was out, even though nobody had done this. She looked towards the school to see even street lights had been disabled. "He wasn't just boosting his power, he was absorbing the light from the surrounding area for his power.

Serafall tugged onto Ichiro's body as he tried to rush Diehauser again "Ichiro, that's enough you don't have to fight anymore" Putting the conversation on hold the group turned towards Serafall and Ichiro, who was beginning to wake up. His right arm was glowing with golden runes despite his sacred gear not appearing.

Ichiro began walking towards Diehauser, his killing intent made clear, "I'll-kill-you." he said slowly as he pulled his hand back.

{That's enough boy.} it was a deep and rumbling voice that seemed to shake all the individuals to their core. Despite the dark tone behind the voice, the individual seemed to be showing genuine concern towards Ichiro.

"That voice," however before the group could react a glowing light released from Ichiro's arm and when it died down, Serafall, Sirzechs, and Ichiro collapsed to the ground unconscious leaving the remaining Satan alone with just Diehauser and the two heiresses.

"What was that voice and power?" Rias asked worriedly, running to her Onii-Sama's body and wonder what fate befell her brother. They all turned towards the unconscious body of Ichiro, his right arm still glowing with golden runes.

* * *

[Ichiro's Mind]

Sirzechs and Serafall both scanned their new surroundings. They were no longer standing in front of the Occult Research Club surrounded by the trees that concealed the old school building, they were in a hallway, between two long bring walls that seemed to stretch on forever and ever.

"What kind of teleportation magic is this?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Maou only for her to shrug her shoulders.

"This room feels off." Serafall said suspiciously. She leaned against the wall only to quickly jump up a sharp gasp escaping from her mouth.

"Serafall, what's the matter?" Sirzechs asked confused.

"The wall is moving!" Serafall said.

Sirzechs placed his hand on the wall before quickly taking his hand off. "It feels like a heartbeat and the wall is warm." Sirzechs said. "Did that boy have another trick up his sleeve?"

It was then the two noticed it, the two rooms. It was as if the two doors had suddenly come out of nowhere and one of the doors opened. Resembling something akin to an teenager's bedroom. There were scattered devices everywhere including a wide assortment of video games and even some posters, there were candy and snack wrappers lying all over the floor, and furniture including a bed.

"This looks like a young boy's room." Sirzechs said as he glanced around the room.

The two then turned towards the other door. Unlike this room it was closed. But it was as if something was telling them to keep out. It wasn't like there was sound coming from the room but it was as if a dark aura was screaming for them to keep out.

"Sirzechs-Chan, I think I know where we are…" Serafall said.

The Crimson Haired Lucifer turned towards Serafall, a confused expression on his face, "Where?"

"I think we're in his mind." Serafall concluded.

Sirzechs was about to pass this off as his fellow Maou being silly but it was actually starting to make sense. Considering that voice that came from nowhere, them waking up in a hallway with two different doors. They could be in his mind.

Sirzechs boldly stepped towards the second door and pushed it open it was then he saw him, the boy with the silver hair and gold eyes.

"Explain yourself" Sirzechs said calmly. Serafall poised up, preparing for a fight if she had to.

"I didn't think you both would actually come in my room" the boy said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Enough with the games and just tell us where we are." Sirzechs said, back at Ichiro trying to remain as calm as possible.

"The Maou Leviathan guessed it right, you're in my mind. The dragon inside my sacred gear sent you both here." Ichiro said.

"Follow me and don't get lost." Ichiro said as he opened the other door, revealing a heavy and complicated dark maze.

"Where are you taking us?" Serafall asked.

"To meet the dragon"

"You mean the Chaos Dragon Emperor" Sirzechs said walking behind Sirzechs, "I've meet him once when I was very young and he was sealed inside a sacred gear, he was rowdy and loved to instigate fights, I wonder how much he changed since then." Sirzechs replied.

* * *

"How long until we're finally there, we've been walking for hours" Sirzechs said with sigh. As much as he wanted to believe in Ichiro, they had passed by hundreds of doors and he was starting to believe Ichiro was just playing with them. He knew his Ria-Tan must be worried sick about him, when the Chaos Dragon sucked them into Ichiro's mind his body must've feel unconscious.

Serafall looked like a kid in a candy store, she wanted to explore all the different doors in this labyrinth like tunnel. But she felt that would be intruding on Ichiro's private thoughts and felt it would be wrong.

"Of course, it feels like hours to you, you're in my mind remember, 20 million bits of information fire off a second. By the time you leave it will probably only have been a few minutes." Ichiro said nonchalantly waving off Sirzechs concerns.

"Don't worry Ichiro-Chan, we know you're trying your best!" Serafall said cheerily patting Ichiro on the back playfully.

Ichiro's cheeks turned bright red as he turned away from Serafall, "Thanks".

The Crimson Haired Maou suppressed a laugh at Ichiro's predicament. There's no way this is the same kid as before'. The Maou thought about the situation to himself. During the battle with Diehauser, Ichiro had acted like a mad beast wanting to destroy and devour everything with his power, he wanted to kill. Sirzechs was sure that with that personality he was the killer of Amelia Zagan no doubt.

But the Ichiro he was seeing now there was no way they were the same person. He was blushing because an older woman talked to him. He was still an arrogant smart ass but he wasn't homicidal. He seemed like a normal teenager, a little dark, but still a normal teenager "So Ichiro-Kun, do you mind explaining to me what that room before was?"

Sirzechs couldn't get it out of his head, that child's room. It was full of toys, video games, snack wrappers, candy bars, etc. It was like a playroom. "Oh, you're talking about my room…" Ichiro said putting his hands on his back.

"You're room? You mean you share your mind with someone else?", to an ordinary human talk like this would be viewed as a sign of madness but the Maou Lucifer had seen a lot of strange and crazy things throughout his life. If what this boy is saying was true and not him toying with two Maous, this could mean he wasn't entirely responsible for Amelia's murder.

"Well there's this other guy, Kaos typically keeps him locked behind this door."

'Kaos?' Sirzechs thought to himself, that was the name of the Chaos Dragon Emperor all right, he was believed to have been erased from existence a century ago, when his sacred gear was destroyed.

Before the three could react, the floor crumbled under their feet. The two Maous stretched out their wings hoping to fly out of harm's way but their wings weren't working.

The three devils were rendered helpless as they went falling through the pitch-black darkness.

* * *

When Sirzechs opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Ichiro standing above him but to his surprise he was crying. "What happened to you?" Sirzechs asked.  
"…" he didn't even respond as he ran away.

"Lucifer-Sama, Leviathan-Sama, get up" Sirzechs almost did a double take as he turned towards Serafall to see Ichiro standing over him, an annoying expression on his face.

'Didn't I just see him run off in the opposite direction?' Sirzechs thought to himself as he turned towards the direction he saw the "other Ichiro" run off to.

{ROARRRRR} The two Maou stood up and standing before them was a large and very long red Chinese dragon, almost double the size of a football field. He had golden-like yellow eyes and a blue gem in the center of his forehead. His mouth resembled two jaws with two rows of sharp teeth. His arms had large claws and he possessed two pairs of giant red wings.

"Kaos, the Dragon of Chaos." Sirzechs smiled as he looked at the great beast, "You haven't changed a bit".

"I'm ready!" Serafall said with a determined expression on her face as she looked up at the dragon. If they had to fight their way out of Ichiro's mind they would do it.

{Devil Kings, I didn't call you here to fight} The dragon bellowed to the two Maous.

"Then explain why you did call us here dragon?" Sirzechs asked, hoping to handle this situation peacefully.

"You went missing over a century ago after that fallen angel stole you from your wielder. Everyone thought your sacred gear was destroyed and your soul got erased." Serafall added.

{An extraction ritual was performed on my body by a fallen angel at the time. The fallen angel used the ritual to take me from the current human I was possessing. I stayed with that crow for a long time and learned a lot about magic, my dragon telepathy abilities, and much more. I stayed with him until the day he died and I woke up a century later in the body of Ichiro Alastor} Kaos explained.

"Can you just get to the point already" Ichiro said as he stomped his foot impatiently.

{Hold your tongue, boy} Kaos said angrily. Kaos glared at Ichiro and using some basic telekinesis Ichiro's body went flying into a chair. Ichiro crossed his arms in anger, but listened to the words of the dragon.

{I came here to act as a witness testimony for Ichiro to prove his innocence.}

Serafall and Sirzechs turned towards one another, this could be some sort of elaborate trick just to force them to pardon the boy so the two could work on spreading chaos across the human world. The dragon didn't gain the nickname "The Dragon of Chaos" from just anywhere. Kaos was a dragon known for rampaging across the Underworld, Heaven, and even Earth just for fun. He was known as a vicious and terrifying dragon who was feared even among gods.

But this dragon was different from what his history showed him to be. This dragon seemed kinder and wiser. The two Maou turned towards each other before turning back towards the dragon

"Alright dragon, give your testimony." Sirzechs said.

{What you are dealing with, this stray devil, is an unusual case}

"What do you mean?" Serafall asked curiously staring into Kaos's yellow dragon eyes.

{I have been with this boy ever since he was an infant. Forced to endure every idiotic thought that came to his mind, forced to watch him be bullied by kids at the orphanage, forced to accompany every relationship he had with every member of his former peerage and especially, forced to witness him cry, get angry, and pledge loyalty to his former master. And worst of all… Forced to watch him be tortured by her}

"I thought Amelia was a kind and noble master. Was she really as abusive as you say she was?" Sirzechs asked.

{She was always a snake. Just as he said before, she wanted to take over the underworld for herself and use Ichiro's powers to accomplish that goal. But things changed when she lost the valkyrie to the Church of England}

"Why would the Church of England murder her queen?" Serafall asked.

{Because she learned that Ichiro possessed the ability to wield the swords of the Heaven. The Heavenly Blades or Holy Swords}

"If this is true, then that is a bold and arrogant thing to do."

{Correct, Amelia Zagan was blinded by ambition. She sent her entire peerage to the church of England to steal the Heavenly Blades stationed there with a laughable attempt for preparation. During the mission her peerage got split up and her queen Siri was killed forcing her peerage to retreat.} The dragon paused, {I understand how you beings' minds work when traumatized or under intense pressure and I began to see a change in Amelia. After that incident she changed from the kind master who cared about her family into to a grieving and increasingly cruel master who abused her servants until the point of no return. As her mind reached that point, she was too far gone and consumed by untreated madness. There was no saving grace for a mind as broken as that one.}

Images of the abuse then began to flash through the two Maou minds. Being cut, having limbs dismembered, being burn with holy objects and holy water. It wasn't just Ichiro but the other girls of Amelia's peerage.

{The once kind devil master had become abusive over her peerage. The servants endured her for three years before they tried to escape. Her using devils from the Khaos Brigade she managed to capture them all}

"Working with the Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs asked.

{She had always been working with the Khaos Brigade, and her plan was to betray them once they accomplished taking over the Underworld and take over the role as ruler for herself.}

"So, did Ichiro really kill her?"

{She forced him to abuse his abilities but the boy is still weak. He managed to kill her by surprise alone. If it wasn't for her own arrogance she would have defeated him.}

"This situation… It's too abnormal" Serafall said. "A kind devil master who worked for the Khaos Brigade, her plan to steal a holy sword, going insane after the death of her queen, and abusing the boy's power."

{Her abuse of his powers has caused severe side effects to both his body and mind. That boy you saw earlier, he wasn't the real Ichiro. He was just a fragment of Ichiro's mind. Because of the abuse Ichiro seemed to have developed a different personality and in his mind, there are two different Ichiro.}

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." The three turned around in surprise only to see the Emperor of the Rating Game standing there casually.

"Diehauser?" Sirzechs asked.

{How did you managed to get in here?} Kaos asked a curious but angry expression on his face.

The Emperor casually walked towards the two Maou "When you had used your spell to send them here, I simply used my power to make it work on me too. I have experience with this sort of power." Diehauser explained. "While exploring the boy's mind I found a room, more like a cage with metal bars, he looks just like Ichiro except his eyes are red and he's radiating demonic energy".

{I used my magic to try to contain that part of Ichiro. If you release him he will only crave destruction and death}

"So it seems that Amelia's torture has caused the boy to develop a second personality. Which would explain the two different rooms." Diehauser said. "But if I may ask dragon, why are you so invested in this boy? Typically spirits of sacred gears are indifferent to their host's lives but you seem to have taken an active interest in his. May I know why?"

{Because I've been with him since the beginning}

"So, I assume you want us to pardon the boy for his actions? " Sirzechs said. "Would that even be possible? His master is dead, he has no family that we know of and the Underworld, especially the King Faction, won't stand for it. But you say there are only two Ichiros, if one is locked away and the other is sitting over there, what was the third one I saw?"

{That was merely an emotional fragment, a memory if you will. You are the Kings of the Underworld isn't there anything you two can come up with}

A wide grin spread across Serafall's face, "Sirzechs, what if I make him my servant?"

"What?" Sirzechs turned to Serafall in shock. "Are you serious? You want to turn this boy into your servant?"

"Do you even have the required pieces?" Diehauser asked.

Evil pieces were incapable of overlapping other evil pieces. This was one of the biggest challenges for inexperienced devils. If they thought they used the wrong evil piece to turn a servant they couldn't turn back, it was a one-time decision. Ajuka could work some magic to manipulate Ichiro's piece but even with that there was a chance of failure.

"Do you really trust this boy that much?" Sirzechs asked.

Serafall nodded a bright smile on her face, "What happened to him was terrible, he might be a little bad but it's nothing I can't cure with my love and kindness~!" Serafall jumped up excitedly.

Sirzechs grinned at his old-time friend, "I guess it's a deal."

"NEVER!" Someone yelled out.

The room then got quiet as everyone turned towards the left to see Ichiro standing there, a angry glare on his face. To the surprise of the three devils he was clean, there were no scars, cuts, or ailments on his body. The dirt covering his body was also gone and he was dressed in a neat looking clothing.

{Stop talking and just take the deal] Kaos growled angrily.

The three devils realized devils turned to see Ichiro standing from the chair angrily, "I refuse to become a servant to another devil." Ichiro said with a smile. "Besides-" Ichiro turned towards Diehauser, "Do you really want me to live?"

Everyone just stared at Ichiro in confusion, the hostility he was radiating was directed all at Diehauser. "The only reason Amelia wanted that sword was because she learned I could wield Heavenly Blades. If it wasn't for me becoming her servant she would have never attacked the church, Siri wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have gone crazy and killed the others. This is your fault Diehauser."

"You can't blame him for that," Sirzechs said standing up for the Rating Game Emperor, "He had no way of knowing that would occur."

"I promise I will ruin you." Ichiro hissed angrily.

The giant dragon let out an annoyed huff, {You're a fool...}

Diehauser didn't know what to say, everything he said was true. He was a close friend of Amelia and wanted to give her a servant who could help create a perfect and powerful peerage. She could've been a great challenger for the title of Rating Game Emperor. She was young and her peerage would be inexperienced, but Diehauser had helped her build it himself and they were potentially all-powerful servants. They could've one day become powerful in their own way, if not for Diehauser's intervention in helping Amelia scout them all, but their lives were cut short on that fateful day by Amelia.

"I know I can't repair the damage I have done, but how about I give you a reward when this is all over." Diehauser said with his hands in his pocket.

"Do you really think you can buy me out with vague promises of gifts?" Ichiro countered angrily glaring at the grey-haired Emperor.

{Don't live for revenge or for forgiveness, live for your own sake] Kaos said angrily. Kaos then noticed the dissolving bodies of the four [You must leave now, the spell I used to send you here is weakening.}

Serafall and Sirzechs both turned towards each other. "We won't forget our promise to you, Chaos Dragon." Sirzechs said with a serious expression.

{Trust in me and I promise this boy will pay back your wages tenfold.} Kaos said.

A blinding purple light then surrounded the room and the three devils disappeared.

* * *

"Onii-Sama!"

"Onee-Sama."

The three devils woke up gasping for air. "The dragon's magic was, powerful." Sirzechs stated, trying to control his breathing. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and stomped on as he was breathing rapidly and his heart was beating like he was having a heart attack. The feeling seemed to be mutual as the other two devils who had entered Ichiro's mind possessed the same symptoms.

"What happened?" Rias asked with concern in her eyes as she looked down at her brother.

Ajuka, Rias, and Sona gathered around the other three devils who had just woken up from their comatose like state. "Was this some type of curse? Did that boy put a curse you?" Sona quickly asked her sister.

"Where is he?" Serafall said turning towards her little sister a small smile on her face.

Sona was shocked by her sister's happiness, "We locked him up back in the infirmary, we didn't know what else to do with him because we didn't know the full extent of his power."

"Take me to him." Serafall said with a cheeky grin, "I would like to speak to my new servant."

.

.

.

"Serafall, this is insane!" Ajuka said with a serious expression, "I gave you that mutation piece years ago, for all we know it could be too much for a boy like him to take in."

"Besides, you haven't claimed another servant in over a century. Are you really opening your peerage up again Onee-Sama?" Sona asked her sister as she added on to Ajuka's comment.

Serafall turned towards the other five devils in the room, "I already made my choice, by turning this boy into my servant he will be pardoned for his crimes and he will begin a new life as the my knight! Please, just let me speak to him alone for now." She said with an annoyed glance at everyone who was trying to interfere with her decision.

Sirzechs and Ajuka both turned towards each other before turning back to their friend, "Alright." Ajuka said. They all decided to walk back towards the main entrance of the Occult research clubhouse as Serafall made the final steps into the infirmary.

There she saw him tied to the bed, unable to move. "Come on, let's get this over with." Ichiro said, glaring at Serafall. She was a devil, a high born devil nonetheless, Serafall realized she would have to work hard to gain his trust.

"Ichiro-Chan," Serafall quickly unlocked the chains around his hands and feet. She sat down on the bed next to him. "I know I won't be able to bring your former family back to life nor do I believe I will be able to heal all the scars from your past. But please, put your faith in me and I promise to make you happy and give you a good life."

Serafall's smile was so innocent and childlike that Ichiro was almost at a loss for words. He had never seen anyone who could be so serious yet so child-like. She wasn't what he expected from a devil king of the Underworld. She was beautiful, cheery, a bit carefree, and kind. He could tell all this simply by looking in her eyes, by the way she smiled.

"Alright, I'll give your way a shot" Ichiro quieted down..

"YAY~!" Serafall said a cheery expression on her face as she jumped up. She then turned back towards Ichiro and pulled out the evil pieces. Two knights, except one was glowing with bright blue energy.

"This will be over very quickly," she said, "They will heal all your injuries and make you good as new!"

"Alright," Ichiro said, "Get on with it."

Serafall placed the two knight pieces on Ichiro's forehead and closed her eyes. "I wish to reincarnate Ichiro Alastor as a servant of the Sitri household. May he rise up from the ashes of his torment and pain and be reborn as my knight. May his former struggles begone and he began his life anew as a servant of my former household." She chanted the ceremonial words to reincarnate someone as her servant and the evil pieces were absorbed into Ichiro's skin as the Sitri sigil appeared on his forehead.

Ichiro felt the world around him began to spin as he collapsed back into the bed from the way too sudden burst of new demonic energy.  
He was reborn. The injuries on his body and face began to heal.

Serafall knew that even though she could heal his physical scars, it would take much more than a evil piece to heal his mental scars. But Serafall had done it, she had brought Ichiro back as a devil.

* * *

[A Few Days Later]

A boy smiled as he held up a holy cross in his hand. He looked forward at the man in front of him wearing chains around his limbs and neck. "So, are you ready to answer some questions?" the boy asked with a rather calm smile. Considering the current situation he looked like a sadist ready to torture their next victim.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" The man hissed, glaring with glowing dark red eyes. He grit his teeth as his heavy breath blew past his fangs. Despite his "evil" features, the man was rather beautiful with long silver hair and appeared to look almost like a doll.

"Have it your way." The charming boy said, he used his hand to push some blonde hair out of his vision. He glared at the man with sharp emerald green eyes, he walked forward holding out the cross in front of him before placing it on the man's forehead.

The man screamed in pain as his body quivered despite being restricted by chains. Smoke started to release from between the man's skin and the religious object as the pain intensified with every passing second. The boy removed the cross before he smiled at the man.

"You know when I captured you outside that bar on the edge of Winchester, you were planning to feed on some drunk 20-something year old woman. That was only a fraction of what you had planned to do to her." The hatred burning in the boy's eyes was obvious to the vampire who was entirely on the short end in this situation. He was beginning to realize his only option was to play by the boy's rules, "So, are you ready to answer some questions or am I going to have to do that again?" The boy said calmly placing the cross in his pocket. "Better yet, there are some other toys I want to play with." The boy stepped back, walking towards a metal table. He looked over all the items standing before him.

The boy looked like a child wondering which toy he should play with. His eyes fell on one item and he smiled holding it up. "How about this?" He held it close to his face.

"What the hell is that?" the man asked with an angry. but fearful look in his eyes.

"Well it's a police taser modified by yours truly. I got some fallen angel to add some holy light magic and a priest to purify it, added some metal flakes and all that jazz." The boy adored his toy with an excited grin, "It's a simple device really. I pull this trigger, it hurts like hell, you scream like a little bitch, and you get a new cross tattoo. To a vampire though it'll feel like a real bad itch for a couple years, well that's presuming if you survive afterwards, but hey, maybe we can resolve this little predicament without getting it even more messy. So how about I make you a deal."

"What do you want?" The vampire asked looking up at the boy with angry ruby colored eyes.

"I want one of two things and since I'm a nice guy I'll give you a choice. Option one, I want you to tell me where King Damion Leader of the Tremere Vampire Faction is hiding."

The vampire's eyes widened in shock, "I-I don't know where he is."

"Bullshit" the boy said angrily.

"Even if I did know he would completely destroy you. His power is on par to a Ultimate-Class Devil or even the Vampire Lord himself." the vampire said.

"I'll worry about taking him out later; all I do need now is his location."

"I already told you I don't know!" the vampire argued back, "If I did do you think I would still be tied in this chair. I hate that prick and all those selfish vampires. I used to be the son of a wealthy noble over a century ago, but now I'm just another lowly servant to a bunch of arrogant, pompous, vampires who hate everyone but themselves!"

"I've been studying the Tremere faction for years so I know how the Tremere vampire culture and hierarchy works." The boy said looking up into the vampire's eyes. "Unlike the Tepes and Carmilla factions, the Tremere faction targets devils and fallen angels to turn them into fledgling vampires to be used as their main fighting force. Human hybrids like you on the other hand, are nothing but scrawny laborers to them. And if that wasn't enough, I also know something else an outsider shouldn't have information about."

"And that is?"

"That every decade Tremere picks a servant to rotate all the noble vampires around to prevent themselves from being captured. And you are the one responsible for the rotation this decade. It took me a couple of years to find you and I know your time is almost up, Asher." The boy rubbed his hands, "Now for option number two, if you can't reveal King Damion's location, I want a list of all the noble vampires working for him and their locations." The boy said turning towards the vampire.

"I don't know!"

"That's a lie and you know it, you're responsible for rotating their locations, you know exactly where they're all hiding."

"After rotation and transporting all of them, my memory gets erased. I have no clue where any of them are hiding."

"I had enough of this." The boy dropped the taser on the ground and pulled out a rather large knife. He walked towards the vampire and placed it on his chest, "Tell me where they are or I'm going to cut your heart out."

"I told you, I don't know anything."

"Have it your way then." The boy pulled the knife out and was about to plunge it into the vampire's heart when suddenly a ringing sound yelled loudly all over the room.

The boy and vampire paused as they both turned towards the metal table looking at the vibrating and ringing cellphone. "One moment please," the boy said pulling the knife away and walking back over to the table. He picked up the phone and after seeing the number a bright smile spread across his face. "Oh hey if it isn't my favorite informant. How's Tokyo working for you?"

"Skip the small talk." the person on the other end said harshly, "I have some information on that boy you've been keeping tabs on."

It was then the positive and cheery smile on the boy's face turned into a scowl, "You have information on Ichiro? Last time you called me, you informed me he went missing."

"I know, I know," the person said, "but apparently he became a stray devil after killing his master for torturing and murdering her entire peerage."

The boy on the other end's eyes went wide as he paused, "Wait, wait, hold up, why would a devil kill their own servants? Why would they purposely screw themselves over like that?"

"Insanity? Greed? A better deal? Who knows, the point is that's what happened, and this master, was a friend of Diehauser Belial-Sama, the number one Emperor of the Rating Games." the informant explained.

"So this Amelia Zagan, the one who turned my friend into her servant at such a young age had friends in high places" the boy said clicking his tongue before letting out a sigh. "Is there anything else? Do you know exactly where he is?"

"Yes, he became the new knight of Serafall Leviathan-Sama, one of our four Great Maous" the informant said, "I don't know how, but this boy managed to sway a devil king in his favor and now he went from being a stray devil to a very powerful and useful political figure, all in the matter of a few days."

"Ichiro was always special like that." the boy said with a smile, "So is he holed up in the Underworld for now?"

"No actually, one of my devil's who worked under Serafall told me there's some troubled rumors going around that Serafall's evil pieces are breaking his body apart. Apparently he bit off more power than he can chew. The pieces, if his body can't stabilize them naturally will destroy him completely. He's been down for about a couple of days and not even Ajuka knows when he'll wake up, if he even-".

"Don't go there" Sora stated in a serious tone, "What pieces did she use on him?"

"A mutation knight and a regular knight piece, but this is the mutation knight piece of Leviathan-Sama we're talking about."

"Thanks for the information. Kuoh huh? Such a small town for two Devil Kings sisters to be hiding. Why couldn't they pick a place like Tokyo for their base of operation like you? Settling down in a small town is going to be boring"

"Sora, I don't know how but this friend of yours is now in bed with extremely important political figures, you should watch yourself."

"I'm good at taking care of myself," the boy, known as Sora, said with a smile, "Besides, I didn't think you cared so much."

The informant hung up the phone, feeling that no more words were needed. Sora placed the phone back on the table before turning back towards the vampire, "Guess I'm going to Japan and that means you're free to go".

"Wait, what?" the vampire questioned with a confused look on his face, "Weren't you about to kill me?"

"Yeah, but I don't have time to hide a body, I need to make it to Japan as fast as possible to catch up with a friend, you understand right?"

"I do, I absolutely do." the vampire said with a smile, shaking his head up and down realizing his status just changed from death row inmate to released prisoner all in the matters of a few seconds. "So where are you going to dump me?"

"One step at a time ok?" Sora then walked over to the vampire, "Oh and one more thing."

"Ye-yea-ACK" before the vampire could react a sharp punch connected with his stomach as the vampire began to fall unconscious.

Sora began to undo the chains, causing the vampire to fall face first on the ground. "I'll just leave the blood sucker here." Sora stated as he began packing up all his tools and equipment, "If he's not stupid, he understands to leave before the locals arrive" Sora said to himself.

"Japan, here I come."

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the prologue of the remodeled Heavenly Dragon King's. I'll show you what I have in mind relationship/harem wise and if you want any changes please let me known in the comments or send me a pm if you like. If there's also other things you want to talk about regarding the story I'm happy to help.

Ichiro: Koneko, Meguri, and Future OCs (maybe Sona?)

In case you're wondering about Serafall, after considering it I don't know if she should be put in the harem because of what happens in canon (her getting sent to the other world to fight Trihexa) I originally wrote her to be Ichiro's older-sister who would help him with his problems.

Issei: Rias, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Asia, Rossweisse and basically all the girls he's with in canon minus the ones in another relationship

Sora x Akeno

Kiba x Tsubaki

Saji x Momo and Nimura

So basically the only ones who will really have harems are Ichiro, Issei, and Saji (the dragons) however this is open to change because I'm not really concerned with the harems right now in the story however if you can give a good comment that will change my minds I'm open for ideas.

Now with that out of the way, thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time. Bye!


	2. Life 1 New Born

Life 1 New Born

It was a dark, cold day in the fall. They had been staying in Amelia Zagan's manor in Switzerland. It had been there home for over three months and they didn't know when Amelia planned to move on however her servants had other plans.

Ichiro looked down at his suitcase, just a bunch of plain clothes, mostly t-shirt training pants, and jeans. Some photos of his family and a sword, it always started with swords.

Ichiro picked up one of the picture, holding back tears as he still thought of that fateful day, three years ago. It all started with her death, Siris, the queen of Amelia. It pushed her over the edge. In pursuit of what? Power? Admiration? Protection? Was it worse the death of her queen? Was it worth the death of her sanity?

The only one who knew the answer to that question was Amelia herself and she would never tell such a thing. She promised to protect the peerage with her life and that she would keep them out of harm's way, but it was easy to forget a promise in a moment of greed.

"Ichiro?" Ichiro almost jumped out of his skin but he let out a breath of relief to see it was only Freya, the girl he loved more than anyone in the world.

"Yeah." It was the only thing Ichiro could think to say as he placed the photo back into his suitcase and closed it.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Running away, from Amelia Zagan, her plan to take over the Underworld, the Khaos Brigade. Running away from it all and leaving them all behind. He couldn't help but feel like a coward.

Easy to forget honor in a moment of apathy.

"You remember the plan, right?" Freya said as she gave the map to Ichiro. Ichiro took it from her hand and held onto it tightly.

"Yes…" he said considering her beautiful hazel eyes. He was going to meet Rachel and Julie near the abandoned train tracks, there they would walk along the road and hopefully hitch a ride to the airport, there the three would hitch a ride to America and maybe settle into New Orleans or somewhere in Washington. They could probably make some life for themselves there.  
It was too dangerous for the entire peerage to stay together, it was better if they split up and lived in short groups. Hopefully Amelia would come to her senses, regain her sanity and they could be a family again or a more logical position, Sirzechs Lucifer, the Maou in charge of the Underworld would come to their aid, however this was probably wishful thinking as well. They would be considered stray devils, but they weren't in pursuit of selfish goals or power, they just wanted to survive.

Easy to forget an Oath in a moment of Temptation.

Ichiro turned towards Freya, not able to hold back the tears streaming down his face, "…I'm going to miss you…" he said as he held onto his suitcase.

Freya smiled as she cupped Ichiro's face into her hands and kissed him lovingly, "This isn't the end Ichiro, this is just so long for now, I'll see you again soon". Ichiro, Rachel, and Julie, they were the three youngest and therefore Freya thought it would be best if they leave first thing in the morning, the others would make their departure after they were reassured they were safe, even if Amelia lashed out at her servants in rage at least they would be safe.

Ichiro opened the window as he turned towards Freya once again waving his hand he looked down the window, he was about three stories high, to a normal human this would mean death but to a devil like him he casually jumped out and landed on his feet. He made his way through the snow.

Four hours until dawn.

Ichiro was almost surprised by how peaceful the winter forest seemed. He could see some deer moving casually through the woods. If it wasn't for the urgency of the situation he was in, he would've stopped to enjoy it. Under Amelia's thumb he rarely had time for things like that but things were about to change.

Ichiro made his way out of the woods and he could instantly see the train track trail. "Now all I need to do is wait for Rachel and Julie." Ichiro said to himself as he lied down against a tree.

He waited for fifteen minutes. Then fifteen minutes became thirty then an hour. He started to get worried.

"I-Ichiro?" Ichiro instantly jumped up and grinned as he saw a brown-haired girl, Rachel, peek her head out from behind the snow covered foliage. She wasn't alone, standing behind her was a blonde hair girl, Julie.

"I'm glad you two were able to make it" Ichiro said with a smile, "You both made sure you weren't followed?"

"Of course," Rachel said with a smile.

"I used my magic to hide ourselves." Julie answered, glowing yellow aura tracing her left arm.

"Alright let's get going, if we move fast enough we should be at the airport before noon and-"

The slow clapping and laughing from the forest made the three figures freeze "Well isn't this quite amusing! Did you honestly think I would let you get away with this?" The figure appeared from the dark beyond of the woods. A handsome man who appeared to be in his early 20s despite being centuries old, straight black hair that spiked at the ends and goes past his ears, and dark pink eyes. He had the appearance of a 90s bad boy wearing a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and red mid-thigh boots.

Niklaus Dagon, a general for the Old Satan Faction.

"Lord Dagon" Rachel said, hoping to talk the group out of this situation, "We were just out for morning training!"

The general laughed at the ridiculous claim. "With suitcases? What were you training for? How to run away from your master?" In a superhuman feat of strength the man disappeared and reappeared pushing Rachel against a tree by her neck. "Don't lie to me little girl. Do you know what we used to do to liars and deserters during the Great War?"

"Let her go!" he smiled and dropped the girl before turning towards Ichiro and Julie.

"What do you plan to do little Pendragon boy?"

"Just let us leave town Niklaus, we won't interfere with the Old Satan faction, the actions of Amelia's servants don't concern you."

"Do you think I care if you band of adolescent fools interfere with the Old Satan Faction? I already know about Amelia's plan to overthrow the New Satan Faction, and I already know that you are her key to doing so. But you're still too weak."

Ichiro charged Niklaus and swung his fist only for Niklaus to grab his fist. He paused and stared at the boy with a smug grin. "Really?" He pulled Ichiro forward causing him to fall forwards and in one swift movement, he grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and threw him back, flying to the air. Ichiro didn't even have enough time to block as Niklaus ax kicked him back down to the Earth before pinning him to the wall.

"You see Ichiro, the problem is you don't have enough hatred in you. And the problem is, you never will." The last thing Ichiro saw was Niklaus's dark smile before he faded into unconsciousness.

Ichiro then woke up to Amelia Zagan's sadistic smile, chain to a chair with her happily holding a knife in her hand.

Easy to forget Morals in a moment of Rage.

* * *

"Ichiro! Stop hurting him please Amelia!"

"Freya, wake up, please don't go!"

"Ichiro! Everything's fine, so please, just wake up."

Ichiro jolted his eyes open and shot his body up. He looked down to see his hands and face was covered in sweat. He turned towards the nightstand a few inches away from where he was sleeping to see a large glass of water. Feeling the urge to get something in his system he picked up the glass and chugged the room temperature water down in one single gulp before coughing profusely.

{Glad to see you're finally awake partner} Kaos said, {or should I say "pussy".}

"I'm not in the mood for your shit right now dragon." Ichiro snapped back as he turned towards the nightstand to see a glass of water he instinctively grabbed it and chugged it all down in a flash before place the glass on the floor, "So where the hell am I anyways?" Ichiro looked at the door, and noticed it didn't match the one at the Occult Research Club. The color and design was completely different.

{From what I heard from Sirzechs Lucifer, you're in the manor of his little sister. Ichiro rubbed his temples as he noticed something was wrong, how surprisingly cold he felt in this room. He then looked down and his eyes widened in shock.

"Why the hell am I naked?" Ichiro said as a chill went down his spine, as he noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

{You've been out for about four days now. They were worried you weren't going to wake up at all, it seems Serafall's evil pieces drained more out of you then expected}

"Mmmm, please be quiet Kaos I'm trying to sleep" Ichiro paused as he heard the voice from the other side of the bed.

"Who the fuck is that?" But all Ichiro was left with was laughter from the dragon in his sacred gear. Ichiro pulled the covers off to see a girl with beautiful long hair, widely spread across the bed. However, he also noticed she was completely naked.

That cute face.

Long Black hair.

And her breasts were completely exposed.

Ichiro instantly turned his head in shock as his cheeks began to laugh up. his awkwardness only being drained out by Kaos's laughter. "Why is she in my bed?" Ichiro said as he jumped out of the bed.

"Serafall, get up!" Ichiro said firmly still glaring at the bed.

"Five more minutes pleasie"

"I said get up!" Ichiro said firmer as he glared at the bed. "I'm awake Serafall." Ichiro said as he continued to shake the bed as hard as he could to wake the black-haired girl up.

{No wait, watch this I can handle this} Kaos said with laughter, {Leviathan, Ichi-Ta is awake}

"Ichi-Ta?" Serafall instantly jolted up a bright and cheery smile on her face. Not even caring about her own nudity she wrapped Ichiro in a hug, "Ichi-Ta is awake!"

"Ichi-Ta?" Ichiro questioned as he glared angrily at his right hand.

"I'm so happy you're finally awake! We were scared that you weren't going to wake up. Ajuka-Chan summoned some scientists from the Underworld and I called the best doctors from the Sitri hospital". Serafall continued to hug on Ichiro happily shaking her body in a very suggestive way.

"So, what's going on here? Why are you sleeping in the same bed naked with me?" Ichiro asked, still feeling a bit dizzy and disoriented from his three-day nap.

"I was healing you"

"Isn't that what's the evil pieces are for?"

{Not healing your physical outer injuries but your physical inner problems. You're depleting lifespan fool}

"Yeah, Ajuka-Sama told me all about it. About how your lifespan was depleting and how your soul was damaged due to your constant abuse of your sacred gear and power of soul. But don't worry Ichi-Ta if-"

"Enough with that" Ichiro snapped angrily, "Stop calling me that, my name is Ichiro, don't give me a nickname like we're friends or anything, you're my master and I'm your servant so let's keep our relationship as it is".

Serafall looked down, feeling a bit sad about Ichiro's outburst, "alright, if it'll make you happy then I promise not to call you that name ever again, I want you to be happy and healthy".

Ichiro couldn't help but feel a little tug from his heart from his outburst to Serafall. "So what's the game plan for today? Do we plan on going back to the Underworld? I assume you have to get back to work there."

"Well actually, I was hoping you would be able to live a normal life in Kuoh. Sona-Chan has already enrolled you in as a student of Kuoh Academy!"

"Wait what? I haven't gone to school since I was at an orphanage, how can she possible expect me to go back to school just like that, as a senior in high school".

"You're being enrolled as a first-year student".

"Four years? You both expect me to tolerate four years as a student in high school? Are you fucking with me?"

"You're sixteen, that's the typical age for a first-year student. Also, this is Japan not England so high school only runs for three years not four" Serafall said energetically holding up a four with a bright smile.

{If you plan to save face and maintain your appearance just go along with it. Would you rather go back to the Underworld?}

Ichiro let out a groan, he only been to the Underworld a few times and that was mainly on business and he hated it, not just because it was full of arrogant pretentious pricks who thought being pureblood entitled them to anything but he also hated the air, he would prefer to stay in the human world. He would rather become a member of […..] than stay in the Underworld.

"Alright fine, I'll manage" Ichiro said.

"How about you go hop in the shower and I'll prepare breakfast, or lunch for us" Serafall said with a smile wrapping her hair back into twin tails. Ichiro looked at the clock and realized that it was a few hours past noon.

"Rias-Chan should be out of school anytime now so I hope we can go meet her and her peerage in her clubroom".  
"Rias-Chan? Shouldn't I be meeting Sona-Chan?"

"Sona-Chan is busy with something else right now" Serafall said with an almost sad look, "the day we managed to find you was also the day that two high school students were attacked by a stray devil and Sona saved them by turning them both into servants. She's been searching for the stray and helping the two of them adjust to their new lives as devils, but you should be fine, Rias-Chan can help explain your current situation just as good as Sona-Chan"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichiro let out a sigh of relief as the hot water touched his skin. Serafall's evil pieces did a good job healing his physical injuries, but the hot water on his skin felt wonderful.

{You lucked out coming to Japan, I just don't want you destroy yourself}

"Shut it dragon" but Ichiro knew deep down Kaos was telling the truth. When he woke up and saw Freya and Amelia's bodies, and the bodies of all the others, he could've just as easily picked up his plane ticket to America, or the one to Germany, or even to one of the other countries. He simply picked the ticket because it fell out of Freya's pockets.

'I wonder if this is the life that Freya could've had'

Ichiro shut off the water and began to examine his face in the mirror. The burning cross mark that he had received from Amelia was gone, all the cuts, scars and scrapes, they all vanished like magic, or more likely because of magic. Ichiro looked like a completely different person. It was hard to believe that he could have ever possibly been a stray.

{You were out for four days. The Satans were worried you weren't going to wake up at all. It seems there was a chance that Serafall's evil pieces were going to destroy you.}

"Was her mutation knight piece too much power? Did Ajuka have to use his "technological magic" to turn me into a rook or bishop? I enjoyed being a knight" Ichiro said almost sarcastically, his eyes still focused on his newly healed body. He had lost some considerable muscle mass and weight from his two weeks as a stray, he still had a lean and defined figure but overall, he felt too skinny.

{No, you lucked out. You're still a knight, however Serafall Leviathan called some doctors from the Underworld to repair your body. Apparently your cells were breaking down faster than they could naturally repair. That's all I heard from Sirzechs but it was the reason you were in a coma for four days.}

"Did her evil pieces at least give me a power boost?" Ichiro asked flexing his arms and making fists to test his muscles.  
Despite never having witnessed Serafall's power personally, her name carried weight and fear in certain circles. And if she was one of the four Satans capable of dealing with the Old Satan faction and forcing them into hiding and rebuilding, he knew her power could probably destroy the human world several times over, if such a thing was even possible of course.

{Don't go asking things like that. You should feel lucky the pieces didn't kill you not whether they give you more power. If you seek power don't rely on magical stones, rely on your own abilities}

Ichiro shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough I guess".

'I guess all this shit was real. Freya, they're all dead'

"So Kuoh Town huh?" Ichiro asked. When he became a stray, the minute he came off that airplane in Tokyo he had been running, hitchhiking for rides, hopping from abandoned church to abandoned church, using ghosts to protect himself and watch his movements. It was a miracle he had been founded by the Gremory.

{The town is ruled by Lucifer's little sister. Sitri helps in school and watches the town during the day but overall power is attributed to Rias} Kaos explained. {Serafall's evil pieces completely healed you, except for a few things.}

Ichiro unleashed his wings to still see that they had giant holes in them. "I guess these are still useless." Ichiro said retracting them back into his body. Ichiro turned around to see his tattoo from his experimentation was still there, it resembled an altar with a fire and a giant "S" in the middle.

{The things you gained from your experimentation by that demon surgeon, it seems you'll keep those things until the day you die}.

"No matter, a tattoo on my back and some broken wings, I don't really care for those things".

{I'm not concern about those scars of the past, what I'm concerned about is your life span.}

"Was it Serafall's evil pieces that did this to me? I thought Serafall's doctor's managed to get that under control"

{No, it has nothing to do with those game pieces. According to The Lord of Beelzebub, due to your abuse over my special ability and your power of soul, your life is in jeopardy. The strain and damage you did to your soul plus your body is wearing you down, however Serafall states that devil skin ship can heal you. But in the long-term, nobody knows how effective the treatment will be. Devils are beings that are supposed to be practically immortal but Ajuka states he would be surprised if you even make it to the next century}

"Whatever, I don't really care about living forever, all I care about is where I'm headed"

{You sound like a certain young foolish dragon who drove himself into death by taking on the three factions}

Ichiro let out a laugh but was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Ichiro-Chan, are you ready? Lunch is ready and your clothes are waiting for you outside the door."

Ichiro stepped outside the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower body and noticed a pair of clothes lying on the bed. He picked them up and examined them, the clothing consisted of a black tank top, gray training pants, and red and blue sneakers.

"How did they get these clothes perfectly in my size?"

{You don't want to know.}

Ichiro turned towards the night stand to see a necklace that belonged to his mother, given to him by Amelia who gained the necklace from Diehauser. It was two fangs of some monster wrapped around a simple but durable string. Ichiro grabbed the necklace and wrapped it around his necklace.

"Seriously, does Rias really need this much house?" Ichiro said with a groan as he made his way down three flights of stairs as he met Serafall in the kitchen, however he forgot about it as he looked at the wide array of food on the kitchen. "What's with the spread?"

Rice, burgers, sandwiches, salad, rice, meatballs, ramen, and so much more. Ichiro was completely shocked by the amount of food that completely lined up. "How did you manage to make all this?"

Serafall smiled brightly at Ichiro, a spatula in her hands and a chef hat on her head, "Never question the power of the magical girl known as Serafall Leviathan!"

Before Serafall could even get a word in, Ichiro sat down and started digging in. Serafall smiled as she decided to do the same.

After about thirty minutes of chewing noises and silverware clanking against tableware, the beautiful feast that Serafall had prepared was gone replaced by the satisfied looks on the two devil's faces.

"Owwie, my stomach hurts" Serafall said as she stared at the ceiling.

"So, about this school thing." However Serafall smiled and wagged her finger at Ichiro.

"Rias-chan will explain it all when you get to school, she also wants the chance to talk to you about your sacred gear, your health, and your family history."

Ichiro smiled, "So I guess the heiress of the house of Gremory isn't the type to waste her time with formalities, alright then, let's go."

Serafall smiled as she looked at the clock, "Yeah, school should be out by now we can catch Rias-chan and her servants in their clubroom."

"The least you could do is put the wand down." Ichiro said with a groan at all the student body attention the two were receiving. However, Ichiro had to admit the two were an odd duo. A magical cosplaying girl and a boy who looked like he could be part of the yakuza or something of that variety. If they could see the tattoo on Ichiro's back then the school would've probably called the cops by now.

Ichiro wasn't really that shocked by the grand appearance of the school. It looked like a fitting place for two princesses. A large brick gate with the metal opening unlocked indicating that the school was still open. Ichiro noticed many different clubs as well. The kendo club was busy practicing their kendo techniques on two losers, a baseball club was playing inside of the gym, and even a tennis club were busy practicing their swings on the tennis court. However, there was something that caught Ichiro's eyes.

"Why are there so many females compared to male students? Did some virus strike that wiped out the Y-chromosome or something?" Ichiro asked.

However a smile blonde haired boy, who seemed to be waiting for someone by the gate of the school answered, "Actually, Kuoh Academy was once an all-female school but a couple years back it went co-ed and started taking in male students however the school still has more female students because of the past, I think the ratio is like four to one. Oh, by the way, I'm Yuuto Kiba, I guess I'll be your new 2nd class senior".

To Ichiro he had the appearance befitting of a prince, short blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and a bright and handsome face. He was dressed in what Ichiro assumed to be the male Kuoh Academy uniform, a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Ok and who are you?" Ichiro said glaring suspiciously at Kiba.

"You don't remember me? I'm Kiba, we fought when you were a stray remember? The guy with the sword?"

Ichiro nodded, slightly recognizing the devil. "Oh right," He paused, "So are you a servant of Rias or Sona?"

"Rias."

"Cool, so now you'll take me to her" Ichiro said in a commanding tone.

Yuuto let out a nervous laugh but after noticing the crowd gathering around the group he decided to comply as he led the duo to the Occult Research Club. After about ten minutes of walking through the thick woods, the group arrived at the familiar but unfamiliar place.

The place didn't look as dark and as mysterious as it looked during the other day, in actuality, the old school house blended in with the surroundings more. Ichiro looked up at the three-story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It was painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story.

"Hey," Ichiro heard a voice call out, he turned to the side to se a brown-haired boy leaning against the clubroom, a bored expression on his face.

"Who are you again?" Ichiro asked noticing the brown-haired boy began walking towards him with a cheery smile.

He was dressed in a red shirt with the school blazer going over it is indicating that he was a student at Kuoh Academy. "Rias told me that you would be working for us, nice to meet you, I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'm hoping we can be friends".

Ichiro looked down at the outstretched hand however he walked past Issei with a small laugh, "I'm not here to make friends, just don't stand in my way and we won't have any problems".

"Ichiro-Chan."

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you" Issei warned as he outstretched his hand to Ichiro.

Ichiro ignored his master and Issei as he pushed opened the double door. "Rias Gremory, come on it's time to talk". Ichiro, however, was met with the sound of a shower turning off. The curtain's then open and Ichiro felt his face turn a bright shade of red.

His first reaction was how beautiful the girl was, she was a few inches shorter than him and had shoulder length white hair, the second was pain as he felt a hand punch him in the face and he went flying towards the wall. "The fuck?" Ichiro said angrily as he summoned his sacred gear ready to murder the white-haired girl.

"Koneko that's enough!" Rias called out.

"Ichi-Chan stop it" Serafall commanded.

The two figures paused turning towards their respective masters.

"But this bit-"

"Ichiro, I'm glad to see you're awake." Rias said with a smile cutting off before he could finish his insult which would've led to more fighting.

After a few minutes of Ichiro cooling off and Koneko putting on her clothes the group gathered together in the main room of the club. Ichiro sharing a seat on a chair with Serafall, while Koneko, Yuuto, and Issei all chaired the couch and Akeno taking a seat by Rias's side, both being around the desk.

"So where do you want to start?" Ichiro asked.

Rias smiled, "How about we start with introductions, I'm Rias Gremory, a high-class devil and the heiress to the Gremory Clan. I'm the president of the Occult Research Club, which is a front for me and my peerage to allow us to travel, meet up, and do work on school grounds more efficiently. I'll also be your third-class senior when you attend Kuoh Academy."

The black-haired girl with the yellow bow and violet eyes was the next to speak raising her hand with a smile, "I'm Akeno Himejima, I'm the queen of Rias Gremory, and a high-class devil as well. I'm also the acting vice president to the Occult Research Club and I'll be acting as your 3rd year senior as well."

Everyone turned towards Yuuto Kiba who had a bright smile on his face, "I'm Yuuto Kiba, I'm Rias's knight, it's really nice to meet you".

"Koneko Toujou, rook." she said with a lollipop in her mouth.

"I guess that leaves me, I'm Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy, I don't understand what this knight, rook, and queen stuff is but it's really nice to meet you".

Ichiro turned towards Rias raising an eyebrow however she simply waved away Ichiro's confusion, "And I'm Serafall Leviathan, Maou of the Underworld, I'm in charge of internal affairs and I'm an Ultimate Class Devil."

Despite her innocent and cheery appearance her introduction made the other figures in the room feel insignificant.

"I'm Ichiro, the new knight of Serafall Leviathan." Ichiro stated. Everyone stared at Ichiro expecting him to say more but he kept his mouth shut, only giving the other members his first name and his new status as Serafall Leviathan's knight, something everyone in the room already knew.

{Do you plan to keep your sacred gear and your family lineage a secret?} Kaos wondered inside Ichiro's head.

'No, I don't see the point. Serafall, Sirzechs, and Diehauser already saw you, and besides apparently they already know I'm descended from Alastor.

"Alright so first order of business, I would like to go over the new rules you will follow as part of your Devil Probation." Rias said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible despite the gravity of her words.

"Devil probation?" Ichiro questioned with a groan, "I'm going to live in this washed up town and I became Serafall's knight. Isn't that punishment enough?"

Rias glared at Ichiro, not liking the words he used against the town she ruled over, "Well no, even though what you did to Amelia Zagan was completely justified some nobles in the Underworld believe that murdering the last known pure-blooded devil of the Zagan Clan should carry some form of punishment, and it's for my Onii-Sama to assure the Underworld that you won't cause any more harm in the Underworld".

"Oh, so this is about pleasing nobles then? Fuck them." Ichiro taunted.

"There are three terms to your probation that I hope you will be able to keep. First, your rank as a mid-class devil has been stripped, you will now have to start over as a low-class devil."

Ichiro shrugged at this, "I never cared about my ranking anyways, all I care about is strength." Ichiro knew this was true, the only reason he took the test was because Amelia wanted him to, she wanted him to make his name known in the Underworld.

Rias nodded at this information, "Next, you can't use a teleportation sigil without signed permission from me or Sona unless another devil accompanies you, such as our servants."

"How can Ajuka possibly enforce that?" Ichiro asked.

"It's simple, a spell was placed on you while you were in your four-day coma, Ajuka will be alerted if you try to use a teleportation sigil without permission. And this leads me to the last term. You aren't allowed to leave Kuoh Town without someone accompanying you. If you attempt to leave without someone accompanying you will be considered a stray again."

'So I really am stuck here' Ichiro thought with a groan.

{It seems so, Ajuka's tracking spell is inside you, the only way to escape is to find some way to break it.}

"May I see it, your sacred gear?" Rias asked, Ichiro raised an eyebrow at the strange question, "I want to compare it against my new servant's sacred gear."

Ichiro raised out his right hand, [Chaos Ringer] Black and purple energy swirled around his hand as the sigil of Kaos appeared on his hand. Issei's eyes widened in shock at how different Ichiro's sacred gear was to his own, Ichiro's was a black gauntlet with claws that covered his finger and a purple gem in the middle, there was also golden symbols across his, and two gray spikes sticking out of the back. Overall his sacred gear covered most of his arm.

[Dragon Booster] Issei summoned his own gauntlet which didn't even cover his fingers. It was red in color and had a green gem embedded in the middle. Overall it looked like a complete downgrade to Ichiro's sacred gear.

'Man this totally blows, how am I supposed to compete with that?' Issei thought with a groan as he looked between his and Ichiro's own sacred gear.

Ichiro decided to explain as he sensed Issei's and the other's confusion, "His is just a regular twice critical, however mine is possessed by a dragon spirit" Ichiro explained, "The Chaos Gear, possessed by Kaos, the False Dragon Emperor."

"According to Ajuka-Sama, Kaos and the sacred gear he possessed was destroyed after a fallen angel stole it from a human using some extraction ritual centuries ago. Nobody has possessed the sacred gear since then."

"If you're asking how I obtained it I don't know, I was just born with it. Luck of the draw I guess."

"Does your spirit, Kaos, know anything about it?" Rias asked.

"No," Ichiro said firmly, "The last thing he remembers is fighting alongside the fallen angel during the great war."

"Fair enough," Rias said, "Is there anything you can explain about the Alastor Clan? My brother wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'm not a reincarnated devil." Ichiro said, "I'm a true hybrid, I was born between a human mother and a devil father, my father possessed the Power of Soul, an ability given to him by his father, the Original Alastor".

'Power of Soul? That sounds so badass' Issei thought as he clenched his fists, realizing that despite the two of them being low-class devils, Ichiro already had experience plus more power than him.

"Power of Soul, the ability for one to manipulate their own soul for a variety of uses. During the war, Seth-Chan showed me, Sirzechs-Chan, and Ajuka-Chan this power. He was a powerful ally and a good friend." Serafall said, as she placed her hand on Ichiro's [Chaos Gear] looking examining all the detail.

"Can you show us some of this power now?" Rias asked, "I just want to get a grasp of your abilities."

Ichiro held out his right hand, purple and gray lightning bolts began to flicker around his arm and suddenly a sphere the side of a baseball manifested.

"So, this is the power of soul." Rias said.

Koneko however looked the most surprised as she stood up and walked over towards the ball of energy and put her hand on it, "Heartbeat." she said.

It was then everyone else in the room could hear it, the ball of energy sounded like a heartbeat, beating rapidly as Ichiro poured more energy in it to maintain its shape. It was a piece of his soul animated.

"Interesting," Rias said with a smile, "I'm very interested in learning more about the power you possess."

The energy died down as Ichiro put his hands back into his pocket. There was then a knock at the door. Akeno got up to answer it and it was none other than Sona Sitri.

"Sorry I'm late." She said bowing respectfully to the Gremory household.

"It's all right Sona, we were just inspecting Ichiro's power." Rias answered.

"Sona-Chan!" Before Ichiro could even more out of the way Serafall went racing towards Sona and embraced her in a tight hug that almost suffocated her.

"Onee-Sama, I'm disappointed in you." Sona said fixing her glasses out of either anger or annoyance, "You made Ichiro-Kun your servant, but you didn't even explain the terms of his probation to him. You expected me and Rias to do that job for you. Have you at least started explaining what his new position would be?"

"Oopsie" Serafall said knocking on her head in a comical fashion, "I forgot! sorry Sona-Chan!"

Ichiro's and Issei's both felt their faces turn red at Serafall's cuteness. 'I can't believe she's the older sibling' Ichiro thought as he looked at the two sisters, Serafall had a more child-like face and body despite her curves, while Sona was indeed older appearing due to her mature face and her less chubby body.

"Ichiro-Kun, as the servant of Serafall Leviathan, you are now a major political figure in the Underworld. You have value far surpassing a normal devil servant, so this means who you marry, how you conduct yourself, and your public appearance is very important to the future and stability of the Underworld."

'Are you kidding me?' Issei thought, 'That sounds so cool, does this have something with him being a knight or something?'

"The fuck are you on about Sona?" Ichiro asked with an annoyed and disgusted look on his face. Marriage? His public appearance? Conduct? He didn't care about those things, they were foreign territory to him, all he cared about was fighting and becoming stronger.

Sona pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, 'Serafall combined with this boy, the two of them will be the death of my sanity.' Sona thought before turning back to Ichiro, "What I'm saying is you must watch how you act, especially in front of the elder devils, such as the King Faction, you are the son of Seth Alastor, many Lords of the Underworld may want you to join their allegiance or take their daughters hands in marriage. I'm merely warning you so you know what to you will be dealing with in the future."

"I don't care for marriage." Ichiro said coldly with his arms crossed, "I also don't care about my public image, or having a peerage, or any of those stupid things that Lords use to entertain themselves."

"Then what do you want?" Rias asked with a smile, "If you're not interested in a peerage a harem or marriage, what do you want?"

Rias looked between Ichiro and Issei, the two new devils of Kuoh Town but they were the complete opposite, having come from completely different lives.

Ichiro thought about it, "You know, I never asked myself what I wanted in life. I didn't care about dreams or goals, I was only interested in Amelia Zagan's goal to overthrow the Underworld." Ichiro then turned towards Serafall Leviathan, his new master, "You tell me Serafall-Chan, what do you think I should do with this new life you have given me?"

"As my cutest, most lovable, and smallest servant I command you to live your life and be happy!" Serafall then struck a cute pose causing Ichiro to turn away in shock.

[She's so cute!] Ichiro and Issei thought in unison as a trickle of blood poured from Ichiro's and Issei's noses, however Ichiro put more effort in hiding his.

"Well I guess what will make me very happy is to surpass God. So, I guess I'll live for that." Ichiro said as he put out his sacred gear hand.

"Alright." Rias said with a smile, looking at Sona who also nodded in understand.

"And when I get the chance I'll also ruin Diehauser's life for what he did, and take his place as number one in the Rating Game" Ichiro said with a smile.

"Well those are quite the interesting dreams." Rias said with a smile.

"The problem though is that Onee-san won't be able to take a lot of time out of her Satan duties to participate in a rating game" Sona said.

"I understand." Ichiro said but Sona and Rias could see him clenching his fists, "I just care about fighting, whether it's a Rating Game or a normal tournament or even a war."

"Ichiro-San, as a devil of this town there are certain tasks you will be required to perform. Such as keeping this town safe from any outside influences to contracts. What are your thoughts on this?" Sona asked.

"I did contracts in the past, security duty and things of that variety. Why do you ask?"

"Ichiro-San, do you think you would be able to kill a stray devil?" Sona asked him.

Ichiro thought about it for a few minutes. "It depends. If they have eaten humans then they are guilty of murder then I would kill them. If they killed their master out of greed of wanting to fulfill their own goals then I could do it." Ichiro said.

"What if you encounter a stray devil you think is innocent?" Rias asked.

"I would try bring them to Serafall-Sama or Sirzechs-Sama to try to prove their innocent but if they are too much of a threat then I'll end them." Ichiro said.

"I believe he's ready." Sona said fixing the glasses on her face.

"Ready for what?" Ichiro asked.

"The archduke has confirmed that there is a stray devil named Viser in the area. I wanted to know if you were prepared to strike them down if need be." Rias said.

"I'm ready to fight when you are" Ichiro said.

Rias and Sona both turned towards Serafall, "you have spent four days in the Underworld taking care of Ichiro-Kun, but now that this business is over you need to return to the Underworld, Sirzechs-Sama states that your workload has been inspiring and you need to meet with the Demon Council as well".

Serafall's bubbly smile then got replaced by a cute pout causing Ichiro to feel a tug at his heart strings. "Wait, so this meeting was just for you two to prove to Serafall that you could take care of me?"

"Not only that, we also wanted to test your current emotional stability and see if you can comply with living a devil's life in Kuoh Town." Sona explained.

"Yup, and you passed with flying colors Ichi-Ta." Serafall said with a thumb up almost causing Ichiro to smile.

"And that means you must return home Serafall-Sama." Rias said.

"Serafall-Sama?"

"Call me Sera-Chan, Ichiro-Chan." Serafall said with a smile.

Rias and Sona both looked at Serafall like she was crazy, "You permit your servant to call you with informality?".

Sona let out a sigh, "It's just how she is."

Serafall pulled Ichiro and Sona and wrapped the two in a hug to the awkwardness of everyone else in the room. "Serafall." Ichiro finally said after a few minutes tapping on Serafall's thigh.

"Sona-Chan, Rias-Chan, please watch after my cute servant and make sure no harm comes to him." Serafall, after a few more seconds finally released the two with a smile before placing a kiss on Ichiro's cheek.

"When I visit again maybe the three of us could practice a devil's three-way and you can watch me and Sona's Yuri action!"

"Onee-Sama!" Sona said, her face still pink.

Ichiro's cheeks turned bright red while Akeno and Rias both laughed.

'That lucky little-'

"Aww don't be jealous Issei" Rias said with a smile walking towards her pawn, "if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask."

Issei didn't even know how to respond as his face went from angry to blushing and perverted.

After all the shenanigans were over, Serafall stepped on the magic circle in Rias's club house. "Don't worry Ichiro-Chan, when I get back I promise to spoil you with lots of hugs and kisses~"

Ichiro shudder but he waved at his master, as the light began to light up the entire room and when it vanished, Serafall Leviathan was gone.

"How did I get stuck with babysitting?" Ichiro said with a groan as he took another sip of his gin and tonic, sitting in a booth at a local bar.

"Hey, lay off, it's not my fault Buchou told me to look after you" Issei said with a groan as he ate some fries. "Whose card are you using anyways? How did you manage to get the bartender to actually serve you that?"

Ichiro held up Diehauser's family card, "What? If Diehauser wants to buy."

After Serafall's return to the Underworld, Rias's peerage decided to split up and wait for the impending mission later tonight, Akeno and Rias were still tracking down the stray while Sona went back to handle her own activities. Ichiro wanted something to eat and drink so he decided to go hang out in a bar, however after listening to Rias's complaints he finally decided to let Issei tag along.

"So Ishudo- "

"Issei, it's Issei Hyoudou" Issei groaned as he continued to eat his burger and fries.

"Whatever," Ichiro said, causing Issei to glare at him. "So, do you know anything about the Great War? That sacred gear you possessed? Anything?"

Issei shook his head causing Ichiro to groan.

"Damn Rias. Well I guess I should start from the beginning" Ichiro said. "She told me how you got reincarnated, you were killed by a fallen angel because of that sacred gear you possess."

"Yeah," Issei said, an almost sad look on his face, "A girl by the name of Yuuma Amano, she transformed into a fallen angel right in front of me and stabbed me with a spear. I was also attacked the night before we found you by a fallen angel named Dohnaseek".

Ichiro's expression grew angry as he looked up at Ichiro, "Was he wearing a trench coat and had an angry scowl?"

Issei nodded.

"So he attacked me and then he goes after you, that's quite the coincidence." Ichiro said.

"Wait, he attacked you too?" Issei asked in shock.

"That doesn't matter right now." Ichiro said, "Let's get back to the more pressing issue. The things that matter. Sacred gears. They are powerful abilities and weapons given to humans by the God of the Bible. Some people, especially people in history, have used their sacred gears to gain wealth and fame that not many ordinary humans could accomplish. While most sacred gears are low-class level, that are only suited for the human world, some sacred gears are best for combat like ours."

"Isn't my sacred gear a low-level?" Issei asked.

"While your sacred gear isn't as powerful as a Longinus, one of the 13 sacred gears capable of defeating Gods and Satans, your sacred gear is immensely powerful, it all depends on how you use it. I have faced people with weak sacred gears who managed to defeat me". Ichiro said finishing the drink.

"So, what does this have to do with Yuuma?"

"Well, it's obvious she was targeting you for your sacred gear, she must've believed your sacred gear would be a threat to her and the fallen angels."

"If your father was a devil then how do you have a sacred gear? I thought only humans could inherit sacred gears"  
"It's a flaw in the sacred gear system."

"A flaw?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, it seems God never predicted that humans would mate with devils to produce hybrid children. It's very rare but people with only one human parent still have the chance to inherit sacred gears." Ichiro explained.

Issei's phone then began to ring. The two boys looked down to see Rias Gremory's name, indicating that she was calling Issei. "I guess that means it's time to go." Ichiro said with a smile as he dropped some bills on the table.  
~~~~~

"Stray devils, are devils who betrayed and killed their masters. It's an uncommon occurrence but can be dangerous for everyone" Kiba explained.

"Devils that leave their master's side and end up pursuing their own selfish pursuits, who choose to use their newfound power for their own interests. These creatures are what we call strays, there's nothing worse than a devil with no sense of loyalty, honor." Akeno explained with a smile.

"The law of the Underworld is to eliminate them at all costs, however there are occasions where a stray can return home and mend the problems they left behind, however this is very uncommon. If an angel or fallen finds a stray they will be inclined to eliminating them as well due to seeing them as threats." Rias explained.

Issei felt a little concern standing next to Ichiro, who had been considered a stray just give days ago. If it wasn't for the fact that he became Serafall's servant, would the others really feel this negative towards him?

"Hyoudou, I know what you're thinking but drop it, if you don't want to die then you need to show precaution when dealing with a stray".

Every night, a stray devil is luring humans to the abandoned building to feed on them, as such the Gremory group was sent to hunt them and Ichiro was tagging along for practice working with the group. Issei was beginning to learn that this was also a very important job for devils.

Koneko was the first to stop, covering her nose with her dress, "Blood…it smells like blood." she said.

"Stop being a little wimp" Ichiro said edging her forward causing the girl to glare angrily at him.

The group then arrived at the door of the building. Blood. It came abundantly clear to everyone what Koneko had been smelling as they all could smell it. It wasn't just blood however, it smelled like decaying flesh.

Issei began to feel a chill go down his spine. This was different then when they found Ichiro. Of course, there were spirits but it wasn't like he was eating people.

"I warned you." Ichiro said.

"Now Issei," Rias said grabbing onto Issei's hand flashing him a bright smile, "I want you to watch closely how my servants fight, you need to learn how a devil fights if you plan to be a servant of my household".

"Alright" Issei said.

Koneko was about to push the door open when Ichiro went in front of her and pushed the door open and stepped inside. "So brutal." Ichiro said sarcastically as Koneko push the door from his hand and walked inside. The others followed, all with smiles on their face.

Even Ichiro had a shocked face at the site he saw. So much blood. So many bodies. "Well you been busy." Ichiro said sarcastically as he pulled out a kunai knife.

Issei then felt a pain on his left arm, the same pain he felt against Dohnaseek, a pain that indicated that danger was coming. His new devil senses were flaring.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" There was then loud laughing that almost made Issei crawl out of his skin.

Kiba smiled at Issei, "Just remember, stray devil battles always end in ugliness."

Rias was the first to announce her intent to the monster, "Stray devil Vizor, your reign of terror have gone on long enough. We've come to destroy you. You killed your master and pursued your own wicked intentions, your actions are worthy of a thousand hells."

There was then loud, evil laughter as another body, half-eaten collapsed to the ground, it was then the top of a beautiful woman came from the shadow, floating in mid-air, "You Gremory bitch, get out of my sight, you were always jealous of me, all you devils are just jealous."

Ichiro couldn't help but smile.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You wicked little girl! I will rip your body and paint it red like your hair!" the stray devil stepped out of the shadow revealing a giant centaur-like body, her lower body resembled a lion, except there was a giant row of sharp teeth and a living snake tail.

"Ugh" Issei said jumping back in shock, "And she was hot and had a nice pair of tits, what a waste" Issei said in shock as he looked at the creature's lower body.

"When I told you that stray devils always end in ugliness I wasn't kidding." Kiba said.

"Now Kiba."

"Yes Buchou." and in a flash Kiba disappeared from sight.

"Holy shit, can he teleport?" Issei asked in shocked.

"No," Rias said with a laugh, "He's just that fast. You see remember that thing about chess I told you about, well Kiba is my [Knight], his weapon is his speed and those who take on the name gain immense speed far surpassing a normal human."

Everyone in the room had a hard time keeping up with Kiba except Ichiro to an extent. "And his ultimate weapon is his swords."

Vizor tried to shoot acid from her breasts at Kiba but he dodged each blast flawlessly. Before Vizor could even react both of her front legs were cut down and the stray devil's blood went flying across the room.

"AH!" Vizor screamed in pain. Yuuto smiled as he stopped in front of Vizor.

"You little brat! I'll kill you!" It was then Koneko appeared in front of Kiba and she was swallowed in that row of teeth in her stomach.

"Koneko!" Issei called out.

"She's fine." Rias said proudly, it was then Issei realized that the teeth of the monster were being opened slowly. Seeing Koneko's tiny body hold up the gigantic stray's body with incredible ease was a shock to Issei.

"Koneko is my [rook] and her power is simple, strength. With immense durability and immense strength, it's impossible for a rook of her caliber to be beaten by a low-level stray like this."

"You little brat!" before Vizor could even react Koneko begin spinning the monster's body around.

"Catch you on the flip side." before the stray could even react her body went flying towards the wall ending with a loud bang.

"AHHH!" Vizor let out another cry of pain. Just when Vizor hoped the tiny rook's torment was over Koneko delivered a heavy kick to the stomach making her crash on the ground with a look of complete despair on her face.

Akeno then grabbed onto Ichiro's shoulders, pressing her breasts against his back, "Does watching her do that make your body feel hot?"

Ichiro glared at Akeno but she simply laughed it off, "Akeno it's your turn." Rias said determinedly.

"Ara, ara, if you wish Rias." Akeno then floated up in the air.

"Akeno is my [Queen] she is my strongest piece. She is unbeatable, carrying the traits of all my pieces, [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]. They are the most balanced pieces but also the most powerful."

"Damn, so she's even stronger than those two" Issei thought wondering what attack she was going to use.

"Damn… You" Vizor said in shock as she glared daggers at the queen.

Akeno-san made a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze directed towards her. "Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno raised her hand to the sky. Then lightning rained down on the Stray Devil. She shrieked in pain as she got a huge electrical shock. She came out badly burnt with smoke coming from her.

"Damn you devils..." Vizor cried again only for Akeno to shock her again.

"Fufu you want some more?" but before Vizor could even beg for mercy Akeno shocked her again causing the stray devil to scream in pain.

"Akeno is also totally into S&M" Rias said with a laugh.

"You mean she gets off on this stuff?" Issei said with shock.

Ichiro felt his face heat up as Akeno shocked the stray devil a third time. Ichiro loved a good fight, but this wasn't even a good fight, it was a torture session "She had enough just end it already." Ichiro said causing the others to look towards him with a concerning look.

"If you wish," Rias said as she stepped towards the stray devil. "So Vizor, any last words".

"Yes," Vizor said, "Die!"

"Rias!" [Boost] Issei called forth his sacred gear and grabbed Rias and pushed her out of the way of Vizor's snake tail. Ichiro reacted even faster and cut off the tail causing the stray devil to scream again in pain as blood covered the floor even more.

"Kill...me..." The monster cried, feeling that she had no other tricks up her sleeve until her eyes fell onto Ichiro, "Wait…you're that stray devil, right? You're the one that killed your master".

Rias and everyone in the room paused as they all turned to Ichiro, awaiting his reaction. "You killed your own master yet you condemn me for doing the same. What makes you any better than me?"

"Don't try to play with his emotions and mind at a time like this," Rias said coldly, "Accept you defeat."

"Don't." Ichiro said holding out his arm, "The different between me and you, you ask? The difference is, I'm not a monster, I didn't kill innocent people."

' _But you killed me.'_

Ichiro paused as he heard that voice, "Freya?" he said to himself as he could see a tall white-haired girl standing next to Rias. He turned to the others but began to realize that none of them could see her.

Rias turned back towards the stray, black and crimson red energy swirling around her body, "then disappear!"

Rias outstretched both hands and a huge mass of black, demonic energy gathered in Gremory's hands, she then released it all in one blast, completely devouring the monster's entire body.

"Oh man, is that Rias's magic" the killing intent and danger his devil senses were warning him about had completely disappeared, the monster wasn't just defeat, it was as if the stray never existed, being evaporated on an atomic level.

Despite having just killed, she turned back to her peerage with a bright and warm smile, "Let's go home now."

"Ichiro!" Akeno tapped Ichiro on the shoulder, almost snapping him out of whatever trance he was in, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Ichiro said defensively slapping her hand away.

"Oh wait Rias, you never told me what kind of piece I am. Am I something badass like a rook, or a knight?"

Rias turned towards Issei with a bright smile, "You're a pawn."

"But I don't want to be a pawn." Issei said with a defeated look on his face, "Chicks don't dig pawns."

"Fufu, it's what you are."

"It's more than that Issei." everyone turned towards Ichiro,

"The King is what unites a peerage. The king is the pillar holding the other pieces together. Without the king the peerage is nothing but a scattered group of soldiers. Only high-class devils can hold the rank of king and with it, grants a high-class devil the ability to turn other races into servants using evil pieces.

The Knights, the soldiers in shiny armor, the cavalry with their swords held up high and masters of speed. They possess the special trait of speed despite their lack of physical strength if you blink they'll be gone in a flash and complete their missions before your eyes can see. After all, even water can cut stone if it strikes at the right time.

The Bishops, the master of magic. Whether it is healing, offensive, summoning, or supporting, these pieces don't need speed or strength to get their job done. Like knights, they are only worth three pieces.

The Rooks, the tanks of the king. Brute strength, but immobile. These pieces will overwhelm only relying on their fists and feet. Despite this strength their speed is lacking and could regretfully result in their downfall. Despite this they are worth more than Knights and bishops being worth five pawns. With these pieces in front with the pawns they could get the job done easily.

The Queens, the jack-of-all trade. The queen possesses the strength of the rook, the speed of a knight, and magic of a bishop. This is the most powerful piece and will always get the job done. A king only gets one queen piece and they are worth nine pawns.

However, the pawn, the pawn is a unique piece all on its own. The Pawns, the minions and front-lines of any peerage. They may seem like useless sacrificial servants but with them comes the special ability to "promote". With the promotion trait, after a pawn reaches enemy territory they can become a queen, rook, knight, or bishop and with this the trait of the piece."

"So, you mean I have the power to promote into a knight, bishop, rook, and queen? That sounds totally badass." Issei said with a smile.

Rias smiled, "Excellent explanation." she said, recognizing that Ichiro possess extensive knowledge over the evil pieces.

"I learned from the best." Ichiro said putting his kunai knife back in its holder as he was about to exit the room.

"Wait," Issei said, grabbing onto Ichiro's arm, "Everyone says that stray devils mutate from negative dreams and desires that consume them. So why didn't you mutate?" Issei asked. He knew this was a touchy subject but he really wanted to know.

"Because I don't have any dreams or desires holding me back, I didn't abandon my master because I wanted to pursue anything. My intentions were clear and clean." Ichiro said, "I'll return to your manor later Rias, there's just something I want to see."  
Rias turned towards her peerage with a confused expression but decided to comply with Ichiro's orders, "Alright everyone, I guess I'll dismiss us for tonight, everyone can return home."

[Yes Buchou]

Ichiro walked into the woods, he kept walking until he reached a river and looked up at the full moon, shining brightly on the water, "Come out, I know you're watching me".

"Wow, I'm surprised that you were able to catch on so quickly, what gives" the woman that came out revealed herself to be a fallen angel, a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

"Sensing the presence of crows like you is a special trait of mine." Ichiro said unleashing his devil's wings, "So tell me fallen, why were you watching us?"

"I just wanted to see the power of the famous Gremory Clan in person." she taunted with a smile.

"Then you know with that power you will die if you take us on."

"My offer still stands you know, even if you have allied yourself with the Gremory and Sitri households, if you join us then your life will be spared from the upcoming battle.

"You threaten me, as if you have any actual power on your side. I already turned down one of you fallen after I defeated him in battle, can't your side get the hint? The answer is no."

"We recruited someone new today," she said with a taunting grin, "A stray devil like you were, he has a fallen angel father and a devil mother, if you tempt me then I will unleash him on you and strike you down."

"Go back home fallen and tell your master that if she or any of her friends attempt to strike at this town or any of these devils then I will slaughter you all."

The fallen angel smiled, "You were warned devil." she then flapped in the air and left Ichiro alone.

Ichiro let out a sigh as he retracted his wings. 'I'll kill you all, I'll kill anyone that stands in my way'

* * *

And that concludes Life 1, Yeah, I felt the problem with the last re-write is that I took way too long to expand the plot and move the story along. Remember to give me a review and tell me what you think. I would also like to give a shout out to TheNikYoganaught for once again helping me with beta reading. So see you next time. Bye~


	3. Life 2 Sitri, Nuns, and Nests

A/N: So, I know Saji got turned into a devil before Issei, but the time frame is never mentioned, so as far as we know it could range from a few days to a few weeks and since it's an AU and that detail isn't relevant to the lore of DxD and it's not a major change to the story I don't think it will affect the canon too heavily so I manipulated this fact.

Also I've been getting a few messages, not complains but just asking about how this rewrite is much darker (both in content and in regards to Ichiro's personality) than the old series and how this is making the story much different compared to the Original Heavenly Dragon Kings story and I would like to explain my intentions in writing it as such. When I wrote the prologue it was meant to be dark and despairing, those were the feelings I was going for. Honestly I dislike how most stories just tell what happens instead of "showing" it in some way, in writing the main focus should be connecting the readers to the scene and helping them see it from a character's point of view. So if you're writing a character, one who was abused and manipulated by his former master then I it would actually be better to show the impact rather than just telling it. I was trying to convey how Amelia is psychotic and broker rather than simply say that she was a psychotic and broker person. Also Ichiro's personality was changed to have a much better impact on the story and what happen to him thus far rather than just "he was abused but now I don't need the audience to feel bad for my character anymore so now he's going to be a complete well-rounded kind and confident person". That's not character development, that's just using tragedy to gain sympathy for your character rather than demonstrating how they overcome it. Take all of the canon characters of DxD, they had tragic backstories but this had actual plot impact. That's what I was shooting for regarding Ichiro.

Similar to how all the main characters in DxD had their own arcs where they overcame their problems (Issei, Rias, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno in that order), in the first few arcs of the story, Ichiro is going to be dark and he's going to have to face and overcome what happened to him and change for the better. If this doesn't interests you, and you would rather me just to Ichiro being much more kinder and not as emotionally distant then I would recommend not reading or you can skip over the character development and wait til I enter the Riser arc, which is where the transformation will be over

These are just my personal opinions of course, which are just a reflection of how I decided to steer this story in a new direction, I appreciate all the readers I have gotten thus far.

With that in mind and with that out of the way, onto the story.

Update: Another beta reader contacted me and wanted to read over the story. Some edits, grammar and spelling, and such were made.

Life 2 Sitri, Nuns, and Nests

 _"Not where he eats, but where he is eaten. A certain convocation of politic worms are e'en at him. Your worm is your only emperor for diet. We fat all creatures else to fat us, and we fat ourselves for maggots. Your fat king and your lean beggar is but variable service—two dishes, but to one table. That's the end."_ -Hamlet Act 4 Scene 3

[Flashback: Five Days Ago]

A young man happily skipped excitedly down the sidewalk. Today was a new day for this young man, today was the day, he received his club request forms. He was a teenage boy with a rather skinny but lean build with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a uniform letting any passerby know he was a student for Kuoh Academy albeit he didn't wear the blazer and his sleeves were rolled up. These we small changes which no one would notice so he didn't have to worry about the school giving him a punishment for not following the strict dress code.

Kuoh was a strange school, but that was probably since he never went to a grand and prestigious school like it before. And most unlike his past schools, if you had high grades and high-test scores as a student, you didn't have to apply for clubs, because the clubs sent you requests to join. And that was exactly the type of student Saji Genshirou was.

"Maybe I should join the basketball club, no the chess club, or maybe take my chances with the student council, or maybe the disciplinary committee?" He let out a small laugh at that thought, him a member of the disciplinary committee? He wasn't exactly a troublemaker but he wasn't someone who would be good at enforcing the rules. The boy continued his walk home, without a worry in the world.

The boy pondered his club choices. He wanted to make his time at Kuoh Academy the best years of his life, I mean, you only get to attend high school once, why not make it count? And he failed to do any serious club work during his first-year so he wanted to make it up now.

"Hey Saji!" A feminine voice called out his name.

Speaking of making it count, the boy turned around with an excited smile on his face knowing who was trying to get his attention. Running towards him with an almost sad pout on her face, was one of the few girls he had known since middle school.

A beautiful short and petite girl wearing a female version of his uniform. The girl's brown hair was in twin ponytails which danced as she ran and her green eyes looked worried. In her hair was a pair of green clips and instead of the usual brown stockings that came along with the female Kuoh Academy uniform, she wore striped green stockings.  
The uniform held to her petite frame perfectly and really showed her womanly features. "Saji! Wait up!" the girl repeated with a pout on her face. "I thought we were going to walk home together!"

Saji smiled at the girl. Despite her being a year younger than him, walking home together from school was something they did regularly, it was sorta like a tradition for them. Last year, Saji's first year as a high school student and her last year as a middle school student, Saji made sure to show up at her middle school to walk her home, making it their daily routine.

Saji chuckled "I thought you would grow out of that kid's stuff, we don't have to do it every day and besides, we would just meet each other at my house to ha-"

*BAM!*

The girl whacked him on the head before crossing her arms in frustration. "Meanie! It's not kids' stuff! It's supposed to be our thing!" She said putting emphasis on the word "our" as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Saji rubbed the spot where she hit him before laughing again. "Sorry Nimura," Saji apologized with a kind smile. "If it'll make you feel better, we can go get some cake at your favorite diner?" The girl's face instantly lightened up at the thought of eating delicious treats. It has always been her weakness which he could exploit anytime she was mad at him and he knew how to use it well.

Saji was an academic genius; he had been given a scholarship to the prestigious Excel Academy, but after his first year he decided to transfer to Kuoh Academy so he could be close to Nimura who was attending the school and hopefully get his first girlfriend.

The two walked down the street towards their destination chatting about various topics including what clubs they wanted to join, experimenting with new fashion ideas, and even their dreams about becoming popular among the school.

"So there are three girls at Kuoh Academy who attended all three years and even attended the middle school division of Kuoh Academy!" She spoke with awe, "They are the most popular girls in the school! Their names are Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory, and Sona Shitori. The two named Akeno and Rias are known as the two great ladies of Kuoh and the one named Sona is the student council president this year. Apparently, she's extremely strict so she's not as popular with the boys than the two great ladies." Nimura explained at the two continued walking home.

Saji laughed, "You really did your homework, huh?"

"And that's not all!" Nimura said excitedly as she lifted her finger. "Rias and Sona both come from really wealthy, noble families from somewhere foreign! I remembered going towards Sona's mansion on the outskirts of town one time and it was massive!" Nimura's eyes sparkled with amazement making Saji laugh again.

"Knowing you, you would love a flamboyant and flashy mansion like that." Saji replied patting Nimura on the head. The two then arrived at the front of their favorite diner.

"HIIII GEN~CHANNN~!" a voice sang through the air.

'Oh great' Nimura thought looking downwards with an annoyed expression. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped affectionately around Saji. Nimura watched as a girl jumped on her friend and she gagging face pretending as if she was about to vomit.

Saji laughed nervously as he patted the girl affectionately on the head "Good morning, Momo-kun" Saji said smiling as the girl excitedly wrapped her hands around him.

After a few minutes she finally let go and smiled with glee at Nimura "GOOD MORNING NIMURA-CHAN!~" Momo said with a bright smile.

"…Hi." Nimura said waving with a bored sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm so happy to see you both. I was busy with student council stuff so I barely got to talk with you today" Momo smiled cheerfully. Momo was a girl who Saji and Nimura had met during their middle school years, and she had become a very affectionate friend of Saji due to him being the only one who approached her during middle school which not a lot of people did because of her highly clingy attitude.

Momo was a beautiful girl with long pure white hair and blue-green eyes. She had an affectionate smile on her face and just like Nimura; she wore the Kuoh Academy female uniform. "So how do you both like Kuoh Academy? ".

"I didn't really have a choice." Nimura said with a sigh. It was semi true; her grades had been barely passing, making her believe she only got in because of the need for more students.

Kuoh Academy was originally an all-girl school and despite being a very prestigious school, Kuoh Academy was facing a problem due to the drop-in enrollment. So, the school decided to make the school co-ed so the student population could increase again.

Nimura wasn't a very bad student, it's just she didn't do well on tests where the marks really came in. It was most likely her excessive extra-curricular activities got her admission into Kuoh Academy in the first place.

"Whatever though," Nimura said a bright smile crossing over her face while waving off the attention of her past grades.

"This year I promised myself I would improve my grades and I will become more popular than Rias and Akeno!" Nimura said excitedly pumping her fist into the air.

"And this year, I promised to-" Saji paused, not having anything to say, his grades have always been perfect, he had friends, he already had club options, and he didn't care about popularity so there was nothing for him to improve on.  
"-you promised to take Momo on a date"

"Yeah!" Saji agreed excitedly. Saji then realized what he had said and turned to face Momo who had an innocent and mischievous smile written all over her face. "We'll see you two later; I have to go back to school and give these to Sona-Kaichou!" Momo said with a smile holding up to brown bags filled with supplies. "She's planning to make treats for the staff and some new members."

"Oh right, Momo-San, I remembered you told me you had joined the student council." Saji replied ignoring that last part of her sentence.

Momo smiled back, "Bye-bye! And don't forget about our date Saji!" she said before running off.  
Nimura glared with a hateful look in her eyes as she watched Momo run off "That little bi-!"

"Come on Nimura," Saji interrupted her little moment. We should hurry up and eat so we can head back to my place before my sister shows." Saji said with a bright smile. Nimura let out a sigh of defeat, and followed Saji inside the diner.

"Wow Saji, I'm stuffed." Nimura said with a smile as she patted her stomach.

Saji laughed at his friend who had a bright smile on her face, "Yeah," he said.

"I still can't believe you decided to take a chance with the student council" Nimura said with a grin, "Usually you aren't into that sort of thing."

"I decided to try something new," Saji said smiling at the girl. "Hey it's getting pretty late maybe I should walk you home".

Nimura looked up at the sky, the sun had already set and the full moon was out. "No thanks, I'm sure I can make the rest of the way" Nimura said with a smile.

"No I insist, it's been awhile since I seen your parents anyway." Saji said with a smile. It was a lie, the truth was there had been a lot of gang problems and unexplained missing people in the area recently, and he was nervous about letting his innocent childhood friend walk the streets alone.

"Alright fine but we should hurry, your big sis is gonna be angry if you're late again." Nimura said putting her hands on her hips. And so the two friends began walking down the streets. The night had become even eerier, with the only illumination for the two students being from the street lights that appeared every now and again.

"What's with all the broken street lights around here?" Saji asked looking at the fifth street light he had seen so far with the glass punctured out.

"He-help, help me." Saji and Nimura paused. They turned to one of the broken street lights to see a girl about their age leaning towards the ground. She had long beautiful purple hair and matching purple eyes, behind her loose clothes, you could also see that she had a beautiful hourglass figure.

"Saji..." Nimura said grabbing on Saji's arm. On the girl's neck was a giant gash that had blood dripping down from it.

"Can…can you both do something for me?" the girl said.

"Don't worry!" Nimura said turning around. "I'm going to go call an ambulance..." and with that Nimura ran off to find the nearest phone booth.

Saji looked at the girl as she tried to force herself to stand but continued to fall back down. "Let me help you up." Saji said helping the girl stand.

The fact that she was trying to stand with a gash in her neck…should've been his first clue.

"Mister?" the girl said with a sad expression. She then rested her head on Saji's chest to the confusion of the 2nd year boy. "Thank you for helping me" she whispered leaning her face from his chest to his ear.

Saji began blushing furiously, "It's no big deal, I'm happy to help. Nimura should be back any minute now".

That's when Saji began to notice…the red dust forming around him. "Can you do me one more favor?" the girl asked.

"S-Su-Sure" Saji said, feeling the temperature drop.

"Will you die for me?" and with that, a pair of teeth clamped down on Saji's shoulder.

"Ahh! How delicious!" the stray devil said as Saji collapsed to the ground in shock, blood started to spew out of his right shoulder where the girl had bitten him. He was paralyzed from the stabbing pain to move.

"Your flesh, it tastes just like a pure virgin." The girl said licking the blood around her lips. More maniacal laughing came from the girl who had Saji's blood dripping from her chin, she wiped it up with her hands but that didn't make her look any less insane.

"There's one thing I love and that's watching my victims freeze in fear before I finish devouring them, like mice caught in a mouse trap. So Saji-Kun, now that we're alone allow me to have more fun." Eight black and red tentacles sprouted from the girl's back, Saji's eyes widened in both shock and confusion as he looked at the tentacles expand above behind the woman.

'She's a monster!' Saji thought in shock as he looked at the monster. 'I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' Saji quickly scrambled to his feet and began running.

"Saji, I contacted the police!" Nimura said looking at Saji who was running towards her.

"TURN AROUND AND RUN!" Saji said grabbing the girl's arm with his good hand. Nimura looked at him in confusion but she started to comply after she noticed the blood spewing from his shoulder.

But it was hopeless there was no way two ordinary humans could get away from this… thing. Two tentacles came and grabbed up the boy and girl causing them to both scream as they were dragged towards the woman.

Nimura's eyes widened in shock finally understanding the situation. "No way!" She cried.

The girl smiled at the two before a psychotic laugh came out of her mouth "I caught you!" She said in a sing-song voice. She then lifted the boy and girl up in the air before throwing them both into a building.

"Nimura get up!" Saji said after getting to his feet. His head was bleeding but he was still capable of running. Saji grabbed Nimura who was struggling to stay conscious after she was hit head first into the building. The two then began moving as fast as they could down a lone alleyway to make it away from the monster.

"I found you!" They both froze in shock.

'How the Hell did she appear right in front of us?' Saji didn't have enough time to react as her tentacles wrapped around both him and Nimura and she lifted the two in the air.

"Fufufu, a week ago I was so close to eating one of the devils in this town. But she ran away before I could get a chance. But you two look like the perfect substitutes" The girl said laughing while cocking her head back as if she was insane. "I'm going to enjoy scrambling your insides!"

"AHHHH!" Using her free tentacle the girl pierced Saji's stomach and began moving the tentacle around which only caused him more pain.

"Saji!" Nimura cried out to her friend with tears falling from her eyes.

The monstrous woman the smiled at Nimura "I still have something for you!" She brought her tentacle and launched it straight through Nimura's back causing the first year to scream. After removing the tentacles, giant puddles of blood began to leak out from the wounds.

The monster then smiled setting the two teens down, "You both are so perfect. You have the right amount of fat. And you both look so soft and chewy, like you'll melt in my mouth." The monster laughed crazily some more, cocking her head back in laughter. She let out a growl as she picked up Nimura by her tentacles again. She used her tentacles to bring Nimura's face to her's.

"Bon Appetite!"

[Water Cannon] Before the monster could react a blast of water hit directly into the monster's body forcing it to fly back, dropping Nimura's body next to Saji's in the process. "You have a lot of nerves attacking humans in the town of my childhood friend stray devil".

The monster growled in anger, glaring at the one who blasted the water into her.

It was none other than Sona Sitri. A girl with shoulder length black hair, and violet colored eyes, she had black glasses on her face and was wearing the kuoh academy female uniform. She had a serious and angry expression on her face as she glared at the recovering monster.

"HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH HAHAHA"

"What's so funny, stray devil Amera?"

"What is the Sitri Princess doing here alone? I would assume, someone of your status would have her peerage backing her up".

"I didn't feel like bothering them with the likes of scum." [Demonic Art: Water Dragon] A blue sitri magic circle appeared from the ground and out came a giant snake made of water.

"Shit!" the stray devil said to herself jumping out of the way of the attack.

[Water Spear] a spear of water formed from the Sitri Princess's magic sigil, the water spear launched at one of the stray devil's tentacles completely cutting it off.

"Agh!" The stray devil screamed. 'I need to retreat...' She thought as she cockily smiled at the high-class devil. "So long Sitri Princess."

[Water Cannon]

[Mist] Before Sona's water could launch at the stray devils, a giant red fog suddenly covered the area. Sona using her magic made the fog vanish only for her to realize the stray devil was gone.  
Sona Sitri looked at the younger girl and boy lying on the ground below her. They were losing too much blood, they weren't going to survive the night. Or even the hour by the looks of their injuries.

"S-S-Sona-Sen-"

"Please stop talking, save your strength." Before the blonde-haired boy could finish what he was going to say, Sona told him to stop. He was bleeding from the wound in his stomach. Sona turned towards the smaller girl, who was already unconscious.

"What if I could bring you both back to life?"

"W-what?" Saji asked, it seemed like such a odd thing to say when you're watching two people die. He didn't know how to reply but he was saying "yes" with all his heart as he stared up at the older girl.

Sona pulled out a blue chess piece to the confusion of Saji. It was radiating with her demonic energy causing it to glow blue. "I will warn you, that when this is over she won't be human anymore and neither will you, that is the price you must pay for this magic."

Saji seemed to nod his head, Sona smiled at him.

Thus, began their new lives as devils.

* * *

[Present]

Training, it was the only time Ichiro could find any peace in this world. He swung his sword at the imaginary opponent in front of him before throwing a kunai knife at a tree and hitting the mark he had painted on. "Hey Ichiro." Ichiro turned around with sweat dripping off his face, his calm expression being replaced by an angry scowl.

"What do you want?" Ichiro said coldly as he turned back towards his weapon. Koneko was staring at Ichiro with a bright smile as she stepped closer towards Ichiro only for Ichiro to take a few steps back, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she said as she moved some white hair from her face before placing her right hand on Ichiro's bare abs, caressing his body with her index finger, "nothing, I just wanted to see you train." she said with a smile,

"Do you want to do something more than that?"

"No" Ichiro said, his face turning red from embarrassment, "Especially not with the likes of you".

"Come on Ichiro, don't be like that. Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" she said seductively, embracing Ichiro in a hug. Ichiro didn't know why but he felt his body acting on his own as he moved hair out of Koneko's face before planting a kiss on her lips. However, it didn't stop there as Koneko pinned Ichiro against a tree and began passionately kissing him again before bringing her lips to his neck and planting a kiss. "Is this what you want?" Koneko as seductively as she moved her hands to Ichiro's pants taking them off.

"Ye-yes"

.

.

.

"Kaos! The fuck are you doing in my head?!" Ichiro said with a groan as he rubbed his bandaged forehead. He glared angrily at his right hand.

{I'm surprised by how quickly you got over the fact that a girl was sleeping naked with you. You would think a cherry boy like you would-}

"And you haven't shut up since we left, and fuck you" Ichiro said coldly as he continued to walk.

*Flashback*

After arriving back at Rias's manor he was surprised to see Rias and Koneko were still awake, however the angry look on the white-haired girl's face was confusing to Ichiro. "Is something wrong? Did your pet hamster die or something?" Ichiro asked sarcastically.

"Well Ichiro-Kun, I have some news for you" Rias inched Koneko closer to Ichiro, "I would like for you to meet your new roommate."

"Roommate?" Ichiro asked a disgusted look on his face as he glared at the two girls.

"Ajuka-Sama told me and Sona about your condition, your soul is damaged and your life span is fading heavily, so we need a participant to practice devil skinship with you, and Koneko here has decided to help."

"I would rather die" Koneko said flatly, indicating that she didn't come up with this idea herself.

Ichiro then thought back to the stray devil he fought, a certain black-haired devil coming to mind. "Did Akeno come up with that?" he barked, clenching his fists.

"Let's just say that she might've inched me in the right direction." Rias said with a smile.

"That bit-"

"But you owe her and me as well, all the work you and Serafall-Sama left for us, regarding those dishes."

Ichiro thought back to earlier this morning about the dishes he and Serafall left regarding their "feast".

Rias walked Koneko and Ichiro towards their new bedroom and it was the same room Ichiro had shared with Serafall his previous four nights, except the sheets had been changed and the queen-sized bed had been transformed into a king-sized bed.

"Kiba-Kun will be spending the night here as well and Akeno-Kun too. See you two in the morning." Rias said with a sing song voice as she closed the door.

Koneko and Ichiro both stared at each other with angry glares, "You can sleep on the floor."

"Go to hell." Ichiro shot back as he stripped down to his boxers and sleep on the right side of the bed.

"You better not turn around." Koneko said with a monotone voice.

"As if I want to." Ichiro said, glaring at his right head as Kaos's laughter filled his ears.

Koneko started with her skirt, unzipping and pulling it down before taking off her entire uniform, folding it and putting it on top of the dresser. "If you touch me I'll puke."

"Same for you." Ichiro shot back.

*Flashback Ends*

It was the morning after Rias told him he needed to start using skinship with Koneko. According to Ajuka Beelzebub he was damaged beyond natural repair therefore in order to survive he would need to not only heal his body but also his soul.

Instead of waiting for Rias and Koneko before making his departure to school, Ichiro got dressed early and walked out, leaving the two unprepared girls behind, as he decided that he wanted to find something to eat before he went to school as well as he also didn't want to be near the female devils just to hear them pester him with their nagging.

{Remember how you both woke up and she was sleeping on top of you, that Gremory Princess said she was happy haha that you two were finally getting along. And then that rook punched you on the head} Kaos muttered out between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, and it's messed up. She was on top of me and on my side of the bed! If anything, I should've given the beating." Ichiro said rubbing his bandaged forehead, taking off the bandage to show a giant red fist print that was slowly healing.

{I thought you were supposed to meet Rias's pawn at the school?}

"Whatever I'll be a little late, I just want to get something to eat" Ichiro said with a grin, "do you think there are any bars open?"

{At 6 a.m. in the morning?}

"Come on there has to be one or two in this small town".

{You're going to get ]in trouble if you don't get to school. I can't keep bailing you out forever you know.}

"You don't bail me out, I bail us out. Remember, you're just the stupid dragon stuck in MY body. _I'm_ the captain steering this ship." Ichiro said coldly as he continued to walk taking a short cut down an alley. It was still dark from the early morning sun still not reaching the are, but Ichiro could see several grunts standing off to side eyeing him, but gave them no attention as he continued his stride. "Besides what trouble could I possible get in? This town is so small, boring and peaceful what could possible-"

"Take another step and I'll cut your throat."

"Shut up dragon." Ichiro said before Kaos could speak. And just like that in a flash Ichiro was surrounded by a group of shady thugs. Ichiro didn't know anything about this town nor where he was going so he had been walking around aimlessly hoping to find a decent diner to find a good drink and to eat.

However, while arguing with his sacred gear spirit he unintentionally walked down a shady, dark alley that was known gang territory. One of the men who Ichiro believed to be the leader stepped a few inches away from Ichiro a wide smile on his face. Ichiro turned around and noticed three figures were standing behind him, and another six stood behind their leader.

"Boss, this kid is crazy, he's been talking to himself before we decided to jump out we should just leave him." a guy standing next to the leader said.

Ichiro couldn't help but roll his eyes at the situation. 'So Kaos, what do you think I should eat for breakfast? I think I want something with some alcohol in it to be honest.'

{And here we go}

There was about ten of them and they looked like a group of plain delinquents or petty criminals. The leader stood at about 6'1, almost a foot over Ichiro, and had thick orange hair styled into a 1950's 'punk' pompadour style. He wore black track pants and was shirtless except the open school jacket wrapped around his neck. Ichiro really didn't care about the boss's staggering size as he continued to ponder his current predicament in Kuoh Town.

The other thugs had a wide array of different styles but they all shared two features: the orange headbands tied around their heads and the school jackets embroidered with "Silver Star High" inside the symbol of a star.

{Don't say anything stupid Ichiro}

"My God this is pathetic." Ichiro said with a laugh. "But seriously Kaos, how many servants do you think the Sitri princess has, Rias only has like four? Think we could take them all if it comes to that?"

"What did you say punk?" one of the gang members said glaring angrily at Ichiro.

"Ok who wants to die first?" Ichiro said angrily looking up at the thugs, "I'm thinking of something right now, so shut the fuck up".

{Shut up boy}

Ichiro glared angrily at the leader of this merry band of thugs, "should I kill him first or him first-"

{Shut up boy}

"Or maybe, yeah, I could really use some coffee right now-" Ichiro said to himself.

"Break his skull!" the leader shouted as he pointed an angry finger at Ichiro.

Ichiro smiled coldly at the leader as two black wings sprouted from his back.

"AHHH" one of the thugs let out a not so manly scream causing Ichiro to run up to him and punch him straight in the gut causing him to instantly collapse to the ground. These guys were seriously out of practice, it was obvious they worked by numbers and didn't have much power individually.

"Kill this monster." the boss yelled, still the fear was abundantly clear on his face. Ichiro let out a sigh as he wiped some hair out of his face.

After a couple of minutes, it was obvious Ichiro was playing with these guys, as the boss watched a fourth guy go crashing to the ground from an ax kick to the skull. Ichiro smiled playfully at the boss.

"Come on Kaos, you have to be fucking with me, Gremory can't possibly just have four servants, right? I could sense some other power in that Occult Research Club room, it was faint but I believe Rias is hiding one of her servants." Ichiro asked.

{It's true, Ichiro, and from that Hyoudou boy, I sense something inside of him, I think he's hiding something as well.} The boss charged Ichiro swinging his knife wildly left and right while Ichiro casually dodged each blow he smiled at the boss before grabbing the knife out of his hand and putting it in the boss's leg.

"You little punk!" the boss growled angrily as Ichiro shot him another playful smile.

"So any last words?" Ichiro mocked back with a laugh.

"Yes, dodge."

"What?" Ichiro didn't even have time to react as a thug from behind hit him in the head with a baseball bat however to his shock and horror Ichiro didn't even react as the bat shattered into a million pieces of wood.

"Well…" Ichiro said with a bored expression on his face, "That was pointless". Ichiro turned around and punched the thug in the face before sprinting with his knight speed to the boss and kicking him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Fuck alcohol, I could use a coffee right now"

{You're hopeless.}

"Hey Kaos, think we can get some fries to go with my coffee?"

Ichiro began to make quick work of the delinquents until there was only one standing. The last thug couldn't even stop his legs from shaking as he couldn't even mutter a yelp.

Ichiro wiped some blood off his face, the thug couldn't even react as Ichiro moved like a flash of light. Just a second ago, the thug was shaking out of fear and was planning on running away, but almost in the blink of an eye he found himself pinned to the stone wall of the alleyway.

"Now as much as I would love to deal with every single one of your friends. Only keeping the lot of you alive for the pleasure of ripping out your hearts one by one and watching the fear grow with each passing second, now I have more pressing concerns to worry about, so how about this? I'll give you this burner phone and you use it to call 119 for your friends here and if I ever see you again I will make it that you never know even a sliver moment of happiness. I will make it my personal mission to kill each person you ever loved only keeping you alive for the finale when I rip off your head, do I make myself clear?" Ichiro finished with a sadistic smile.

The thug couldn't even force the words to come out of his mouth as he nodded his head up and down. "Good." Ichiro said as he dropped the thug to the ground and tossed the phone on his left. "Remember." Ichiro lashed his wings out once again before instantly retracting them back into his back before leaving the alley.

* * *

"And where have you been" Rias said sternly as Ichiro walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy, holding the mocha Frappuccino drink in his hand and walking without any care in the world.

"Hey Rias" Ichiro said with a wave, "you look like you've been having a rough morning, anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm glad you seem so calm, but you were supposed to be here a hour ago with Issei acting as your guide so you could do a tour before classes start. I wanted you both to get to know each other but it seems you both keep blowing each other off."

"Well where is the perverted twice critical wielder?" Ichiro asked.

"Never mind that,since Issei hasn't shown up for class either, least I can do is help you find the office to get your schedule, but don't expect me to keep bailing you out regarding Sona. She's going to be furious with you if you keep dressing so informally and keep missing classes."

Ichiro looked down at his uniform, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Your two top buttons are off and you're missing the black bow." Rias said crossing her arms.

"As if anyone is going to care about that."

"Alright" Rias said with a sigh, not seeing the point of arguing "Let's get going."

* * *

"Ahhh! Damn it! Damn it! Of course I oversleep the day I actually have a reason to be at school early!"  
Rias's words from last night were still ranging in Issei's head.

*Flashback*

Just when he was about to return home he was stopped by Rias who had a bright smile on her face,

"Oh, Issei-Kun, I was wondering if you would be ok with being Ichiro's tour guide for tomorrow."

"Sure, I don't mind, but are you sure I'm the right person for the job? Shouldn't someone like Akeno or Kiba handle that? Or even the student council?"

"Well, since Ichiro-Kun is a temporary member of our club, so I feel like it should be our club responsibility to handle it.

And besides, you two have already bonded before the stray devil mission and I was hoping you both could learn some things from each other."

*Flashback Ends*

"Why am I an idiot?! Now Buchou is going to be so pissed at me and she won't want to trust me with anything. I'm such a failure!" Issei cried out as he continued to sprint towards Kuoh Academy, people on the streets stopping to look at the teen, running with comical tears raining down at his face as he took a shortcut through the park.

"WAH!" Issei's tantrum was cut comically short as he felt himself bumping into someone, him collapsing to the ground only for the other person to let out a scream of pain.

"Oh no, I fell down again, I'm such a klutz." she cried, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and light green eyes wearing a nun uniform and a foreign appearance indicating she was new to Japan.

Excited by the feminine voice, Issei instantly rose himself up. Despite her being a holy sister, he was instantly struck by the beauty.

'Ahh that's what I'm talking about, smoking hot chick, smoking hot panties shot… Or I could act like a gentleman.' Issei said running toward the girl.

"Hey there, are you all right?" he asked as he stuck his hand out to help pick her up.

"Yes, I'm okay, really." she said taking his hand. After he helped her up the wind blew causing the veil over her face to drift away revealing long blonde hair and green eyes.

'Erection' Issei thought with his mouth opened as he stared at her beautiful face.

Issei snapped back to reality and let go of her hand. "Sorry about that," he said putting his hand through his brown hair. "Oh." He said going to chase the veil that was drifting in the wind. He finally caught it and handed it back to the girl.

"Jackpot! This girl is totally my type." Issei whispered to himself with a perverted smile and his face a little red. 'Lucky busty gets me lusty!' He thought with a smile as the girl put the veil back over her head.

"That was very sweet of you." she said with a smile.

"Please, it was nothing," Issei said with his hand on the back of his head. 'Gotta keep this conversation going. Let's see what can I talk about?' Issei thought. "Hey, what do you say? The weather sure is nice out here am I right?" he asked her. 'The weather? I just sounded like my grandmother!' Issei thought with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" Issei then turned back to the girl. "I'm a little bit lost now do you think you can help me out?" she asked putting her hands together like she was begging.

"Um sure, sure! I don't have anything else to do." Issei said with a smile and then started walking with her at his side.

* * *

Ichiro let out a grumble as he fumbled with the black ribbon around his neck, "Man, that Sitri chick is such a pain" Ichiro said with a sigh as he decided to just pull the ribbon off completely and toss it on the ground. When Sona noticed the former stray walking to the head office to pick up his class schedule, she noticed that Ichiro had foregone the ribbon which was a customary attribute to the uniform, so she decided to fetch one for him and force it on him. She then scolded Rias for not making sure Ichiro was prepared for Kuoh Academy before going to handle her club duties.

"Classroom 1-C huh? It wasn't class "A" so the class wasn't the elites, but it also wasn't 'F' so not the worst." Ichiro had lucked out, he wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of arrogant know-it-all snobs nor the idiots. He was placed in the average class for first-year students.

When Sona had given Ichiro the practice Kuoh Academy exam he barely tried on it, deciding to just guess the last bunch of the questions. But the interesting thing about Kuoh Academy was that it worked on something known as the "escalator system". So if he wanted, he could graduate earlier than expected and just ditch school. It's not like Sona could force him into college or anything.

"I wonder if someone else has ever skipped a couple of grades." Ichiro said to himself out loud.

"It's not very common, but it happens." Ichiro paused and looked up, to see a young girl, the same age as him, with fair skin and long curly light brown hair with a black and red cross hair pin and sparkling blue eyes seemed to go together perfectly. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform but had a bunch of pins attached including a chibi cat pin, a small dolphin pin, and even a heart. "There was once a first-year who decided to skip his last two years, same age as me, I heard he went to Egypt to study mythology or something." Ichiro then noticed that her nail were painted bright red giving off a very "girly, girl" look.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Ichiro said bluntly, staring at the weird girl. Ichiro first assumed that maybe she had the wrong person but he realized she was talking to him.

"I'm Yumeko Nakatomi, first-year student. I'm also a member of the kendo team, cheerleader team, and girls' soccer team!" the girl said with an excited smile, "Oh yeah, I'm also working with the student council to host the Fall Festival at our lovely school."

'Man, this girl talks too much.' Ichiro said with an annoyed sigh. From the way she carried herself Ichiro could tell she came from money, not the type of money Sona and Rias had backing them up but she was wealthy nonetheless.  
"So what class are you in?"

"1-C" Ichiro said.

"Oh, I'm in class 1-A and I'm also the class representative." she said with a grin.  
'And she's some brainiac try-hard.' Ichiro though. Nonetheless her bright smile was starting to creep Ichiro out. 'Any ideas Kaos?'

{Ever since we've arrived in this stupid town you've been telling me to shut up and now you want my advice on dealing with some preppy human girl? No, you're on your own. You're the captain of this ship remember?} Kaos grumbled.  
'Preppy? Hey Kaos, don't leave! You stupid lizard you better not fall as-' and Ichiro realized that the Chaos Dragon was gone.

"So, do you have any plans for this afternoon? Maybe we can meet up?" Yumeko said with a bright grin.

'Is she asking me on a date?' Ichiro thought. "I have to attend the Student Council meeting later." Ichiro answered. It wasn't a complete lie since he really did have to meet with them later, but he was planning to skip it.

"Oh, then how about after?" she said, moving a few steps closer to Ichiro.

It was then the bell ringed, saving Ichiro from this awkward situation, "Well would you look at the time. I must get to class. So later." Ichiro said, quickly speed walking down the hallway.

Yumeko blinked in surprise as she watched the new student run away, "Was it something I said?" She thought out loud, feeling a bit hurt.

After about five minutes of navigating through this maze of a school Ichiro managed to finally find his class, realizing that the girl he just met would've been useful in giving him directions. Ichiro had slowly hoped that he would've been able to navigate to the back of classroom, noticing that besides him there was only one more boy in the classroom.  
However halfway there he heard the teacher call out his name. Ichiro turned around and was a bit shocked by the teacher. He was a tall man, who appeared to be in his early 20s, as if he just graduated high school a few years ago himself. He had hazel eyes and long blonde hair with several bangs reaching the end of his neck.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had glasses, and was wearing a purple button-down dress shirt with a candy cane colored tie, Ichiro would've assumed he was some type of rock star or fashion model and not a teacher.

Ichiro could see a couple of the students drooling over the young teacher in a "not so professional" fashion. "Ichiro Pendragon, if you don't mind I would like to introduce you to the class".

"I do mind." Ichiro said bluntly, causing the teacher to almost be taken aback however his smile reappeared on his face.

"Don't be like that, you'll be fine." the teacher said with a grin, "You can call me Mr. Mara by the way."

"Whatever." Ichiro walked to the front of the classroom. It was then all the eyes in the room turned into Ichiro's general direction forcing him to resist the urge to just leave right then and there.

It was when everyone took their seats that Ichiro began to realize that himself, another male student, and the teacher were the only men in the entire class. The rest being all female students. '4:1 is a lot smaller ratio that I originally thought' Ichiro thought to himself. 'But seriously, why is every girl at this school so attractive?'

"Class, I would like to welcome a new student, please stretch out your hands and welcome Ichiro Pendragon, who will be joining us as a first-year student." The teacher's over dramatic and high energetic introduction almost made Ichiro do a literal face fault as he forcibly composed himself.

Ichiro's new classmates all clapped excitedly, causing Ichiro to assume it was very rare for transfer students to come to Kuoh Academy. The teacher let out a small laugh, "I know it's customary to let the student introduce themselves to the class but does anybody have any questions they would like to ask Ichiro?"

'Oh great' Ichiro thought with a sigh as ever single hand went up in the air.

"Hanako?" the teacher said, pointing at the girl with vibrant orange hair.

"So, Ichiro, where are you from exactly?"

"Yea, you look a bit foreign to me." another girl said, nodding in response to her friend.

"London." Ichiro answered casually.

Despite Ichiro's "Not that big of a deal" tone Ichiro noticed the shock and amazed expressions that appeared on his classmate's faces.

"But that's so far, did you leave behind any friends?"

Ichiro let out a sigh, "No, I never had much friends anyway so I didn't really have anyone to leave behind." Ichiro explained, a half-true story.

The teacher noticing the intensity in Ichiro's voice decided it was time to end the Q & A before his students started to pry too hard in Ichiro's life, "Alright Ichiro, take your seat in the back by that window, hopefully you'll be the last transfer student in my classroom seeing as that's the last desk." The teacher said with a joking laugh.

Ichiro's face curled into a frown as he noticed the white-haired girl sitting directly beside the desk. Ichiro took the desk and turned to the window, not even wanting to look at the girl. "So, who would've thought the school's creepy unofficial mascot would be in classroom C." Ichiro said with a smug tone, half-joking, half-seriously talking to the girl.

"Shut it." Koneko mumbled, focusing on the board instead of Ichiro.

Ichiro glared at the girl before putting his head on the desk. Ichiro then began to drown out the class as he sank further into sleep.

* * *

"So are you like a tourist or something?" Issei asked. The two were currently walking through a big park.

"No, not at all… As a matter of fact I was just assigned to the church of this town" Asia said with a faint smile.

"Oh right so you're a nun then. Guess that explains your uniform." Issei replied.

"I'm glad I ran to someone as kind as you." Asia said before turning to Issei with a bright smile. "I guess someone is looking out for me." She added with a smile.

Issei noticed the cross around her neck and turned away causing her to look at Issei with a worried face. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, it's ok." Issei lied ignoring the sharp pain he felt in his head. The two then heard a boy who had fallen start crying Asia then ran over to him and Issei followed.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape. Don't worry you'll be fine." Asia said. She put her hands over the scrape on his knee and to his and Issei's surprise a green light emitted from her hands healing his wound.

'Whoa, she healed him!' Issei thought as he watched in amazement. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left arm he turned towards the arm but could see no physical damage so he decided to ignore the pain.

The boy then ran away happily. Asia then stood up and turned to Issei. "All done now." she said smiling with her tongue out. Issei and Asia then continued their walk to the church, Ichiro not only shocked but mystified by her special power.

.

.

.

"Strange, I thought this church was abandoned" Issei said to himself as he looked up at the giant white building. It had a gate in the front and sat atop a hill, almost like the building was purposely distanced from the rest of Kuoh Town.

Issei however could feel like he was being watched, as if multiple eyes were daring him to make the wrong move. He actually felt his left arm began to shake under this immense pressure as cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Thank you for showing me the church" Asia said with a smile bowing her head to Issei. "Would you like to come in with me?" she asked.

Issei could already feel a sharp pain in his head and he knew it would only get worse the further in he went. "Sorry, but the thing is I have somewhere else to be." Issei said.

He then thought of Ichiro yelling 'You had somewhere to be three hours ago asshole!' in his head. 'OH SHIT…I completely forgot' Issei thought.

"Aww that's too bad" the girl replied with a cheery smile. "My name's Asia Argento by the way" she said with a smile.

"Issei Hyoudou" Issei said with a smile. "And you are really welcome" he added.

"Issei Hyoudou?" she said. "Meeting you today was a blessing and it's one I won't ever forget and I hope we see each other again." she added with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Issei replied nervously.

"If you're ever bored or in the neighborhood then come visit me in the church. That's where I'll be" she added. She then bowed to him before walking through the gates. She then turned back around and waved again.

'I think she's the nicest girl I ever met' Issei smiled before walking away.

* * *

By the end of the school day, almost everyone had heard of the mysterious new foreign student who was caught hanging out with not only Prince Charming but also one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Some assumed that since he was staying at Rias's manor that he was probably her cousin or a distant relative. They had also heard about how he punched Matsuda in the face for assuming he was a girl in P.E. Class after the latter tried to look up his shirt and was shocked to see no breasts.

Ichiro not feeling the mood for final period sat under a tree with a book in his hand, H.P. Lovecraft, Great Tales of Horror. Despite some of the students and the classwork, he agreed that the school was pretty peaceful.  
Ichiro felt a tug on his shirt, breaking his eyes off his book as he looked around for the culprit. "Over here" a voice said.  
Ichiro turned to the right to see a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She was also wearing a blue headband.

"Hi?" Ichiro greeted, turning back to his book not knowing what to say to the girl.

"Umm, hi" she repeated awkwardly, judging by her attitude it was almost like she was afraid of Ichiro which triggered Ichiro's suspicion even harder. He looked up at the girl again but he didn't recognize her from anywhere.

"Excuse me Ichiro-Kun" the girl snapped her hands in Ichiro's face after realizing he didn't hear a word she said, "I'm Reya Kusaka and I'm here to guide you to the Student Council Room.

"I was waiting to meet Sona's servants." Ichiro said sharply, almost causing the girl to tense up as he stood up. He didn't know why but he could tell the girl was afraid of him. Did it have something to do with her knowing him as a stray devil? Maybe she heard stories about the Great Devil Alastor? He didn't care as he followed behind the older girl.  
"Well lead the way." Ichiro said with a cold smile.

*Flashback*

"To think your sister would decide to reincarnate such an individual as a servant is truly alarming." Tsubaki said.  
Sona nodded as she looked around the room at her seven servants, "I understand that Ichiro-Kun must've had a hard life but the way he fought was, animalistic." she said, having no other word to describe him, "I don't know what the dragon inside his sacred gear said to Lucifer-Sama or Onee-Sama but it convinced the two to spare his life, however I still don't trust his actions at the moment."

"What do you propose we do?" Saji, the newest servant asked, a look of concern on his face. For the past four days he has been learning a lot about devil society, stray devils, and the Underworld. Being thrown in such a world was an alarming thing to him.

"I request that all of you keep your guard high when around him. The way he attacked Belial-Sama despite it being his own trial, I believe Ichiro-Kun is something like a caged beast, as long as you don't provoke him and stay close enough away you should be fine."

*Flashback Ends*

Ichiro and Reya both made their way into the student council room. Ichiro was kind of shocked by the room, Ichiro could tell it was designed by a princess. A long brown table in the center of the room with purple and black chairs around the table. There was also a grand desk by a giant window, that Ichiro could tell was Sona's and a few couches to the side of the room. There was also a power point board and a few cabinets. Finally, to Ichiro's surprise he could see a stove and a fridge to the side. The room was about two classrooms put together and there was also a door leading to a basement and another for a closet.

Ichiro looked at the three figures that were in the room, one was a girl with long white hair and blue-green eyes and the biggest breasts of the three. Another a girl with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in bangs with a single strand sticking out from the top. The third was a girl with shoulder-length blue hair and matching blue eyes she was tall and had a tomboyish-like face. All three of the girls just like Reya were wearing the female student council's uniform.

"So where exactly is Sona?" Ichiro asked as he realized she was gone. "And I thought Sona told me she had more servants than this".

'Sona didn't mention that he was such a cutie' Meguri thought with a smile as she watched Ichiro walk towards Sona's desk.

"The others will be joining us shortly" Reya answered with a small smile, "Sona just wanted me to make sure you were still in school since you weren't in homeroom and she informed me to bring you here if I find you."

"I was told that Sona was a very strict person, but I thought Rias was just exaggerating. After my few interactions with her, I have to agree."

"She's not that bad once you get to know her." The white-haired girl said with a smile. She turned towards the other girls before turning back to herself, "Wouldn't it be better if we start with introductions? My name is Momo Hanaki, second-year."

"Reya Kusaka, second-year" Reya said, doing a small introduction over.

"I'm Tomoe Meguri, second-year, a pleasure to meet you" Meguri said with a bright smile as she looked Ichiro up and down.

"And I'm Tsubasa Yura, second-year as well." Tsubasa said with a awkward smile.

"Hmmm" Ichiro looked between the girls, "bishop, bishop, knight, and rook".

"How did you guess that perfectly?" Momo said with a shocked expression on her face.

"There's no way you're wielding a sword or fighting in hand-to-hand combat with a chest like that, Reya over there doesn't look like she can even pick up a twig, Yura looks like a boy and seems to be the only one with a reasonable chest size and-" Ichiro paused when he noticed Reya and Yura throwing him death glares while Momo took it as a compliment.

"So, tell me how did you guess mine?" Meguri said, oblivious to Ichiro's insinuations. It was then Ichiro heard the final bell ring and a few seconds later two more figures walked into the room.

"Hey, sorry we're late." One was a boy with short blonde hair and grey eyes, wearing the male uniform without the blazer and his sleeves rolled up and the second was a short girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of green clips in her hair and stripped mint and forest green stockings.

"And those must be Sona's pawns" Ichiro said pointing a finger at the two.

Saji blinked at Ichiro's appearance, "How could you guess that?"

"Don't ask." Yura said flatly with her arms crossed in frustration.

[He's the worst] Tsubasa and Reya thought in unison.

Everyone took a seat around the desk with Ichiro taking his own seat at one end. "Does anybody want any tea?" Momo asked with a smile holding up a teapot.

"Thanks, Momo" Saji said with a smile as she poured everyone a cup even Ichiro.

"So, when does Sona plan to be here?" Ichiro asked impatiently.

Saji looked at Ichiro with a shocked expression, "Kaichou-Senpai allows you to speak use her first name without any honorifics attached?" he seemed to have a teary expression on his face which confused Ichiro.

"Saji-San you have to remember that he's from England, their honorifics are different there and besides as Serafall's servant the two are practically on equal terms" Yura explained. Sona wasn't the head of the Sitri clan yet, she was just an heiress meanwhile Ichiro was the knight of an actual Maou, one of the four devil Lords of the Underworld so she assumed that their current positions of power were actually equal.

"No, Sona outranks me in power" Ichiro stated, "I'm a low-class devil due to my demotion however Sona is still a high-class devil but besides that imbalance I agree about us being on equal footings."

"Demotion?" Saji asked in confusion, "Is that even possible in the Underworld? I didn't know devils could be demoted like a job or something?"

"I was a middle-class devil and now I'm a low-class devil, it's no big deal. I got spared for killing my master so it's not like going down a single rank really means something." Ichiro said coldly before taking another sip of his tea.

Saji felt a cold chill go down his spine as he remembers what Sona told him earlier this morning. He really did kill his former master, Amelia Zagan.

"Sorry I'm late." The door to the room opened once against to reveal Sona Sitri and standing next to her Tsubaki Shinra. Ichiro had already met Tsubaki earlier this more so introductions weren't required. Her long black hair and glasses indicating that she could pass as more of an older sister to Sona compared to Serafall.

The two sat down at the table while Ichiro smiled and took another sip of the peppermint tea. "I assume you all have gotten acquainted?" Sona asked as she looked at all her servants who nodded in response. "Good because Ichiro-San, I was hoping you could help Saji-Kun with something".

Saji perked up realizing what she was hinting to. "My sacred gear."

Sona nodded, "In the past four days while I've been getting Nimura-San and Saji-San up to speed regarding their new roles as devils, Saji possesses a special sacred gear, however he hasn't been able to summon it as of now. Since you have experience with things such as this do you think you could be of help?"

Ichiro smiled as he held out his right hand [Chaos Gear: Chaos Ringer] Suddenly the black and purple gauntlet appeared on his right hand and Saji felt a sharp pain go through his left hand. "Well, in my experience, sacred gears react more heavily in the presence of other sacred gears. Now Saji, I want you to think about what you desire most in this world?"  
Everyone looked at Ichiro with confusion and intensity however Sona understood what he was getting at, "Sacred Gears are known for working off the desires and dreams of its wielder so if we combine your desires and dreams with your sacred gear's reactions to Ichiro's own then you should be able to summon it" Sona explained.

Saji nodded as he closed his eyes and began to think about what he desired most in the world. At first, he thought about simple things like graduating from Kuoh Academy, finding a successful career, or being a successful devil however after a few seconds of waiting nothing happened. "You're kidding me" Ichiro said with a groan until another idea hatched into his head, "Alright, I want you to imagine the strongest thing in this world".

"Would that be like that, one-person upstairs who I can't mention anymore?" Saji asked surprised that everyone even Sona was staring at him.

"Come on Saji, I believe in you." Ichiro said with a sarcastic sigh as he stared at the ceiling, "Focus every cell in that thing you call a brain on the strongest thing you can think of, focus all your strength and call out the power inside of you."

Saji closed an eye as he began to think of God. God creating these things known as sacred gears, God destroyed and enacting divine punishment on those he deems unworthy but what could be stronger than God? Maybe a dragon god? Saji couldn't help but laugh to himself, the idea of a God that went from village to village burning things alive, transforming from human to dragon, being worshiped, it was almost unrealistic.

Momo let out a gasp of shock causing Saji to open his eyes he then noticed a small black bracer in the form of a small and black Chameleon-like lizard with violet eyes and a deformed face.

"Impressive, the Great Cuff of the Lizard Lord" Ichiro said sarcastically as he couldn't help but smile when he saw the face on Saji's sacred gear. Despite trying to maintain her composure, Ichiro could tell Sona was a bit disappointed by the appearance of the sacred gear.

"Aww don't be like that! I think it's cute." Momo said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe it has some special or powerful ability?" Nimura added.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of never judge a book by its cover." Yura said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Saji said with a smile. "Alright I'm going to unleash something totally badass, maybe the sacred gear can summon demon flames or something."

"That's the spirit Saji, show us what you got!" Momo said with a bright smile.

Saji thrust his arm forward only for the mouth of the lizard to open and a pale blue lizard tongue to fall to the ground. The student council face fault which Ichiro laughed again, "Hey maybe that sacred gear can shoot out holy flames from that tongue?" Ichiro said sarcastically.

"Well nobody likes a smart ass," Saji shot back with a glare, "Besides what can your overgrown prop do?"

"Absorb light and double my strength based on how much light I absorb"

"Man, that's kind of badass." Saji said disappointed.

Sona cleared her voice to gather the two-boy's attention, "Now that that's out of the way, I hope we can get on to a more pressing concern. The stray devil who attacked Saji-San and Nimura-San four days ago."

"We were hoping you would know of her, stray devil Amera." Tsubaki said.

The air grew cold as every one of the student council members shifted uncomfortable in their seats, Saji and Nimura both remembered the day they were almost murdered by a stray.

"Amera of the Belphegor Clan?" All the student council members turned towards Ichiro in surprise, shocked by the information he gave them.

"You know of her?"

"A few years ago, I met her when I was about to take the Mid-Class Devil Exams. Wasn't she the noble servant of the Belphegor extra demon family? Why would she decide to become a stray?"

"Interesting, one report stated that she killed her master, a cousin of Roygun and ran stray. The previous reports stated that she was hiding in Germany a year ago, I don't understand what would make her come to Japan, and Kuoh of all places" Sona said.

Ichiro crossed his arms as he began to ponder the situation, "Maybe because the devils and magicians who reside in Germany are known to be harsher towards stray devils, most devils especially noble devils are known for killing devils without even giving them a chance to turn themselves in. I remember there was the case of a young magician named-"

"In any case," Sona said trying to keep the conversation on track, "Tsubaki-San found a nest" Sona stated.

"A what?" Momo called out,a rather confused expression on the usually smiling and bubbly girl's face.

"A nest of strays?" Ichiro said with a smile, he turned his head towards Tsubaki, the girl with long black hair and glasses that matched Sona's own. "I'm surprised, your queen must be rather talented to have discovered one."

"A nest refers to a group of stray devils that band together" Sona said, answering her bishop's question, "They typically work together to either survive, avoid detection from the Underworld, or to accomplish a common, but sinister, goal."

"Nests are typically made up of the smartest and strongest of stray devils." Ichiro answered with a smile on his face, "Some nests are even capable of preventing their members from going mad with power and turning into monsters, they can also make their energy appear as if they're normal devils and not strays at all, which is why they are very hard to find."

"So Kaichou-Sama, since Tsubaki-Senpai found this nest you plan for us to go in there and smash all the stray devils up." Yura, the tall blue haired girl said with an excited smile throwing a fist in the air.

From one battle maniac to another, Ichiro could understand her excitement.

"Yes and no," Sona answered receiving a wide array of confused expressions from the devils around her. "I would prefer we attack the nest in an organized fashion to prevent any strays from escaping."

Ichiro sensing the uneasiness in Sona's words turned towards the Sitri princess, "Is there anything else?" Ichiro asked.  
"I would like for you to act as the head for this mission." Sona answered, she pulled out a thick folder filled with papers.

Ichiro curiously grabbed the folder and stared at it curiously, he looked inside and there were names including stats, history of all of Sona's servants. Ichiro looked up at Sona with a almost confused and curious expression on his face, "Do you really keep a folder of all your servants?"

"I would like for you to compile teams for this mission" Sona explained, "I would like to get a grasp at your ability to develop a strategy and formulate a plan, inside this folder you can find all the strengths and weaknesses of my servants, their current abilities and powers. Use this information to create teams and then get rid of the files by burning them to ashes."

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Ichiro said with a sigh, 'I can't believe she's giving me homework.'

{She's using this test in order to learn if you're capable of trust and to test your competence. Take it seriously boy.} Kaos growled.

'Glad to see you're finally awake dragon.' Ichiro responded.

"I would also like you to practice with Saji-San and Nimura-San for tonight's battle."

Ichiro did a double take and almost fell out of his chair, "Tonight?" he turned towards the boy and girl that were staring at him, "You expect me to get these two losers battle ready by tonight?"

The two glared at Ichiro with Saji clenching his fist angrily. "Hey, screw you, I bet you weren't so great when you first became a devil."

Ichiro turned towards Saji and looked him in the eyes, "I was born a devil."

Saji's eyes turned wide, "So you're like Kaichou?"

"We're nothing alike," Ichiro said crossing his arms. "To compare a princess to a pauper is a fool's error." Saji glared at Ichiro, his dislike for the younger boy growing.

Sona eased her nerves as she realized the growing tension between the two boys, "Ichiro, as Serafall-Sama's servant there are certain privileges and wishes granted to you. My role is that you don't use those privileges to bring harm to anyone close to me or to do something reckless which could lead to a war or, at best, civil disputes between factions." She paused, "So, tell me Ichiro, you already told me your dreams and desires, your dream to surpass God, but how do you plan to achieve this?"

Ichiro turned towards Sona curiously, he didn't expect someone like her to openly ask him such a personal question like that out loud. "I would like to know how you plan to achieve power and what you will do with it. Do you desire money? Riches? A higher status in our society? What is it you want?"

The silver haired boy turned towards Sona with a grin, if she hadn't seen the boy's actions last night she would've mistaken this for a grin of malicious intent. "What does a prince without kingdom desire?"

Sona and the other participants in the room stared at Ichiro with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"I-is that some kind of riddle?" Reya asked with a confused expression on her face.

"What I desire is power," Ichiro answered, "I want power because my goal is to become a god. I don't care about riches, power, royalty or anything like that. I just desire power for the sake of being strong and fighting. I'll achieve my dream by getting stronger on my own, I'll rely on my own power and fight with my own strength."

The shocked expressions on everyone's but Sona's faces led them to believe this was some kind of joke.

"Alright" All of Sona's servants turned towards their master and were shocked by the expression on her face.

A small smile.

The smile the Sitri princess was wearing wasn't the typical smile you would ever think to see on her face. It wasn't the smile of friends. She wasn't smiling as if Ichiro had told a funny joke. No, the smile on her face was a very distinct smile.

The smile of a challenge.

"Since you desire something like that and you have your own way of achieving it I promise I won't stand in your way." Sona stated, the small smile still on her face.

Ichiro returned the challenging smile as he considered the Sitri princess's eyes, "Sitri, you shouldn't make promises you don't know if you could keep, it would look badly upon your clan."

"As the heiress of the Sitri clan, I would never make such a promise if I didn't believe it could be delivered. Just promise me this Ichiro, if you present your loyalty to me and Onee-Sama we will give everything, within reason of course, to help make you a god. Do we have a deal?"

Sona didn't need an actual answer to know that Ichiro accepted the challenge, he simply smiled and stood up from his chair. "You two," he said turning back towards Saji and Nimura, "Come on, we have some training to do."  
Ichiro and Sona both didn't say it at that time but it became obvious to everyone in the room that Ichiro was accepted by the Sitri Princess.

* * *

"You must never go near the church again Issei." Rias scolded Issei. They were back in the Occult research Club and school had ended.

"Why?" Issei asked in shock wanting to see the girl he just met today again.

"The church is enemy territory to devils. Simply stepping inside will create problems for both angels and devils, so that's why you start to feel different. It's a warning to walk away." Rias explained.

"Oh, that explains it. When I got close I felt a chill in my left hand and a sharp pain in my head" Issei said.

"That was your devil instinct telling you to stay away." Rias said. "It was telling you danger was near." she added. "Being in close proximity to someone of the church is a very risky proposition. Also what's even more dangerous is that some of the exorcists affiliated with the church possess sacred gears." Rias explained. "They could really hurt you."

Issei thought back to what Asia had done. 'Was that a sacred gear?' he thought.

"Issei" Rias said.

"Yes, I'm listening." Issei replied.

"Just know that a devil can't recover from death and not everyone gets a second chance at a devil's life like Ichiro. They are annihilated, nailed in the wall, and it's the end of the line. They can feel nothing, and they're gone forever. You can never come back from that." Rias said staring at Issei intently with her blue-green eyes. "Do you understand?" she asked.

Issei straighten up and nodded his head up and down. "I got it." he replied sadly.

"Sorry…" Rias replied with a smile. "I gotten too work up. I just want you to be more careful." she said kindly before turning around to walk away, going into another room.

.  
"Did you really have to scare them like that?" Akeno asked with a smile as she looked at her master.  
"I wasn't scarring him, I just want him to be careful. Also, you of all people should know that now is the time for him to learn most of all that he needs to stand on his own and accept being a devil."

"Yes Buchou".

* * *

And on that note I'll send this chapter. I want to once again give a shout out to TheNikYoganaught and CrimsonTheKing who both helped play a role in beta reading this chapter. If you like my reading I recommend checking out my story DxD Black Lamb and another project I'm working on will be Dragon of the Apocalypse.

On that note thank you for your time and until next time, Bye.


	4. Life 3 A Devil's Crossroad pt 1

Life 3 A Devil's Crossroad pt. 1

"Are you so happy with your life that you plan to forget about your former family? The family you helped destroy." Amelia smiled at Ichiro. Ichiro stared at his reflection in the bathroom while Amelia sat behind him.

"Tell me, how long do your illusions plan to haunt me?" Ichiro said calmly as he fixed his clothes. Unlike the other devils who were happy to fight in their school clothes

Ichiro decided to switch to something more comfortable, wearing a black t-shirt, gray training pants, and red sneakers. Since their opponents would be devils there would be no point in hiding in the dark.

"You deserved to die." Ichiro felt his heart stop as he turned to see a familiar white-haired girl.

"Freya?"

"You didn't think we would win, did you?" Rebecca.

"You should've talked us out of this plan." Moki.

"If it wasn't for you, we would still be alive"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have died trying to steal that holy sword".

"Shut up! Shut up all of you! You made your own choices, it wasn't my fault."

"Ichiro?"

Ichiro turned around to see the black-haired queen staring at him with a look of concern on her face, she had been sitting in the room right next to his own and the second she heard the commotion she rushed over. Ichiro had sweat going down his face and he had been pushing his nails into his hand leaving visible scratch marks.

"Are you ok?" Akeno asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm fine," Ichiro said, stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing his equipment from the bed, the Fuma Shuriken or Demon Windmill that Tsubaki refined for him. "Where's Rias and the white-haired girl?"

"They both are out handling contracts, I was just here to see you off." Akeno listened to Ichiro's words but his heavy breathing and pounding heartbeats were indicators that he wasn't fine.

Ichiro noticing the look on his face breath in and out slowly before turning towards her with a confident smile, "I'm fine, I'll be off now." He said, "And tell Rias and that runt of a rook not to wait up for me, I'll probably be out for the rest of the night."

Akeno waved and flashed Ichiro a smile, "Fufu I wouldn't recommend calling her that to her face you know."

* * *

A girl with long brown hair made her way to the front of Kuoh Academy. She looked up at the dark night sky before letting out a sigh, "Great, I'm the first one here."

"Hey Reya!" The brown-haired girl turned around in confusion to see Momo running towards her excitedly.

"Momo?" Reya blinked twice, a confused expression clouding her face, "Why are you here so early? I thought you would be finding Saji or Nimura considering they were left alone with you know who."

"I couldn't find them, I checked the Occult research club room, the school's training ground, Saji's house, and I checked even Kaichou's manor but they were nowhere to be seen. Do you think he could've done something to them?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't trust such a person to be alone with them." Reya said with a sigh crossing her arms, "He can be a bit… creepy."

"Of course, he's creepy," the two girls turned around to see Yura standing behind them, the usually cheery girl had a serious expression on her face. She crossed her arms.

"Kaichou told me all about him. I thought of telling you all earlier during our meeting, but I was a little worried it would cause unnecessary complications." she explained.  
Reya and Momo both blinked in surprise, "What do you mean? We already know what he did to his master, is there more to the story?"

"Haven't you heard the story of the Original Alastor? Both Rias-Sama and Kaichou know about it. I heard Tsubaki-Senpai and Kaichou discussing it after the meeting."

"Original Alastor? There's an original Alastor?" The devils turned around to see Saji and Nimura standing there both with curious expressions on their faces. The two tried to imagine Ichiro but with a much darker and more evil-like appearance.

"I wonder what he was like?"

"I could tell you" The entire group of devils felt their blood run cold as they turned around to see Ichiro casually waving at them, "You want to know about my Grandfather, the first Alastor was like, right?"

The group nodded curiously while Yura simply crossed his arms. "Alastor is different from other devils because he didn't start out as one."

"What do you mean?" Nimura asked, "I know there are the 72 pillars and extra demon families, was he a extra demon?"

"No, millenniums ago, when the Great War was still considered new, Alastor was just a weak evil spirit who wandered the Earth terrorizing villages and towns and using his power to avenge familial bloodshed by cursing them to death this occurred for about a century. He was worshiped yet he wasn't able to ever gain any divinity because he was exorcised by a wandering priest and banished to the Underworld."

Even Yura turned towards Ichiro in shock, "So what you're saying is Alastor wasn't a devil but a spirit? How is that even possible?"

"Because like I told you, he was a wandering evil spirit, however the Underworld had some sort of impact on him, he was transformed into a devil by the influence of the Great Satan's power, the Original Four: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. And that's where his story truly begins."

"What do you mean by that?" Momo asked, feeling kind of nervous, since they were all standing in front of the school at night telling what might as well have been a real-life horror story.

"It was in the Underworld that his true strength and power began to take form and he joined the Great War. Being noticed by Satan and Lucifer he became a top scientist and later their chief torturer. Under the Great Satans he tortured thousands of angels, fallen angels, exorcists, and even other devils who became traitors to their kind. When the Great War began to slow down due to a brief pause, Alastor went into retirement as he began to focus on his own projects, spending ten years experimenting on his own soul."

"Experimenting on his own soul?" Saji asked thinking this story was kind of suspicious, "How is that even possible?"

"Nobody knows, apparently he was trying to use the Dark Light power that belonged to the Devil God Satan however apparently it was too much for his soul and body to take but he gained some sort of consolation prize, known as the Power of Soul." Ichiro extended his hand and a purple and black orb of energy appeared. "The ability to create creatures out of your own soul, the ability to manipulate your soul to create barriers, to sense enemies, and other things as well."

The Student Council, albeit the President and Vice President, stared at the orb in shock and horror. Despite being a few feet away, they could hear it beating like a heartbeat and almost like it was screaming in pain. Such a technique had to be one of the worst powers a creature known as a Devil could possess.

"And here's where the story gets dreadful." Ichiro said with a cold grin as he looked at each of the individuals standing in front of him, "Alastor couldn't just manipulate his own soul, he could also manipulate the souls of other creatures. These 66 techniques were known as 'the 66 Thesis of the Mad King Alastor'. However not only could he use these techniques, he could pass onto this new power to his harem members, and they became some of the strongest devils in the Underworld. Eventually the Great Satans began to find out about this, wanting to end this peacefully to protect their prized torturer and warrior. However the Lord Bael now had his own ideas in mind, sending the Raim Clan King, Seere clan Queen, and Andras clan King to kill Alastor. Alastor using his harem members that became Soul Eaters slaughtered all three of them and their families which is why this form of combat was named 'King Slayer Technique' because using it he was able to kill three devil Kings/Queen and kill their families thus aiding in the families' extinctions. It was then Zekram Bael himself, using an army of high class devils killed the Original Alastor and his harem members."

"Wait," Saji said suspiciously, "If Alastor was killed then how can you possibly be here?"  
"Because Seth Alastor, my father was spared by Zekram Bael, I guess in some way I owe him for not simply turning my baby father into a pile of ash."

"I heard of Seth Alastor, he was a powerful warrior who fought alongside Lucifer-Sama and Beelzebub-Sama during the Great War and even helped them fight during the Devil Civil War. I heard he was a Super Devil." Momo said quite surprised that the Ichiro standing before her descended from someone so great.

"Is story time over?" everyone looked behind Ichiro to see Sona and Tsubaki standing there, Sona's arms crossed, "I just want to know if we can get going with this night."  
"You're late." Ichiro said.

"I apologize, I was busy dealing with a situation. Earlier today a group of students at Silver Star high school were admitted to the hospital because one of the individuals was mumbling about a boy with silver hair and bat wings."

Everyone turned towards Ichiro all looks of shock and horror on their faces, "Oh piss off" Ichiro said stubbornly to the group, "They put a knife to my neck and were robbing me."

"You're a devil. Your life was in any real danger and did you really have to show them your devil wings?" Sona asked.

"It got the job done." Ichiro said not backing down, crossing his arms. "What I don't understand is why we're attacking now; wouldn't it be much easier for us to attack during the day or in the afternoon? I understand civilian casualties and all that, but they probably know the territory better than us. Even with devil senses they still have the advantage over us."

Sona was the first to answer, "When Saji and Nimura were attacked by the stray devil Amera it was during the nighttime, I'm hoping we can avoid her during the fight."  
Saji and Nimura both had shocked eyes on their faces, they were both expecting that during this fight they would be able to get their revenge on her, to think that Kaichou was purposely trying to make them both miss their chances,

"But why?" Saji asked.

"Because compared to the average stray she is immensely powerful. In fact, she's probably at a high-class devil level by now and with her having a sacred gear, a fight with her along with this nest is a mistake I don't plan on making. We should focus on finishing off this nest and so we can deal with her alone. Without a nest protecting her she will become easier to spot out."

"Makes sense," Ichiro stated, "Even at my current power and due to my injuries from Serafall's evil pieces and my fight with Diehauser, I don't know how much use I can be if I have to fight her and a Nest head-on."

Yura however had a frown on her face, her typical style of fighting was to attack head-on and leave no survivors, avoiding a fight to fight another fight. She would prefer they handled Amera and the Nest at the same time. But since she wasn't much of a strategist, she typically left these things to Sona.

"Ichiro-San, did you manage to complete the assignment like I asked you to? How did training with Saji and Nimura go?"

It was then Sona noticed the looks of disgust and fear on her newest pawns' faces.

*Flashback*

Saji screamed as Ichiro twisted his arm behind his back. "Nimura-Kun please, just attack him already!"

"Um, uh… WAAAHHH!" The girl let out a battle cry that sounded more like crying as she charged the two in an attempt to take down Ichiro. Ichiro moved to the side causing the girl to head face first into a tree, she collapsed to the ground leaving a noticeably large red print on her forehead.

"So, do you give up?" Ichiro asked Saji as he continued to twist his arm behind his back.

"Screw you!" Saji answered with gritted teeth. He let out a scream as Ichiro twisted his arm harder.

"I don't know whether to call your stubbornness bravery or stupidity." Ichiro flicked his wrist one final time, causing a loud blood curdling scream to escape Saji's mouth.

*Flashback Ends*

"Well I wasn't able to work miracles in a few hours but I think they can be of decent use as meat shields." Ichiro stated bluntly causing the two pawns to glare at Ichiro.

"As much as I don't appreciate your language when referring to my servants I'm glad you were able to provide them some assistance, did you at least teach Saji how to call his sacred gear at will?"

[Chaos Ringer]

[Absorption Line]

Saji smiled at Kaichou as he held up his sacred gear, finally able to call it out at will.

"By the way Kaichou, what piece is Ichiro anyway?"

"He's a knight" Sona stated flatly, "Now let's get on with the assignment."

'He's only a knight? I thought with strength like that he would be a rook' Saji thought rubbing his arm.

"So first off, you, Tsubaki, the Queen, and Nimura, the pawn." Ichiro stated flatly.  
Nimura pointed at herself in shock, "Me, Kaichou, and Tsubaki-Senpai?"

"Why?" Sona asked in confusion. Everyone else looked between Ichiro and Sona, assuming this was some type of quiz or test for the new devil.

"Because while I dislike you and Rias's overreliance on magic, I understand that for offensive magic it can be very useful. And while Tsubaki's offensive magic might not be as powerful as yours, in terms of defense however her magic will be good at backing up your offense if you two engage in a fight".

"How do I fit in?" Nimura asked with a smile pointing to herself.

"You're a decent close-range fighter" Ichiro said.

"You're just saying that are you?"

"No seriously, you did much better than Saji did and at least you didn't cry too bad." Saji flashed Ichiro an angry glare which just made Ichiro chuckle.

"Very good, what's next?" Sona asked.

"Saji the pawn, Yura the rook, and Meguri the knight." Ichiro stated.

"Why?" Sona asked.

"It's obvious that Yura can be the closed range fighter of the squad," Ichiro explained. "If we add that with Saji's sacred gear ability to drain energy from the enemy and add it to Meguri's fast sword technique who is also quite skilled in reverse magic then the team will be perfect for backup and support." Ichiro explained.

"That's very good." Sona said.

"But," Ichiro said. "I don't expect Yura to use her close-range combat and strength as a mean for fighting but as a mode of defense. It would be better to use this as a way to protect Meguri and Saji as they are transferring energy. Their team isn't the main focus though and is only necessary if my team fails to complete their assignment" Ichiro explained.

"Very good, and the last team?" Sona asked. A small smile was visible on her face.

"Reya, the bishop, Momo, the bishop, and me, the knight of Serafall Leviathan." Ichiro said.

"Explain." Sona said.

"My team will work as the scouts. Our goal is to find the enemy using my soul hounds which won't be disappearing any time soon due to the night. With both bishops acting as my backup and supporting my search. If we encounter enemies that we can't defeat then we will hold them off long enough for Saji's team to arrive. However, our status as the scouts of the mission is much more important because we will be focusing on finding the stray devil bases. They can help distract the opponent long enough for me to capture the stray devils. When I have them captured Meguri or Momo will be able to signal you and the others, and you can come finish the stray devils off." Ichiro explained.

"I'm quite impressed with your decision." Sona said with a smile. "You displayed your talent for planning ahead and giving a strategy that not just focuses on the now, but plans ahead in case of failure." Sona added. The other members of the team were quite shocked at Sona's approval of Ichiro considering the words she stated a few days ago.  
Sona pulled out a map, "I speculate that there are about ten or eleven stray devils in this nest minus Amera. If we're able to act quickly and strike hard we can eliminate them all tonight."

"The forest is about thirty kilometers in all directions," Ichiro explained. "An old man lives in this region to the south alone, very close to Kuoh Town, so Saji and his team should check on him and make sure he's safe and stake out over there as a base. Meanwhile my group and Sona's will move ahead in the opposite directions so we can continue searching for the enemy." Ichiro explained.

"Wait, so we're being put on guard duty?" Yura said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Making sure a human's life is fine and making sure no stray devils escape without punishment or capture is much more important than your want for a battle." Ichiro stated flatly.

"Then why don't you keep guard and we search?" Yura countered.

[Dark Creation: Wolves] A purple and black sigil appeared on the ground and when it disappeared two wolves appeared on the ground. "Because I can easily help track down strays and find their bases. If you have an ability like that, I would love to see it."  
Yura decided to comply but crossed her arms stubbornly.

Sona and Tsubaki concentrated their magic and a blue sigil appeared on the ground,

"Are we all ready?" Sona asked a serious expression on her face as she looked between her servants and Ichiro.

[Yes Kaichou] Her club said in unison except Ichiro who simply held up his new weapon. In a flash the magic sigil swallowed up the ground and when they reappeared, it was in front of a forest. The entire group looked at the forest in shock, the dark presence and killing intent radiating heavily from the forest.

If it wasn't for their new devil senses Nimura and Saji were sure they would've ran away by now. Tall brown and black trees decorated the forest making it almost impossible to see from above.

"Alright you have your assignment.s" Sona commanded.  
The three groups broke off, going in completely different directions.

* * *

[Ichiro's Group]

[Dark Creation: Wolves] A black and purple sigil appeared around Ichiro as two black wolves launched out. "Alright, I need you two wolves to look for any signs of stray devils" He commanded. The two wolves seem to nod as they began walking and searching around for clues.

"Amazing, so does this mean you can control the wolves telepathically or are they like familiars?" Momo asked curiously as she looked at the two wolves.

"No, they don't have minds to control" Ichiro explained, "They're more like figments of my soul that live on my thoughts and instincts, think of an arm or something like that." As the three descended deeper into the woods, the two-devil girls' fear seemed to heighten as they became paranoid at every shifting shadow or even sound they heard.

Reya noticing that Ichiro had no far on his face but determination was kind of shocked, considering there was a chance they would be fighting about ten or eleven stray devils with only the three of them, "are you used to fighting like this?" Momo asked, hoping Ichiro would help calm her nerves.

"Something like that" Ichiro said flatly, "just keep your guard up and we'll be fine".

 ** _"You're not going to tell them? Tell them about all the things you did?"_**

Ichiro paused as he turned around glaring at the two girls, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Momo asked, blinking in surprise. All she could hear was the sound of birds and small animals running through the woods.

"If you're trying to scare us this isn't funny Ichiro-San" Reya said, shooting the younger boy a glare.

 **"You're paranoia's going to get these girls killed. Your paranoia, fear, anxiety"**

{Partner calm down} Kaos said from Ichiro's right hand, {you're hearing Amelia's voice, aren't you?}

"Nothing, let's keep moving" Ichiro said as they continued walking following the two wolves. Ichiro's wolves then started to howl and wolf furiously causing the three devils to sprint to catch up. The three devils then stopped as they noticed a pool of blood.

"Is that human blood?" Momo asked kind of concerned and disgusted.

"It's devil blood" Ichiro said flatly, "it seems that a human managed to cut or get the hit on the stray" Ichiro said with almost amusing laughter.

"Do you think it could be Amera's? She's known for going hunting".

Ichiro knelt down and touched the blood with his hand, noticing there were specs of black in the blood, indicating it was a stray devil. "Even if we attack now, there's still a chance that we could catch Amera tonight. Sona knew this before accepting this mission. She can't predict the future, so if we catch Amera, our best course of action would be to let her go".

"Are you serious? She killed Nimura-San and Gen-Chan and you think we should let her go if we find her?"

Ichiro turned towards Momo as flashes of Freya's death began to play in his head, Momo's white hair resembled Freya's to a frightening degree, "if you don't want her to finish the job and then kill the rest of us you will listen to me girl. In case you can't tell, my battle experience is much higher than most devils. So, if me and Sona say you shouldn't fight you should shut your mouth and listen." Ichiro snapped angrily.

"Enough" Reya said getting between the two, "instead of fighting about what we'll do when we catch these strays we should focus on actually finding them."

"Find!" Ichiro said to the two wolves, the two wolves then started running towards the right "come on" Ichiro said turning towards the two devils as they started running again. The three devils ran for almost fifteen minutes until a house came into their view.

"We're here" Ichiro said watching, as his two wolves stopped in front of the house. The two girls felt a cold shudder go down their spines as they looked up at the dark and terrifying house. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie. The place in question was covered by a large, stone wall and inside was a giant building except it was left in complete disarray. The front door was adjacent and there were large tree roots growing above the top story. The strong scent of something sickening filled the air indicating to the devils that there was fresh blood inside.

"This house used to be owned by a wealthy family almost a decade ago but they moved to the cities" Reya explained as she looked up at the giant building.

"I'm glad the stray devils were able to keep it warm." Ichiro said as he stepped past the stone wall before turning to the two girls, "Well come on now, these stray devils aren't going to destroy themselves."

"Ichiro-San, don't you think we should try to make a better plan instead of just attacking head-on? We don't even know how many enemies there are."

Reya's words fell on deaf ears as Ichiro brought his foot and kicked the door open before walking inside. "Ich-Ichiro-Kun?" Momo said nervously following behind Reya shot Ichiro an angry glare but followed in Momo's place.

Ichiro inspected the living room of the home, it was covered in stains, broken furniture, and discarded trash. "Ichiro-San, you promised Kaichou you would signal her if we found anything." Reya stated.

"Actually, I promised I would signal her if I couldn't handle the enemy myself." Ichiro responded as he made his way into another room.

The three then noticed it, a human body. It was butchered into pieces and had multiple bite marks taken out of it. "Disgusting." Momo said in shock as she jumped back.

"So we know the stray devils were here, but we don't know if they stayed or moved on." Ichiro said as he walked down to the basement.

"Ichiro-San, it's obvious this place is empty we should go." Reya said, calling to Ichiro from the living room. Momo descended from upstairs and nodded, agreeing that the place was completely empty.

Ichiro-Kun…" Momo said, she then turned towards Reya before walking downstairs to the basement.

"Is this bringing back memories Ichiro-Chan?"

"Stay out of my head Amelia." Ichiro said angrily, as he clenched his fist.

"Ichiro-Kun?" Momo's and Reya's eyes widened in shock and fear at what they saw. It was like a laboratory of some sort. There were human-sized test tubes, metal cages, electrical wires, and a giant computer screen. Compared to the other areas of the house, this was definitely an upgrade. But worse of all there were humans in cages but they were beating against the cages and howling like wild animals. There were about twenty of them in total and they were wearing tattered and ripped clothing, and their eyes were shining a bright yellow light.

"Stay the fuck out of my head Amelia!"

"Ichiro, who are you talking to?" Reya asked with a mixed expression of fear and confusion.

Before the two girls could react Ichiro let out a growl and tossed an orb of his demonic magic at the two girls, however it was horribly off target causing it to crash into the wall and explode.

"Ichiro get a hold of yourself!" Reya said angrily as she summoned a barrier using her demonic magic.

"I won't let you take me again. I'm not your experiment!" Ichiro said angrily, clenching his fists as flashes off his former life flashed through his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Reya's eyes widen in shock as Momo delivered a harsh slap on Ichiro's face. "For all we know Kaichou and the others could be in danger, so we don't have time to stand around in here! We should be signaling Sona about this place!"

Ichiro's breathing began to get heavier and denser but Reya could tell that he was coming back, "You keep saying Amelia. She was your former master, right? What did she do to you?"

Ichiro was quick to dismiss the topic. He quickly turned towards the exit. "That's not important right now and don't open those cages" The devil commanded, "We don't know what's wrong with them and they could attack, l-let's go outside and contact Sona."

The group was headed outside until there was a "clicking" sound that seemed to echo throughout the entire building. Ichiro turned back towards the cages and realized that they were remotely open.

Momo let out a scream as one of the "humans" rushed out and grabbed her leg.

[Chaos Ringer]

Ichiro reacted first and summoned his sacred gear before kicking the human in the face causing them to go tumbling down the stairs. "Run!" Ichiro commanded.

* * *

[Saji's Group]

"He's cynical, cruel, and even downright abusive at times" Yura said.

"I admit he's a bit rough around the edges but he's not that bad!" Meguri countered,

"And Saji, are you sure we're going in the right direction? We should've seen a cabin by now."

Saji looked at the map in his hand before letting out a sigh, "I don't know what's more boring, the fact that we're looked for a cabin to go on lookout or you two who keep arguing about Ichiro."

"He killed his former master, he's a bully, he skips class, he stares at people with an angry and creepy cold glare, and he steals money from Belial-Sama! I've seen him using Emperor-Sama's family card despite him saying he hates his guts."

"…He's just a cute tsundere, that's all~." Meguri said with a smile. "We just have to make another right."

"We're going in circles, aren't we?"

Saji let out a sigh as he looked at the map again, this time turning it upside down.

"Meguri-Chan, I'm going to say this with the simplest of explanations. You're letting your fetish for younger boys cloud your judgement."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NO-"

"Enough!" Saji shouted at the two girls. However, it wasn't his words that made the girls pause but the shuffling and rustling of leaves. The three devils looked at each other before the two girls turned behind Saji's shoulders, "Hello? Is anybody here?" Yura said as she began walking in the direction of that noise. The three devils then walked over to the bushes.

Saji began to shake as he followed the two girls towards the bushes. 'Should I summon my sacred gear now? Is this going to be my first fight?' Multiple thoughts raced through Saji's head before Meguri turned towards him with a cheery smile and pointing towards her katana indicating that she was prepared to protect the newest devil.

Yura didn't even bother hesitating as she shuffled through the bushes. "AHHHH!" The three devils jumped back at the scream from the bushes. Two figures then jumped out and stared at the three.

[Absorption Line] Saji said summoning his sacred gear in shock.

"Please, leave us alone we didn't do anything." The figure said to the confusion of the three devils. The figure then pointed their flashlight at the three, "Wait, Saji-Senpai, Yura-Senpai, Meguri-Senpai? What are you three doing here?"

The three then dropped their guard as Saji just let out a small laugh, "Oh you two are first-year students at Kuoh Academy. What are you two doing in the forest in the middle of the night?" Saji said, looking up and down at their uniforms.

The girl then turned towards the boy, seeing the pink shade on the two individuals faces told the entire story. 'Two first-year students were about to do it in the woods and

I haven't even kissed a girl yet...' Saji said with a sigh, dropping his head down.

"Well, it's dangerous around here, you two shouldn't be here." Meguri said putting her hands on her hips, "You don't know what could be around these parts, and do your parents know you're here?"

"Sorry, we were at a party, we heard that the new transfer student would be there, but he didn't show up so we bailed and decided to stop here for some…" the girl's face turned even redder causing Yura and Meguri to both roll their eyes.

The boy intervened before she could say anymore. "But what are you three doing here?" He asked looking between the three.

"Well…" Yura said with a smile, Meguri's face turned pink as she turned towards Saji, understanding the boy's implications.

"No, it's nothing like that." Saji said putting his hands up, "You've heard about the increase crime rate in Kuoh Town? Well, as a cautionary measure the disciplinary committee at Silver Star High decided that it would be best for students to perform nightly patrols to help keep the students safe, but since our Academy doesn't have a disciplinary committee then the responsibility fell on the student council. You see we were just making sure nobody was lost around here!" Saji said with a nervous laugh, kind of shocked at how easy he came up with such a lie.

"Oh, that makes sense." the two first-years agreed both nodding at each other.

"It's amazing what the student council does for our school." the girl smiled.

"I'll help walk you both out of the forest" Yura said turning towards the other two student council members who nodded in agreement, "I want to make sure you both get home safe is all."

"That's so cool," the girl said, stars in her eyes. "But you want to know something cooler?"

"Yes?" Yura asked.

Saji didn't know if it was his new devil instincts or if this was his sacred gear talking to him, but he suddenly felt a sudden killing intent radiating from the girl. "Yura-san! Look out!" Saji pushed the blue-haired devil to the ground causing a knife to swiftly miss her head.

"Damn it, I missed!" the girl said with psychotic laughter as she gripped the knife more closely.

"Great! Guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way." the boy said, he held out his hand and suddenly an axe appeared in his hand.

"What is going on?!" Saji said in shock as he glared at the two individuals wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Saji-Kun isn't it obvious? They're stray devils masquerading as students" Meguri said pulling out her katana.

"Bingo." the boy said with a laugh as he swung his axe as Meguri only to clash against the metal of her Katana. The two tried to push the other back as their weapons clashing together. "Did you really think we would fall for that lame story?" the boy swung his weapon to the side, cutting Meguri on the shoulder causing her to stumble back.

"Meguri!" Saji cried as he watched a small trail of blood flow down her shoulder, Saji tried to run to her aid only for a kick to plant firmly on his back sending him flying.  
"You should keep your eyes on the prize." the stray devil girl said with a mocking laugh as Saji collided with a tree.

"Shit," Saji said as he got up still coughing up small drops of blood. During his training with Ichiro, he believed Ichiro to be very strong, however this girl was even stronger than that.

"Bastard." Yura was the first to react swinging at the stray devil girl with hatred and intensity clear in her eyes. The girl laughed as she moved out of the way. Yura continued the assault, sending a volley of magically charged punches and kicks at the girl, only for the girl to dodge and block each and every one.

[Absorption Line] A pale blue line of energy wrapped around the girl allowing Yura to land a punch to the face causing a black and purple bruise to form on the girl's right cheek. "Thanks, Saji-San." Yura said with a smile, flashing the newest devil a thumb up.

Saji smiled as he looked at the lizard shaped cuff on his left hand. He could feel energy coming into the cuff radiating from the stray devil.

"How interesting," The girl said with a smile as she looked at the pale blue line of aura wrapped around her arm. "But-" The girl pulled with all her strength causing Saji to come flying towards her, "Not good enough" She finished with a roundhouse kick causing Saji to go crashing on the ground creating a small crater.

"ACK!"

"Saji!" Meguri screamed as she glared angrily at the stray devil boy blocking her path. The boy smiled as he swung the axe around and aimed it towards Meguri's neck.

Meguri jumped back before using her knight speed to run around the boy. She thrust her katana forward and cut the boy on the shoulder causing him to growl with a beast-like anger.

"So, were you two waiting for the right moment to attack us?" Meguri asked angrily as she thrust her right arm forward and punched the boy in the chest.

"No, we just happened to find you dumbasses in our base and decided to eliminate the threat once before things could get out of hand." He said as he outstretched his other hand and release blasts of demonic energy. Despite none of them directly hitting Meguri the impact they made to the ground caused her to stumble back and drop her katana against a tree. She barely had time to duck as the boy once again swung his axe intending to take her head off.

Meguri seized advantage of the situation and kicked the axe out of his hand causing him to stumble to the ground. She rolled behind him and picked up the axe and slammed the weapon into the stray devil's stomach causing him to collapse in a growing a pool of his own blood.

Meguri could tell by his desperate and harsh breathing that he was still alive but barely. As much as she wanted to finish the job, she knew that Sona wouldn't approve of such a thing and she would want him alive for question. She outstretched her hands and a small blue magic sigil appeared.

[Restraints] Suddenly, thick plant roots began to form around his limbs and the back of his head perfectly restraining him against the ground.

The reddish-brown haired devil turned around to see Yura and Saji were struggling with the stray devil. Yura fighting her head on with hand-to-hand combat while Saji tried to back her up with his sacred gear. The stray devil realizing her ally was defeated outstretched her wings and flew into the air.

"Damn it" Saji said angrily, missing with his absorption line once again. He had barely learned the ability to fly. Yura was about to fly into the air to continue combat but then she heard it. At first it sounded like soft and low growling of animals but then it got louder and louder and sounded more like zombies.

"What's going on?" Meguri said holding up. Judging by the noise it was obvious they were surrounded.

"I can take two weak Sitri devils on by myself but two Sitri devils, a sacred gear, and a katana wielding devil is my limit. I guess I'll have to let Dr. Stein's experiments handle you." she said with a laugh.

It was then over three dozen humans came crawling out of the wood. But the three devils could instantly see there was something wrong with them. All of their eyes were a bright yellow, indicating that they were being mind controlled with demonic magic and they all had ripped and tattered clothing and dirt covering their bodies.

"So consuming humans for food is not enough? You've also been experimenting on them and turning them into slaves?" Yura said with disgust and anger obvious in her voice. Despite being devils now, all three of the Sitri servants were once formerly humans themselves, seeing stray devils take advantage of and abuse humans like this made the three angry.

The girl made an innocent ditzy smile as she let out a psychotic laugh, "You act like human life has any value to us devils. For us, they are merely tools for our amusement. And after tonight, not only Kuoh but the entire continent of Japan and all its residents will be ours to control."

The stray devil girl then flew away leaving the three Sitri devils alone with the horde of spell-bound humans. Yura delivered a punch to one of the human's face causing them to stumble back.

"We can't kill them." Meguri said putting her sword away she then delivered a kick to another one's stomach making them fly back. However despite these devils' powered attacks, the humans got up almost like it didn't hurt them.

"Saji-Kun make the signal." Meguri said pushing the strays back with all her strength.  
Saji raised his hand as a blue line of demonic energy flew into the air.

* * *

[Ichiro's Group]

"That was Gen-Chan's signal, that means they're in trouble!" Momo said with both her arms raised in the air.

"In case you haven't been paying attention we're also in trouble." Ichiro said with a growl as he punched another of the feral humans in the face. Ichiro wiped his brow from sweat. He was completely surrounded by hypnotized humans.

As much as he wanted to mow them down with his sword, he knew that it would only make him look like a monster and he would never be forgiven by the Sitri's group, adding more coal to the flames of their distrust and fear of him.

[Absorb] Ichiro absorbed some light from Momo's magic barrier causing the blueish magic circle to weaken as the power flowed to Ichiro's gauntlet. Ichiro dodged another attack before hitting the human in their neck causing them to collapse to the ground unconscious. It was then an idea flashed in Ichiro's head.

"Hey Momo, Reya, do either of you know lightning magic?" Ichiro asked taking a scratch from one of the humans to the face causing blood to flow down his cheek.

[Boost] Ichiro retaliated by kicking them in the head knocking them unconscious. No matter how many of these humans were knocked unconscious two things were apparent to him.

First, they were clearly being infused with some type of energy giving them increased strength and power. And secondly, no matter how many he knocked down, more kept coming. Momo and Reya were both shielding each other using their demonic magic, they weren't as useful as Ichiro when it came to close combat and both girls feared they would kill the humans if they attacked with their demonic magic.

"I've been learning from Tsubaki-Senpai." Momo said as she strengthened her barrier to compensate for the energy Ichiro stole. "I might not be as strong or as skilled as Tsubaki-Senpai or Akeno-Senpai but I can summon lightning from the sky." She answered.

"Ok, here's my plan,"

* * *

[Sona's Group]

"We're here" Sona said, she looked up at the simple log cabin. It was kind of a pitiful sight. It was a rather large cabin, but was covered in decay and trash. Overall it was the perfect location for a stray devil to hide in order to avoid detection.

"Who cares about the stray devils?" Nimura said angrily. All three of the devils had seen the signal in the sky, Saji, Yura, and Meguri were in trouble. Nimura had suggested they run over and help them but Sona explained that giving the stray devils enough time to re-group and attack together would only cause more problems for them later down the road.

"Nimura-San, please consider the situation we're in." Sona said with a serious tone in her voice. She looked between her two new servants, studying the both of them immensely. Despite being her and Saji only being devils for four days at that, their first tasks was to fight against a stray devil's nest, one that could be the host to their very killer. "There's something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Nimura puffed her cheeks like a child as she glared angrily at Sona, believing she cared more about defeating the enemy then making sure her servants got out of here alive.

Sona looked Nimura in the eyes while she fixed the glasses on her face, "I was planning to tell you both earlier but I was worried that Ichiro would change his strategy and it would affect the team disposition which caused me to be hesitant in sharing this information."

Nimura looked up at Sona with a very confused, surprised, and worried expression on her face, the fact that Sona was entrusting her with something so serious was kind of shocking.

"Remember when I told you and Saji about the evil pieces?"

Nimura thought back to that day, it was their first day as devils, Sona explained how the evil pieces worked and their power. How each piece represented a piece of chess and how because of this they were all granted special powers and abilities to represent the piece they were bestowed. "Yes, and you said that me and Saji-Kun were both your pawns." When she had first learned she was a pawn, Nimura was very disappointed, in her mind she might as well have been told she was cannon fodder, but then when she was told she had the special ability of "promotion" to become a knight, bishop, rook, or even a queen in enemy territory she was so happy and excited.

"Well you and Saji-San being pawns isn't the full story, well in Saji-San's case that is"

"What do you mean?"

Sona turned towards Tsubaki, allowing her to answer with a small smile on her face, "All humans can be reincarnated with the evil pieces but each human has a specific value."

"A value?" Nimura asked.

"A queen is worth 9 pawns, a rook is worth 5, both knights and bishops are worth 3 pawns, however a single pawn is worth 1 pawn. Each piece has a specific value based not only on the pawns they are worth but also on the strength of the high-class devils that wields these pieces. When Sona-Sama reincarnated both you and Saji-San into evil pieces, Saji required four of Sona-Sama's pawns in order to be reincarnated, meaning he has a greater value than an average bishop or knight."

Nimura's eyes widened in shock, "so Saji-Chan is four pawns combined into one?"

"Exactly," Tsubaki said.

"So, in Saji's group he not only has a pawn worth four pieces, but also a rook, and the knight Meguri. When Ichiro-San created their team, he created it with the impression that Saji was worth only a single pawn piece, which is why he gave Saji's group both a strong rook and a fast knight for extra protection, also taking into account Saji's lack of training and battle experience. So the team Ichiro constructed is actually worth more than when Ichiro put it together. I was hoping Ichiro-San would do something like that because I wanted to see if he would take into account both you and Saji's lack of experience, which is also why he put you with a queen and the king pieces."

Nimura smiled and bowed her hand, "I'm sorry for ever thinking you wouldn't care about us Kaichou," Nimura said, feeling a bit guilty about her past feelings and thoughts, "And Ichiro-Kun must care about us more than we think."

"Ichiro-Kun is rough around the edges, and what I said about him being a caged beast is true. If it wasn't for Beelzebub-Sama's spells then Ichiro would've fled Kuoh Town by now and probably be hiding on the other side of the world. However, if he is put into a situation like this, I know he would care and try to make sure his allies are safe, even if they are allies of circumstances."

Despite her two newest servants lacking power and experience, Sona had faith in herself and her peerage that they could protect them, "Alright," Nimura said, feeling pumped up for the impending fight, "Let's move forward boss."

"Oh, and one more thing," Sona said pausing, she then turned towards Nimura, "If you ever interrupt me or accuse me of forgetting about my servants again, you will be punished." The blue aura in Sona's eyes made the younger girl shivered in fear. "Do I make myself clear?"

"U-U-Understood." Nimura shivered.

* * *

[Ichiro's Group]

"That's a bold plan" Reya said as she took cover behind Ichiro. Her demonic power was running dangerously low and considering she lack any or even most aspects of hand-to-hand combat if she ran out completely she knew she would be finished.

"Well it's the only thing we got" Ichiro said, breathing heavily. He didn't know how much more he could take without a break. It was then the two devils turned towards Momo who had a nervous expression on her face. The three devils were asking her to put everything she had into striking the ground with lightning. Everything she had? Not even she knew the limits to her lightning magic yet. If she wasn't careful she could kill all the humans in the area.

And on top of that Ichiro was asking Reya to douse them all with water magic first. It was a dangerous and risky plan which could kill the dozens of humans remaining in the area. "I'll use my chaos gear to absorb as much of the light as I can but I need this attack to be powerful enough to knock them all unconscious."

Ichiro thought about this plan, and it was the only one he could come up with on such short notice. Momo was shaking, this plan was too risky for her taste but she began to realize that Ichiro couldn't fight all these people on his own, not trying to kill them while they try to kill him and while he wasn't using his demonic power. They had no problem using demonic enhanced strength and speed. And on top of that the sheer numbers alone were enough to take him down.

"Alright," Momo agreed, she outstretched both her hands causing a giant magic sigil to appear in the sky. "Reya, start the water spell."

"Right." Reya said with a smile as she summoned water, the water began raining down on the individuals, including Ichiro. Ichiro smiled as he jumped into a tree. The humans seemed to follow Ichiro as they began climbing the tree to reach him.

"Their mindlessness actually works in my favor" Ichiro thought with a cold laugh as he watched them all follow him.

"Momo are you ready?"

"Yes!" Momo affirmed. She aimed her hands at the tree [Lightning]

[Absorb]

DOOONNN!

The blast of green lightning was impressive and very powerful, it was like a thunderbolt that rained down from Momo's magic sigil from the sky that created a shockwave that Ichiro assumed most of the people in Kuoh could feel, Ichiro absorbed as much as he could into his gauntlet, but it was too much causing the gauntlet to release the energy into the air. When the lightning died down, all the humans collapsed to the ground out of conscious.

Momo and Reya both ran over to the humans and began to check to make sure they were all alive. "You did fine." Ichiro said with a small smile of pride that his plan went off with a hitch.

It was then slow clapping broke up their little victory. "Who's there?" Ichiro asked angrily. The enemy came out of the shadows causing Reya and Momo to shiver while Ichiro simply grinned.

"So, you must be the cannibal of this nest." Ichiro said, looking the stray devil up and down.

It was a boy that appeared to be 16 or 17 years of age with cold blue eyes and elf-like ears. The creature had long wild and messy black hair with what appeared to be a helmet that resembled a dragon's skull with four horns. Not only this, the boy had a mouth opened on its chest with sharp rows of teeth and black scales on its legs and webbed feet. Wearing no clothes, the creature had four black spiked collars on its arms.

"You devils are annoying, you just had to attack when Amera was out, so now I have to fight." the stray devil then let out a yawn. His speech caused the servants of Sitri to shiver in fear. His casual expression didn't match his monstrous appearance.

The boy raised his hand and multiple shadowy hands appeared from behind his body.

"Time to die." And with that as his only warning dozens of shadowy hands launched at Ichiro and the group.

* * *

"Stein-Sama!" The stray devil girl angrily closed the door to the base as she glared at the stray devil scientist who had a confident and relaxed smile on his face. "That Sitri bitch and her peerage are here! Amera is nowhere to be found and Reo was captured by them. We're getting destroyed out here!"

"I know, "He paused, "I've been watching it all on the screen" The old man said pointing to the large computer screen that was showing videos of all the fighting going on from the video cameras all over the island.

"Then what are you going to do to stop this? You promised you would be able to handle these devils but now they're ruining everything." she said.

It was then a loud clanking noise could be heard from the end of Dr. Stein's hallway. Loud and heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the two strays. "W-what is that?" the girl asked, her entire body shaking.

"You know when I asked you and Reo to join my nest, I never wanted you both to make up my fighting force."

The girl stared at her fellow devil both awestruck and shocked, "Then what the hell did you want us for."

"The Demon King needs food."

The girl's vision was then blinded as multiple giant magic sigils could be seen appearing outside in the forest. The girl looked on with awestruck however before she could react a giant hand reached into the mansion and grabbed onto her "Hey! Let me go! Stein! Help!"

The stray devil scientist turned towards the girl, laughing crazily, "I was once one of Ajuka Beelzebub lead scientists. I proposed to him the idea of creating a pseudo-Demon King. No, a demon king that would surpass the former Demon Kings but he threw my idea out, and I was forced to go back working in the Rating Game sector. Well damn that Ajuka Beelzebub and damn his entire science center. I created something much better than a simple board game for rich devil children to play, I created a god."  
The ground began to shake as a giant beast, fully began to waken. "Ha ha ha, come my child, it's time to get to work."

* * *

[Ichiro's Group]

[Tricky]

It was Ichiro's only defensive spell. A ring of fire surrounded Ichiro, Momo, and Reya, to the two girls' surprise the fire had the same heartbeat sound that Ichiro's power of soul held meaning that this spell was a branch of that ability.

The shadowy hands that collided with the fire got instantly turned to dust.

"You can't stay in there forever." the stray devil said with a laugh.

"Who are you?" Ichiro asked angrily, just when he thought he finished a fight, he got dragged into another.

"The name's Marcus, and I'm here to kill you all."

Ichiro turned towards the two girls, "Run to Sona." He ordered.

"But-"

"No buts," Ichiro said, cutting Momo off before she could speak, "You both used up most of your demonic energy to get rid of those humans, there's no reason for the three of us to stay here and someone needs to regroup with Sona anyways.

[Dark Creation: Goblin] a small black goblin the size of a baseball appeared in Ichiro's hand.

"Before the start of this mission Sona lend me a small piece of her demonic energy, I combined it with this creature so it should lead you to the source. Now run back to your student council president at the count of-"

And right before Ichiro could finish that sentence, the stray devil known as Marcus jumped into the fire and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Ichiro flying straight through a tree before colliding against the ground.

"Just go!" Ichiro commanded.

The stray devil smiled more fixated on Ichiro then the two female devils, "I'll kill them at another time, right now I'll finish you off."

Ichiro thrust his gauntlet with the power of Marcus only to be pushed back by the devil's immense strength. He tried to return with a uppercut only for his enemy to get the upper hand and grapple him around his arms and throw him back into the ground.

"Shit." Ichiro said regaining his composure only to look up and see an axe kick headed his way by his stray opponent. He quickly slid out of the way, landing on his feet as the stray's foot crashed into the staircase.

Ichiro smiled when he turned around to see the two girls had gotten away unharmed. "You know, you should really focus on your opponent." Ichiro turned around only to see a dark light in his face before he felt a intense burning sensation.

"What kind of energy is that?" Ichiro asked rhetorically out loud.

"It's a technique I like to call Hell light', a technique that only belongs to children of devils and fallen angels who have given up completely on being angels." Marcus explained with a bright smile.

Three orbs of the power of soul surrounded Ichiro as Ichiro glared at Marcus, [launch] The three balls shot like missiles at the stray devil, two hitting his arm while the third struck his chest pushing him back.

The stray devil simply raised his hand, a bright smile on his face, "Impressive, that's the power of your soul? The famous ability of the Alastors. Quite interesting but you're going to have to do a lot better than that." he explained jokingly as more black orbs of hell light formed around him.

" **You're going to die if you don't pull your head out of your ass."** Ichiro's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he looked behind the stray devil.

That long black hair and those beautiful green eyes.

"M-Maria?"

" **Ichi, please don't die."**

"Rachel?"

The stray devil let out a laugh, "Are you going mad?" he asked.

[Boost]

Ichiro lunged at the stray devil known as Marcus shooting him an intense glare. 'I can still use all the energy I absorbed from Momo to boost my attacks, but my stamina and demonic energy is running low, I have to kill this guy or I'll be forced to use...' Ichiro thought to himself.

"Die!" Ichiro turned around just in time to move out of the way of a knife that almost cut across his back.

Ichiro smiled smugly at Marcus who just tried to cut him, "You know shouting out die while you try to attack me ruins the whole point of a sneak attack right?"

"It doesn't matter." The stray devil said with a smile.

"And why is tha-" before Ichiro could react he felt a sharp pain hit the side of his stomach, he looked down to see that Marcus had shot a small weapon of light that managed to pierce through Ichiro's defense and cut the right side of his stomach.

Before Ichiro even had the time to recover Marcus came up behind him and kicked him in the back causing him to go crashing to the ground, causing the ground to shake.

Ichiro picked himself off the ground, a bright smile on his face as he wiped some blood from the side of his mouth. 'Hallucinations or not, I'm going to kill this guy!'

Seeing his former teammates at a time like this, what was going on?

Ichiro turned towards Marcus and noticed the dark black aura radiating from his body.

Ichiro got in a defensive stance prepared for what the stray was about to throw at him. Faster than the eye could see, Marcus appeared right in Ichiro's face, and before he could even react he felt a fist make contact with his face causing him to go flying back.

Ichiro's body tumbled for almost fifteen feet until he collided with a tree. "Damn it!" Ichiro looked up to see Marcus about to throw another punch but before he could Ichiro rolled on the ground out of the way, Marcus's hand going straight through the tree leaving a crater-like hole.

"That's some intense power." Ichiro said, wiping the blood out of his face, even if he was exhausted from his previous fighting there was no way he should be taking this much of a beating from a average stray devil.

"You're a mutation knight right?" The black haired devil said turning towards Ichiro.

Ichiro almost shivered at the amount of energy he was detecting from the boy. "That's correct," Ichiro said forcing himself to stand, "And before you decided to become a stray what piece were you?"

"A mutation rook," Marcus said the black energy around his body growing. "For a former servant of Amelia Zagan who consumed two of her pieces you sure are a weakling."

Ichiro's smile formed into a hostile and animalistic-like glare, "How do you know who I am?"

"That sacred gear" Marcus stated staring at the black and purple gauntlet on Ichiro's arm, "You had the chance to be free like us, yet you chose to go back to the underworld and become a servant to one of those Maou."

"What was the better alternative?" Ichiro said with a laugh, "To become a stray like you? You're a stone throw away from becoming a Grim, you're a wanted criminal, most devils wouldn't even give you the chance to come back to the Underworld at this point, you became a monster."

"Enough!" Marcus shouted angrily, his wild black energy bursting out. "I'm going to end you right now!"

Ichiro smiled, "And I changed my mind." Ichiro returned his sacred gear and placed the fuma shuriken in his hand back into his pocket.

{Boy, what are you planning to do?} Kaos asked in Ichiro's mind angrily.

"I don't need any weapons to fight this guy" Ichiro said staring directly at Marcus, [Soul Blast] purple and black energy burst to life all around Ichiro's body. "A mutation rook huh? Such a waste for a dead man."

Ichiro lunged at Marcus without a second thoughts, his knight speed combined with the soul energy around him being fast enough to push through Marcus like a bullet. The stray devil's eyes widened in shock realizing he was being pushed back by Ichiro's own body.

"TAKE THIS!" Marcus brought his fist up prepared to slam it on Ichiro's body but in a blink of an eye he disappeared to the shock of the stray.

[Nyx's Illusions: Break]

"Hey Marcus." The stray devil turned around only to see two of his opponents staring back at him. Both Ichiro's looked like mirror images of each other and had sadistic grins filled with extreme killing intent on their faces. They were both Ichiro, in body and in mind, and they both were formulating plans for destroying the stray devil in front of them.

The Ichiros smiled with confidence at the shocked expression on the stray devil's face.

"So is this the power of your magic? The ability to copy yourself?"

One of the Ichiro copies dashed forward and Marcus hit his hand through the figure only for it to disappear.

"You're dead wrong." before Marcus could even react he felt something make contact with his back, a fist.

The black haired individual eyes widened in shock, Ichiro then brought his foot up and landed it firmly on his opponent's head causing him to go flying back.

"Holy shit that hurt…" Ichiro said planting his foot back on the ground.

{You dumbass, didn't you hear him tell you he was a mutation rook? And you're a knight fighting him with your fists}

[DARK TOMB] Ichiro quickly jumped out of a black hand of energy that almost grabbed him. He looked in the air to see Marcus flying above him, multiple hands behind him and a wide grin on his face.

"Just die already!" Marcus summoned several black sigils and multiple shadowy black hands were launched at Ichiro with the intent to impale him. Ichiro quickly maneuvered and dodged every single one.

Using a tree for leverage he jumped into the air with a smile on his face, "Now bow." Ichiro pulled his fist back and planted it firmly against the stray devil's nose firmly hearing a crack come from his hand and the stray devil's face.

The stray devil went crashing on the ground with Ichiro following, but instead he landing on his feet.

{You just broke your left hand didn't you?}

"Fuck off dragon."

"Is that all you go-"

Before Marcus could even react he felt something impale his chest. He looked up only to see a grinning Ichiro holding the opposite end of his fuma shuriken. He coughed up a little bit of blood, as he felt his whole body getting heavier, "I-I thought you we-weren't going to use weapons?"

A dark smile appeared on Ichiro's face, "And I can't believe you believed me." He said showing no remorse or concern for his actions, [soul blast] A bright blast of purple and black energy shot forth from Ichiro's fingertips causing the devil to fall back unconscious.

Ichiro let out a sigh as he put away his fuma shuriken. {Are you going to finish the job?}

Ichiro frowned, "There's no need Kaos, he's not a threat to anybody anymore and when this is over, he'll be sent back to the underworld."

{Even after everything that happened…you still harbor that fear?}

"I said it doesn't-"

"A monster who won't kill." Ichiro paused in shock as he turned towards a branch to see a black cloaked individual staring down at him.

"Who are you?" Ichiro said getting in a defensive position. Judging by the voice, he knew it must've been a girl.

"It's you isn't it?" the cloaked girl said looking down at Ichiro. "The hybrid of Alastor?"

"So are you going to explain how you know me or continue with this annoying vague b.s. or did you come here to fight me?"

"A broken hand, and you already used up too much energy. You're in no position to fight me. Besides you still have to finish taking down this nest." the girl said. "Our fight is for another day, until then, knight of Leviathan, Hybrid of Alastor."

The girl fled away to the surprise of Ichiro, running at a speed that Ichiro couldn't follow. "I couldn't even sense any energy coming off of her." Ichiro said to himself. "I also couldn't hear her or sense her presence."

{She most likely has some type of special ability that allows her to mask and hide her presence. Could be a sacred gear for all we-}

Kaos voice was broken by the loud footsteps that echoed across the forest. "Momo and Reya are going to Sona, which means I should find Saji, his group should be fine but they called for back-up thirty minutes ago."

"Y-you're all going to die" Ichiro turned back to his opponent, surprised to see that he still managed to stay conscious, "Stein's experiment is going to kill you all."

{Ignore him}

Ichiro ignoring the dragon's request and turned towards his defeated enemy, "What do you mean by experiment?"

"You should know," Marcus said, "The silver haired boy with gold eyes and the gauntlet of chaos on his right arm. You're exactly who Doctor Stein was speaking about."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichiro shouted angrily annoyed by the stray devil's very consciousness.

"Ichiro Pendragon-Alastor, tell me." Ichiro seemed trapped in the stray devil's cryptic messages, deep down he knew it would be best to ignore him, but, almost as if he was being pulled in by a Siren, he listened to the stray's every word, "Do you still remember the night your peerage die? Do you still taste it? Touch it? Feel every agonizing second of it? Is that who you were talking to in this forest?"

Ichiro felt his entire body freeze as if his blood ran cold.

{Don't fall for his words boy}

"Those voices never stop you know. Even after three years I still hear those voice. It's called hell Ichiro. It's not the type of hell of fire and brimstone, no, it's the type of hell of your own creation."

"Shut up!" Ichiro angrily reacted and kicked the stray devil in the face completely knocking him out for good.

Ichiro then heard it, the loud echoing footsteps and the voice of Saji, Meguri, and Yura.

The Final Fight.

"Even now you're still trying to play the hero" Freya said with a gentle and sad expression.

Ichiro felt his entire body tense up, he turned around to see her, the beautiful face of Freya.

* * *

And on that chilling note I'll end this chapter. I want to thank TheNikYoganaught for once again beta reading this chapter.

Thank you for reading and remember to review telling me what you think. Bye~


	5. Life 4 A Devil's Crossroad pt 2

Life 4 A Devil's Crossroad pt. 2

"You stupid, cocky devils."

A small boy looked forward as he was in an impossible situation. Standing before him was an exorcist, priest, and two angels. The exorcist clenched glared at the puny devil who could only be about 12 years of age. The disgusted expression on his face was apparent.

"Did you honestly believe you would get away with stealing one of the church's sacred swords?" one of the angels asked. She had an almost sympathetic look on her as she moved a strand of her blonde hair from her face.

Nobody could particularly blame her for such a sympathetic look. The boy before the group was bleeding from a harsh wound on his face. He had cuts on his arms and legs that finally took their toll on him. There was a sharp cut on the shirt he was wearing with dark crimson trickling down his body.

The church officials were not very interested in the boy, but rather interested in the weapon he was holding. The holy sword, or heavenly blade as he called it.

"Hmm, so this devil boy can wield the Excalibur Nightmare," The second angel, a man with long blonde hair matching the girl right next to him, said with a hint of interest in his eyes.

The boy looked down at the long and skinny blade. The spiral wrapped around the blade facing the humans and angels before the boy. The boy clenched the blade tightly with both of his hands, a fierce expression on his face, refusing to give it up.

"It's over devil." the male angel said as two daggers made of light materialized in his hand. "As we speak the exorcists are making quick work of your teammates, meanwhile you have to deal with two angels. You're finished, just give it up and accept your punishment."

"Damn you!" The animalistic growl that escaped the boy's mouth was enough to shock the four beings before him. The boy lunged forward with the holy blade in hand. He swung at the first angel. The angel quickly jumped back, using his wings to flap backwards as the boy recklessly charged forward and attacked again.

The angel, realizing the daggers of light weren't enough to phase the boy, he summoned a spear and blocked the sword strike. An genuine shocked expression on his face. 'This boy is pretty fast.' The angel thought. His eyes wandered towards the sword, 'And after holding such a sword for only a few seconds he's actually able to wield it in a fight, something that takes most holy sword wielders weeks of training.'

The angel began to notice that his light spear was beginning to crack under the pressure of his enemy's strike. He summoned another weapon in his other hand and tried to impale the devil.

The small boy, figuring it was best to drop the sword, let it go and jumped back causing the blade to clatter on the ground. "Got it!" The angel tried to pick up the sword only for a ring of purple flames to surround the blade.

An excited smile appeared on the man's face as he turned back towards the young devil, seeing a trail of flames coming from his foot. "Well aren't you just full of surprises."

Before the devil or the angel could lunge forward once more there was a loud blood curdling scream. As the screech echoed through the corridor, the boy's entire body tensed up.

It was then the recipients of the room heard the boy's voice for the first time.

"Siris."

* * *

Ichiro's entire body tensed up as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"There's no way you're alive. This has to be an illusion." Ichiro said turning away from her, she appeared to be uninjured, and was wearing a beautiful gold and silver robe that seemed to reflect Ichiro's own silver hair and gold colored eyes.

Ichiro turned back around and a small click sound escaped his lips, 'Why did her hallucination have to come up at a time like this?'. Ichiro tried to start running only for the gravity under his foot to give up and he went collapsing back towards the ground.

"Damn it, I used up too much of my energy fighting that stray." Ichiro turned back towards the unconscious body of Marcus, Ichiro had placed the metal restraints Sona gave him around his ankles and arms preventing him from leaving. He needed to make sure Sona's servants were okay. This was his plan, and he had tried to keep them out of the fight but apparently the fight had come to them.

In Ichiro's own mind, this plan of his turned into a train wreck.

" **Ichiro, you need to rest"**

"I'm fine" Ichiro shot back angrily as he heard Freya's voice ringing in his ears.

" **You're not fine, you're injured. You're going to destroy your body if you fight like this."**

Ichiro pushed away from the girl, "You're just a hallucination. Get away from me." he said with a growl as he regained his composure.

And without thinking twice Ichiro started sprinting, ignoring the tremendous amount of pain in his body and his overall lack of energy he started running, to find the rook, pawn, and knight.

* * *

[Sona's Group]

[Water Serpent]

"Ack!" As the scalding hot water touched the devil's skin the stray devil screamed in pain as they went flying towards the wall of the building. The Sitri princess crossed her arms as she looked around at all the defeated stray devils. Six defeated strays in total.

Sona turned towards one of the strays that was still conscious and groaning in pain. The stray devil tried to raise its head only for Sona to place her foot down on the creature's chest. "Hey! Get off me you Sitri bitch!" the creature whined almost childishly as it tried to lift her foot.

"There's no point in fighting just stay down!" Nimura said in a bossy and commanding tone as she held the stray devil's legs in place.

Sona was actually surprised by Nimura's strength, when she reincarnated the young girl she thought she would need a lot of training in things like fighting and using magic however despite being so green, she had excellent strength and stamina, especially in regarding her leg strength. Sona began to wonder whether the smaller girl had some experience in fighting as well.

Sona turned back towards the stray devil with an angry expression in her face, "I'll allow you to return to the Underworld and be given the chance to return to your master if you explain what's going on if you cooperate." Sona said, holding up a ball of water magic to emphasize her threat, "What was that noise?"

The Sitri princess was worried sick regarding her servants. As much as she didn't want to admit it, that loud booming echo throughout the forest combined with the roars was enough to worry the heiress. However, she wasn't stupid, and she didn't plan on walking into the situation without a plan or at the very least knowing what she was going up against.

The stray seemed to cough up a small bit of blood, "I'm just a grunt," the stray choked out, trying their best to save their life. "I was given injects but that's it, I never was told anything, only Yuna and Marcus are given information like that. I swear." The stray said with a pleading look in its eyes.

[Restraint] Sona raised her hands and used a spell to trap the stray devil in the ground. Nimura then released the stray devil from her foot so she could do her work.

A small screeching sound rang in the heiress's ear she turned around in shock to see a small imp-like creature hovering in the air. "What is that thing?" Tsubaki said, a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the tiny creature.

"This is Ichiro's, I can feel my magic inside of it" Sona said allowing the creature to land on her hand, her magic coming back to her.

"Kaichou!" And following the two creatures behind was Momo and Reya, but when she noticed a particular someone missing from the group. Almost all the color drained from her face, "Where's Ichiro-San?" were the first words that escaped from her mouth. She was glad that her servants were barely harmed, aside from a few cuts and scrapes here and there but overall, they were relatively unharmed.

"We found out what's going on, Ichiro was fighting and he said we would only get in the way so he sent us to explain to you what was going on."

.

.

.

"I see so that's the situation we're dealing with" Tsubaki said with a serious expression.

"So, Stein managed to escape the Underworld after getting fired by Ajuka and now he plans to take over Japan? Even experimenting on the local humans in this territory at that?" The aura flaring around Sona was incredibly scary, "I won't allow Stein to manipulate and destroy this territory, especially since it's governed by Rias, do you know where Ichiro is headed? If he's in a mental state like that then he shouldn't be wandering alone."

Momo had a smile on that face, "Judging by him, he probably smashed that stray devil unconscious and he's on his way to Tsubasa and the others."

Sona nodded at the news, "Alright, then let's get going."

* * *

"Die you shitty devils!" Stein let out a laugh as the monster of his own creation released a blast of destruction from its mouth that destroyed a large portion of the forest..

Meguri reacted quick enough and pulled Saji and Tsubasa back, allowing the trio to hide behind a tree. They finally managed to defeat the humans who attacked them. After the three regrouped, Meguri and Tsubasa used some magic to heal their injuries. Once they recopperated, they tried to make their way to Ichiro's group only to be attacked half-way there.

The three turned angrily towards the scientist only to see the true enemy standing behind him. An enemy that sent a chill down their spine.

The creature looked like something out of a horror movie. It was a tall and skinny creature with dark pale skin and reached 9 feet in height. The creature possessed nine dark red eyes. Three eyes on its face, with one eye on its forehead and three eyes on both its hands. The only article of clothing the creature had on was a large wrapping that wrapped around its neck, chest, and stomach. And on the creature's back sat six unnatural black bone-like wings.

Despite the horrific appearance of the monster, the trio could still see the face of a devil behind the mask.

"Yay! Demon-Chan will destroy both the Sitri and the Gremory households that claim ownership of this town." Tsubasa was the first to see her. Standing on a treetop, was a stray devil. She had long bleached blonde hair, and two giant red horns similar to a bull sticking out of her head. Not only that, her face resembled the scales of a lizard with two sharp red eyes and a rather creepy smile. Unlike the other stray devils, she was actually dressed in normal clothing, sporting a red coat and matching white pants.

She outstretched her hands as she began to manipulate her demonic energy into a dozen or so small sigils dressed around one large magic sigil.

[Lightning]

The three devils didn't even stand a chance.

Their bodies became instantly filled with lightning, the smell of burning skin began to ring in the air as the lightning show flashed across the ground and sky. When the light died down the three individuals were barely standing as smoke flew from their figures.

"Haha, it seems those two weren't so useful after all. They managed to actually make you three Sitri devils to waste all your demonic energy. I'm surprised you three can even stand." The stray devil let out a loud laugh as she turned towards the Stray devil scientist and his monstrosity, "So Stein-Chan what do you think we should do to them?"

"They will be food for the Great New Demon King of course!" The stray devil scientist let out a loud laugh as he pointed a finger at the three servants, "Being born into a devil's household, the household of the younger sister of one of my enemies at that, I hope you three fare better in the next life."

Tsubasa raised her hands in a fighting stance. Despite every bone in her body begging her to give up and try to run away, she couldn't do such thing due to her pride as a warrior and her need to protect her two comrades. She was a tank and she needed to be strong for them.

"T-Tsubasa" Saji muttered as he managed to regain his composure. Despite being the newest of the devils the fact that he managed to stand after an attack like that was an impressive feat in Tsubasa's book.

"Saji-San, stay back please. Let me handle these three."

"Hahah, as if sweetie, you can barely stand let alone defeat me, Stein-Chan, and Demon-Chan with just the three of you."

"She won't have to"

In one swift second.

In one swift second her life was over.

Meguri, Tsubasa, and Saji didn't even know how to react as they watch the Stray Devil woman's head fall to the ground. It was such a swift and fast act that only one person could do something like that."

"I-I-Ichiro-San!" Meguri shouted in shock, leaning against a tree. Standing right where the stray devil woman once stood, Ichiro brought his foot up and kicked her headless body to the ground causing it to follow the same fate as her head.

However worst of all was the smile on his face.

It wasn't his normal cold smile, it was something much darker.

The smile of pure insanity.

" **Now that's the face of the Ichiro-Chan I know."** Amelia whispered in Ichiro's ear, however only he could see and hear her, while the other individuals, even Stein, stood there at a complete loss for words.

His right eye contrasted greatly with his left eye, having become a dark red hue that matched his loss of sanity. The hallucination of his former peerage, they had finally done it, they broken his sanity.

* * *

[Flashback]

"I-Ichiro!"

A small boy, about the age of 9, with long silver hair turned towards his teammates with a bright smile on his face. Siris and Freya standing there. Ichiro holding onto a practice sword. "Y-yes" he said his face a little red at the two girls standing in front of him.

"You've been training to hard, and me and Siris think you need to take a break." Freya said looking onto the ground as she played with her fingers.

"And you need a haircut, if you don't get rid some of that off people are going to start mistaking you for a girl, you also need to take a warm bath to relax yourself." Siris said sternly, her face then softens up until a smile, "But how about we have some tea first?"

.

.

.

A few minutes later, the three were sitting under a large oak tree to block away from the sun. They were drinking some hot tea prepared by Freya while eating cookies baked by Siris, the only one old enough to actually use the oven without supervision.

"Ichiro I'm a little worried about you," Siris said, retaining her composure, she was eighteen, the same age as Amelia, making her the de-facto leader and head authority figure when Amelia left for trips and **vacations**. This was also confirmed by the Queen piece embedded in her body. "You've only been a devil for a single month and have just began learning how to use your sacred gear and demonic power but you've been training like a mad man."

"Yeah," Freya agreed, she was eleven years old, making her two years older than Ichiro, "I get you want to get stronger and want to learn how to use your newfound powers, but this is insane. If you don't watch yourself then you're going to end up hurt or even worse."

Ichiro stubbornly crossed his arms, "I like training and I want to grow stronger."

"But you're still young, you can't rush these things." Siris argued as she turned towards the sky, "It's such a beautiful day."

"Can you at least explain why?" Freya said stubbornly, refusing to change the subject, "Why are you training so much?"

It was then after a long awkward pause, the two girls noticed the salty tears flowing down Ichiro's face, "what's wrong?" Siris said picking up Ichiro's much smaller form and allowing him to sit on her lap.

"I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I won't be strong enough and my new family will leave me" Ichiro said wiping some tears from his face.

Siris smiled at Ichiro, "We'll never leave you."

[Flashback Ends]

* * *

[Soul Breaker] Multiple orbs of fiery gray energy began to circle around Ichiro. He pointed his fingers forward and launched all seven of the orbs at the monstrosity. They collided with the monster's flesh burning deeply into his body before exploding. As the dust cleared, the monster remained undamaged.

" **You're going to have to do much better than that if you want to win"** Amelia's taunting voice said in Ichiro's ears.

The three servants of Sitri didn't even know what to say, having watched Ichiro kill a stray devil so effortlessly and having shown no remorse, they feared he would attack them next.

"Stay out of my way, as the Knight of Leviathan, I command you three to stay out of my damn way." Ichiro said the words with a laugh as the Alastor sigil manifested on his left arm.

[Soul Gear] In Ichiro's hand, a dark purple spear manifested. So, this was one of the abilities of the Power of Souls, the ability to create a weapon out of your own soul.

"Kaos!" Tsubasa called out, "Kaos, are you able to calm Ichiro down!" Sona had learned this from her sister, who later told her servant, there was a dragon Kaos living inside of Ichiro's sacred gear, he was supposed to be able to calm Ichiro down at times like this.

However, when the blue haired girl got no response back she feared the worse.

Stein let out a laugh as he looked at Ichiro, showing no care or concern for his deceased ally. "I'm surprised, so you were able to slay both Marcus and Yuna. You're really living up to your grandfather's name."

"Or you're just weak." Ichiro retorted as he got into a fighting stance, holding up his spear.

The scientist turned towards the monster he created, "I created this demon by using the DNA of the former demon kings combined with the cloth of chaos. If you really think you can defeat him you're going to die trying little boy."

"Well I'll just have to show you then!" Ichiro charged the stray devil and spun his spear around his body he thought his spear landed against the Demon only for him to duck down and uppercut Ichiro in the air.

Before Ichiro could recover from the strike he went crashing back down to the ground.

"Ichiro-San!" Meguri cried out as she picked up her katana.

[Sin] A giant orb of yellow energy formed around the Demon's mouth and it let out a scream as a blast of energy was released. However, to Ichiro's shock, the attack wasn't aimed at him, it was aimed at Tsubasa, Meguri, and Saji.

"Freya! I won't let you die!" Using the impressive speed of a knight Ichiro raced towards the group and outstretched both of his hands. [Tricky] A ring of purple fire surrounded the four devils and to the surprise of the Sitri's team the defensive spell completely cancelled out the attack. The demon tried to strike the fire barrier with his bare hand but he recoiled in pain running a few steps back.

"Impressive" Tsubasa said, "Ichiro, is this your only defensive spell?"

Her question was never answered as Ichiro jumped into the air and raced at the Demon once again. [Break] Ichiro split into two, using his hands he launched his other self into the air who aimed a sharp axe kick at the demon only for the demon to flawlessly move out of the way before punching the other Ichiro back, after tumbling through three trees he collapsed to the ground.

[Soul Breaker] The second Ichiro launched a orb of soul energy at the demon however he was fast enough to jump back, dodging the attack.

"This is insane." Saji said in shock, the creature was dodging every single attack Ichiro was throwing at it. This creature was too fast for a knight like Ichiro, Saji was having a hard time even seeing Ichiro, he was moving like a blur, but this creature was even faster as it flawlessly dodged every single attack Ichiro tossed at him. If someone like him couldn't make a hit then Saji knew he didn't have a chance with his new sacred gear.

"Saji," the blonde devil turned around to see Tsubasa and Meguri, both with determined looks on their faces. "I need you to wait here for Sona, me and Meguri are going to help Ichiro-San fight this demon."

Saji's eyes widened in shock, "But Yura-San isn't that dangerous? Besides Ichiro told us to stay out of this." Saji turned back towards the fight to see Ichiro getting launched into the air before being smacked into his other half, the two halves then merged back into one another.

"We don't have a choice Saji-San" Meguri said holding up her katana, "We just need to hold this thing off until Kaichou gets here. They should be on the other side of the forest, since both Momo-San and Reya-San aren't with him then we can assume they both fled to find Kaichou, that means we just have to hold this thing off for at least fifteen or twenty minutes."

Tsubasa and Saji both blinked in surprise, Meguri's deduction of the situation being spot on.

Saji nodded, as much as he hated being on the sideline there was no way he would be of use in this situation without Sona or Tsubaki here to come up with a plan for back-up.

Meguri and Tsubasa both charged the creature from opposite directions to the surprise of Tsubasa the creature seemed to sense them both using its giant wings to fly into the air before punching Meguri to the Earth.

"Damn" Ichiro shouted as he bit his lip in anger, drawing a bit of blood.

" **Use the pills Ichiro. The King Pills. They'll give you the strength you need to defeat this monster!"**

Ichiro paused in shock, as much as he didn't want to believe it, Amelia Zagan, despite being a hallucination, was right, this creature was stronger than the combine force of two knights and a rook. There was no way the three were going to last five minutes let alone twenty minutes for Sona to arrive.

[Soul Brea-] Before Ichiro could even finish the spell he collapsed to the ground causing Amelia to laugh in Ichiro's ear causing him to beat his fist angrily in the dirt, "Damn it! Damn it!" he looked up in the air to see both Tsubasa and Meguri were losing badly in the fight, the creature was almost toying with them.

"Tsubasa-Chan now!" Meguri called out.

Tsubasa launched a tree at the monster only for four large scorpion-like tails to come from its back. The Demon blocked the tree with its scorpion tail before aiming the other three tails at Saji.

[Boost] Ichiro doubled his strength as he sprinted to Saji he brought his spear up and blocked the first scorpion tail with his spear. It got knocked out of his hand however he wasn't so lucky with the second scorpion tail as it dug into his leg.

Ichiro let out a scream of pain as blood began spewing out of his left leg.

"Ichiro!" Meguri and Tsubasa were both left helpless to save Ichiro as his body fell to the ground.

"Ichiro-San!" Saji cried out as he held Ichiro's head up, "Even in such a state…you tried to save me. Why? Why didn't you focus on attacking?"

" **Why Ichiro? You chose someone who isn't even of your household over your own self-preservation. I hate how weak you've become Ichiro."**

"Amelia, stay the out of my head!" Ichiro cried out to the confusion of Saji and the others.

"Who's Amelia?" Saji asked in confusion as he blinked in surprise.

Ichiro pushed his body up standing on both legs. Despite the blood pouring from his left leg he was still willing to fight. **"Take it, take the pill."** Amelia's sing song voice chanted in Ichiro's ears. "Amelia Zagan…" Ichiro mumbled to himself.

"ICHIRO! MOVE!"

As the four scorpion tails once again launched towards Ichiro and Saji, Meguri and Tsubasa created a barrier of magic to block the attack. The four scorpion tails crashing head first into the diamond barrier. The barrier began to crack and shatter, however the two devil girls were sacrificing more and more of their magic in order to protect two boys. Ichiro reached into his pocket as he pulled out a small square container the size of a tic-tac pack, inside of it being gray pills.

[Flashback]

"Siris." The small silver haired boy mumbled to himself, as he glared at the angels and church officials in front of him.

"It's over boy, you're going to die here if you don't run away." The boy then pulled out a square container. Inside the container were gray pills. The angels stared at the boy as he lifted up the container and popped one of the pills inside of his mouth. Suddenly gray and purple energy began to race and spiral around the boy's body.

"What just happened?"

"What sort of magic is this?"

The boy ignored the questions as he glared at the two angels, "It's over birds," the power surging around the boy making the two angels almost quiver in fear, "You're going to die if you don't run away." he mocked.

[Flashback Ends]

Ichiro noticed the other three devils were too busy focusing on the scorpion tails instead of him he then brought the container to his mouth allowing one of the pills to fall in. "Sweet, just like back then" Ichiro said to himself with a laugh.

Ichiro let out a roar as black and purple energy began to spiral around his body, the other three members of the student council turned towards Ichiro in shock and confusion.

"Woah, this power is amazing!" Saji said in shock as he almost jumped back.

Even Stein and the Demon paused in shock at the massive amount of energy Ichiro was radiating from his body, the power was immense and impressive, far beyond the power he was previously giving off.

[Boost] In one fellow swoop Ichiro cut all four of the scorpion tails off causing them to squirm before falling lifelessly to the ground. The monster let out a scream of pain only for Ichiro to laugh coldly as he raced towards the monster.

"No way!" Tsubasa said in shock, allowing her barrier to die down.

"How is he doing this? His speed should've been cut in half" Meguri said. She was a knight as well and she knew the limitation of her own evil piece and so did the other student council members. For Ichiro to still have this speed after not only fighting so hard but also having his leg cut was breathtaking.

Ichiro pulled out his demon wind shuriken and cut the monster across the chest causing it to roar in pain once more. "What? How?!" The mad scientist questioned, a look of horror dawned over his disgusting face.

Ichiro axe kicked the demon at the top of its head causing the 9-foot monster to fall face first into the ground.

"Havoc! Are you alright?" Stein asked in fear, worrying that his perfect creation was going to die. Ichiro used his windmill shuriken to deliver another cut on the monster's shoulder causing black blood to fall to the ground.

The creature screamed in pain as he began to shoot blasts of yellow energy at Ichiro, he smiled cockily as he dodged each and every attack before outstretching his own hand, [Soul Breaker] Ichiro shout another orb of purple and black soul energy at the creature's stomach causing it to go flying back.

Ichiro jumped into a tree, breathing heavily, realizing that as his sacred gear disappeared he had used up all the light he had absorbed earlier. "I can't double my strength and I can't stockpile anymore light but I know I'll kill you!" Ichiro said, a determined angry look on his face.

* * *

[Kuoh's Airlines]

"Congratulations, we have safely landed in Kuoh, Japan. The time is now 10:47 p.m. Please keep in mind that the temperature is now twenty degrees colder than it was in England. For passengers who will continue to another destination, please proceed to the transfer desk and thank you for flying with Kuoh Airlines."

A certain blonde-haired boy let out a yawn, as he removed the rather large headphones from around his head, causing the loud rock music to attract the attention of the person next to him. He began to shake his head a couple of times to fix his spiky blonde hair.

"First time flying?" the blonde-haired boy turned to the guy next to him, a young man who looked a couple of years older than him with tan skin, spiky silver hair, and gray eyes wearing a sleeveless red jacket with a gray t-shirt under it, and black pants. In his hands was a parfait, given to him by one of the flight attendants.

The blonde-haired boy let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm used to going by train, bus, or boat, but never plane. I really hate planes." The boy had opted to find a boat but realized it would take too long, and the cost on such short notice would be heavy and the one he was looking for would probably be gone.

The blonde-haired boy watched as multiple people began to file out of the plane. As he turned back towards the stranger next to him. "How about you?"

"This isn't my first flight, I've flown all around the world."

"What brings you to Kuoh."

The older young man rolled his eyes, "A teaching and babysitting gig."

"Sounds like a fun story, wouldn't mind hearing it sometime." Sora said with a grin, as he stood up.

"Sure, it involves a ditzy redhead, her older brother, a former abused and reformed criminal, some serious chick, and her bubbly headed sister."

Sora then turned to the silver haired boy, a confused expression on his face, "We're still talking about a babysitting gig, right?" The two boys then shared a laugh as they both climbed out of their seats, going in separate directions.

* * *

Ichiro's blood sprayed across the landscape as Meguri screamed in horror. Despite all the damage Ichiro inflicted on the demon it healed from each and every wound. The Demon grew four new scorpion tails and managed to launch each and every one into Ichiro's body. On landing in each of his limbs. The Demon then tossed Ichiro like a rag-doll causing him to go flying into the Earth.

"Impossible" Tsubasa said, not only is the creature immensely fast and strong but it also has powerful healing abilities? The blue-haired devil began to realize how outmatched the four were. "Meguri no!"

As a last-ditch effort Meguri went flying towards Ichiro's unconscious body and caught him in her hands. "You risked your life to save us, I won't let you die!" she said determined.

"Haha, now kill the rest Havoc!" Stein commanded with a terrible laugh. The monster let out a roar as it began flinging it's four scorpion tails at Meguri.

[Absorption Line]

"Meguri, get out of there!" Tsubasa turned towards Saji in shocked, surprised to see that he summoned his sacred gear once again. Instead of just one, this time he had created four perfect pale blue lines of aura and each one wrapped around one of the scorpion tails.

"Saji…" Tsubasa mumbled in shock.

"I might not be as strong as you, I might not be as fast as Meguri, and I might not be as skilled as Ichiro, but I refuse to stand around and let this monster kill you guys!" his devil wings came out as his killing intent became quite clear, "As a devil of the Sitri household I'll protect the servant of my master's sister with my life!"

"That's quite the declaration Saji-San." the two devils turned around in shock, standing there wasn't just there master but the other remaining members of the Occult Research Club, a small smile on the Sitri's Princess face, "I'm here now."

* * *

[?]

"Is this what a devil's death looks like?" Ichiro opened his eyes, from one minute he was fighting against the stray devil and the next minute he was here. He found himself on a island with a small house standing next to him surrounded by a lake that never seemed to end, the sky was purple and the water was red. He could see giant sea monsters that looked like whales jumping in and out of the water. Was this death? Did his life really just end?

Pain. The last thing he felt before he was here, stabbed by that monster four times. He threw everything he had at this monster but that still wasn't enough. Should he have fought harder? He should've done more, he thought.

Sona's servants. Did they die as well? Were they trapped in their own devil's afterlife? Even as the servant of Amelia he grew up to believe that when a devil died they were nothing. Their souls were erased and there was no afterlife for devils. Besides, it wasn't like there was a devil God, so how could they have a afterlife.

But was he wrong? "Am I dead?"

As these questions raced through Ichiro's mind the door to the house opened up only for the blonde hair he had grew to hate standing right in front of him. "Amelia!" Ichiro charged the woman only for his body to go completely through her and he found himself inside the house.

"Oh Ichiro." she said with a laugh.

"Why the hell have you been tormenting me so much?"

"Ichiro, love, you know I'm in your head so why do you ask questions like that. You killed me remember?"

"This is my devil afterlife, right?"

Amelia let out a mocking laugh causing Ichiro to glare angrily at her, his hatred intensifying. "No Ichiro, this is your crossroad."

"My crossroad?" Ichiro asked, blinking in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Because it's time for you to make a choice. You can either stay here in this miserable world or you can join me and your family, you true family in death. But you can't just keep living on the fence like this!"

Ichiro put his head down, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Amelia said with a mocking laugh, "Surpassing God? No dream but that? You don't desire things like money and wealth or even status and power so why do you choose to live in this world? All your friends and family are dead, everyone you ever loved is dead! I want you to rest Ichiro. Join me in death. You won't be able to see Freya or the others ever again but at least you won't have to live your life knowing they're all dead either!"

"…Shut up…" tears began to well in Ichiro's eyes.

"Freya, Rebecca, Siris, and all the others, ever since I saved you from that orphanage we were your only family but now we're all gone. You have no family, you have no dreams. You're a hollow shell and you know it. Why do you pain yourself with this world any longer? I'm offering you true freedom Ichiro. Freedom only death can give you!"

"I said shut up Amelia!" Ichiro glared angrily at the woman, however tears still welling up in his eyes. Amelia walked over to Ichiro, a smile on her face.

"I can't erase what I did to you, but I can help you move on. You don't belong in this world. Your world has passed. Don't you want to join your former world?" Amelia then grabbed Ichiro's hands and placed a knife in his hand, "Just cut your wrist or place that in your chest then fall asleep in the darkness."

"That's enough Amelia!" Ichiro paused as he turned around towards the door of this house to see Freya standing there. Her long white hair and her big blue eyes causing the young boy's heart to skip a beat, "Haven't you tormented him long enough!"

"F-Freya?" Ichiro mumbled, still clinging the knife in his hand.

Ichiro turned back towards Amelia to see she was gone, "Ichiro, you're hallucinating, you need to stop this." Freya reached for the knife only for Ichiro to jerk his hand back.

Salty tears streaming down his face he turned towards Freya, "You and Siris lied to me, you said we would always be together. But now you're both gone. First Siris died in the church and then you…I killed you."

"It's not your fault Ichiro" Freya said calmly, smiling at Ichiro, "We can't predict the future."

"Amelia was right, if I use this knife-" Ichiro put the knife against his throat, "I can make this world go away."

"If you do that, the world won't go away, just you."

"I don't know how to live without you."

Freya smiled at Ichiro, "Why did you save those three? You had a chance to fight to the fullest but instead you chose to defend that boy, why did you?"

Ichiro didn't have a answer for her, when he saved Saji it was instinctual, he had merely taken a shot for the younger and weaker devil, if that had struck Saji there was no doubt in Ichiro's mind he would've died.

"You're good Ichiro, you risk your life to save another. You need to finish this mission."

"Why do you care?"

"Ichiro, I love you. You've mourned me and the others long enough, it's time for you to move on…" Freya walked towards Ichiro and tenderly placed her hand on his cheek, "I want you to live a happy life, I want you to find peace in this joyful world. You inherited all of Amelia's enemies and your past enemies. I want you to be strong and healthy."

She grabbed the knife out of Ichiro's hand and then embraced him in a hug.

Her body.

Her body was so warm.

* * *

"Ichiro! Ichiro-San are you all right!" Ichiro opened his eyes to see Sona standing in front of him, using Tsubasa and Tsubaki the three were crafting a powerful barrier to hold off the demon's assault.

" **Ichiro, I love you."**

"Freya"

Momo and Reya were both applying healing magic to Ichiro's injuries, they were doing the best they could but they weren't miracle workers, he needed actual medical care and with their already weaken states they couldn't apply said healing to his body.

However, Ichiro did the impossible.

"Ichiro stay down" Momo tried to push Ichiro's body down but he calmly grabbed her arm as he forced his body to stand.

"No way! You can stand after an attack like that!" Saji blinked in surprise.

"I choose to live in this world" the other devils stared at Ichiro, confused by his cryptic statement.

However Sona simply smiled, "then if you choose to live in this world then how about you help us out of this situation."

"Alright, just this once I'll lend you my strength not as an Alastor, but as the False Chaos Dragon Emperor!"

[Chaos Ringer]

Defying reality and his previous exhausted state Ichiro summoned his sacred gear on his right arm. The other devils smiled in shock that Ichiro had some energy left to spare for such a feat. "So, what's the plan princess?" Ichiro asked with a smile as he glared at the monster.

"I'm not only going to need the power of the False Chaos Dragon Emperor but also the power of Vitra" the peerage turned towards Sona while Ichiro simply smiled.

"I thought that energy felt familiar" Ichiro said with a small laugh as he turned towards Stein and his monster.

"Havoc! Stop messing around and finish them off"

[Sin] yellow energy began to form around the creature's mouth before it launched the blast at the Sitri group, completely shattering Sona's barrier. Tsubaki and Tsubasa both went flying back a couple of inches but they both landed on their feet relatively unharmed.

"Saji" the blonde devil turned towards Ichiro with a curious expression on his face, "I'll get you as close to the monster as I can but then I need you to absorb as much power as you can."

Saji blinked in surprise, "so far I can only absorb small pieces of energy after every second, I can't do any more than that"

"I didn't realize it before but Absorption Line is one of the sacred gears of the Evil Dragon Vitra, his soul was split into multiple pieces and each piece of his soul was placed into it's own sacred gear. You underestimate yourself Saji, if you try harder than you can call out more power than you realize."

"But Ichiro-San, how are you going to get Saji-Kun closer?" Momo asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I only have enough energy for one attack, and I'm saving it for when I know I have a clear shot." Ichiro to the shock of the other members started sprinting as fast as he could towards the monster, "that means I'll have to do this the old fashion way!"

"Ichi-"

"Leave him" Sona commanded turning towards Tsubaki with a small smile, "he knows what he's doing", Sona then turned towards her other servants, a commanding expression on her face, "Everyone, I need you all to surround the monster, provide Ichiro with as much back up as he needs so Saji can trap the creature with his sacred gear!"

[Yes Buchou]

Ichiro jumped in the air causing the creature to follow him with his eyes, Ichiro launched a roundhouse kick at the creature's head only for the demon to effortlessly dodge him, 'I guess that pill wore off but no matter' Ichiro pulled out multiple kunai, "I hope you like this!" Ichiro tossed three of them, all of them landing into the creature's chest.

"AHHH!" Despite it's large size the weapons actually did some damage causing the creature to scream in pain.

The creature then launched all four of it's scorpion tails at Ichiro,

[Barrier]

Momo and Reya both summoned a barrier that blocked all four of the tails. The barrier began to crack but this destruction gave Ichiro exactly what he needed. "Saji now!" Ichiro screamed.

"Right!" [Absorption Line] a pale blue line of aura then wrapped around the Demon's neck causing it to scream in pain as it began to tug and pull on the line. The line was large than anything Saji had even created, wrapping around the creature's neck multiple times with still room to spare.

He began to pull on the line while the Demon tugged harder and harder, refusing to give up.

"Saji I'm coming!" Nimura cried almost comically as she came to Saji's aid and pulled on Saji's shoulder causing the creature to fall backwards. "HAHAHA!" the group turned back around to the mad scientist. "You think you can destroy my best creation that easily? I'll show you fools!" Suddenly aura began to escape the scientist's body as it went to the creature, causing it to regain all the strength that Saji had taken.

"That fool." Reya said.

"He's sacrificing his own life for this monster." Sona said, realizing what was going on.

Suddenly the creature snapped Saji's absorption line, causing him and Nimura to both go flying but they were both caught by Tsubaki using both the speed and agility of her rook piece.

Ichiro smiled, having already calculated this into his plan, "Meguri, Tsubasa, and Momo I need you three to attack with everything you got"

"Right!" Tsubasa wasted no time charging the creature. Tsubasa attacking from below and Meguri attacking the monster from above. The creature opted to jumping back in order to avoid the two girls only to be met with Ichiro and Momo, Ichiro attacking with his windmill shuriken while Momo was launching fireballs at the monster.

The creature was unable to match the four fighters in such a close fight. When it would block one, the other would be there to counter the other block. When it would dodge, another would be standing right there ready to make a swipe with Momo constantly launching blasts of magic at the creature.

The four had only worked together for a few minutes yet they were already able to memorize each other's foot pattern, speed, and strengths.

[Lightning] before the creature even had time to react Tsubaki came from behind and launched a blast of lightning at the creature's back causing him to scream in pain. Dripping with sweat and exhaustion, Ichiro smiled realizing the creature had fell perfectly into Sona's trap.

"Now Saji."

"Right Kaichou!" Saji said, acknowledging the words of his master. [Absorption Lines] multiple pale blue lines jetted forth out of the lizard mouth of Saji's sacred gear, each line wrapping around one of the scorpion tails, and one line wrapping around the demon's main body.

The creature realizing the trap it had fallen into tried to counter by summoning it's six bony wings. Ichiro absorbs some of the light from Momo's fire attacks and jumped into the air a smile on his face.

[Chaos Aura] Black aura began circling around Ichiro's gauntlet, he smiled as he brought his arm down on the demon, leaving behind four sharp dragon claw-like marks on the creature.

"ROOOAAARRR" the creature let out a roar of pain as black blood began to ooze from the wound created by Ichiro on the creature's body. "Heh, there's a limit on how many time you can heal huh?" Ichiro said with a grin, as he realized his wound wasn't healing.

Meguri and Tsubasa began running towards Ichiro. Ichiro bent over to allow the two girls to jump over his head. [Boost] Ichiro unleashed his remaining power to propel the two girls up allowing them to both land a strike on the creature's face. Meguri cutting it's left cheek with her sword while Tsubasa opted to a straight punch to the forehead.

Before the creature could even recover from the duo's attack, Tsubaki, Momo, and Reya unleashed a trio of lightning bolts at the creature causing it to go crashing into the ground.

"It's over you know." Sona said, turning towards the mad scientist who was clenching his fists in anger. "You only have so much life force to give to this creature, courtesy of my pawn and his sacred gear this monster can't even heal or recover from any damage we inflict on it, and it's weak against the power of this group. So, surrender." Sona said in determination.

"Ha ha…"

Sona's eyes widened in confusion as the creature began laughing insanely at the group.

Ichiro and the others paused as they turned towards the mad scientist. "You foolish devils."

Tsubaki turned towards the sky, her eyes widening in shock and fear.

"I was once one of Ajuka Beelzebub lead scientists. I proposed to him the idea of creating a pseudo-Demon King. No, a demon king that would surpass the former Demon Kings but he threw my idea out, and I was forced to go back working in the Rating Game sector. Well damn Ajuka Beelzebub and damn his entire science center. I created something much better than a simple board game for rich devil children to play, I created a God."

The group began to notice the giant gray eye in the ceiling, and all the demonic energy that was gathering inside of it. It slowly dawned on the group what the mad scientist had been doing, he wasn't just using his life force to power up his monster, he was using it to power up a blast, powerful enough to destroy all of Kuoh. This was the true mastermind of what Doctor Stein was planning.

"Haha, maybe destroying the sister of Beelzebub's best friend will make him realize the genius of my creation." Stein said, letting out a monstrous laugh.

"Kaichou…"

"Tsubaki, activate your sacred gear now!" Sona commanded her queen.

"Right!" Tsubaki said, determination and fierceness in her eyes. Suddenly a mirror began to appear in front of the eye blast.

[Absorb] Ichiro let out a growl as he began absorbing the light from the monstrous attack into his sacred gear.

{If you absorb anymore you're going to reach your limit} Kaos warned Ichiro, however Ichiro ignored his warning as he focused on absorbing the light from the sacred gear.

"It's either that or me allowing this thing to destroy Rias's town, the town that was given to me as a home" Ichiro said with determination. "I WON"T ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY MY HOME!"

It was then another idea came to the Sitri princess, "Saji, use your sacred gear to absorb from Ichiro's gauntlet." Sona commanded. Saji started at the Sitri princess with a look of confusion. "Just listen to me Saji."

Saji nodded, "I trust in Kaichou." [Absorption Line] suddenly a string wrapped around Ichiro's gauntlet hand and a second one wrapped around Tsubaki. [Absorb] taking away energy in the form of a pale blue light, it was then transferred to Tsubaki, increasing the strength and power of her mirror.

"It worked" Sitri said with a smile, she had studied twice critical sacred gears in the past. The twice critical sacred gears are only able to maintain their power for as long as the wielder could constantly increase their strength, but in Ichiro's case he needed to absorb energy in order to boost.

Preventing Ichiro from reaching his max due to Saji's absorption of the energy Ichiro was collected, this allowed him to absorb much more energy than he originally could. In theory, this could allow Ichiro to absorb an infinite amount of energy, however neither Ichiro nor Saji had the power or strength to absorb so much. But still the plan was flawless.

A semi-twice critical, with the power of eating masses of energy and light combined with the absorption line of the Prison Dragon.

"NOW HAVOC, DESTROY THIS TOWN!"

Letting out a monstrous roar, all the energy from the eye began racing towards Kuoh Town. Only for it to make contact with Tsubaki's mirror.

'It will hold' The Sitri princess thought to herself as she clenched her hands into fists. However, several cracks began to form into Tsubaki's mirror.

Despite the fact that it was boosted with the power of Saji's absorption line and all the energy Ichiro had collected, it still wasn't strong enough.

"We have to help them!" Momo said, "Saji, attach your absorption line onto me and the others."

"Alright" Saji said, trying not to force himself to lose conscious, all the power he was absorbing already, was way too much for a new devil, especially one who had only unlocked his sacred gear a few moments ago.

Realizing her servant was at his max, the Sitri Princess did the only thing she could think of. "Saji don't."

All of the participants, albeit Ichiro, Tsubaki, and Saji who were too heavily focused on the task at hand, turned towards Sona in confusion. "If Saji uses his sacred gear anymore he's going to reach his limit. Focus your magic on creating barrier spells to aid Tsubaki's sacred gear." Sona commanded.

"Alright." Momo nodded. A yellow light radiated around the girl as she launched a barrier in front of Tsubaki's mirror.

It was then the other members joined in, each member crafting their own magic barrier, placing it either in front of or behind Tsubaki's own barrier.

[Absorb]

[Boost]

[Absorb]

As Sona's eyes widened in shock, the smug face of the mad scientist disappeared as it became a look of worry. "This can't be happening." He mumbled worriedly to himself.

The size and strength of Tsubaki's mirror reflection started to increase in size. As all the cracks began to disappear through the power of Ichiro's boosts and Saji's absorbing the energy from Ichiro's gauntlet and giving it to Tsubaki, a continuous chain of power that was reinforcing the strength of Tsubaki's Mirror Alice.

Suddenly the attack started to, as the name suggested, reflect back. With all the magical barriers, helping Mirror Alice, the gray beam of energy didn't stand a chance.

"Now Die!"

[MIRROR ALICE]

A beam of energy shot right at the monstrous creature, who didn't even have anytime to formulate a idea.

"Heh, do you really think my creation would be destroyed by it's own attack?" Sona turned towards the mad scientist, to the Sitri princess it sounded like a bluff for dear life, however Ichiro realized what he was referring to.

This creature was impervious to it's own magic.

{If the attack hits the creature, it's going to gain a boost in strength, you have to stop it.} Kaos mumbled, realizing the circumstances of the situation.

"DAMN IT!" [ABSORB] Ichiro jumped in the air as he began to absorb the full force of the attack into his gauntlet. The others watched in shock as more and more energy began to flow to Ichiro. However, it still was way too much for him to take.

"Now, all I have to do is kill it before it can heal"

[DRAGON-]

As Ichiro stood alongside the attack, black and purple energy began spiraling around him.

[-OF-]

"I have to beat this attack." Ichiro said to himself as he used his gauntlet to boost his power.

[-ANNIHILATION]

Ichiro let out a roar as suddenly a purple and black dragon made of his demonic energy shot out of his gauntlet. The mad scientist, Sona, and all the other participants watched in shock as this creature made up of soul flames and demonic energy crashed headfirst into the demon.

"AHHHH!" The creature let out a scream of pain as it began to be burned to ashes. The creature own attack clashing against the ground around the monster.

"NOOOO!" Stein cried out, not angry because he was about to be killed but anger that his creature had been. He had spent years working on this being, for it to be killed by a bunch of young, arrogant, brats.

"Ichiro!" Meguri cried out as Ichiro's body went flying to the trees, however a certain white haired devil quickly flew up and caught him before he could gain any damage.

Before her eyes, the Sitri princess watched as the creature it had took her entire peerage to defeat was turned to ashes. Leaving behind nothing, not even a body, she began to realize that she had won the battle.

"What was that?" Saji ran towards Momo who had Ichiro in her arms while she was landing on the ground. "You literally summoned a giant dragon and used it to defeat that creature. Where did you even learn a move like that from?

"A surgeon." Ichiro said with heavy breaths as he stood on his own two feet.

Saji ignored his remark, believing it to be some kind of cheap joke, "Dude, you have to teach me that move."

"You can't."

"Why not?" Saji whined.

"It's a one of a kind."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then help me come up with my own."

"No thanks."

"COME ON!"

"Saji shut up!" Ichiro shouted angrily, ending the conversation.

"So I guess this means we can go home now" Meguri said with a smile as she turned towards the sky, to see the full moon in the sky.

"I guess this means no school tomorrow, huh?"

"Keep dreaming Kohai." Momo said with a laugh, crushing Ichiro's dreams.

It was then Sona realized something was off, her eyes widened in shock, "Where did Stein go?"

After they all heard the voice of the Sitri Princess, all their eyes widened in shock, as everyone began sweeping the area.

"We have to go-" it was then a trickle of blood escaped from Ichiro's mouth, causing everyone to turned towards the silver haired boy.

"I-Ichiro?"

"ACK!" Ichiro collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, as he felt a jolt of pain in his heart.

"Is he having a heart attack?" Reya asked, a nervous and scared look on her face.

Tsubaki bent down as she put her head on Ichiro's chest, a look of fear and worry spread across her face, "we have to take him back now".

Sona angrily glared at the path where the devil had fled, "Making sure Ichiro is fine is our top priority, so let's return to my manor" Sona commanded.

The devils then disappeared from the forest, leaving the mad scientist and wanted stray devil Stein to his own devices.

* * *

"Huff, huff, huff, those stupid devils, those stupid arrogant devils, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Stein shouted to himself as he ran across the forest. He had managed to put a good distance between himself and the devils. Those "foolish devils" as he called them being too preoccupied with the defeat of his creation to realize he had ran away.

His greatest invention, having been destroyed by some princess and her merry band of idiots, Doctor Stein couldn't accept such a fate. "No matter" Stein said to himself, breaking out in a fit of maniacal laughter, in his hand was a small beaker, containing all the genetic makeup of his creation, "I'll rebuild you, even stronger, and even better! And instead of killing Sirzechs's baby sister, I'll get Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan instead."

Even if Stein had managed to accomplish such a feat, he would still have to live with this humiliation, the humiliation of being defeated, having sacrificed half of his lifespan, only for his greatest invention to be destroyed, turned to a pile of ashes, like a child's plaything.

"No matter, and once I kill the one known as Sona Sitri, then I'll set my sight on destroying the Underworld".

"The Underworld you say?"

Stein paused, a mixture of shock and horror. There was no way, anybody could've made it this far, he was sure of it that enough distance had been placed between himself and the Sitri group. When he turned around, a look of relief washed over his face, it was just a Marcus the black haired stray devil, his ally.

"Marcus!" the scientist let out a laugh, "I'm glad to see you made it out of there alive. How did you manage to escape the Sitri's grasp?"

"That fool. He thought he knocked me out but apparently, he forgot I was a mutation rook, I just focused the remaining defense on the spot where he hit and played dead. Then after he was gone I unlocked myself from his handcuffs and left."

"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!" the scientist cheered, "sadly, our allies weren't as lucky as you. That Sitri bitch already killed them all, we'll have to regroup and increase our numbers to survive then we will have revenge."

"Amera was probably watching the battle from afar, as far as I know she fled. How about Yuna?"

Stein thought back to Ichiro, in his mad state when he cut her head off, "that Alastor, he eliminated her in one hit."

"So that means if I kill you there will be no one else from this Nest who could oppose me."

That was when the stray devil scientist's blood ran cold, "e-excuse me" before he could react a spear of light was pushed into his leg causing him to collapse to the ground, "M-M-Marcus, what in Devil's name are you doing?"

"You see when I escaped from Ichiro's grasp, I got busy, I killed off the other members of this nest, Amera's a fool, she won't care about this Nest with you all dead and with Yuna out of the way I don't need you anymore old man" that was when a pair of wings, one a fallen angel and the other a devil launched from Marcus's back, "I found a new team, I decided to get in touch with my fallen angel side."

"Wait, Marcus, please, please"

"Did you honestly didn't think I knew you were planning to use the rest of us as food to feed your Demon?" before the scientist could react a second light spear shot into his other leg, "you had the others brainwashed into believing your crap but I didn't. I don't need a leader like you."

"Damn you boy!" the stray devil said, but the pain was too much for him he collapsed to the ground and tears began to flow from his eyes, "please…I just have on request before my death"

Marcus paused, a small smile on his face, "I'll allow it, Doctor Stein, the stray, and former researcher for Ajuka Beelzebub, what is your request before your death?"

The Stray Devil smile, "I've given my life for this research. Please don't let it go to waste. Everything of mine is saved on the hard drive including DNA modification, how to instill life into a formless being, and the ingredients I used to create Havoc. Please release my date onto the black market."

Marcus smiled as he held up one light spear against the scientist's forehead, "I'll allow it, I'll grant you this final request"

"T-Thank you" despite the burning pain against his forehead, the scientist couldn't help but smile, knowing that even if death his research would live on.

Marcus then pushed the light spear into the stray devil's chest.

* * *

"Glad to see you're awake."

Ichiro opened his eyes; standing above him was Saji, Sona, Tsubaki, and Meguri. The four devils having been sitting in chairs earlier Meguri polishing her sword, Tsubaki and Sona reading through papers, most likely filling out a report, and Saji playing on a game system.

"Where am I?" Ichiro asked.

"You're back in Kuoh now, when you collapsed we carried you back to my manor." Sona explained.

Ichiro looked around at the white room, "You have a hospital in your house?" Ichiro asked. Sona nodded causing Ichiro to sigh, "Rich people have everything." She paused, "So where the rest of the merry band of-"

"OUCH!" before Ichiro could finish, he felt Meguri pinching his ear. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for ignoring me and Tsubasa, instead of allowing the four of us to come up with a plan you attacked on your own and almost got yourself killed. Do you know how we would've felt if you died on our watch?"

"Screw you." Ichiro said angrily, rubbing his ear.

"She's right you know" Sona said with a small smile, "do you know what Serafall would have done if you had died so quickly? If the Maou of Leviathan were to cry in a small country such as Japan she would probably have completely destroyed this nation in a veil of ice."

The thought of it was enough to make both Meguri and Ichiro shiver, Meguri then wrapped her arms tightly around Ichiro squeezing his bedridden frame, "ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Meguri let go that burns!"

"I'm glad you're ok" she said with a smile.

"That's nice and all but let go!" Ichiro said pushing her off of him.

"You're no fun" Meguri said with a sigh.

"And you're psychotic."

"If you're referring to the others, I sent them home for today, I also sent Meguri and Saji home, but the two of them wanted to stay and wish you well. Me and Tsubaki were just waiting for you to wake up to make sure your condition wouldn't get any worse.

"Did Saji really care that much?" Ichiro asked turning to Saji, "and… Why is he crying".

"My brother!"

"WHAT?" Ichiro almost jumped out of the bed as he felt Saji reach out and grab his hands, comical tears falling from his eyes. "Brother?"

"My dragon brother" Saji said with a goofy grin, "Kaichou-Sama explained to me the full potential of my sacred gear, it's known as dragon pulse, it's a dragon sacred gear, just like yours".

"You're not my brother".

"But…didn't you see how well we worked together to help Shinra-Senpai power her sacred gear Mirror Alice, you even gave me words of wisdom to encourage me to fight harder".

"You're not my brother".

"But Ototo-Chan!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!"

To the shock of everyone in the room, even Tsubaki, Sona let out a small laugh causing the two boys to turn to her in shock. 'No way did Kaichou really just laugh?' Saji thought, anytime he saw her in the hallways or even outside of school she always looked so serious, the thought that she would laugh at two boys goofing off was kind of a shock to him.

"In any case, I have to thank you Ichiro. Thank you for protecting my servants. The Sitri family owes you a great deal, putting your life in harm's way like that." Sona said.

"Whatever" Ichiro said turning towards the wall, "anyone would've did that."

"In any case" Sona dropped a paper onto Ichiro's lap, this is a report I issued to the Underworld regarding what happened, I even included the part about you defeating the monster. I just need your signature as Serafall's knight".

Ichiro grabbed the report as he began to scan the paper. It included everything including him picking the teams for the mission, about him capturing a group of strays alive, even him running to the rescue to save Tsubaki and her group "jeez Sitri, don't suck my d- too hard".

The whole room went quiet, as even Saji's eyes widened in shock.

"Idiot." Meguri said as she slapped Ichiro on the back of the head, her face bright red.

"ACK!"

"How dare you disrespect the Lady of the Sitri clan in such a manner."

Everyone turned towards Tsubaki but that voice was too masculine to be hers and it definitely wasn't Saji due to it being English and the accent being british. "Umm…who said that?" Ichiro asked.

"It was I-the one, the only-"

Everyone turned towards the window to see a blonde-haired boy, a mischievous and goofy grin on his face as he looked at the devils through the window. "Is he flying?" Saji asked with a confused expression.

"Obviously Saji, this is the third floor" Ichiro said with a sigh, "I was half unconscious and even I wouldn't ask something that-" it was then Ichiro began to notice something about the boy, that smile, his green emerald eyes, the way his spiky blonde hair was styled.

Sona noticed the shocked look on Ichiro's face, "Ichiro… Do you know this boy?"

"Sora."

The blonde youth tapped the window sill and Tsubaki opened it after receiving a "nod of approval" from Rias. The boy casually strolled in, as if he was swimming in the wind.

"I have so many questions…" Ichiro said.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sora looked around at all the individuals, they were all talking in a language he couldn't grasp or understand, he raised one hand and before the others couldn't react he planted his lips firmly on Ichiro locking him in a kiss.

"AHHH!" blood started squirting from Meguri's nose as the other's watched in shock.

"What the?" Saji mumbled in complete shock, "you can't be my bro but you're fine with kissing random blondes off the street?".

"Shut the fuck up Saji!" Ichiro said in disgust as he wiped his lips.

(In Japanese) "Finally I can speak this damn language" Sora said with a smile. This confirmed Ichiro's suspicions. This was Sora Lockhart aka Crow he had a suitcase in his left hand and a guitar in his right.

"Why the Hell did you kiss me?" Ichiro asked angrily.

"So, I could learn this stupid language" he replied. "You wouldn't believe what I been through today. There was a old lady, two rival gangs, a stray cat, and if anybody asks I seriously didn't know that guy was allergic to peanut butter" he replied with a smile.

"Why didn't you just kiss some random chick on the street?" Ichiro asked him angrily wiping his lips.

"I didn't want to look like a creep" Sora replied with a goofy grin. Ichiro then pointed to Meguri who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Hey, everyone, my name's Sora Lockhart but you can call me Crow" he said with a smirk. Sona then sighed.

"So anyways, I think we should leave Ichiro alone to get some rest, how about we deal with this tomorrow?" Sona said, not even wanting to ask.

"A-a-are you two?" Meguri couldn't even choke out the words but she placed both her index fingers together and her face turned bright red.

"No, I like girls" Sora said calmly, "I just needed to borrow his knowledge of Japanese".

"Oh…" Meguri said putting her head down.

"Why the hell do you look so disappointed?" Ichiro asked.

* * *

A silver haired young man with green eyes looked over the entire landscape, "they really did a number on this place. I could rebuild the forest with magic, and at least for the time being Sona could use her magic to hide its true state but wow, this is ridiculous. Good thing Stein's dead" the man then turned towards the sky, "So Emperor-Sama, what do you think? Did he do well?"

"From what Sitri told me, I didn't know he could pull off something like that. He's more tactical than I thought, but there's nothing I can do for him" Diehauser turned towards the young man, "So Gray Dantalion, how did Serafall-Sama and Sirzechs-Sama talk you into taking this job?"

"Either this or my father would hunt me down and force me to return to the Dantalion household. I graduated two years ago so I know he wasn't going to allow me to roam free forever."

"You're still choosing to abandon your family name and clan?" Diehauser asked.

"I didn't abandon anything" Gray countered, "all the stray devils are dead, someone must've killed them, and one of them is missing."

"Do you think that he was the one who murdered Stein?" Diehauser asked.

"I don't know" Gray said with a sigh, "but most likely, I guess I inherited this mess now that I'm going to be living in Kuoh Town."

"I want you to give this to Ichiro" Diehauser then reached into his pocket and pulled out a check and handed it to Gray Dantalion.

His eyes grew wide as he looked at the number of zeroes on the check, "you know how much money this is in Japan right? He's basically going to be living like a King?"

"I want you to tell him that this is his Underworld payment for defeating the Stein Nest. If he knew the money came from me he wouldn't accept it. I know he thinks I didn't notice him stealing my family card but Sona informed me she plans to take it away from him."

Gray turned towards Diehauser, "tell me Diehauser, why are you so invested in this boy? I know he was Amelia's servant and all but why?"

Diehauser smiled gracefully, "I'm just repaying a debt."

* * *

[Ichiro's Mind]

{Don't think I didn't know what you were doing you little brat} Kaos glared angrily at the figure behind the metal cage, he resembled Ichiro but he had pale skin, black fingernails, and dark red eyes.

"Hahaha but it's true, when the other me is under extreme pressure I can possess his body and manipulate his mind."

{He passed your foolish mind games today, and you're lucky I can't kill you}

"Because if you kill me then he dies as well. One way or another I will possess this body Kaos, I'm the true Ichiro, you and I know it."

{You're nothing like the boy I watched grow up}

"One way or another this body will be mine. All mine."

* * *

And that concludes this chapter. Well, kind of dark, kind of bitter sweet, new mysteries, new allies and new enemies. I think this was much better than my first reiteration of this 2 part story. Anyways, that concludes the **My New Life as a Devil of Leviathan** Arc and now we can get into the **A Devil's Life Filled with Black Arc**. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.


	6. Life 5 Test of Power

Warning: Slice Of Life Episode Ahead

Life 5 Test of Power

"YOU PERVRT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!"

It was an accident you midget shut it."

A loud bang cut through the air, followed by more shouts from Ichiro, and another growl from Koneko. It was a lively day in the Gremory manor. "Buchou" Issei blinked twice as he looked at his devil master, "are we going to do something about that?" he pointed to the ceiling indicating that the two were fighting.

"Bro, it's like this every day" Yuuto said with a sigh as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth, "me and Koneko used to live together in my apartment but after Buchou enlisted Koneko to help heal Ichiro they've been doing this day and night. The constant arguing and fighting. It's like dealing with two grade schoolers."

Rias ignored the outburst and loud bangs as she had learnt to ignore it, but everyone else in her peerage was growing sick of hearing the commotion every morning. Rias simply took a sip from the cup of tea in front of her, while she continued to look at the news from the Underworld. "Akeno, did you know that Magdaran Bael's bishop passed his middle-class devil exams."

"You can't just keep ignoring this" Akeno said giggling.

A scream of pain that could easily be recognized as Ichiro's came from upstairs followed by more swearing and an even louder thud that shook the chandelier above the dining room table.

Issei dropped his eating utensils after there was another loud bang followed by a scream that could be recognized as Koneko's and turned to her master. "Buchou, are you really going to ignore this?" the brown-haired devil asked, staring at his master.

The high classed devil flipped the page of her newspaper. "Akeno, give them a few more minutes of this tantrum then go upstairs and calm them down, just let the children have their outburst." Her eyes quickly scanned the page until she found a story that enticed her attention. "Hm, it seems the Phenex Clan will be having a new newscaster by the name of Lisa Amon." Rias rolled her eyes, talking about that specific family so casually, it was obvious Koneko and Ichiro were starting to get to her.

"Buchou!" Kiba said with an obvious look of shock on his face.

"YOU GRABBED MY BREASTS!" The girl from above, that could be recognized as Koneko, screamed.

This time even Rias Gremory paused in complete and utter shock.

"It was an accident, I was asleep, besides, can you really count those things as breasts? BEE STINGS FOR TITS! BEE STINGS FOR TITS! BEE STINGS FOR-" You could hear the sound of Ichiro being punched follow by another set of crashes and bangs.

"He's really going to get it now" Rias said with a laugh as her queen ran up the stairs to put a end to this show.

A new voice broke through the sound of two fighting. "Alright, that's enough you two" Akeno said sternly as she glared at her two juniors.

Again, the chandelier shook again from multiple hits against the upper floor. "WE DON'T NEED A MODERATOR!" Ichiro.

Everyone at the table blinked in surprise.

"Obviously you two do because you both can't play nice." Akeno let out a sigh as she put her hand over Ichiro's mouth, muffling his insults. It seemed like this fight was completely even-handed, both Ichiro and Koneko suffering some minor bruises and red burn marks. Akeno couldn't help but let out a couple of giggles, "Can we classify this as a lover's quarrel?"

Sora walked into the room, "Yeah, why don't the two of you just hate fuc- "

"DON'T GO THERE!" Ichiro and Koneko screamed in unison which only made the blonde boy laugh.

"Wow, Ichiro, you really know how to party." Sora said with yawn as he stretched, indicating he just woke up.

Akeno let go of Ichiro and Koneko who she had been holding until now. "So, both of you get dressed it's time for school

There was a loud thud as Ichiro tackled Koneko to the ground, commencing another round of bickering. Below, Rias and her peerage let out collective groans at the crashing, banging and shaking from upstairs.

"Koneko let Ichiro go this instant" Akeno commanded as the two ignored her,

And this was what made up the typical morning at the Gremory residence.

* * *

"Come on! Stop being selfish!" Ichiro once again outstretched his hands and tried to take one of the snacks from the white-haired girl standing next to him only for her to push him away. Ichiro glared angrily at Koneko who had a small sadistic smile on her face.

"Ichiro-Kun, I'll make you some snacks if you want some so badly" Akeno had a almost seductive smile on her face that sent a chill down Ichiro's back. Yuuto sat on a couch next to Akeno, a bright smile on his face as he looked up from his school book.

Ichiro quickly snatched one of the cookies from Koneko's plate and smile as he stuffed the entire thing in his mouth, "chocolate, delicious" he said mockingly as he let out a laugh.

"You're about to wish you hadn't" Koneko placed her plate of cookies down pounced on Ichiro like a small lion and pinned him to the ground. Koneko was 4'8'' meanwhile Ichiro wasn't that much bigger than her, being only 5'1'' so watching the two first-years rumble on the ground was cute and kind of amusing to their seniors.

"So…" Sora who was standing up turned towards Yuuto and Akeno, "is this some type of love/hate thing?" he had a goofy grin on his back as he watched the two roll and tumble on the ground.

"Basically" Kiba said without hesitation.

"Totally" Akeno responded.

It had been three days since Sora first made his grand arrival in Kuoh Town, due to Ichiro's injuries he was given three days off from school in order to heal and recover. However, he also had to deal with keeping Sora out of trouble and was surprised to learn that he planned to stay in Kuoh Town, even moving in with Yuuto Kiba. The two had become friends, hanging out and playing video games together. Sora also began to make a name for himself around Japan, going to bars and dance clubs, playing his guitar and gaining some public recognition as "mysterious foreign boy." Even Sona and the Student Council were asked if Sora was planning to enroll in Kuoh Academy.

'Man' Issei thought as he looked at the two first-years, 'Ichiro-San doesn't realize how lucky he is, any man at the school would kill to be rolling on the ground with Koneko!' however when Koneko lifted her hand and punched Ichiro in the guts Issei's opinion on the matter started to change.

"The fuck!" Ichiro groaned as he latched onto his stomach, as he tumbled back, demonic energy then started to fly around Ichiro's hands, "well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're going to get."

"Bring it" Koneko said in her monotone expression.

The two charged each other ready to take the other one down when suddenly the door to the room opened up, "What exactly is going on in here!" everyone turned towards their club president who had a stressed-out expression on her face.

Everyone was shocked at her appearance, they were used to seeing Rias as calm, collected, and together, their leader of the Occult Research Club but this was one of the rare times where she actually looked stressed out.

"Buchou are you alright?" Issei asked with a clear look of concern. Both Koneko and Ichiro paused their confrontation as they turned towards the Crimson Haired Heiress.

Rias turned towards Sora, almost shocked by his appearance in the clubhouse but because he was a friend of Ichiro's she decided to allow him a pass, "alright! I have an announcement to make" everyone perked up, even Sora who technically wasn't even a member of the clubroom, "Gray Dantalion, the heir to the Dantalion household will be joining us in Kuoh Town."

Nobody knew how to react to the news, judging by Rias's reaction you couldn't tell whether this was good or bad news. "Great, just what I need, more noble devils running around here" Ichiro said crossing his arms.

"Well he's coming here for you Ichiro-Kun" Rias said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ichiro had an annoyed expression on his face, his eye brows creasing down while Akeno turned towards Ichiro with a smile.

"Because Onii-Sama and Leviathan-Sama think he would be a good influence of you, and wants him to aid in your training. They found him in Egypt somewhere doing Maou-knows what. Even Emperor-Sama picked him out of a dozen of options."

"Why does Diehauser even get a say in who trains or doesn't train me?" Ichiro asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, Gray-Sama is a genius and he's the best person to train someone like you. He is known for his technique and skill. He once trained the heir to the Sallos clan, allowing him to receive his evil pieces at the age of eight"

"Impressive" Ichiro said almost sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Listen, I know you have this hate thing with Belial-Sama but you should consider taking Gray-Sama's help, if you want to become as powerful as a "God", training with Gray will help you at least get to the level of a High-Class Devil."

"Buchou, does this mean that we have to do anything?" Issei asked, wondering if this new devil would bring some changes to the clubhouse.

Issei realized that his question was a mistake when some red aura began to flicker around Rias's body, "No, nothing will change overall" she said calmly with a sigh, "however you guys will each be tested by Gray-Sama, he wants to see your power and abilities. You won't be fighting or anything serious like that but he will witness everything you all got." Rias said a little pumped up.

She hated to admit it but most of the time her servants trained alone. Koneko would polish up her martial art abilities with training dummies, Kiba would polish his sword skill against trees or even sparring with the Kendo Club, meanwhile Akeno and Rias would polish up their strategic skills by playing chess or overall practicing their magic abilities. Meanwhile Issei on the other hand…

"Man, this blows" Issei said with his hands down, he knew it, he was the newest devil and the weakest link to the club, he had a sacred gear but he lacked any and all use of his demonic power, not even having the ability to go through a magic circle. Shown when he took one of Koneko's contracts but couldn't even use her magic circle.

He also wasn't as physically strong or as fast as Koneko or Kiba meanwhile this devil would probably be disappointed and call him out for his low-level of power. "So, when does this noble plan to be here?" Issei asked.

"After school today" Rias answered, sensing his low confidence for the test today. "He plans to meet us in the clubroom so I need you all to come straight here after school."

"Great" Issei moaned.

Sora whistled as a goofy grin appeared on his face, "boy am I glad I'm not you guys" he said with a small laugh, "guess during your pop quiz I'll just go hang out at the dance club." He said casually leaning against the wall.

"Well Crow not everyone can just be a leaf in the wind, fly on the wall, like you" Ichiro retorted.

"Crow?" Rias questioned as she turned towards Sora with a confused expression on his face, "is he a fallen angel." Rias actually got into a defensive position after answering that question.

"What? No" Ichiro said rolling his eyes.

"What kind of nickname is that?" Issei asked.

"It's not about sounding cool, it's because of his special power. His affinity with the Crows" Ichiro said casually, only to received confused stares from all the Occult Research Club members.

"Is that some kind of metaphor?" Issei asked.

"Stop being stupid Hyoudou!" Ichiro responded coldly.

"I'm not! I have no clue what you're talking about" Issei answered defensively.

Ichiro then turned towards Crow, "you mean, you've been in this town for three days? You've talked to two different devil heiresses yet you haven't even revealed your title? You know this town is run by a devil, right? You would think you would take this stuff more seriously."

As Ichiro continued to snap at his best friend, the others turned towards Sora who had a goofy grin on his face, "I was waiting for the right moment to show it." Sora then raised one of his hands and all the devils could sense the invisible aura around his hand. After about a few seconds of nothing happening the other devils assumed this was some kind of prank the two boys were playing.

Akeno was the first to notice causing a shocked gasp to escape her mouth. She pointed towards the window and all the other devils followed. It wasn't just one or two, it was more like a hundred to a thousand of crows flocking around the window.

Everyone followed Rias outside and were shocked by all the crows. Issei looked around, a feeling of excitement and shock welling inside of him, "HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

"Why are you wearing that Kuoh Academy uniform?" Ichiro asked as he looked Sora up and down.

It wasn't something that everyone initially noticed because it blended with Sora's initial style of clothing but he was in fact wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, complete with the blazer and necktie unlike Ichiro wo didn't wear said necktie.

"Because I plan on going to class?" Sora said.

"How? You're not even enrolled."

"Actually, that cute chick, Sona had me enrolled yesterday" Sora said with a smile.

"Great" Ichiro said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, don't be like that. Someone has to make this school interesting" Sora responded.

"That's true" Ichiro said, "just don't cause too much trouble or Sona will crush you. You may be a demi-God but Sona can be quite…ferocious when she's angry" Ichiro felt a cold shudder go down his spine, remembering when he watched Sona "punish" Saji after he spilled hot coffee on one of his contracts. "I didn't even know it was possible to be allergic to coffee" Ichiro said.

"So, Sora-" Rias said, ever since Sora had arrived in Kuoh, nobody had bothered to ask his relationship with Ichiro. Since Ichiro had finally had time to recover from all his injuries and the boys both had a few days to settle, Rias felt it was appropriate to start gathering some information. "Since you plan to move to Kuoh Town for Ichiro, and judging by that uniform you're wearing, how exactly do you two know each other?" Rias said with a smile befitting of a princess.

Sora looked down, at the Kuoh Academy uniform he was wearing, he had managed to acquire one in his size his first day at Kuoh Town, however, due to his lack of school records he needed Sona and Rias to work their crazy magic to get him enrolled. He was enrolled as a 2nd year since he was the same age as Kiba and Issei meanwhile Ichiro, who was a year younger, the same age as Nimura and Koneko, was forced to be enrolled as a first-year student to fit in.

"Well, we're sort of like best friends" Sora answered with a grin.

"Best friends?" Ichiro said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, more like, his only friend or even his father" Sora said playfully with a grin.

"You haven't changed a bit," Ichiro said, despite his words and the roll of his eyes, he had a small smile on his face

'I have never seen him smile so much.' Rias thought.

Realizing that the suspense and confusion was eating away at Rias's patience, Ichiro decided to answer, "We were both friends at the same orphanage. The St. Anne's orphanage," Ichiro said, "Before Amelia found me and made me her knight, I stayed at an orphanage in England." Ichiro explained.

The Gremory heiress nodded, "I heard the story from Diehauser-Sama. He explained to me your home before Amelia found you but he never said there was another boy".

It was then Rias noticed the almost sad look that appeared on Ichiro's face, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile, "Sora left, to become a vampire hunter."

"More like a vampire killing hobbyist," Sora said with a grin, not noticing the sad look that had quickly flashed on Ichiro's face.

Akeno and Rias both exchanged looks, they both wanted to ask why he hunted vampires but they felt it would open up wounds that they didn't need opened. So, the two girls decided that it would be best to simply ignore the comment. As long as Sora didn't attack any vampires that would cause trouble for Kuoh Town, or the Underworld they didn't mind.

"Holy shit, this school has a lot of babes running around, I wonder how many I can date this year." Sora said with a grin as he looked at all the girls.

"Come on bro, you can't possibly be as obsessed as Issei here" Kiba said jokingly poking the blonde in the back.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Issei said almost defensively causing the other members of the Occult Research Club to laugh.

"Umm" Ichiro raised his hand.

*Flashback*

"Issei you perv!" It was Ichiro's first day of school. Having grown bored of his time in class, he decided to sit under a tree and read his book. However, his silence was cut short by seeing the brown-haired devil surrounded by a group of girls who were all carrying wooden bokken.

"I can't believe you were staring into a peephole watching us change. How gross can you get?"

"Wait you don't understand!" Issei said, "I didn't even get to look it was all Matsuda and Motohama."

"As if that makes it any better!"

"ACK"

Ichiro turned away back to his book, ignoring the cries of pain.

*Flashback Ends*

"Issei, how can you be such a boy?" Rias said with a disgusted look on her face, "you slept naked with me twice, yet you still feel the need to do things like this?"

"It wasn't my fault, my friends invited me I was just being polite" Issei answered.

"Yo Issei!" Issei turned towards the gate to see his two friends calling at him.

"Motohama! Matsuda!" Issei walked over to his two friends, leaving the other members of the Occult Research Club and Sora alone.

Ichiro and Sora could instantly tell that they were hanging out with the most popular clique in school.

"Hey, isn't that Ichiro-San? He hasn't been to school in a few days. Is he friends with the Occult Research Club? And whose that blonde-haired boy standing next to Kiba-Kun?"

"That's Sora Lockhart, I remember seeing him at my favorite dance Club. Are they both joining the Occult Research Club? Does that make them cool now?"

'Oh great' Ichiro thought with a groan, 'there goes my fly on the wall status.' He turned towards Sora who seemed to be relishing in the attention, smiling and waving, even blowing kisses at the girls around him. Ichiro rolled his eyes as he sat down at a bench next to Rias. Akeno and Kiba both sitting on the other end. Koneko pushed Ichiro over, making room for her to sit down causing the silver-haired boy to glare at her.

"Suck it"

"Bit- "

"Ichiro!" Rias turned towards Ichiro an older-sister look on her face, "behave you two." Having to break up the two 1st-year fights she felt like a parent having to deal with two young children.

Sora then sat at the table, holding up his cellphone to show Ichiro that he had gotten a couple of girls' numbers. "So, is that your plan?" Akeno asked, "just to date random girls around Kuoh Academy?"

"Maybe? Or maybe I'll settle down. But my goal is to get my anti-social friend here a girlfriend" Sora said casually pointing towards Ichiro.

"I don't need your help in that department thanks. I'm not looking to date" Ichiro responded.

"Oh really?" Sora held up his hands in the form of a heart, "well I know the perfect white-haired babe who would be perfect for you."

"As if" Koneko mumbled crossing her arms.

"You would be lucky to date me" Ichiro responded coldly.

"So anyway" Rias said with a sigh, not wanting to listen to the two argue, "Sora, you said you were a demi-god, right?"

"Correct" Sora said raising his thumb up he then noticed the looks of shock on Akeno's and Kiba's faces, "what? Did I fail to mention that?"

"You hung out at my apartment for three hours and failed to mention you were a demi-god? Dude not cool" Kiba said with a teasing smile.

"Well I was going to mention it later, but things came up. We had horror to witness." Sora said.

"My best friend is an idiot." Ichiro whispered.

"I share my room with a idiot."

"Screw you short stack."

"Don't call me short."

"Well moving on," Rias said sensing the incoming beating, "So when you say demi-God do you mean-"

"Father is a wind God from Greek mythology and mother is a human" Sora said, "So to sum it up, wind demi-God with an affinity for crows". Sora simply waved his hand and suddenly a crow appeared in front of the group and landed right in the middle of the table, seeming to lower it's head to the group.

"Very impressive."

"Fufu, how fun."

"Are there any more tricks you can show us?" Kiba asked.

"How about a music show?"

Ichiro turned towards Sora, "What are you planning?"

"A show?" Akeno asked, a curious smile on her face.

"Did I ever tell you how Ichiro is a excellent singer, and how I play guitar?" Sora then held up his bag revealing a guitar, a wooden guitar with multiple lightning bolt designs all over it.

The whole table seemed to turn towards Ichiro, all possessing looks of mild amusement and shock, except for Koneko who appeared uninterested in the information however she still waited for Ichiro's response.

"Fufufu"

"Stop laughing," Ichiro said, glaring at the crimson haired princess and Akeno. It was then a thought came to Ichiro, "Hey Rias, do you know what Issei is planning today?"

"Don't change the subject Ichiro" Rias said with a amused smile, "You sing?"

"Oh yeah" Sora said waving his hand, "Ichiro used to sing at our orphanage when we were kids, he would have girls chasing him around trying to kiss him, there was once a girl who even stole his underwear and kept it as a treasure."

"Fufufu, I never knew you were such a lady's man" Akeno said with a laugh causing Ichiro to glare at her.

"So, after school, we're going to have a concert." Sora said.

"Sounds nice," Rias said with a smile, ignoring Ichiro's annoyed expression in favor of Sora's grin, "I'll be sure to invite Sona".

Before Ichiro could even protest the members of the Occult Research Club left the table, them all returning to their respective classes. Ichiro realizing, he was trapped in this position did the only thing he could. "Dick!" Ichiro shouted throwing a punch.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Sora said rubbing his arm an innocent expression on his face.

"You told them about the singing? Can you be any more embarrassing?" Ichiro had a genuine look of anger on his face.

{Why do you oppose the idea? You used to be quite good?}

"Shut up Kaos!"

"Yo! Is that really you Kaos? What's up" Sora said with a smile.

{Been a while demi-God child, last time I see you, you were practically a toddler brat}

"But seriously Sora, why are you here in Kuoh? What are you planning?"

"I already told you. I plan to move here, I want to help you with your new life" Sora said with a smile.

"I haven't seen you for years" Ichiro said, "you left me to go find your mom's killer, the vampire who killed her, you left back then with that goal in mind and I haven't seen you since. Why do you take such interest in my life now?"

For the first time since his arrival, Sora had a sad expression on his face, "I learned what Amelia Zagan did to you and I'm sorry for that man. If I knew she was going to go insane and she would ruin your life I wouldn't have left you with her."

"Well, you can't change the past" Ichiro said.

"But I can change the future" Sora said with a smile, "I want to help you. I want to be dependable for you. I know a lot of bad stuff happened in your past but I can help you move on. I already bought a apartment here and I plan to stay for a while."

"What about your mother's killer?"

"The trail ran cold"

"Great, so you're only here until you find another lead then you'll be gone. You could leave tomorrow for all I know" Ichiro answered angrily.

"Dude, I swear, I will stay by your side. We'll find my mother's killer together, I'll let you in on everything I know, you just have to trust me."

The two boys then heard the school bell ring, "I got to get to class" Ichiro said, "see you later"

* * *

Ichiro's face curled into a frown as he noticed the white-haired girl sitting directly beside the desk. Ichiro took the desk and turned to the window, not even wanting to look at the girl. "So, who would've thought the school's creepy unofficial mascot would be in classroom C." Ichiro said with a smug tone, half-joking, half-seriously talking to the girl, having learned of her nickname from some students in the hallway.

"Shut it." Koneko mumbled, focusing on the board instead of Ichiro.

Ichiro glared at the girl before putting his head on the desk. Ichiro then began to drown out the class as he sank further into sleep.

* * *

To Ichiro's surprise the school day ended in a flash. He lifted his eyes happily, assuming this bell to be the final bell of the day. This was later proven evident when the teacher walked out of the classroom and he was surrounded by a group of his new classmates. Ichiro rubbed his tired eyes before using his right hand to move strands of hair from his face.

"So, what was like in London like?" One girl shouted out.

"Um well it was-"

"Why is your hair silver? Did you dye it that way or is it natural?"

"So, Ichiro-Chan are you interested in joining any clubs, you look like you're pretty athletic and our boys' basketball club had a pretty good season so far!"

"Are you a member of the Occult Research Club? I saw you hanging out with them this morning!"

"Ichiro, what's fashion like in London?"

"Ichiro are you single?"

Ichiro was completely overwhelmed by the amount of questions, no time to answer as he looked around at the small crowd of girls around him.

"London is a pretty cool place to live, but some days it can be really crowded. Natural silver hair, no clubs at the moment but he is in a band pending, he works with the Occult Research club but isn't a member, fashion is typically normal, similar to America, and yes Ichiro is single, although he does practice skinship from time to time."

Ichiro and the group of girls turned around to see the grinning blonde standing at the door casually. Ichiro let out a sigh, as he realized his childhood friend had come to the rescue.

"Wait, did you say skinship?"

"WAIT DID YOU SAY A BAND!?" Ichiro turned to see a grinning Yumeko, the girl he had met earlier.

"You're not even in this class, what are you doing here?" Ichiro asked glaring at Yumeko.

"Yes-" Sora said, answering both the girl and Yumeko at the same time. Sora walked towards Yumeko, "-me and him are about to give a little performance in the schoolyard so if you don't mind I'll be taking that" Sora then grabbed Ichiro's arm and dashed out of the room leaving the group of girls behind.

When Sora felt the two were far enough away he finally let go of Ichiro. "Thanks." Ichiro said letting out a breath as he followed behind Sora. "Don't ever tell a girl I practice skinship ever again."

"But it's true" Sora said with a grin.

"Stop it" Ichiro stated, "also we're not in a band, there's only the two of us, and even we aren't a duo because I said I'm not singing".

"Listen Ichiro, just one song." Sora said raising up one finger, "Sing just one song and if you don't like the idea of a band then we'll dump it and I'll never bring it up again."

Ichiro closed his eyes, "Just one song?"

"Promise." Sora said with a grin, the two arrived in the courtyard to see the Occult Research Club plus a rather lengthy portion of the student body standing there in anticipation. Ichiro then noticed that Sora's guitar was already plugged up to multiple cables, reading.

Ichiro turned towards Sora a glare on his face, "You planned this all along" Ichiro said almost gritting his teeth.

Sora smiled as he handed Ichiro a mic and picked up his guitar. "You're singing counting stars right?" Sora said with a grin.

"NO" Ichiro said with a glare. "Not that song." he stated firmly.

"Come on, that's your best song," Sora said with a smile, "Remember when you had the girls chasing you all around because of it?"

"And that's why it's a no." Ichiro said again. Sora and Ichiro had an intense minute long stare down until Ichiro finally caved, "... Alright fine I'll play the stupid song, let's just get it over with" Ichiro stated gripping on the mic.

"Cool" Sora began playing with his guitar, "I'll start us off, just start singing when you're rea-"

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep" Ichiro sung the first line, cutting off Sora who simply smiled and continued to play his guitar.

"Dreaming about the things that we could be. But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars"

After Ichiro sung the second verse literally every eye in the schoolyard was starring entirely at Ichiro, Sora's guitar playing acting more as a back up to the younger boy's singing.

"I see this life like a swinging vine, Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs, Seek it out and ye shall find. Old but I'm not that old Young but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told"

Rias and the other members of the Occult Research Club smiled at the two boys. "Wow he's really getting into it." Akeno said with a grin as she listened to Ichiro sing and dancing a bit to the music and Sora's guitar.

"Who would've thought that he would be into something like this" Sona agreed, almost shocked by Ichiro's hidden talent, as the Student Council President technically it was still during school hours so she should've stopped the performance and ordered students to either return to any designated clubs or return home but for Ichiro's sake she decided to allow the small musical performance.

" feel something so right by doing the wrong thing An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I? Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."

Unknown to the group of high school students a devil with silver hair and mint green eyes was listening to the performance with a smile on his face. "See you at the Occult Research Club little Alastor" the man said with a laugh as he walked towards the Occult Research Club.

"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be Baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars"

Ichiro looked up at the balcony to see Yumeko smiling down at him, a bright smile on her face she was obviously happy that Ichiro noticed her as she swung her arms back and forth gleefully.

"Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned. Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned"

Ichiro stared at Yumeko as he carelessly finished the last few lines of the song before turning back to the crowd and letting out the last lyric with a sigh. Ichiro was surprised to see that the crowd had almost doubled in size and there were even teachers in the crowd.

Before Ichiro or Sora could even say anything, the entire crowd began to clap and cheer at the two boys in response to their unorthodox musical performance.

"And that my dear Ichiro is what happens when you're good at something." Sora said with a grin as he blew a bunch of kisses into the air. Ichiro smiled and rolled his eyes, Sora was known to be a bit of a playboy, so a school with a gender ratio of 3:1, he was surely going to take advantage of it.

"So, Sora do you ever plan to actually tie yourself to one girl your high school year or do you plan to sleep around?" Ichiro said, half-jokingly poking his best friend on the back of his head.

Sora's eyes then met with the sadist queen, Akeno grinning back at him, her violent eyes meeting his green eyes.

It was then Ichiro noticed Kiba whispering something in Akeno's ear before Akeno whispered something in Rias's ear. When the small smile on Rias's face disappeared, and formed into a serious frown Ichiro realized something was happening.

"Something's happening." Ichiro said with a serious expression turning towards Sora. Ichiro then realized Rias running towards the exit of the school with her peerage except Issei behind her. He wanted to follow but he was surrounded by the crowd before him.

"So umm, Sora?" The older boy perked up, turning towards his one-year younger friend, "Did you happen to plan some type of escape route or something because we're surrounded by half the school right now and something is happening with the Occult Research club"

"Nope, I didn't think that far ahead." Sora said causing Ichiro to face fault.

"WELL I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Ichiro said with a scowl as he began to scan for an exit.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP," The entire mass gathered in the schoolyard, including Ichiro and Sora turned around to face Mr. Mara, Ichiro's very own teacher who was carrying a large microphone in his hand. "THIS CONCERT IS OFFICIALLY OVER AND IT'S TIME FOR STUDENTS TO RETURN HOME OR TO ANY AFTER-SCHOOL CLUBS! I'M SURE OUR NEW SINGER AND GUITARIST WILL BE HERE TOMORROW TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS OR TO SIGN AUTOGRAPHS!" Mara said with a smile.

While some of the teachers and faculty were glad that Mr. Mara took control of this situation, most of the students grumbled and let out moans of annoyance because their own 'concert' was being broken up so soon, but people complied with his orders and began to evacuate allowing Ichiro and Sora to leave.

However, when Ichiro was right next to the door he turned towards Mr. Mara who, to Ichiro's shock and surprise gave him a thumb up as if he was his buddy before returning to his own after school activities.

"Let's go to the Occult Research Club, if we hurry, we can catch up to them."

…..

"We're finally here." Ichiro said with a sigh, looking up at the clubroom however to his surprise every one of Rias's servants was waiting outside the clubhouse.

"Hey what's going on?" Sora asked as Ichiro followed behind him.

"Gray-Sama and Buchou are speaking in there-" there was a brief pause as screaming could be heard from inside the building.

"But this is still my town! What right does Onee-Sama have to say that I must share ownership of this town with you?" Ichiro could make out the voice as Rias, except unlike her usual calm and soothing voice, it sounded like an angry harpy.

"I don't want your town Rias. But aside from stray devil Nests and a group of fallen angels lurking around it seems you need all the help you can get!" a second voice shouted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rias shot back.

Ichiro turned back to Akeno who simply let out a nervous laugh.

"Nice concert by the way you two were really cool up there" Kiba said as he held out his hand to give Sora a 5 five.

"Thanks bro" Sora said slapping his hand.

"Please don't encourage him" Ichiro said with a sigh, "I've decided and we're not doing a band. That was a onetime thing and it's not happening."

Sora turned back to Ichiro with a disappointed look on his face, "but we were so sweet up there, besides I was going to teach my blonde friend here to play guitar then we could teach Ise some drums. By the way, where is Issei?"

Ichiro looked around realizing that the brown-haired servant of Rias was the one that was missing. He turned towards Koneko who simply shrugged her shoulders before diving her face into a burger.

"Buchou!" it was then Issei came out of the woods, covered in bruises and slight cuts.

"Issei!" Akeno said in shock.

"Were you attacked?" Ichiro then raised his hands in a defensive position expecting a monster or supernatural creature to jump out at any moment.

"Kendo…" Issei mumbled.

"Kendo?" Sora question before a goofy grin stretched across his face.

*Flashback*

"Katase's legs are the best!" Issei's four-eyed friend, Motohama said with a smile as he looked through the peep hole.

"I can't believe I get to see Abe-Senpai and Tsubaki-San change at the same time" Issei said with a laugh as he looked at the two girls.

"Amazing Sora, is it? How did you manage to find a spot so beautiful? On the roof at that?" Matsuda asked as he pulled out his camera, taking pictures."

"Meh it was nothing. I was hanging out in the trees over there when I spotted this hole." Sora said with a smile, "but anyways, thanks you three for helping me move that music equipment. If it wasn't for your help I wouldn't be able to finish before the final bell."

"EEEK KIRYUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"My, my, Murayama-Chan, these things have grown since the last time I've seen them" the perverted glasses girl said rubbing her hands down the taller girl's breasts.

"Quit it Kiryuu!" the other girl shouted playfully as her face began to fluster.

"Hey Katase, do you think Murayama has gotten bigger down here" the shorter girl turned towards her two friends, her face turning bright red.

Blood began to leak from the three boys' noses, "it was nothing really" Matsuda said with a laugh, not even bothering to cover his nose.

"Well, got to go" Sora said as he jumped from the roof and waved towards the boys. It was then the final bell ringed snapping the three boys out of their episode.

"Wait…" Issei said as he realized the girls were leaving the changing room.

"How the hell are we supposed to get down from here?" Issei thought realizing that Sora was already gone.

"We're going to have to jump for it" Motohama said.

However, before the boys could even make the jump all it took was for Katase to turn towards the building, in her kendo uniform with a wooden bokken in her hand, "Issei you pervert!"

All it took was her and then all the other girls started filing around Katase who was pointing a finger at the three boys.

"You disgust me!"

"I hope you die!"

"How can you three even live like this?!"

"Oh, shit we're toast man" Motohama said as he began to try to think of a way out.

"Relax, all we had to do is-" Matsuda tripped over one of the roof tiles and pushed into his two buddies, and then gravity did the rest, sending all three boys straight from the roof to the ground.

"Ouch!" Issei cried.

Motohama let out a groan before turning around towards his glasses friend, "Holy shit Matsuda what the fuuu-"

The kendo club surrounded the three boys, angry and disgusted looks on their faces, like they were all possessed by a demonic entity.

The girls then decided to enact their own form of punishment.

* * *

"Pervert!" Koneko said in her monotone voice flashing Issei a look of complete disgust.

"I left the rope up all you had to do was climb down" Sora said with a sigh. "Well I can't have you in my band now, sorry bro but it's an image thing."

"Band?" Issei questioned, "what band? I haven't played an instrument since I was ten when my parents made me learn drums."

At this Sora's ears perked up, "wait you know how to play drums, well guess you're in."

"There is no band!" Ichiro shouted coldly.

"But we have a drummer and a back-up guitarist" Sora said back.

"Besides, I'm sure a certain girl would like if you singed for her" Akeno said with a smile pointing towards Koneko.

"I…I hate you." Ichiro mumbled with his head down.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Sora said back with an angry look on his face. Ichiro and Sora both glared at each other until Sora burst out laughing and Ichiro rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"…idiots…" Koneko mumbled to herself.

After about ten minutes of this the doors to the Occult Research Club finally opened up and outstepped two individuals, Rias and a mysterious figure standing next to her. He looked to be the same age as Akeno and Rias except he was around 5'10" he had a lean and athletic figure and was wearing a gray t-shirt with red sleeveless jacket and black pants. He had spiky gray hair and teal colored eyes. And last he had on a black bead bracelet around his left hand.

"It's you!" Sora said pointing to Gray Dantalion with a shocked expression on his face.

Everyone turned towards the blonde demi-God who had a shocked expression on his face, "You know this guy?" Ichiro asked.

"He's airplane guy!" Sora said.

The mysterious man then looked at the blonde, "oh hey it's you. I saw you on my flight-in, I had no clue you were affiliated with the supernatural, great to see you again."

Rias had an annoyed look on her face but she was still the president and leader of this club and her household so she felt it was right for her to introduce the new figure, "guys this is Gray Dantalion, the first son of the Dantalion household."

"Gray it's been a while" Akeno said with a smile as she giggled at the new high-class devil.

"Hi Akeno, you look as beautiful as ever." Gray said back with a casual smile.

"To receive such a compliment from the heir to the Dantalion family, is an honor."

"Don't stroke his dick too hard" Ichiro mumbled but received a light punch to the shoulder from Koneko.

And by light punch, a punch that sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Bitch!" Ichiro said about to retaliate but he was held back by Akeno and Sora.

"And you must be Ichiro" Gray said, "you're as charming as Sirzechs-Sama and Leviathan-Sama described you."

"Whatever" Ichiro said crossing his arms.

"And that reminds me" Gray said with a smile, "I'm not just here to offer you my training services, after me and Rias's negotiation-" Gray turned towards the crimson haired princess who rolled her eyes, "I have decided to extend my training services to her peerage and Serafall-Sama had another motive for bring me to Kuoh Town."

Ichiro and Issei both turned towards each other with confused expressions, "I'm also here to act as Ichiro's designated babysitter."

There was a brief pause until everyone could heard sound escaping the white-haired girl's mouth. "Did you just giggle?" Ichiro said angrily.

"Ichiro-San, this has very little to do with you and more to do with the fact that Onii-Sama doesn't trust me and Sona to keep you under control."

"I would argue against it but it's pretty true" Gray said shrugging his shoulders causing the Crimson King to glare at him. "In any case, rather than waste my time dealing with your problems. I'm here to stay."

While everyone else looked pretty annoyed by Gray's appearance albeit Sora, Akeno had a bright smile on her face, "is Mika planning to move here as well? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Akeno" Rias said it and you could feel an almost threatening aura in her voice, "Gray's peerage plans to stay in Tokyo."

"That's right, Mika is taking care of my household in Tokyo while I stay here and watch over Ichiro, look it's not like Sirzechs-Sama left me with much choice in this matter, it was either this or I return back to the Underworld."

Everyone looked at Gray, confused by those words.

"So, to start our new training. I want a firm grasp at all your abilities and powers." Gray then turned towards Sora, "so what rank are you."

"Aeolus Demi-God" Sora said smugly.

"Badass" Gray said sharing Sora's goofy grin, "So what's a wind demigod doing in Kuoh. Shouldn't you be slaying monsters and making a name for yourself?"

"Meh, I was hunting vampires but I decided to stay in Kuoh and watch after my bro" Sora said with a grin pointing towards Ichiro.

Ichiro and Rias both shared looks that screamed, "kill me please."

"But I don't want to be in you guys ways" Sora said with a sigh as he picked up his guitar, "so I'm going to go hang out with some chicks and do karaoke so call me when this is over with" Sora then began to levitate in the air, "catch you on the flip-side."

And with that Sora was gone.

"Alright so go change and let's get started." Gray said, a bit too eager.

.

.

.

After a few minutes everyone stood in front of the Occult Research Club in their training uniforms. Rias, Koneko, and Akeno were all wearing the Kuoh Academy red and white track suit, while Issei, Ichiro, and Yuuto were all wearing the male version which was a gray and white track suit. Gray had a clipboard in his hands to the confusion of the other members.

"Alright, so now since everyone's here let's begin" Gray said, a militaristic smile was on his face that made Issei shiver, wondering what he was about to go through. Rias and Gray both huddled together and began to talk.

"That reminds me" Issei said turning towards the other devil servants. "Why does Buchou hate Gray-Senpai so much? I thought they would both be friends."

Koneko and Kiba both looked at each other, neither have an answer, while Ichiro stood to the side not really caring about the reason. "Fufufu, I can answer that" Akeno said with a whisper, "well Gray-Sama and Buchou used to be an item."

"You mean they used to d-d-date?" Issei stuttered, as he turned towards the two high-class devils who were still talking.

"Yes, they dated their first-year at Kuoh Academy. However Gray-Sama didn't want to waste his time at a boarding school so he graduated early, after only his first-year, and then he broke up with Rias and went traveling the world. Last thing me and Rias heard he was in Egypt."

"That's a bit cold, don't you think?" Yuuto said with a shocked expression, he knew of Gray and that he was close friends with Sona and Rias during childhood but he never knew they actually dated or that he broke up with her so quickly.

"Alright!" everyone turned towards Gray who had a smile on his face, "to start I want to test all your power, so Akeno come up."

"Ara, Ara" Akeno said with a smile as she stepped forward, "What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to summon as much lightning as you possible can" Gray said, "now Ichiro, step forward."

Ichiro had a confused expression on his face but followed suit, "I heard from Sirzechs-Sama about your sacred gear, call it forth."

 **[Chaos Ringer]** the black and purple gauntlet appeared on Ichiro's hand he looked down at the sacred gear before turning back to Gray, "alright, what's next?"

"When Akeno summons her lightning, I want you to absorb as much as you can. How many times can you double your energy in a row?"

"Five times" Ichiro said, "I can only double five times."

"And you can only absorb light so that means your limited to lightning, fire, pure concentrated magic energy, and light magic. So, I want to test your absorption ability and then I want you to stockpile all the absorbed energy and try to double your strength seven times then release it as one blast of concentrated energy."

"What's the point of this?" Ichiro asked, "you're basically asking me to do something I can't."

"That's the only way to get stronger, by pushing yourself" Gray said shrugging his shoulders. He then set his sights on the other three, "you Issei the twice critical wielder, I want you to double your energy and then release it in the form of an attack, according to Rias you're here newest servant and the weakest at the moment so I want you to push yourself in this area. Koneko and Yuuto… "

The rook and knight stared at Gray while he tried to ponder something for the two. Koneko didn't rely on demonic energy in fights so there was no magic he could train her with, she was straight hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile Yuuto was a fast and strategic fighter who relied on using his swords. Overall the two were complete opposites. It was then a smile came on Gray's face, "Yuuto"

"Yes Gray-Sensei" the blonde knight said looking up at the devil.

"I want you to run as fast as you can, use this entire area plus the woods surrounding this clubhouse and Koneko, I want you to try to hit him, using any means necessary and Yuuto you can defend yourself with any means necessary but you can't attack her directly."

Everyone turned towards Gray with a confused expression on his face, "my intentions for this are simple. I want to increase Koneko's speed and Yuuto you're going to test your endurance to the limit by avoiding the rook at all cost. Since everyone has their assignments, after a hour come back to me so let's get start!"

Rias and Gray summoned a giant stone pillar, that was almost half the size of the Occult Research Club. It was made to be Akeno's target, "Alright Akeno, you're up" Rias said, flashing her queen a smile.

 **[Lightning]**

 **[Absorb]**

When the lightning struck the pillar, a portion of the lightning was absorbed into Ichiro's gauntlet you could see sparks flying around his gauntlet.

"Use your full strength Akeno, put everything you got into this!" Rias cheered.

 **[Lightning]** two devil wings stretched from Akeno's back as she focused all her energy on striking the pillar.

 **[Absorb]** The announcement, two absorptions in a row. Sweat started to pour from Ichiro's face, there was a reason Ichiro always boosted right after absorption.

 **[Lightning]**

 **[Absorb]**

Ichiro felt all the air leave his lungs as he absorbed a third portion of Akeno's lightning magic.

 **[Lightning]**

 **[Absorb]**

"Three more Ichiro, come on you can do it!" Gray shouted.

Ichiro glared at the high-class devil as Akeno flashed Ichiro a worrying look. "Come on queen, let's do this!"

"Alright, if you insist" Akeno was beginning to feel a bit of a strain from firing so much lightning at once but she ignore the pain as she summoned her blue magic sigil.

 **[Lightning]**

 **[Absorb]**

'Just two more' the lightning sparking around Ichiro's sacred gear was amazing, the jewel in the center was flashing trying to tell Ichiro that he had reached his limit.

Issei looked over at the two devils shocked by the amount of power they were releasing off. Issei clenched his fist as he summoned his red gauntlet on his left arm.

 **[Boost]** Issei brought his fist towards the tree leaving a decent sized dent.

 **[Boost]** Issei double his strength once more but could already feel his body failing him. "Just one more…" Issei choked out but his body collapsed to the ground. Issei then turned back at Ichiro and Akeno who were still going at their own training.

 **[Lightning]**

 **[Absorb]**

 **[Lightning]** as quickly as the first, Akeno's final lightning strike rained down on the pillar.

 **[Absorb]**

Akeno was breathing heavily as her body fell to the ground, having reached her limit in terms of demonic magic she didn't know if she could move anymore.

"Now Ichiro, this is all up to you" Rias said.

 **[Boost]**

It was almost a relief when the energy started leaving Ichiro's body but his stamina was at it's limit having just absorbed the energy, he felt a intense pain in his stomach as he raised his gauntlet to the air once more.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

It was becoming hard to breathe after three successions of doubling his power but he glared at the Dantalion devil, not wanting to show weakness.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

A small trail of saliva escaped from Ichiro's mouth as he felt like every bone in his body was being crushed under the amount of strength. "Just two more"

Sadly, despite his will being high, his body had other plans.

 **[EXPLOSION!]** a black and purple aura started to surround his body as all the stored-up energy was released in one blow.

"It's fine just show us your best attack" Gray said, crossing his arm.

 **[SOUL BREAKER!]** a purple and black orb of energy released from Ichiro's gauntlet the energy raced towards the pillar and destroyed it in one blow. Ichiro collapsed to the ground, having used up all of his energy.

Koneko kicked through another tree, having missed Kiba once again. The night had a small smile on his face as he realized this seemed more like the kid's game "tag" except Koneko was actually trying to strike him with the intent to hurt him.

"Ready or not" Koneko said in her monotone voice as she punched through a tree however Kiba quickly moved out of the way using his light speed.

Sweat was dripping from her face and she only had ten minutes left to catch the devil, however Kiba was also pushed to his physical limits, not knowing if he could dare run any longer. Yuuto outstretched his hands as he conjured up a simple illusion hoping to draw Koneko in the other direct. When Koneko heard the rustling leaves caused by Kiba's illusions, she turned in the other direction allowing Kiba to make his way behind the Occult Research Club building.

Kiba wiped some sweat off his face realizing he only needed to survive two more minutes she had already destroyed a portion of the forest so his best option was to hide in the Occult Research Club, hoping she would restrain herself a bit more so Kiba quickly made his way inside and locked he door.

"Knock, knock" and before Kiba could even react Koneko punched the door off the hinges and glared at Yuuto who let out a small chuckle.

"Well so much for that plan" Kiba said with a laugh. Koneko charged Yuuto like a cat who ran past her and made his way in the forest again but Koneko was like a literally steamroller, knocking down and destroying any tree Kiba tried to use as a hiding place.

 **[Sword Birth]**

Kiba conjured a couple of swords from the ground creating a barrier to block off Koneko. Koneko however smashed her fist straight through the swords causing them all to break and fall to the ground uselessly. "That's enough" Gray said, the rook and knight both looked at each other.

"Guess I win" Kiba said with a laugh.

"Whatever, I was out of stamina anyways" Koneko said in her monotone voice as she collapsed to the ground, breathing as heavily as the other servants. Yuuto soon followed sitting between Issei and Ichiro.

"So how was training going?" Yuuto asked.

Ichiro and Issei both glared daggers at Yuuto causing him to glare angrily. "So, Ichiro, I guess you possess a slightly better model compared to my sacred gear" Issei said with his head down, while he could only double his strength once every ten seconds, Ichiro on the other hand had the capacity to absorb light and then double his strength.

"I have my own demons to combat with my sacred gear" Ichiro said angrily as he clenched his fist.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked, Yuuto and Akeno both turning towards Ichiro with interest on their face.

"I have to sacrifice my stamina to not only absorb the energy but also to double my power. I need to absorb energy before I can double and I can't absorb my own energy. So, I have to pay twice the price compared to yours. If you increased your stamina, doubling your power could come in handy." Ichiro responded.

Issei blinked in response to that, "Well if you put it that way, that sounds completely badass".

"No, it's still shitty compared to mine, because mines has a dragon inside of it meanwhile yours is just a typical dragon arm" Ichiro said coldly, completely shattering Issei's pride.

"Way to be so harsh honey" Akeno said with a laugh.

"Alright, now it's time to move onto the next part of training" Gray said with a smile.

Everyone, even Rias blinked in surprise, "can't you see we're already worn out" Ichiro said with a groan as he collapsed his head to the grass.

"Yeah Gray, I agree with Ichiro, don't you think you pushed them enough for today?" Rias said.

"Do you think that Gods will accept that as excuse during a fight" Ichiro turned towards Gray, an angry look on his face, "I mean, you're the same boy who said he wanted to surpass Gods, that's what Serafall told me your plan was right? But you're already at your limit only after one training exercise."

'Surpassing God? All I want is a harem' Issei thought to himself.

"You know, I'm getting real sick of you acting like you know everything about me" Ichiro said sticking his finger at Gray's chest.

"Umm, in case you didn't notice, I do know everything about you. I read the file Ajuka had on you. And I snatched the mission report copies from Sona's queen. The Dragon of Annihilation is that right?"

"Dragon of Annihilation? What's that?" Issei asked, a curious look on his face however Gray simply smiled.

"The dragon of annihilation, also known as the Roar of the Mad Flames, is Ichiro's own version of a attack used by the Original Alastor. However, yours is very weak compared to his."

"What did you say?" Ichiro said forcing his body to stand straight.

"That Havoc Stray Devil you defeat, it was a mid-level creature. And that attack of yours? According to Sona, at best it's a low C-Class attack and at worse it's a D-Class. So, your best attack, based off of the attack of the Original Alastor wouldn't even be able to hold level with a mid-level creature." Gray stated, "and this data was all based on Sona's calculations and she even god Ajuka-Sama to agree with them."

"Gray, what exactly is the point of belittling him?" Rias asked, annoyed by his attitude.

"I want you all to attack me" Gray said pointing to all of Rias's servants and Ichiro.

They all gave each other questioning looks before turning back to Gray-Sensei, "all of us? You mean at the same time?" Akeno asked, "are you sure you can take all of us?"

"Yeah, unless you're scared that-"

"HYAHH!" Ichiro didn't even let Gray finish that statement as he swung a right straight punch at Dantalion, there was a cold smile on his face as he grinned sadistically from ear to ear. "I'm going to destroy you!"

Rias's servants stood up, realizing that if this was a test for them all then they had to join in as well. Koneko joined in charging Gray along with Ichiro, despite the two not even liking each other nor even being on friendly terms, however Gray smiled as he effortlessly dodged and blocked their tired and sluggish movements.

 **[Sword Birth]**

 **[Boost]**

Kiba swung his sword at Gray's head missing by a wide margin before upper cutting Kiba in the stomach, sending him flying in the air. Gray grabbed Issei's fist before spinning him around to face him, "so is this the power of Rias's one and only pawn."

'One and only pawn?' before Issei could even formulate a response he was tossed over Gray's shoulder, sending him straight down to the earth.

 **[Lightning]** Akeno released a bolt of lightning from her fingertips that sent Gray flying back.

'Just what I was expecting, she's the only one who would be able to go toe to toe with my peerage or the Phenex' Gray jumped into the air and outstretched his wings. Kiba and Koneko were the first to react, both outstretching their wings as they flew after him while Akeno charged up more of her electricity as she launched more bolts of lightning at Gray.

Ichiro jumped into the tree as he began running up. He then pulled some wired strung out of his back and swinging from the tree he jumped into the air and aimed a punch at Gray's face only for it to miss. Gravity then began to work on Ichiro's body as he started racing towards the ground.

"What's wrong little Alastor can't fly?" Gray said mockingly as he dodged one of Kiba's sword swipes and a punch from Koneko. It was then when Gray realized's that Ichiro wasn't activating his devil wings as his body came closer to the ground that his eyes grew wide and panic poured into his body. "Umm. Rias!"

"Ichiro" Rias jumped into the air with her wings and caught the smaller boy's body she then landed him on the ground however Ichiro wasn't done yet.

He glared angrily at Grey as he outstretched both hands **[Soul Breaker]** Ichiro launched an orb of his soul energy at Gray Dantalion and Gray caught it into his hands before turning it into nothing. Koneko and Kiba both followed Gray's descent to the ground.

Despite that only being a short spat, the entire group was tired and low on energy. Gray smiled as he looked through the entire group, "How could you fight them in such a condition and feel pride about it?" Rias said angrily, "you forced them to use up all of their energy during training today and then you fight them like this?"

"That was the point Rias" Gray said confidently, "they need to learn that in a real battle, in a Rating Game they're going to have to fight at their limit and then fight again continuously. In a battle, you should never expect the enemy to just give up or give you a chance to rest or recover. Learning to conserve your energy and increasing your endurance are the ways a fight should be Rias."

"Oh yeah" Ichiro said angrily, "and what do you know about Rating Games?"

"What exactly is a Rating Game?" Issei asked, being the only servant who was in the dark about the subject.

"I have a score of three wins and two losses."

"So, we're listening to someone with a win-to-lose rate of 1.5?"

"Wow I'm genuinely surprised you were able to do that math in your head" Gray said with a smile, "but anyway my point still stands, and Rias knows I'm right."

The Crimson-haired princess turned to Ichiro, "those two losses were forfeits."

"Forfeits?" Ichiro asked, "why would he quit a match?"

"Because I lost the will to fight after fighting against Kings that didn't know how to plan a fight or even how to lead their peerages and didn't even have the decency to train their servants. It was embarrassing and a waste of my time. But I made sure the participants knew I was winning by trapping the King and then forfeiting" as much as Ichiro disliked Gray Dantalion, he could respect the smile on his face.

"Rating games are games played by Devil Kings by using their evil piece servants who hold the rank of [Queen], [Rook], [Knight], [Bishop], or [Pawn]" Kiba answered, noticing the confused look on Issei's face.

Ichiro let out a sigh at Rias's lack of explaining the role of devils' servants to her pawn, "ok Issei, remember what you were told about your evil pieces?"

"You mean that I'm a pawn?" Issei said, disliking remembering his position as Rias's servant.

Rias was the one to explain, "Exactly. Devils who are masters are a [King]. That would-be me. From there, Ajuka Beelzebub created 5 special classes known as [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"I see, so does that mean a Rating Game is like a chess game but with servants?"

"Exactly" Ichiro said, "Devil Kings started to compete against each other, wanting to say they had the strongest knight or the strongest rook and due to the constant fighting, that would break out among devil Kings and their servants Ajuka Beelzebub constructed a game that High-class Devils started to play a game Chess against each other using their Servant Devils."

"And that's what we call Rating Games" Kiba said.

"Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status." Rias explained.

Issei still had a confused look on his face but nodded at the response.

"Power is everything in the world of the devils. Strength means much more than even money or even intelligence. If a devil doesn't have the strength to fight then they will never be able to reach a high rank in the Underworld" Gray said, "and while I could chastise Ichiro for his poor performance, there's one thing I need to know, why didn't you fly? Were you honestly prepared to take the full force of the ground?"

Ichiro then outstretched his wings, and everyone instantly knew the problem, there were gaping holes on both of his wings plus a ton of smaller holes all over. "What happened to your wings?" Rias asked, a look of shock and concern on her face.

"Wounds that even evil pieces can't heal. It was some experiments in the past. I lost my ability of flight" Ichiro said, "I've even tried learning some demonic spells to help me fly but even then, this costs too much energy. It's almost like there's a deity forcing me to stay to the ground."

Rias and Gray both looked at each other not knowing what to say, this was a weakness that Ichiro would need to confront on his own. "But my main concern isn't Ichiro" Gray then set his sight on Issei, "you can only double your strength one at a time and then you have to reach it. Compared to Ichiro you're several degrees weaker. Even though Ichiro had to absorb seven times then try to boost an equal number of times, he was able to do seven times more work than you did. You also lack any conventional strength, endurance, or even magic that could go toe to toe with any of the other servants here."

"Gray that's enough!" Rias said, she wasn't going to allow Gray to destroy her newest pawn's self-esteem.

"I'm not here to put you down, I believe you all have potential to get stronger but first you need to learn to apply yourselves. Gray then turned towards Issei, if you could learn any element what would it be?"

"What?" Issei asked.

"Fire, water, Earth, or Win. We'll start with the four basics before you can learn something more profound like demonic fire, lightning, or even ice. Which element would you like to learn?" Gray said with his arms crossed.

Issei thought about it, he never expected to be asked such a question, he didn't know why but both his mind and his left arm were focused on only one element, "fire" Issei mumbled, "because fire can be useful even outside of battle."

"Then starting tomorrow I'll start your fire training. Meet me here before school starts" Gray said. "And Ichiro- "

"What?"

"I heard your response. What you desire most is power in this world, the power to surpass a God. But why do you want power? What actual goal do you have in mind?"

"…" Ichiro was kind of stunned at the question not knowing what to say.

"Even Issei here has a dream in mind, a goal he wants power for but you have nothing. There's nothing worse than a devil with no concrete desire. If you can't think of something you're going to stagnate. So, come back to me when you think of something." Gray said, he looked up in the air to see it was sunset. "I'm going home for today so do whatever else you need to Rias."

"I'm leaving as well" Ichiro said, "see you at the house!"

"I want you all to go home and rest, meeting dismissed" Rias said.

[Yes Buchou!]

* * *

"There's nothing worse than a devil with no concrete desire"

As Ichiro walked down the streets he couldn't stop those words from constantly playing in his ears like a record. All he wanted was to get stronger. What was he going to do with his strength? Ichiro didn't desire to be a God, or even to really battle, to become a high-class figure in the Underworld, nor to gain his own servants and rule the Rating Game. So, what was the point of getting stronger?

This was the curse of humans and devils: humans lived too short lives and grow old too quickly never getting to finish everything they wanted, on the other hand, devils lived long lives and stayed young for centuries but after accomplishing all their tasks, they were just left with an insufferable boredom until the end of their lifetime. And this was the fate of humans and devils. Ichiro was both, a hybrid. Born from an unknown human and an unknown devil, his devil side only reinforced by that evil piece used by Amelia Zagan many years ago. Whether this was a gift or a curse, only time would tell.

"I-Ichiro? I-I-Ichiro is that really you?"

The silver-haired devil paused in his tracks as he scanned the street however he couldn't see anyone in sight. It was then he looked above his head, to see a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eye. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, with white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair

However, her clothing wasn't the thing that had Ichiro shocked, despite knowing her face very clearly. It was the two fallen angel wings stretching from her back.

Ichiro let out a sigh as he stared at the girl, "you have got to be kidding me."


	7. Life 6 Contracts and Exorcists

Life 6 Contracts and Exorcists

[Flashback]

"Ichiro, where is she? Where is that fallen angel?" Amelia asked her knight angrily as she wiped her hair out of her face. Allison and Julie, Amelia's other two servants looked at Ichiro worriedly scared at what Amelia would do.

"She got away" a much younger Ichiro replied as he looked his King in the eyes, a gloom expression on his face. Amelia then punched Ichiro on the right cheek, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"I told you to end her! After that fiasco last week with not being able to use the [Blade Blacksmith] anymore I wanted you to have the powers of a fallen angel but you fuck me over again" Amelia said wiping the blood off of her shoes. "I caught you associating with a fallen angel and you refused to kill her. You will be punished when you returned home" Amelia said walking away with her other two servants.

Maya turned back around and looked at Ichiro one last time before following the other two. Ichiro then wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth. "She's gone" Ichiro said standing up from the ground.

A much smaller girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes then came from the corner. "That's your master?" she asked a horrified and shocked expression on her face, if she had known her new friend was going to be hurt playing with her, she would've left him alone.

"Yeah and she would've killed you if she found you. You should be more careful if you're going to hide in a town controlled by a devil, the least you could do is not get caught flying" Ichiro said looking at her coldly with a glare.

"I was being chased by those devils and I didn't know where to run…I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"It's fine" Ichiro said as he began to walk away.

"You're going back to the woman that beats you?" the fallen angel girl said angrily trying to stop the boy.

"We both know I have to. It's an unavoidable game" Ichiro said before he started walking again.

"Mittelt…my name is Mittelt…and my dream is to save you from her" she cried with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're a fallen angel and I'm a devil. Our races have been at war since the beginning of times, you should stop bothering me and this town and go find some fallen angel group to join or else you're going to die in the human world alone."

"But…I don't know any other group, my mother's group kicked me out after she died and they deemed I was too weak."

"Well go find somewhere else!" Ichiro snapped at her, "do you want to live or do you want to die? It all comes down to this, if you want to live then you need to go find some other group to hang around with, but staying with me will only result in your death and then Amelia will want me to store you in this sacred gear, so unless you want to be dragon food, leave."

Some tears began to flow down Mittelt's eyes as she summoned the black raven wings signifying her fall from grace, the wings that belonged to a typical follow angel." Mittelt then began to fly away, leaving Ichiro alone in the alley.

* * *

[Present]

Mittelt felt awkward as she followed behind Ichiro into the diner, the two looked like quite the odd couple with Ichiro wearing his Kuoh Academy Uniform while Mittelt wore her gothic Lolita. The two took a seat. Mittelt wouldn't be surprised if the others around them thought they were a couple.

Just the thought of that made Mittelt's heart beat rapidly.

"And what can I get the two-lovely couple tonight." The waitress said, which made Mittelt's face turned bright red.

"I'll just take a hot chocolate" Ichiro said calmly handing the menu to the waitress.

"Umm, I'll have some cake and a hot chocolate as well."

"Would you like chocolate or strawberry?"

"Chocolate" Mittelt said, the waitress wrote this down on a piece of paper before walking away, leaving the two alone.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Ichiro read the words on a newspaper, not out of interest but to cope with the silence while Mittelt just stared at Ichiro expecting him to say something, after about two minutes of Mittelt starring at him Ichiro decided to be the one to say something, "it seems you did well these past years."

Mittelt's eyes widened in shock, "you mean in regard to my power and joining Raynare's group?"

"My aren't you an overconfident one love" Ichiro said rolling his eyes, "I meant in regard to you finding a group of fallen angels to ally with. Sadly, you picked a group that is suicidal and wants to die."

"Suicidal?" Mittelt asked, "but Raynare-Sama plans to take over this town."

"That's exactly my point!" Ichiro said putting the paper down and glaring into her eyes, "you know when I fought the fallen angel known as Dohnaseek and refused to join the Raynare group, I did it because I knew she would cause my death and that's exactly where she's leading you towards. Death. If she attacks this town and try to take it over, it doesn't matter if she had an army of weak stray devils, she's going to get turned into dust by Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri! Don't you know this town is hosting two of the devil heiresses, the siblings of Leviathan, my master by the way, and Lucifer? This is a battle you cannot win. Is attacking this town really worth it or is this some kind of suicide run?"

"Are you talking about those weak servants of hers? Kalawarner fought against the Gremory pawn and she almost killed him, so did Dohnaseek when he thought the idiot was a normal stray devil. Rias isn't that strong and once Raynare gets her new sacred gear we'll be unstoppable and she'll become Azazel's right hand man."

"You're not listening!" Ichiro said with a annoyed tone, "you have the Dantalion, Sitri, and Gremory family taking residence in this town. If you fight you will die, nothing, game over. Do you honestly think Azazel would risk starting a great war over a group of low-class stray exorcists and fallen angels?"

For some reason, those words stung Mittelt harder than anything else she had possible suffered. "Here's your orde-"the waitress paused as Mittelt stood up with an angry expression on her face. The waitress however placed the desert and drinks down and quickly scrambled out of the twos way.

"I came here to repay a debt from long ago. I don't actually care particularly if you take my advice or not but if you stand in Raynare's way I or anyone else of our group won't hesitate to kill you."

{Careful little girl} Kaos growled.

"Kaos, it's fine I got this" Ichiro said, placing some bills on the table, "you have two days"

"Two days for what?" Mittelt said angrily.

"Two days to give me Raynare's base or else I'll hunt and destroy every crow I find hiding in this town" Ichiro threatened, "I don't particularly care for Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri but threats have consequences little girl. Give me her current location and I'll go murder Raynare then the rest of you crows can leave without any harm befalling you. But If you cross me I swear I'll crush you" the cold smile on Ichiro's face shook Mittelt to her core.

"Remember that stray devil Nest you attacked three days ago?" Mittelt asked, a confident smile on her face that confused Ichiro.

"The Stein's Nest? What of it?"

"All those stray devils were killed by Marcus."

"What?" Ichiro asked, a shocked expression on his face, "how could they possible have all been killed?"

"It's the true, Marcus, the stray devil mutation rook you fought, he wanted to join the Raynare group after realizing how weak the Stein's Nest was."

"He must've been desperate" Ichiro countered, "to join a weak group of crows."

"Say that again and I'll destroy you?"

"Say what? Weak or crow?"

Mittelt was about to summon a light spear and stab Ichiro in the shoulder or leg, a place that would cause him pain but not kill him however realizing her surroundings and the fact that the two already had a couple of individuals staring at their argument she decided to walk out of the booth. "Ask Sona Sitri what happened after you defeated that monster, Havoc. And understand that I won't be able to stop Raynare if you stand in her way. I'm only telling you this to repay a debt for you saving me years ago, she isn't concerned with attacking or waging a war against the Sitri or Gremory households but she will fight them if they stand in her way."

"Just tell me one thing" Ichiro said.

"And what is that?" Mittelt said turning back around to face Ichiro.

"Raynare killed Issei, because she believed him to be a threat due to his sacred gear but after training with him today. He has a minor twice critical and can only double his strength once every ten seconds, he's not even capable of stockpiling the energy due to his low level of stamina plus his use in demonic power is low. What mystical grand power did she believe the boy to possess?"

Mittelt simply shrugged her shoulders, "I guess there was a mix-up with orders or maybe Raynare got the wrong individual. She believed him to be a threat and got orders directly from the Grigori that Issei had a power that was to be feared."

The blonde fallen angel then walked out, while she didn't complete her goal of engaging in an alliance or truce with Ichiro, she hoped that due to some sense of self-preservation he wouldn't mess with Raynare.

Ichiro angrily stormed out of the diner, there was one more person he had to see tonight.

.

.

.

Ichiro knocked on the door like a madman not caring if he woke or disturb her neighbors however judging by the giant manor and the houses being so spread out Ichiro doubt that a normal human being would be able to hear those doors. However, it was getting very annoying for the person inside. Ichiro continued to not, even though he could hear angry footprints from below.

Finally, after about a ten-minute wait, probably due to the size of this particular manor, the figure opened the door and glared at the silver-haired teen.

"Ichiro-San? What could you possibly be doing here so late? We have school tomorrow!" her voice was stern and angry, and this is the exact type of reaction Ichiro expected to hear from the Sitri heiress and student council president but he didn't care about the consequences.

"Why didn't you tell me that Marcus was still in Kuoh Town? And that he killed the rest of the Stein Nest?" Sona blinked in surprise.

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"So, it is true" Ichiro said pointing a finger at the Sitri Princess, "you didn't think that was important information for me to know in case you know, Marcus tries to kill me, I have to hear it from some whiny crow who used it to threaten me."

"You mean a fallen angel?" Sona's eyes became wide, a bit of concern on her face, "are you hurt? Did she attack you?"

"No, she just told me to stay out of her way, she didn't want me to foil her and her evil fallen angel master's plans or whatever but that's beside the point. I thought we were a team here yet you're holding out on me. What happened to that big speech about thanking me after I saved your servants?"

"Ichiro-San, I was going to tell you eventually" Sona said with a sigh, "I was worried if I told you while you were still injured and healing you would act recklessly and risk getting yourself killed. However, with Gray's arrival in town today, I thought that would be enough news for you today so I decided I would tell you during tomorrow's meeting. I already told my peerage and Gray-Sama knows, he put a spell around the Town so if any supernatural creature tries to enter or leave, he would be the first person to know about it"

"Why is Serafall-Sama so trusting of Gray? He's an asshole and his training methods suck. Why is he even here?"

"Ichiro-San, despite how you might feel about Gray, I ask that you hold your tongue. He is the heir to the Dantalion clan and he is helping you in ways me and Rias can't. If you got over your anger about the fact that Belial-Sama being the one who picked him and actually get to know him then maybe you'll see that you two have a lot in common" Sona explained, "it's late Ichiro-San, go back to Rias's manor, if you still want to discuss this we'll talk in the morning."

Sona then closed the door in front of Ichiro's face, a small "tsk" sound escaped Ichiro's lips but he put his hands in his pocket and decided to walk away.

* * *

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Ichiro could help but groan when the sunlight reached his eyes when Rias pulled the book from his face. Despite having been born a who spent his entire life in the human world, he still felt a bit of irritation from the sun plus his own general dislike for sunny days.

"I was resting but now you ruined that for me" Ichiro stated as he shielded his eyes. It was during the normal school day, after a couple of classes Ichiro decided to skip, and spend his time relaxing outside of the school building. He then snatched his book back from Rias's hands but not before she got a glimpse at the title.

"Hamlet?"

"So, what?" Ichiro shot back defensively, "it's a good story".

Rias didn't know how to argue against that so she simply bent down and took a seat next to Ichiro "You never came home last night; do you mind telling me where you went after you left Sona's home?"

Of course, the two had talked about that, "I spent the night training, then I crashed at some hotel" Ichiro answered casually. It was the truth of course, but it wasn't like Ichiro needed to tell Sona or Rias he was at a diner with a fallen angel, just that he had an encounter with one.

Rias nodded at the information, "did you see any improvements with your use of your sacred gear?" she asked.

"So far, no progress, when Amelia had me abuse this sacred gear and my power of soul she didn't really care about the doubling my strength aspects of the sacred gear, she was more concerned with my stealing powers from others and adding it to my sacred gear. Of course, you know the side effects of this."

Rias nodded as she looked at the front of Kuoh Academy, "yes, Beelzebub-Sama told me and Sona about it, it's what caused your depleting life span, plus your broken soul. You know you have made quite the reputation for yourself because of your singing. Also, your cold personality and you constantly skipping class is making you kind of a mysterious figure around this school."

"I don't care what anyone things of me" Ichiro stated bluntly, "besides it's not like I'm one of the two great ladies of Kuoh, the School's mascot, The Perverted King or the Prince of Kuoh Academy".

"Oh, so I see someone has been doing their research" Rias couldn't help but smile while Ichiro simply shrugged this away. "But I would like you to blend in more with the students around you so I have some things I would like you to do".

"Like what?"

"I know you and Koneko have this love-hate relationship going on but do you actually care about her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ichiro shouted bluntly while sitting up and staring at

Rias who giggled taking this reaction as admission, "I admit that Koneko is very beautiful-" the stars that appeared in Rias's eyes almost caused him to shiver, "but I could never love someone so asocial or so self-absorbed".

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black Ichiro"

"Whatever" Ichiro stated lying back down, "again, what does this have to do with me blending in around here? And give me a reason why I should want to blend in?"

"Ichiro do you know why I wanted to live in Kuoh Town and masquerade as a normal high school student?"

"Because you're a masochist?" Ichiro answered.

"No, not quite, the reason is because I wanted the chance to not be the heiress to the Gremory Clan, the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, the king of the Underworld, I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be my own person".

"I can understand that you know aside from the stray devil slaying, the fallen angels, and all that" Ichiro stated bluntly, he might've been asocial but he wasn't emotionless.

"And I would like to extend that chance to you, the chance to be a normal high school student, and to build a reputation for yourself and a place to call your own".

Ichiro exhaled before turning to Rias, "alright so what's your plan?" Ichiro asked, he decided that he would play her games to get her off his back and if he didn't like it he would back off.

"First, I want you and Sora to sing at least one song after each school day and to go along with this "band" idea of his, Sona has approved this and Yuuto and Issei are very excited about the idea, you should've seen the three of them, they stayed up the entire night talking about this"

"Sora said the same thing, I refuse to call myself a band but I'll play a song, only when I feel like it, not every day" Ichiro stated, "next".

"Second, when the disciplinary committee is ready, I want you to run it, if you plan to be a high-class devil you should try learning some leadership abilities if you plan to actually take Diehauser on during the Rating Games".

"Alright whatever" Ichiro stated rolling his eyes, "Sona was going to make me do that anyways". Despite never admitting it out loud, Sona had some power over him, since she was the little sister of his master among other things.

"And third-" it was than a wide grin covered Rias's face that confused Ichiro, instead of just getting on with it Rias paused and held up one finger, "I would like for you to go on one date with one girl in this school".

"No"

"But."

"Just no Rias"

"Please, I won't judge, you can choose any girl"

"N-O. No"

Rias pouted while Ichiro simply crossed his arms stubbornly, "I'll agree to sing and to run some dumb club but I refuse to date some girl simply for the sake of dating".

It was then Rias's eyes brighten, "so does that mean you'll date a girl if you actually care about her?"

"That's a big if but sure"

Rias than smiled at Ichiro, "Onii-Sama also had Gray Dantalion hired as a teacher here".

Ichiro paused as he turned towards Rias, "What could he possibly be qualified to teach?"

"Mythology, but he's only a part-time teacher due to his busy schedule and the fact that he only has three classes"

"Then why did you hire him?"

"We don't have a mythology teacher and he was up for it" Rias answered with a sigh, demonstrating she didn't like the situation as much as Ichiro, "I know you dislike him as much as me but you need to at least deal with him and he can help you in regard to training. Also, we have a meeting after class regarding the fallen angel situation and contracts but you should get back to class" Rias stated, she then began.

Ichiro stood up with a groan as he looked at the time on his cell phone, as much as he hated classes, he knew it was important for him to finish high school as quickly as possible, because then maybe he could get to approval to travel abroad for college like Gray Dantalion.

.

.

.

The school day ended in a flash and the typically members of the Occult Research Club including Sora and Ichiro made their way to the clubhouse, Koneko and Ichiro both sharing a seat

"Dude, I'm telling you if we do this band thing, we will have panties as far as the eyes can see. You want to be the harem king and I'm telling you dude, this is the way!"

Koneko sent Sora a dirty look however the blonde didn't even notice it as his eyes were focused on Issei who had an excited smile on his face. "Can you really be that obsessed with tits?" Ichiro asked as he looked over at the two boys.

"You have no idea" Rias answered, with a small smile, recalling all of the past things Issei was known for doing.

"By the way" Sora turned towards Ichiro with a large grin on his face, "how was your lunch date with Yumeko Nakatomi?"

Akeno giggled while Rias's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates, "wow you work fast!" the crimson princess stated excitedly.

"It's not like that" Ichiro said turning towards Rias with a glare, "she brought an extra vegetarian bento to school today and offered to eat with me on the rooftop."

"Vegetarian?" Sora questioned with a disgusted expression, "don't tell me she's one of those anti-meat people. I love my cheeseburgers."

"She says she just doesn't like the way animals in factories are treated. That's all" Ichiro stated casually causing everyone in the room to turn towards him, "what? She talked about it the entire time we ate and it's not like you bothered bring me lunch."

"Ichiro, a girl doesn't just "accidently" bring an extra lunch to school" Rias said.

"Especially not a girl as prissy as that" Sora stated, leaning back against the wall.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ichiro thought, recalling Kaos having said the same thing.

"So, I guess if an antisocial weirdo like that can get a girl, I guess your band idea will work" Issei thought, realizing that in only his third day of school, Ichiro had already far surpassed him, who spent a year trying to get a harem.

"Weirdo?" Ichiro flashed Issei a glare. "Also, there is no band, plus, didn't you already get kicked out of the band, image and all that?"

"Yeah but, he actually knows how to play the drums, he showed me yesterday, so he's in. Also, I showed Kiba some guitar so we're up and running."

"I wonder who's going to sing" Ichiro said.

"You are" Sora responded.

"No, no I'm not" Ichiro responded.

"But you're our cold, bad, boy singer it's an image- "

"If you say image thing one more time I swear I'm going to break this gluttonous midget over your head" Ichiro said, causing Koneko to pause her eating of a giant sub to glare daggers at Ichiro.

"Don't call me midget or you're dead" Koneko shot back.

"Piss of"

"Glad to see it's as lively as ever" Gray said, as he walked through the front door, holding

a stack of papers in his hands.

"And where have you been? You're late" Rias said, as she looked the silver-haired devil up and down.

"Finishing paperwork for my admittance as Kuoh Academy's new mythology teacher. I didn't know being a teacher had such excellent benefits, if someone told me earlier I probably wouldn't have left."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how tragic that would be" Rias said subtly, "alright now, to get down to business, let's start with the fallen angels that are all over Kuoh Academy."

Ichiro was the first to raise his hand, the cold look on his face making Issei shiver, "don't worry about them, I actually encountered one of the fallens yesterday, I told her if she doesn't give me her master in two days, I plan to eliminate them all one by one."

"You just have this all figured out huh?" Gray said with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you really plan to just kill all the fallen angels?" Sora asked looking at Ichiro.

Everyone turned towards Ichiro expecting him to say, 'no but they don't know that' or something of that variety however he had a sadistic expression on his face.

"Of course, I'll start with that fedora wearing weirdo and work my way up the chain until I take out Reindeer or whatever her name is." Ichiro said confidently, flashing some aura around his right arm for emphasis.

"And what's your reasoning for wanting to kill them all?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean aside from them being enemies of devils like us? Aside from them killing Issei? Or the fact that they have a stray devil on their side? Or-"

"Ok, I get it" Sora said, "what happened to you? You were never so quick to just take a life like this, I remember when you cried when I stomped on a spider."

"That was the past, this is the present, and in the present the fallen angels plan to take over this town and destroy us. If you think I'm just going to wait around for them to get the jump on me, you're dead wrong." Ichiro stated calmly.

"You're not thinking straight" Gray said.

"You're overthinking" Ichiro said.

"I'll stop overthink when you start thinking" Gray responded, "do you honestly believe you have the power to take on Marcus plus three fallen angels, plus a group of exorcists and whatever other fallen angels they're still hiding all at once? Last time I checked, according to Sona's report you barely were able to join the Havoc battle after fighting Marcus, if it wasn't for all the adrenaline running through your body you would've collapsed."

"And I'll use that same adrenaline, this sacred gear on my right arm, and my power of soul to defeat these crows. Of course, this is assuming they don't turn over Raynare, I played the servant of Serafall Leviathan, and younger sisters of Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan cards of course."

"Those are good cards to play" Akeno said.

"Alright, well, if you think you have this under control, I guess no further action is required for now. However, Serafall Leviathan won't like this plan of yours and I don't know if me or Sona could support this. You are fighting against Grigori fallen angels, on their enemy territory, this situation could get a bit messy for Leviathan-Sama and Onii-Sama if he supports this plan. Unless they bring the fight to us I can't provide support from the House of Gremory and you shouldn't fight as the knight of Leviathan but as the devil Alastor."

"I'm better at working alone" Ichiro responded.

"I don't like this" Sora said, "senseless killing."

"This coming from the guy who will kill any vampire he walks past. So, what do you expect to do when you find the vampire tha- ".

"Don't go there! Please don't go there..." Sora stated as he stood up, everyone turned towards him curious and confused expressions on their face, "I guess I'm out as well, if you want to do something like that be my guest, but don't go expecting me to help you out". Sora then began to walk out of the Occult Research club.

"Running away again? That seems to be what you do best!" Ichiro responded, however Sora ignored this remark as he walked out of the clubroom, closing the door behind him.

Rias and Gray both looked at each other awkwardly with neither of them wanting to press that subject Gray stood up with a smile on his face, "In any way-" he began walking into the other room and grabbed onto a package, "the Demon Council has brought you a gift?"

He laid the package in front of Ichiro's face who stared at it in shock and confusion, "what's it for?"

"They heard about you defeating this false Demon King and based on Sona's report regarding the incident they wanted to give you a thank you gift" Rias said with a smile.

"Do they want me to become a politician or something? Why would the Council of Demons send me a gift?" Ichiro asked as he inspected the package.

"Just open it already" Akeno said, nudging Ichiro forward, her and the other members of the Club were interested in seeing what Ichiro got.

Ichiro let out a sigh but began to rip the packaging with his nails, part-way through he could already tell what it was and after he got it all off he grabbed onto the handle. "A sword?" Ichiro turned towards Rias and Gray with a confused expression on his face.

It was an unnatural looking sword, it was a two handed Great Sword with gold and black lining going down the silver blade and a blue gem at the bottom, the blade of the sword was around three feet in length with wings-like design at the bottom. The sword also has a rather large blue handle, with the handle being almost eight inches long.

Ichiro gripped the sword with both hands and he could see the shocked and interested expression on Yuuto's face, he looked more excited than anyone else in the room, almost like he wanted to see how well the sword would do against his own. He was a fellow knight after all so Ichiro understood the feeling.

"What kind of sword is this?" Yuuto asked, "I've never seen a sword like this before".

"It's called Clarent" Gray said with a smile, "a cursed holy sword".

Ichiro didn't know why but he could see a pained look on Kiba's face after that remark, almost like he had a bad history with holy swords, something else Ichiro could understand.

"It's a sword that belonged to your mother" Gray answered, "The Goblin King later acquired it after it went missing and stored it away, however after learning that she had a son, a son who was a sword-fighter like her, he decided to have it brought to you."

Ichiro gripped the sword more tightly after learning this, Clarent, the sword that belonged to the Original Mordred, the sword that died in his hands after his fight with King Arthur at the Battle of Camlann. After the battle, the sword was thrown out by the Arthur Family, however Ichiro's mother, Camilla Mordred, wielded the sword during the Devil Civil War under the sigil of Serafall Leviathan.

Ichiro could feel a sort of power radiating from the sword, almost like the sword was alive or had a consciousness, a cursed magic sword, so this is what one felt like.

Ichiro turned towards Yuuto once again, the smile on his face, he could tell Kiba wanted to clash blades with this sword. Not just by the determined and interested smile on his face but also the way he was shaking excitedly.

He could also sense that Kiba was hiding something darker, did he really have something against holy swords?

Ichiro decided to place the blade down on the table, away from Ichiro's sigh, "oh by the way, the Demon Council will eventually want to have a sit down with you" Gray said with a grin.

"I knew it Ichiro said rolling his eyes, demons were almost like devils, as if they didn't want something in return.

"However, even if you refuse their offer, they will still allow you to keep that sword" Gray said, "so if they make you an offer or anything, rest assured you'll be able to hold onto the sword of your mother".

'As if I would give it up without a fight' Ichiro thought to himself.

"With that out of the way, Issei, how did your contract last night go" Rias asked, everyone turned towards Issei who nervously rubbed the back of his hair.

"Oh it went alright, we both played video games with each other and then-"

"You didn't official seal the contract, did you?" Rias asked.

"No" Issei said with his head down.

"How about you Ichiro, do you plan to start collecting contracts?" Rias asked.

Ichiro thought back to the contracts he used to do in the past, "in this town? No."

"Well Sona has been handing out contracts for the devil Alastor but for now she would appreciate it if you joined Saji and Meguri contracts tonight" Rias explained, "however in the meantime, Akeno and Yuuto both have contracts tonight, Issei-Kun I would like for you to follow Akeno-San on her contract and Ichiro-San, I would like for you to follow Kiba-Kun on his".

Issei had no objection while Ichiro just shrugged his shoulder, not caring enough to argue about this. "Alright, then you both should be off".

Akeno and Issei both stepped onto the Gremory sigil on the ground and in a flash the two were gone. "Let's be off as well" Yuuto said with a smile as he stepped on the Gremory sigil.

"Blondie aren't you forgetting something?" Ichiro said as he rubbed his hair looking between the puzzled look on Rias's face and Yuuto's blank expression. It was then what Ichiro was referring to hit the both of them.

.

.

.

"What a dick, making us walk" Ichiro said with a sigh as he put his hands behind Kiba following him outside of the school. The two boys left the clubhouse and had begun to make their way towards the location of Kiba's contract.

Ichiro had heard that because of Issei's low level of demonic energy, he had been unable to use the teleportation rune, however thanks to Akeno Himejima she had enough demonic energy to help both of them make the jump.

This only added to Ichiro's confusion of why the Grigori would want to kill Issei Hyoudou.

"So Ichiro" the white haired boy turned towards the blonde prince, a dark expression on

his face, "do you have some history with holy swords?"

Ichiro didn't particularly know what he meant by that so he simply shrugged his shoulders, "I've heard about the holy sword or heavenly blades from Kaos. But other than that, no, I have nothing to do with them. This Clarent is the first time I had ever see one".

It was a lie. But Ichiro wasn't about to spill the truth.

"Why did Sora get so angry when you mentioned vampires? Does he have some beef with them or something?"

Ichiro let out a sigh, the longer he thought about the incident, the longer he realized he went too far by bring such information up, "his mother was killed by a group of fallen angels belonging to the Tremere Faction. That was how he wound up at the same orphanage as me."

Yuuto nodded, "what orphanage?"

"Why are you so interested?" Ichiro asked.

"Just mild curiosity" Kiba stated with a small smile.

"St. Anne's" Ichiro said, while Kiba tried to hide behind the façade he could see that Yuuto face fell, disinterested after hearing the name of the orphanage. What Yuuto planned to do if Ichiro had said the orphanage he was obviously seeking was a mystery to the Alastor devil.

The two then came to a two-story house, it had a plain disposition and looked like a recently built house. The two boys stepped to the front door. Yuuto turn towards Ichiro with a nod before knocking on the door.

Ichiro could hear a woman groan from inside before footsteps and then the front door opened. The woman looked to be very tired, she appeared to be in her early 30s with black hair styled into a bun and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a business suit.

"Yuuto is that you?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi Hayashi-SAn" Ichiro was almost surprised by Kiba's sudden happy and cheery disposition as he bowed respectfully to the woman.

The woman turned towards Ichiro, "who's that little girl standing next to you".

"He's a devil whose new to this town and is training with me for today" Kiba said with a cheery laugh, if it wasn't for the fact that Kiba stepped in so quickly, Ichiro was sure he would've said something that would've damaged Yuuto's contract.

"I meant no offense by that little devil boy" Hayashi said with a yawn, "come on in" she said walking into the room and falling flatly on the couch.

Kiba however walked into the kitchen with Ichiro standing behind him. Kiba then pulled out some vegetables and seasoning along with a package of pork. "Hayashi-San is a business woman who works at a large corporation, she typically calls me here over the weekends to help with her cooking and cleaning, how about while I get the meat and soup ready, you can start cutting and seasoning the vegetables?" Yuuto then handed Ichiro the kitchen knife and he got to work, cutting the peppers, mushrooms, and other assortment of vegetables.

There was a awkward silence between the two boys until Kiba looked over at Ichiro and decided to break the ice, "so what exactly are you and Sora to each other? Are you family or friends?" Kiba asked.

"More like family" Ichiro answered, "he was the first friend I had when we both were at the St. Anne's orphanage, Sora had this unique talent for sensing the supernatural. He could tell me and a few other children at the orphanage were supernatural creatures however he seemed to become friends easy with me".

"But that stuff you said earlier, about him leaving as usual" Yuuto stated.

Ichiro let out a sigh, "he'll get over it, things will be fine".

The two then finished preparing the meal and cleaned up behind themselves. After they were finished Yuuto brought the bowl of soup to the business woman. "Thanks Yuuto-Chan" she said with a smile taking the bowl from the blonde devil, she took one bite and her face lit up. "Amazing" she said with a bubbly smile as she looked between the two boys.

Kiba smiled while Ichiro simply nodded.

It was nice to see their contract was going well.

* * *

[Gray's Classroom]

Gray finished the paperwork before placing it on the opposite end of his deck. He then heard a knock at the door before it opened revealing Sona and Rias. Sona held her usual calm disposition while Rias had a annoyed expression on her face.

"What was so important you couldn't tell me at the clubhouse" Rias asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her with Sona following suit.

"I'm also curious" Sona said.

"You both still had servants in your club rooms but I wanted to talk to you, as high-class devil to high class devils" Gray stated as he stood up and looked between the two devil girls. "I read over the report, once, twice, and three times but I still feel something is off about it" Gray said.

"What could be off?" Sona said, "we defeated Stein's monster and then Marcus escaped and killed his former teammates, what else is there?"

"For starters Yui" Gray said staring into Sona's eyes with the conviction of a prosecutor, "all the stray devils killed by Marcus were killed with light spears, even Stein, however there was blood splatters all over a tree and her entire body was burnt to a crisp, the only piece of her body left being her horns".

"She wasn't killed by Marcus" Sona answered, "Ichiro killed her in one strike".

Rias turned towards Sona with a look of shock, "why wasn't that piece of information in the report?"

"Because...Ichiro-San, after his fight with Marcus suffered a bit of a psychotic break, he cut Yui's head off and my servants could hear him talking to someone...but he wasn't talking to my servants or Stein...".

Rias and Gray both paused, neither knowing how to react to such information.

"Don't you think something like that should be in this report?" Gray finally stated, "if this is true then Ichiro needs to-"

"Ichiro-San is fine" Sona stated, "Make no mistake, while Rias is the head of this town and you Gray, were sent here in running this town, Ichiro-San is my responsibility, he was my Onee-Sama's servant and I was the one appointed by Beelzebub-Sama to watch over him. I didn't mention this in the report because he didn't hurt me or my servants and he, despite being quite injured saved us relatively unscathed. I take full responsibility for his actions so please, just leave this alone".

"That attack, Dragon of Annihilation, it's a nasty attack, it completely vaporized that stray devil's body leaving only her horns behind but even though it can be quite nasty it's not very powerful, at best it's a low level C-Class attack and at worse it's a low level D-Class attack yet it caused his heart to stop and completely burned up his left hand".

"Ichiro isn't exactly a magic fighter so this can be quite understandable" Sona answered.

"And yet, his sacred gear, he can only absorb 7 times in a fight and boosting five pushes him to his utmost limit" Gray mumbled out loud, he turned towards the two girls to see they both were looking at him with looks of confusion.

"It's nothing" Gray said, "just, Sona, Rias, I want you both to keep eyes on Ichiro, hopefully at all times, if you can't then make sure your servants have eyes on him. Just give me peace of mind while I try to look into his past".

"Alright" Sona said, "I'll have some of my servants keep watch on him while we're on school grounds and I'm sure Rias can help me outside of school". The black haired girl turned towards her best friend who finally nodded.

"While I think you're being a bit melodramatic I'll agree to this request" the crimson haired girl said.

Gray nodded with a smile, "alright, now who wants to go get drinks?"

* * *

Sora tapped on the piano in front of him, playing a soft and mellow tune. "Girl, you know I want your love, Your love was handmade for somebody like me Come on now, follow my lead, I may be crazy, don't mind me-"

"That's so beautiful" Sora looked up to see the black haired queen of Rias standing in front of him. He took the headphones off his head and stopped playing on the keyboard.

"Oh hey" Sora said with a bright smile.

"What were you playing?" Akeno asked with a playful smile as she rubbed on the piano, "it sounded angelic".

"I don't know if that's a compliment or a insult" Sora joked with a laugh as he stood up and stretched, "just a song I've been working on. I'm having trouble putting it together honestly".

"I thought Ichiro-Kun was the singer out of you two" Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeah he is, but I write songs in my spare time so I've developed a decent voice but as you can tell, his singing voice is much better than mine" Sora said with a smile, "but what are you doing here? I thought you had contracts or something?"

"I finished up, Koneko was overbooked for tonight so Rias decided to send Issei to handle her second contract alone so I decided to come back to Rias's manor for some things before I go home. I didn't know you were living with her."

Sora scratched the back of his neck, "well, it's temporary arrangements, I don't like freeloading but I saved up some money over the years plus the money I made performing at some bars and clubs, I'll be gone by next week, I'm thinking of moving in a three bedroom apartment so I can have a game room and Ichiro can crash there".

Akeno took in the information, "you're dedication to him is admirable. Did he tell you about Amelia Zagan?"

Sora wiped some blonde hair from his face, "yeah, that she was a bit abusive and he killed her and became Serafall's Knight. If I saw that bitch, I swear I would do it myself."

Akeno's face curled into a look of shock.

Sora caught onto the look and his face frowned down, "what's with that look? Is there something Ichiro left out."

Before Akeno or Sora could get another word in Akeno's phone lit up, she looked down to see it was none other than Ichiro, she curiously picked up the phone and stared at the collar I.D. to see Ichiro. She curiously pressed the button and accepted his call. "Well if it isn't my favorite little kohai" she joked with a bright smile.

"Ok first off, when did you have time to put your number in my phone?"

"Oh? Fufu, I dropped by while you were sleeping last night, I was so happy that Rias took my advice to let you and Koneko share room together, I was watching you two and then I saw it lying there so I put in my number".

Ichiro felt a chill run down his spine, "anyways, you need to contact Rias and tell her to get to the location of Issei's contract".

Akeno blinked in surprise, "how come?"

"Because he's in trouble".

* * *

Issei began to think back to his contract with Akeno.

*Flashback*

Akeno smiled playfully at Issei as she charged more electricity between her fingertips. "And"

*ZAP*

The man lying below Akeno let out a squeal that sounded like a mixture between pain and pleasure as he seemed to be getting off on Akeno's electrocution "therapy" as she described it. The man below her was her contract, a rich and successful business man who was also a masochist, so he called upon Akeno to help him relieve stress. Allowing her to zap him while she gave him a massage to loosen his muscles.

Of all the things to call a devil for. To Issei, this was the worst.

Akeno delivered another shock and seemed to be deriving pleasure from this masochist's wishes as well.

Another shiver went down Issei's spine. 'Note to self, never, ever, piss her off'

*Flashback Ends*

Ichiro was being asked to pair with Kiba to help him get the ropes of things however Issei knew, him going on contracts with Akeno was simply a attempt to get him up to speed. His failure to seal a contract. It was starting to get noticed by the others. He knew it, even Gray's training confirmed this, he was the weakest link, the omega of the pack.

'If I was born into power like Rias, this devil thing would be easy and I would climb through the ranks easily, but because I'm just another low-born I have to bust my ass' Issei thought as he continued to ride on his bicycle. Even if Ichiro had been demoted a ranking, Issei knew with his skill he could probably get it back. However if Issei didn't step up, he knew he would never get to his level.

So in order to fulfill his dreams of being a harem king, he knew he had to step up.

And actually sealing a contract was the first step. Even if he was a pawn, the perceived lowest ranking piece in chest, he just knew, he had to succeed.

Issei parked his bike and looked at the house where he knew his contract to be taking place. "It looks kind of creepy, but I can't punk out now" Issei said to himself as he walked towards the door. "Hello is anyone here?" he asked knocking on the door multiple times however he received no response in return. "Weird, but they left the door open" Issei said as the door opened.

"Don't be creeped out but I'm coming inside" Issei said as he took the first few steps in. However the second he did he felt a intense pain in his right hand. "I'm getting that weird feeling again" Issei said, recalling this feeling from the time he went near the church with Asia and again the time Kalawarner attacked him.

He began to wonder if he should risk going any further. But Rias's words ringed in his ears once again. He needed to make a pact this time.

Issei walked until he came to the dimly lit living room, "nice of them to set the mood" he joked, feeling a bit creeped out by this contract. "Hey can anyone hear me?" Issei shouted he then hear the sound of liquid and looked down to realize he stepped in something.

"Oh great, what's with this guy?" Issei asked wiping his shoe, however when he looked at his hand, a look of both shock and horror covered his face.

The crimson liquid on his hand.

"Is this blood?" he asked rhetorically.

"Punish the wicked"

Issei felt his whole body freeze as he turned towards the couch to see a man with long white hair sitting calmly on the couch.

"Wise words to live by, from a holy man" the man turned his head around and stuck out his tongue, a crazed expression on his face.

Issei began to look the man up and down. He had the appearance of a bishonen with long white hair and was wearing clothes like he was indeed from a religious organization. "My name is Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

Issei was almost frozen in fear by the man's appearance. However he still had the courage to ask one question, "Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." Freed said with a disturbing laugh.

Issei stared at the man in both fear and disgust, it was hard to believe, a man calling himself a priest, taking a human life and laughing about it.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all." Freed let out another laugh as he held up not only a sword of light but a gun in his second hand.

Issei began to realize he was going to have to fight for his life.

* * *

In the middle of Kiba's contract, Ichiro had left in order to join Meguri and Saji for their own contract however halfway there his sacred gear started to glow as Kaos's voice delivered a message of despair to the silver-haired knight.

{Issei Hyoudou is in trouble}

Ichiro began to run at the speed of a bullet as he raced to where Kaos was guiding him. "So, can you explain to me, how you can tell Issei is in trouble?"

{I have no idea. The Gremory princess should be able to sense this due to their connection as devil master and servant however, while the boy possesses a dragon arm, I sense no dragon spirit inside his sacred gear so this is a mystery to me as well}

"Great, so for all we know this could be a false alarm" Ichiro said as he continued to run.

{I can sense a exorcist is attacking him as we speak. Plus there's a nun with him. If you or Rias don't hurry he will be dead before we arrive}

As Ichiro continued to run through the night sky he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched by someone. But it was hard to scan his surroundings as he tried to reach Issei. Honestly, Ichiro could help but feel like RIas was a idiot.

Leaving Issei alone to go to a contract by himself, when he couldn't even boost his power more than twice in a row.

What the fuck was she thinking?

"Night, night, devil-chan~"

It was then a spear of light landed right in front of Ichiro's feet.

And his world was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

Issei tried to dodge Freed's sword swipe but only received a cut on the leg as a result. "AHH" he cried out in pain, it wasn't like being cut with a regular knife or sword, it was a sword of glowing light. It was poison to his kind. He was starting to realize just how disadvantaged he was.

He turned back towards the corpse and noticed multiple cut slashes and marks running through it. 'This isn't normal, this wasn't normal' Issei thought.

There was no way a person could kill like this with a normal mind.

"Devil-kun you're going to have to do much better than that~" Freed sang like a child as he held up his gun and sword. Issei was beginning to realize this priest, as he called himself, was actually getting pleasure from this.

Freed went in for another kill shot causing Issei to roll over on the ground but before he had the chance to turn around "KABLAM!" Freed shouted out crazily as he pulled the trigger on his gun, giving Issei a shot in the leg.

"ACK" Issei finally collapsed to the ground as more blood spewed from his legs as he recoiled and held onto his legs in pain.

"These bullets have been blessed by a priest. How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" Freed let out another laugh as Issei forced himself to stand.

"Damn you!"

[Dragon Booster]

"Oooh, is the devil angry?" Freed mocked with a cold laugh, "maybe it's time for me to send you back to the hell you crawled out of."

Issei charged Freed only for Freed to casually move his head to the side, "too slow" and just like that, Issei felt the sword of light pierce his back causing him to scream in pain as he fell on his hands and knees.

Freed stood over Issei, ready to deal the finishing blade, "Devil-Kun, you get a man excited but leave him half-cocked that's no way to treat a man like myself. I guess it's time to turn you into dust RIGGHHTT!"

"AHHHH!"

And before Freed could deal the final blow he paused and turned towards the door, a annoyed look on his face.

Issei's eyes however widened in shock, "wait...I know that voice." he said, recognizing the feminine scream.

Issei could only turn and stare at the beautiful blonde nun in shock, the nun he had met a few days ago. "What the hell? Asia what are you doing here?" Freed asked with an annoyed expression as he glared at the girl, "are you done creating the barrier already?"

Both Asia and Issei were too stunned to move, as their eyes met for a second time. "D-Don't, please don't do this father" Asia pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Freed however seemed unfazed by her sad expression and let out a laugh, "Oh right, you're new at this, well Asia dear, this is what we do, we slaughter those who have been bewitched by the devils or the evil devils themselves."

After hearing that Asia's face turned into a look of absolute horror as she stared up at Issei, "no, it can't be".

"Asia I" but Issei instead put his head down, unable to process the right words.

"What's going on?" Freed asked curiously looking back and forth between the two, "wait a second, do you two know each other?"

"I-Issei why are you here?" Asia started with tear strained eyes.

"Because I'm a devil" Issei stated with his head down.

* * *

"Damn, that hurt like a bitch" Ichiro groaned out as he grabbed his head. Ichiro however looked at his hands and arms and noticed the burn marks, that wasn't a ordinary magic spell, that was light.

"Wow, seems you're not as weak as I thought you were, seeing as you were able to survive a bomb of pure light".

'Not another fallen angel dipshit' Ichiro groaned he turned around to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes staring back at him. He was wearing some type of school uniform which was white with black accents and had a cape around his shoulder.

Those eyes, Ichiro didn't know why but his eyes looked oddly familiar.

[Chaos Gear] Ichiro summoned his black and purple gauntlet and glared at the boy in front of him with a angry expression. "What is with you crows and sneak attacks?" Ichiro thought rolling his eyes as he charged his opponent.

"Oh what? Implying you devils fight fair?" the boy called back as he swung his leg around crashing it against Ichiro's gauntlet. Before Ichiro could retaliate the boy summoned another orb of light and launched it at Ichiro.

[Absorb] Ichiro smiled as he completed absorbed the orb, not leaving a trace behind. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to win!"

[Boost] black and purple energy swirled around Ichiro as he charged at the boy and swung his fist and punched the boy in the stomach. However to Ichiro's shock, the boy didn't even seemed fazed as he smiled bitterly.

"I'm a mutation rook remember?" the boy grabbed Ichiro by the neck with one hand and lifted him in the air, Ichiro struggled for breath however the boy in front of him didn't even seem phased, "so a puny ass attack like that won't work on me."

Before Ichiro could wiggle out of his grasp the boy swung Ichiro around his back slammed Ichiro against the cold pavement causing blood to spew from his mouth. "Damn" Ichiro groaned as he walked out of the spider cracks formed by the attack. He jumped back a few feets and stared at the boy with intense confusion.

"Mutation rook?", it was then realization came to Ichiro's mind as he looked forward at the blonde haired boy in front of him, a small smile on his face, "So Marcus, surprised to see you came back for your rematch, after killing your entire nest I assumed you would've skipped town."

"I couldn't skip town without cleaning up some loose ends first" Marcus lunged forward and aimed a punch at Ichiro's face, however Ichiro ducked down and then sent a kick to Marcus's stomach pushing him back a few inches.

[Boost]

Ichiro summoned another orb of magic and tossed it at Marcus.

Marcus smiled as he summoned a magic sigil and multiple black hands poured out of it. Ichiro jumped in the air as the black hands followed behind him. Before the hands could reach him however he pulled a kunai knife out of his pocket and tossed it at Marcus.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Marcus mocked with a laugh as one of the hands wrapped around Ichiro's body, lifting him in the air.

[Break] Before Marcus could react a second Ichiro came swinging at him and kicked him square in the head causing him to go crashing to the ground. The shadowy black hands then disappeared and Ichiro landed back on the ground. His clone then fazed back into his body and Ichiro cracked his knuckles as Marcus forced himself to stand.

"Had enough yet?" Ichiro asked with a arrogant smile.

"You're still a slave" Marcus said as he shot a smile back.

"What'd you say?" Ichiro asked

"I heard about Amelia. You used to be a stray devil, just like me, but you gave it all up and went back to being a devil servant. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me?"

Ichiro let out a laugh, "you've became a grim, you needed a fallen angel to perform a purification ritual on you just so you wouldn't look like a halloween monster. You prattle on about being free, yet you're nothing but a slave, a slave to your own hunger and insatiable need for self destruction. I heard about your former master."

Black and white energy charged around Marcus's body as he summoned multiple light spears around his body, "how about I just get this over with? Now die!"

Before the two boys could react a brush of wind pushed both boys back, causing the energy around Marcus to die as the light spears dissolved into nothing. Ichiro and Marcus both turned towards the air to see a grinning blonde haired boy levitating in mid-air.

"Girls, calm down, you're both pretty" Sora joked as he lowered himself down.

"So tell me again how you found me?" Ichiro asked.

"Because, Issei was attacked by this exorcist, Rias and the others just got him back to the Occult Research Club, so I assumed you must've been in trouble as well since you didn't go there. So I just searched the area around that contract and voila" Sora said. "Mind telling me who this clown is?"

"Oh just some garbage that didn't get thrown away the last time" Ichiro said.

Marcus clenched his fist angrily as he glared at the two boys, "I'm going to kill you Ichiro, Ichiro Alastor, but I'm not stupid, so I guess we'll continue this on another day" Marcus said.

[Soul Breaker] Ichiro launched his attack at Ichiro however it never made contact as Marcus's body started to disappear in a sigil of light.

The sigil of the fallen angels.

"We'll continue this battle at a later date. See you then weakling" Marcus mocked as his body disappeared.

Sora and Ichiro both turned towards one another, calm faces on both boy's faces. "We should go back to the Occult Research Club, I'm sure Rias and Gray will want to know about this" Sora said casually with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, we should do that" Ichiro said back.

Despite neither boy saying it out loud, this was there personal form of a apology.

* * *

A/N: So there, I knew people would like to see the Freed action and I thought of putting Ichiro there as well, but my idea was particularly boring going that route. But I think I wrote some decent development for Ichiro and Sora.

If you have any ideas you wish to share, be sure to read a comment or send me a pm with your suggestions/questions. Also I recently started a new project called Dragons of the Apocalypse, if you're a fan of my writing be sure to check it you for reading and see you next time.


	8. Life 7 To Save a Friend pt 1

Author Note: Wow I am terribly sorry to any fans that this story took an entire year before being updated. Sometimes life just catches up with you and you don't have as much time for things you enjoy like this. However I really enjoy writing this re-write and want to see it through to the end, so if the updates aren't as fast, just remember I am still thinking about this story and want to continue it.

With that out of the way, let's get started.

Life 7 Darkness Inside: To Save a Friend pt.1

*Flashback*

Ichiro opened the door to Amelia's mansion. "I'm here" he said as he stepped into the door awaiting his punishment. A scream then echoed from the back of the room. Ichiro ran to catch it and to his shock he saw Amelia holding Julie by her shoulder length blonde hair.

"Let Her Go" Ichiro cried. Amelia then turned to him and smiled.

"Oh Ichiro you're right on time" Amelia said with a smile. "When I was in my room planning a punishment for you I then realized something…you're used to the pain but Julie isn't" Amelia then forcefully banged Julie's head into the counter. "Next-time- I- say- kill- you- kill" Amelia said as she forcefully banged Julie's head into the counter repeatedly causing her face to start bleeding.'I can't stop her…I'm too weak" Ichiro said trying to think of something to do. It was then two hands wrapped around Amelia causing her to stop.

"Amelia please stop. I think he learned his lesson" Freya pleaded as she wrapped both hands around Amelia. Amelia released the girl and stepped back a few steps a genuine look of shock and terror on her face.

It was then she noticed the tears on Ichiro's and Julie's faces. "Listen to what I say next time" Amelia stated flatly with a quiet tone, and without saying another word she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

*Flashback Ends*

"I'm sorry Buchou" Issei said with his head down. The Occult Research Club, including Gray Dantalion and Ichiro Alastor all paused as they noticed Issei bowing his head down in front of Rias Gremory.

When he walked into the room, Ichiro instantly noticed the look of sadness on his face, from what Rias had told him, Issei had become decent friends with that nun, so leaving her along with a molesting psychopath would make anyone sad.

"I was supposed to fulfill a simple contract but I let you and the club down again" Issei stated as he looked towards Ichiro and the others. The silver haired knight turned towards the Queen, the Rook, the Knight, and even as a last hope, Gray Dantalion but none of them knew what to say about the current situation.

Rias however smiled sweetly at Issei, "Issei, I'm not angry at you or anyone else in this club, you couldn't have expected something like that to happen to you. Plus, it was my choice to send you there along with no back-up. I should be the one apologizing" the Crimson Haired Princess explained.

Issei blinked in surprise as Ichiro stood up as well, "also, we should consider ourselves lucky, if Marcus had went to that contract with that psychotic exorcist, things would've been much worse."

Marcus Keller. Ichiro had made a quick call to Serafall Leviathan the previous night and learned everything about him.

Marcus Keller, a boy of German origins, he was the son of a wealthy German human with devil ancestry and a fallen angel mother. Due to his mixed bloodline he faced hatred and discrimination from other fallen angels. He later ran away from his parents where he met Eli Orias, a young devil from the Orias Clan, at the Underworld capital. Marcus became his first servant, taking his mutation rook piece. The two then spent a few years together becoming friends and finding more allies for Eli's peerage and training together.

However, Marcus then fell in love with Eli's fiancee, a noble devil princess from the Sallos Clan who didn't share Marcus's feelings. when Eli confronted him about his actions towards her Marcus flew into a blind outrage and killed both of them eating pieces of flesh from the two devils. He then escaped from both the Orias and Sallos clan's wrath and went to the human world, landing in Germany where he consumed dozens of humans becoming a creature known as a Grim. He later met and joined the Stein Nest.

Ichiro's mind raced back to Marcus's monstrous form, judging by how far he had turned, he must've made more trips before coming in Japan but there was no way for Serafall and Sirzechs to track that far.

His power to summon shadowy hands, was the power he stole from the Sallos Family. Ichiro knew, it was way too much demonic power for someone like Marcus to do so easily.

"In any case" Gray Dantalion stated wrapping his arm around Issei's, "if you really want to get revenge on those fallen angels, you need to be able to protect yourself. Isn't it about time we start our magic training?"

"You're going to do magic training in the clubhouse?" Rias asked, a look of concern on her face. While she didn't expect much magic, in terms of execution from Ichiro or Issei, however there was still a chance that, judging by Ichiro's personality, things could go out of control.

"We'll it's not like we can do it outside" Gray stated flatly, pointing outside, it was raining heavily outside, "and considering Issei is learning fire magic, it would be pretty useless to have him try to imagine fire while getting soaking wet."

"Alright" Rias said with a sigh, "but if things get too out of control, I'll hold you personally responsible". With that warning Rias took a seat behind her desk while Ichiro and Issei stood in the middle of the room with Gray standing in front of the two younger men.

"Alright, Issei, you said you wanted to learn fire magic, so to do this I want you to focus on heating up the air around you, meanwhile Ichiro, since you want to learn ice magic, I think you should focus on freezing the area around you" Gray explained. "I'm not asking you to summon forth the elements itself as of yet, but I want you to at least be able to manipulate the air slightly at this point".

Issei turned towards Rias, confused by the task at hand while he held out his arms and began to concentrate.

"Child's play" Ichiro muttered, the entire Occult Research Club turned towards the short silver haired boy in confusion however it became quite apparent what was occuring. At first it was a few degrees, but then the drop in temperature became much more apparent as Issei felt a shiver go down his spine and the breath of everyone in the room became much more visible.

"I may not be as magically affiliated as you, Rias, or Akeno over there, but I am powerful enough for such a basic trick" Ichiro stated causally as he stopped his magic and the room began to heat back up slightly.

Issei was awestruck as he tried to concentrate hoping something would happen but after a few seconds, it became apparent that Issei couldn't grasp onto his magic. Issei's mind began to wander to Rias Gremory and how extremely beautiful she was. Gray realized what he was doing and rolled his eyes, "alright, since this isn't working, how about you simply try something easier" Gray then pulled out a piece of paper and lit the corner on fire using a small flame on his finger, a small flame burning the paper, "alright, so simply try to increase the size of this flame".

Issei grabbed the piece of paper and held it in both hands, the flame was slowly eating at the paper while the brown-haired youth tried to channel some demonic energy, even a minimal amount into the paper. Wanting to please Rias or do something badass to upstage Ichiro he concentrated all of his will.

"It's not working" Ichiro said rolling his eyes.

However the intensity Issei was staring at the paper had everyone in the room staring at him in curiosity.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself" Gray said with a sigh.

However Issei didn't even look up as he continued to stare at the paper. It was then a flame burst forth shocking everyone in the room. Issei held the small flame in his hand, a smile on his face.

"What were you thinking about?" Ichiro ask as he put his hand over the small flame, feeling the heat as the remaining edge of the paper turned to ash, leaving only the small flame that had burst forth from a demonic sigil.

"Oh you know" Issei said smugly, "the typical devil things".

"You were thinking about breasts weren't you?" Ichiro said with a look of boredom.

Issei clenched his body however he regained his footing, Ichiro had saw right through him. To think, in the few days they had known each other, Ichiro could easily tell what Issei was about, however so far, Issei didn't know much about Ichiro, other than what his club president had told him.

It almost left Issei with a mystery of wanting to know more about Ichiro, his past, his parents, etc. However there were very few avenues to gaining such information, as the only ones who seemed to know a lot was Rias's brother, and the other Satans.

Before the impromptu lesson could continue however there was a loud banging at the door before a cheery voice shouted, "yoo hoo, secret Devil Lair open up".

"He just can't help himself" Ichiro said with a sigh, opening up the door revealing his blonde childhood friend, with his hair soaking wet from the rain.

"Yeesh, today has been such a bummer" Sora said blowing some wind in his face and hair to dry himself slightly.

"Sora? Since school was out for today, I didn't think you would be dropping by" Rias said with a smile, "has Yuuto's apartment been treating you well?"

Sora smiled, "it's a cool place and besides Kiba has a lot of decent games we play but that's what I came here about, I found this decent three bedroom on the other side of Kuoh and I've been planning to move in by next week, I already have enough money for the down payment".

"Interesting" Rias answered, "and I assume you plan to live there with Ichiro-Kun as well".

Ichiro and Sora both nodded, "that leaves a bedroom for the both of us, plus a spare guest room, and we can use the garage to store my instruments so it's a pretty good place".

"But that's not the only reason I came here" Sora had a wide grin on his face, a grin that Ichiro recognized too well. The blonde haired demiGod then reached into his back pocket and pulled out two cylinder-like objects.

It was instantly recognizable to Gray and Ichiro. They were gun scopes.

"Sona is letting me borrow a spare classroom across from the student council room. There's something I need to work on and move to my new house. I just need Ichiro to come help me".

"So I guess that cancels our lesson for today" Ichiro said as he grabbed his coat from the couch and placed it on.

"Alright, as long as Ichiro is back at my house by nine and I hope you boys plan to stay out of trouble" Rias said sternly, while she could instantly tell despite Sora being a year older, Ichiro was in fact the mature one of the group, however she knew that the two were the perfect duo for getting in troubling situations.

"What are you my mom?" Ichiro said causing Sora to chuckle. Rias gave Ichiro a stare causing the silver-haired to roll his eyes, "alright fine" he said with a wave. The two boys then stepped outside into the rain.

"Do you even have a license for that thing?" Ichiro asked staring at Sora's motorcycle, "besides, how'd you even get it here so quickly. Weren't you in America before coming to Japan".

"I told you, I know some people" Sora said with a smile as he put a tarp over the bike and rolled it behind the Occult Research Club room, "we'll walk over there, wouldn't want to be caught with this on school grounds".

"Sure whatever" Ichiro said waving his hands.

"Hey wait" the blonde and silver-haired youths turned around to see a familiar brown-haired teen staring at the both of them. "Ichiro, I have some questions I wanted to ask you".

"Alright" Ichiro said putting his hands in his pocket and ignoring the droplets of water that were going to his hair. .

"First off, yours and my sacred gears, are they connected in some way? Buchou told me that there were hundreds, thousands of different sacred gears yet our are so similar but so far apart".

"Our sacred gears are both things known as dragon arms, twice criticals. However mines is irregular due to the dragon sealed inside of it, Kaos, the **Dragon Crown Prince of Chaos** also known as the **False Chaos Dragon Emperor**. Which is what gives my sacred gear a slight edge over yours" Ichiro explained swiftly, he had wondered for the past few days since he first saw Issei's sacred gear in action whether there was something special about his own, but he couldn't find anything. However, the fact that Kaos was able to detect him in trouble, was that due to some connecting dragon senses? Kaos couldn't fully explain the link to Ichiro, it felt more like a chill running through his right hand, a chill that Issei didn't feel.

"Alright" Issei said with his head down.

Ichiro however sent Issei a cold smile, "just give me a few days. In a few days if the fallen angel Raynare isn't delivered I promise I will reclaim the nun myself and make them all flee from this town. Besides, I owe those shitty fallen angels punishments for the last time I fought. And there's still that traitor they're running around with."

While Issei didn't agree with Ichiro's methods, he knew that there was no way he could defeat them on his own, and since Rias's and Sona's hands were both tied regarding the fallen angels, he could only trust the plan Ichiro was employing.

"Alright then" Issei said with a nod, "my parents asked me to pick up some groceries for them so I got to go".

And with a nod from Ichiro the brown haired began to walk away while Ichiro turned towards Sora and they begin their departure to the school.

.

.

.

Ichiro and Sora never apologized to each other regarding their fight, however neither boy held any ill feelings or intents for each other. They were friends, or more like brothers. While Sora knew Ichiro was keeping secrets from him, he held secrets of his own, what he had spent the last years doing. All Ichiro knew was that Sora was hunting one of the most dangerous vampire factions in existence, it wasn't through power, it was the fact that they were so numerous, had spies hiding in other vampire factions, and were willing to eliminate anyone who stood in their way. Combined with the fact that they were impossible to find, even Sirzechs, with all his connections would be unable to locate them.

Hunting a enemy like this came at a price, and Sora was willing to pay that price.

"So according to your chat with Issei, you're still going after the fallen angels? With the intent to kill?"

Ichiro turned towards Sora and ran his head through his hair, his friend's usual goofy expression replaced by a calm but somber-looking expression. "Listen, Sora, I promise I won't kill-"

"I'm over it" Sora said with a small but weak smile, "I understand that things aren't exactly peaceful between the three races of this faction, but I learned that this Raynare chick tried to kill Issei and had you attacked. I think she's dangerous and she should go down but I believe she should go down the right way."

"By the right way you mean bring her to the Underworld for a trial? Wouldn't that be equivalent to a call of war? If the fallen angels strike-"

"Yeah but here's the thing" Sora said turning towards Ichiro, "I don't think the fallen angel leader cares about this Raynare or her gang. I mean one of her exorcists had a fight with Issei, she attacked Issei, and according to Rias, the fallen angel group attacked you after you left Amelia right? So even after all this, and Raynare's plans to take over this town, Azazel or any of the other Grigori leaders have yet to make a appearance. If Raynare is such a important member of the organization you would think someone would have stepped in by now."

Ichiro put his hand under his chin as Sora and Ichiro both made their way into Kuoh Academy's gates. "That makes sense. I keep wondering why the leader of the Grigori, the same leader who collects sacred gear users would try to kill Issei, who didn't even know of his sacred gear and wasn't that much of a threat with a normal twice critical, none of this makes sense."

Ichiro and Sora continued to walk until they made it to the Student Council, coming face to face with Sona Sitri and the other members of the council, who were busy working, despite school being off.

"Ichiro-San, Sora-San" Sona said standing up, a piece of paper in her hands, "I'm glad you heeded my advice and decided not to bring that "bike" of yours back to campus".

Ichiro turned towards his blonde haired friend who had a goofy smile on his face, "you mean you actually brought it here? I thought you knew that was a stupid idea to begin with".

"And you're lucky I didn't have it confiscated, considering you're lack of a license for that matter" Sona said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey no fair" Sora said with a smile, "I had a license in America, I just need to get it transferred over". Sona eyed Sora intensely causing him to slump down even further while the other student council members watched in amusement, the current situation being much better than the paperwork they were handling.

"Well, I was able to get all the equipment you needed for this project of yours. The student Council Members said they could help assist you in anything else you needed,, my only request however is that you refrain from walking around campus with this type of work. I don't need a gun smuggling scandal tarnishing this school's name" Sona said strictly.

"Alright deal" Sora then turned towards Ichiro with a sly smile, "and I promise that Forces of Nature will be playing at the next school dance, saving the school money on hiring a actual band."

"Forces of Nature? What band is-" Ichiro glared at Sora angrily.

"You know Ichiro-San, I was surprised that you were willing to play. But I think having and utilizing a student band will be good for our school. Your first performance attracted so much attention, you even have other schools requesting you play for them".

"You bastard!" Ichiro glared angrily at Sora, "I'm not playing, and you sold me out".

"Come on" Sora said with a smile, "it's for a good cause".

"I don't even know what this project of yours, you are referring to so there's no way I'm playing" Ichiro stated flatly.

Sona looked between the two boys with a curious expression on her face, "so it seems your best friend left out some details regarding your plan" Sona walked forward, out of the student council room and opened the next door room revealing a very plain room with a single wooden table and chairs scattered about. However there were over a dozen boxes filled with metal equipment.

Sora casually walked towards one of the boxes and pulled out a metal object and held it in both hands, while Ichiro's knowledge of said equipment was very new it was obvious what it was to him, it was the frame of an Assault Rifle.

"I couldn't smuggle most of my guns overseas on such short notice so I left them back at my base and decided I would simply make new guns when I get here. It was a bit of a hassle but with Sona's connections it was easy work".

"Why the hell do you need guns when you have magic?" Ichiro asked curiously as he took the frame from Sora and inspected it, "besides, guns are fairly useless when it comes to Supernatural Creatures".

"To answer your first question, guns are more precise compared to my wind magic, and while I can fire bullets of wind from my finger, compared to magicians and devils, the magic of a demiGod depends heavily on their parents. My father was a wind god therefore I'm limited to wind-type abilities".

"If that's the case why don't you just become a devil?" Sona asked curiously as she set another box down and took a seat on top of it.

"I told you" Sora said, "I'm a demiGod, I'm immune to the evil pieces".

"Have you ever tried?" Sona asked curiously. "you hear stories in the Underworlds of some devils reincarnating demi-Gods, it's a surprising issue in the Underworld, it's very rare but it is possible.''

Ichiro turned towards Sora a curious expression on his face, he always wondered if Sora could have become a devil just like him. While the idea sort of excited him, the thought of them both becoming high-class devils and being able to form their own devil households to fight in Rating Games, the thought of Sora having the same afflictions when it came to the Sun, holy water, and churches would also be disappointing. It would be better for Sora to remain immune to said effects, in the case of a battle or second war but ultimately, it was Sora's decision.

"Try it" Sora said with a smile, "if it works it works, if it doesn't then no loss".

Sona summoned a rook piece in her hand, "are you sure?" she said as her blue devil sigil and aura burned brightly around the piece. The blonde haired demiGod nodded as he stepped towards Sona, Saji and Ichiro both staring curiously at the two looks of excitement and curiosity on their faces.

Sona placed the evil piece against Sora's chest, "I Sona Sitri of the Sitri household wish to reincarnate-"

And before she could continue the chant the evil piece bounced to the ground and the blue energy disappeared, dying down.

"Well I guess that proves it" Sora said casually waving his hand as he picked up one of the boxes and placed it on the wooden table, "my father was one of the three Aeolus Gods of the Greek pantheon, he was too high-class and with his blood running through my veins it was bound to happen".

If she had needed more pieces then she would've sensed something inside of her telling her that but when it came to her evil pieces, she couldn't sense anything from Sora, and the fact that her evil piece couldn't even connect with Sora meant he had no connection for the evil piece to interact with. It didn't matter if she had a queen or even a mutation queen,even if she was a Super Devil for that matter, Sora's demigod physiology was part of the percentage that couldn't be turned into a devil.

"Well, with that out of the way, I'll return to work" Sona said, neither disappointed or really concerned about the events that had just unfolded, instead it seemed like her curiosity had been scratched, "I'll get back to work, if you three need anything then just knock". With that the student Council president left, leaving the three boys to get to work.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Asia, I'm sorry…" Issei said putting his head to the ground.

"Father Freed Please, Can't we just let him go?" Asia pleaded with tears streaming down her face, she just learned, the first friend she made in this small lonely town, was a devil. How was she supposed to feel about this? Anger? Betrayal? Disgust? But despite all the feelings she had been raised to feel towards devils all she felt was fear, sadness, and anxiety of what was about to befall Issei.

"Out of the question" Freed stated turning towards Asia with a look of annoyance, "the fallen angels said contact between our two races is supposed to be cut, devils are our enemies, and we are supposed to get rid of them at any cost. While Raynare has decided to work with a stray dog in order to help with her goals of taking over this town, you should know, this, that arrangement is only temporary and that devil will be disposed of immediately when he outlived his usefulness".

"Oh Heaven" Asia cried with tears of sadness in her eyes. Issei looked away quietly, he didn't know what to say or how to react. When he met Asia, he wasn't a member of the perverted trio, he wasn't a devil with the goal of becoming a harem king, he wasn't the possessor of a rare sacred gear, he was just a typical high school student, a kind high school student who had become friends with Asia after helping her find her way to the church.

"Asia, I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being a devil" Issei mumbled.

*Flashback Ends*

Issei clenched his fists angrily at the memory, him being unable to save Asia, as he was saved by the Occult Research Club and they were forced to leave Asia behind. She wasn't a devil of the Gremory family nor was she a devil of special interest like Ichiro, therefore using a Gremory magic circle wasn't even a option for her. "'I'm weak now but after I pump some iron and get ripped plus with the magic I'm learning from Gray-Sama I'll be unstoppable" Issei said as he tried to do a pull up on the monkey bar in the park. "1-2-" Issei then collapsed on the ground unable to do a third. "This blows" Issei mumbled to himself.

Issei however quickly picked himself up from the ground, jumping to his feet, "No, I can't pussy out this time, I gotta save Asia from those asshole fallen angels" Issei then stood back up but to his shock standing right in front of him was the beautiful blonde nun holding a umbrella.

"Issei" she muttered with a half-smile.

"Asia" Issei stated, "Is that really you?".

* * *

"So about that no gun thing"

"The answer is no Sora" Ichiro stated flaty, as he felt the different bars of metal in front of him, steel, tungsten, silver, iron, carbon steel, titanium, and spring steel. "If I was forced to fight with a rifle I would probably start swinging it like a sword, or maybe a club. A bow and arrow on the other hand-" Ichiro stopped himself as Sora grinned at him.

"What's the difference between the two?" Saji asked curiously from the desk, munching on a snack. Sora and Ichiro both turned for him with looks of shock.

"So I guess that means you have very little fighting experience" Sora stated flatly.

"Well he was just an ordinary high school student before he became a devil" Ichiro said, "well you see Saji, fighting with a bow is more like fighting with a sword, you have a shorter distance of attack, less range, and it's very efficient when it comes to reusability. Ichiro then picked up the tungsten, "as I said I'm a sword user so I'll stick with that but there's something I was always curious about" Ichiro stated, Meguri then walked into the room a smile on her face as she put down the final box.

"There, that's the last of it" she said, she looked Ichiro in the eyes but quickly turned away. She hasn't really spoken to him since that incident in the forest. She was lost regarding what to say. The insanity on Ichiro's face, watching him cut a stray devil head off with such ease.

However Ichiro casually tossed the tungsten to Momo causing her to catch it in surprise with both hands, "how does it feel?" Ichiro asked causing Momo to look up at him. She then squeezed and moved the metal up and down in her hands, it was a fairly dense piece, as long as a baseball bat. "It's kind of heavy, and dense" she said, "why are you asking this again?"

"Because I owe you one...for the forest, and I wanted to try crafting you two swords", Ichiro said pointing to Reya

Momo and Reya's eyes both looked eyes Ichiro in shock, "swords?".

"Ichiro, we're not knights, we don't fight with swords" Reya said with a sigh.

"Hopeless sword nuts" Momo said with her head down.

Sora smiled as he pulled out the body for a rifle, "alright, I wonder what kind of weapon I can make with this?" he said, Sora then inched the two girls closer and curiosity got the better of them both and Momo and Reya both walked towards Sora.

"So tell me, you both are that Sona chick's bishop so that means you both are really good at magic right?"

"It's Sona Sitri, or you may call her, Sona-Sama, she's not "that Sona chick"" Momo explained, giving Sora a stern expression.

"And she's your student council president so you should speak to her with respect" Reya said.

"Now you've done it" Ichiro stated, "and weren't you about to ask them for a favor?"

"A favor?" Saji questioned curiously.

"Sorry, sorry" Sora said with a grin, clapping both his hands together with his head down, he then raised his head up, a pleading but cheerful expression on his face.

"I'll forgive you this time" Momo turned to Reya, both girls giggling at the goofy teenage boy.

'Some guys have all the luck' Saji thought with his head down, surprised at how quickly the two girls had forgiven Sora.

"Anyways, as Sona-Sama's bishops, what magic do you both excel at?"

"Well, I'm more attack-based while Reya-Chan is more defensive and support based. We both have a simple grasp of lightning magic however I typically use my power to attack with either lightning, fire, and sometimes ice while Reya can use lightning as well she typically uses her magic to scout and communicate".

Sora nodded as he took in all of the information, "has either of you tried using magical bestowal or conversion before?"

The two girls eyed Sora curiously, "well I've read a lot about it, why do you ask?" Reya questioned.

Sora then held up a bullet, "well you see, most typical human weaponry like guns and knives are useless against supernatural creatures like us. However the only way to make this type of stuff useful is by using our magic or our stronger bodies to enhance their properties. Sora then used some basic wind magic to push the bullet to Ichiro who caught it, however he showed his hands to the two girls, who were a bit surprised to see a red print on Ichiro's hand.

"This is typically done through magical bestowal, giving ordinary weapons or objects magic properties to allow them to be used against Supernatural Creatures. You see I want to take all these bullets" Sora then held up a box of different bullets, "and make them into weapons in case we run into more stray devils or fallen angels or whatever".

"Why don't you just use your basic magic like regular devils or supernatural creatures?" Saji asked.

Sora then smiled smugly, "well I could always do that because -"

[I am a demi-God after all!]

Saji and Ichiro both mocked Sora in unison causing the blonde to blink in surprise, "haters" he stated flatly. "Using my guns allows me to hide my demi-God presence, giving me an advantage in most fights, plus I can conserve magic and by using different types of magic I can use abilities like lightning and other elements that I can't use on my own. Since I'm a Wind Demi-God I'm limited to my mastery of wind as learning other elements will take too long and require too much energy, I'll stick with my wind and use other elements with my bullets" he said, flipping one bullet into the air.

"That's why I tried to get that one over there into guns, but he would rather swing his metal bars around instead of using guns" Sora said with a grin, pointing to Ichiro.

"Yeah whatever, you have your weapons, and I have mine" Ichiro said, holding up a light sword.

"Woah" Saji said in shock, "where did you get that?"

"Stole it off those exorcists the other night after Hyoudou got attacked, they didn't seem like they needed it after the thrashing they got" Ichiro said with a grin.

"What do you plan to do with a light sword?" Reya asked.

"Yeah, you're a devil?" Momo said.

Ichiro thought back to his fight with Marcus, the special blend of holy and demonic powers he had used, "I guess it's time for me to show you all" Ichiro grinned as he held up the light sword, there was an intense pause as everyone turned and stared at Ichiro, waiting for something to happen.

It was then the light sword, started to flash, a unique blend of dark purple energy colliding with the bright yellow light from the sword. However from Reya's and Momo's perspective, it looked as if the two energies were fighting.

"What are you doing Ichiro?" Momo asked nervously, the power from the light sword started to flicker and go out. However the energy was still faintly there.

"I don't think you should do that" Saji said, holding up both hands defensively, "that thing looks like it's going to blow".

Sora however, was the one who got it, "are you actually trying to infuse holy-demonic energy?" he let out a smile.

Reya and Momo both turned towards Sora, "there's no way something like that could work, holy-demonic are polar opposites" Reya frowned.

"Just watch" Ichiro said with a smile, he flared more energy into the blade. There was a brief pause until everything went bang.

* * *

[Issei's POV]

"Trust me Asia, there's no other way" Issei stated, a dark expression on his face, as his eyes hid behind his hair.

"There isn't" Asia said worriedly, a nervous expression on her face.

"Nope" Issei said, "there's no other way to eat a burger!" Issei then took a big bite out of his burger and let out a laugh. Asia smiled at Issei, before she picked up her burger and mimicked him, making a loud chomping sound as she took a bite out of the burger.

The two were sitting in a booth at Issei's favorite burger place. When he met Asia he was so excited about seeing her, he almost felt like crying, however he thought that would ruin his meeting with the blonde beauty.

Issei wanted to ask her how she got away from the psychotic white haired exorcist, what she was doing in such a place to begin with, how he could help keep her safe. All these different questions ranged through his head but rather than tarnish the moment he was content and happy and wanted to spend the day with Asia. The two ate together, laughing, with Asia's laughing at Issei's joke, and Issei excited he made a girl laughed, after finishing Issei stood up from the table, "Hey um Asia".

Asia looked up at Issei with her bright blue eyes, "umm, yes, Issei?"

"Let's go catch a movie, then we can hit the arcade" Issei said with a comforting smile.

Asia had very little clue what Issei meant about an arcade, but his bright cheerful smile made her smile, and she held out her hand, Issei grabbed it and the two ran off for a day of fun and relaxation.

* * *

"You really are hopeless aren't you huh?"

"Ichiro-Kun is a reckless sword idiot"

"A danger to himself and everyone around him"

"He's like a basket-case filled with dynamite"

"More like a rabbit with c4 strapped to him"

"Will you guys just shut it already?" Ichiro asked glaring at the Student Council members as they watched Reya and Momo pull out pieces of the light sword from Ichiro's body while also healing the wounds.

The explosion would've completely destroyed the room had Momo and Reya not put up the barrier just in time, but the explosion had done enough damage to completely shake the room, destroying some of Sora's equipment. He weeped comically in the corner at all his broken equipment, ranting to himself about how much it had cost to move such things and how much time he had put in to transport.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Saji had been the first to ask, curiously, "Light and holy weapons are supposed to be extremely toxic to devil's right? Should that be like ripping your soul into pieces or something?".

"Yeah" Momo said using the tweezers to pull out another piece of glass, she was surprised at how Ichiro didn't seem to react to the pain, even though this was a low-level light sword blade she was surprised by how Ichiro didn't even flinch from the pain.

"Oh yeah that reminds me of something" Sora said with a grin, he then held up a pair of drumsticks, "hey Saji, do you know drums?"

Saji had a confused expression on his face, "umm, well, I played some drums when I was in middle school".

"Perfect" Sora then tossed the drum sticks at Saji who caught them despite being surprised, "welcome to The Forces of Nature".

"Are you still on this band thing" Ichiro said rolling his eyes.

"Are you still in denial?" Sora responded back with a smug smile.

"There all done" Reya said with a sigh as she healed the final cut on Ichiro's chest. Ichiro then stood up and put his shirt back on.

Ichiro looked back at the material they had been working on. Ichiro had barely started shaping the metal for his sword in place, plus he had no clue what he wanted to do with it as well. He let out a sigh as he looked over at the clock, "I think I'm going to go, we can work on this stuff tomorrow, I kind of promised Issei I would meet up with him at the lake around this time".

"Ewww"

"You're hanging out with Issei Hyoudou be careful you're going to catch pervert".

Reya crossed her arms while Momo giggled nervously, "Issei Hyoudou kind of has a reputation around Kuoh Academy, for being a giant pervert, in fact he's part of a group called the perverted Trio" Momo explained.

"Wait a second" Saji said, a shocked expression on his face, "you mean that pervert Issei Hyoudou is actually a devil! Now it makes sense! He's a devil of lust".

Sora however laughed while waving his hand, "come on, he can't be that bad".

"He spies on the kendo club while they were getting dressed"

"One time the perverted Trio were caught watching a pornographic video during study hall"

"They hid in a vent and spied on the 2-A PE class while they were changing in the locker room".

Sora let out a nervous chuckle, "well...he's going to be the new base for our band".

"We're not a band" Ichiro said with an accusatory finger at Sora.

"Still in denial".

"I swear that I will defeat the perverted devil of Lust Issei Hyoudou, how can I be in a band with someone who I swore to defeat" Saji said, clenching his fist comically.

"You just learned he was a devil 5 seconds ago" Ichiro said with a deadpan expression.

Momo laughed while Saji fell to the ground before getting back up, "so wait, I know Gremory-Sama is a devil, Kaichou-Sama told me that, but who else is in her peerage?" Saji questioned.

"Well, she doesn't have as many servants as Sitri" Ichiro stated, "but basically the entire Occult Research Club, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, and Issei Hyoudou, their newest pawn".

"Interesting, so that means we can totally take them" Saji said in a laugh, "I mean if we had to fight them in a Rating game, ten v.s. Five is one hell of a advantage" Saji said smugly with a laugh.

"You should be careful not to underestimate Rias, Saji" everyone in the room turned towards the door to see Sona standing there.

"Kaichou" Reya and Momo both said in unison with smiles on their face.

"Rias's peerage might be small now but remember, she still has the Bael special power, plus she is exceptional at strategy, like a certain someone I know" Sona said she looked at Ichiro who perked up before turning back to her pawn Saji. "By the way, Ichiro-Kun, I never got to thank you formally for that incident regarding the stray devils".

"It was no problem" Ichiro stated, putting a hand behind his back, "it was a decent mission working with the group and I felt-"

Before Ichiro could say anything else Sona put an envelope into his hand. Ichiro had looked at the envelope with curiosity before ripping it over revealing 140,000 yen. "I know it isn't much but, I wanted to share some of the earnings with you, I had it converted from Devil Currency so you could use it in Japan".

"No this is perfect" Sora said with a laugh, before snatching the money from Ichiro's hand, "this is just perfect for a downpayment on a new apartment" Ichiro gave his friend a glare.

"And what makes you think you get to hold onto the money?"

"Ichiro, as your older brother/best friend/father figure I feel it is my responsibility to make sure this money stays in the right hand, you as a younger 1st year student, I wouldn't want you to be tempted to use this money on women, alcohol, or gambling so I will keep it in my responsible hand for the time being" Sora then let out a laugh causing everyone in the room to groan.

"How do you put up with him Ichiro-Kun?" Momo asked.

"He grows on you" Ichiro said with a sigh before his face turned into a small smile, "whatever, just hold onto it, I'm going to go meet up with Issei now, I'll catch you guys later" Ichiro then waved before leaving, and going out of the school.

* * *

"Sorry about the rain Asia" Issei said with a smile, "if I knew it was going to start raining I would've packed us an umbrella but you can wear this" Issei said wrapping the jacket around Asia.

"Oh it's fine but thank you Issei" Asia said politely bowing her head, she had a small stuffed animal in her hand, a prize she had won from Issei at the arcade and his black blazer was wrapped around her much smaller frame, it looked sort of cute from Issei's perspective.

'Holy crap, I have a cute girl wearing my blazer our in public, this must be what it means to have a girlfriend' Issei said with a small laugh as he clenched his fist from excitement, 'I'm going to tell Motohama and Matsuda about this and they're going to flip their shit'.

Issei and Asia continued to walk through the streets despite the small rain in the air. Issei, despite all the fun he was having with Asia knew that despite holding off asking these questions, he knew it was important, if he wanted to save Asia he had to know.

"Hey...Asia"

The sweet, innocent blonde paused before turning to Issei a confused but kind expression on her face, "yes Issei? What's the matter?"

"Can you explain to me, how you ended up with a freak like Freed?" Issei couldn't help but think back to that night. The way that white haired freak had his arms around Asia, the way he stabbed and took pleasure in killing. Even if he was an exorcist, he looked too happy and almost excited to take another life. Almost as if this was his favorite pastime. And despite all of that he had backup and they were unable to save her.

Asia.

They had no choice but to leave her. And white Issei was happy to see her, he couldn't help but wonder, why she was with such a creep in the first place. Judging from the way Freed bossed her around, it looked almost like he was talking to a servant, and while Asia's submissive personality helped make that clearer, that still didn't answer the question why she would hang out with such a group, why she was there in the first place.

Issei looked over as Asia and was shocked by the look of pain that appeared on her face. There was no malice or anger, deep sadness, he was worried that he had started to make her cry. "I mean, Asia you don't have to answer if you don't want to hahaha" Issei said letting out a nervous laugh.

"No, it's all right" Asia said holding up her hands. It was then she revealed the two silver rings on her arm, she put it close to Issei's arm, the place where Freed had cut him the previous night and he was shocked at how quickly the cut disappeared, almost like it had never been there. The green light that poured from the ring was warm and soothing, almost like a warm bath.

"When I was a baby, I was made an orphan by my parents, the nuns found me at the doorstep of the church, and I was raised in the church, however when I was a young child I found a wounded animal by the church and I healed it with these two silver rings, the nuns and priests were so ecstatic and filled with shock at my feats and I was made a Holy Maiden, it was revealed that I possessed a special sacred gear, a gift bestowed by God to enact miracles on Earth".

'Just like my Twice Critical' Issei thought, looking at his left hand, clenching his fist, 'is this why my sacred gear reacts when Asia uses that power, is it our sacred gears communicating or my senses telling me something?'

"People came from all around the world to receive blessings and healing from me, I healed sick, wounded, and cripples, it was beautiful what I could do with the power of God" Asia had a smile on her face as if she was remicising happy moments.

'As if that psycho has power of God' Issei thought thinking of Freed, he turned back to Asia and realized her happy expression was gone again. Replaced by that solemn smile.

"But then, something bad happened".

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"One day I found a wounded man outside the church, he was badly injured, in critical condition, he would've died if I didn't heal him, so I ran up to him and immediately used my sacred gear to heal him. However the priests and nuns saw me and turned on me".

"Why would they turn on you for doing your job?" Issei asked angrily.

"Because...that man was a devil" Asia said, remembering the black bat wings that sprouted from the man's back as he was healed, he then ran away from the exorcists before they could get to him, but everyone saw what Asia had done.

" _She's a witch!"_

 _"Burn her!"_

" _This devil worshipper has the power to heal devils!"_

The words from that fateful day ringed in Asia's ears, "they said that only a Satan worshipper would have such a power, the power to heal devils, and because of that I was banished from the Church, I had nowhere to go and so I wandered around with no home...or family. That was when I found Raynare and the fallen angels".

Issei thought back to Raynare, the day she had killed him by impaling him as a human, she was the reason he had become a devil, "Look Asia, you don't have to go back to that place, with that white haired psycho".

"What do you mean?" Asia asked, looking into Issei's brown eyes with her sparkling emerald green.

"You can come to the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory, Gray Dantalion, and even Ichiro, all three of them are really strong and they would protect you from the church, and the fallen angels, plus you can have many friends like Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Sora, you wouldn't have to be lonely anymore and you would be safe and happy".

"Awww how cute"

Issei and Asia both froze in fear they turned towards the sound of that voice and realized they were face to face with a familiar face, long black raven hair and two crow wings jetting from her back.

"Raynare" they both called out as she summoned a light sword in her hand.

This peaceful day was about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

"Where is he" Ichiro groaned as he sat under the tree in the park, the large tree protecting him from the light rain. He had arrived ten minutes ago and had expected Issei to already be here waiting for him but he was nowhere in sight.

"Papa look it's raining"

"Come on sweetie, let's get home quickly, I'm sure you're mother already almost done with dinner"

"Can we stop and get ice cream please" the daughter asked his father with stars in her eyes as she thought about the delicious treat.

"Your mother wouldn't like you to spoil your dinner, but maybe we can split one and she won't know" the father said with a small laugh as he put a finger over his mouth, indicating he didn't want her to tell her mother.

The daughter cheered before climbing onto her father's shoulder as he held the umbrella over the two as they began to leave the park.

"Aww isn't that cute?"

Ichiro broke out of his trance as he turned to his left, to see a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was wearing a clean white uniform that Ichiro couldn't recognize. However, despite the lack of recognition, he couldn't help but feel he's seen this boy before, or felt this aura.

"Do I know you" Ichiro said jolting up defensively, he knew something wasn't right about this.

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once, come with me or I swear I'll murder everyone here" the boy stated.

Ichiro turned back to the park, despite the rain, there were still a small number of parents and children at the park, along with the father and daughter who were leaving just now. Ichiro's eyes widened at that voice, this familiar killing intent and the will and drive to actually see such a act of murder through.

The silver-haired boy turned towards the blonde-haired boy, "Marcus...you're Marcus Keller".

The boy then laughed, "the one and only, aww, that's no fun, I didn't expect a loser like you to recognize me in my new form. What do you think? The Raynare group really did a good job with that purification ritual, I feel good as new. ``

When Ichiro had last seen Marcus, he was a monster, he looked like a monster, he had spikes and wings and claws and a mouth with teeth on his stomach. He also had black messy hair.

But now, he looked like a normal handsome high school student. "A purification ritual you say?"

"Come with me, there's somewhere I need to take you, and if you try to run like a cowardly little bitch I'll fucking murder these people" Marcus then held up his knife, "drop that phone of yours on the ground then get moving, I would like a rematch and I don't need that slut Rias Gremory or that prude Sitri bitch getting in my way".

Despite the new appearance, Marcus was still the monster Ichiro had come to know. However instead of feeling fear, Ichiro let out a laugh.

"And what the hell is so funny".

Ichiro dropped his cellphone to the ground, "if you wanted a rematch, all you had to do was ask, I have nothing to hide, however there was someone who I expected to meet here so I don't think leaving my phone is such a good idea".

Marcus however smirked, "you're referring to Issei Hyoudou am I correct? Yeah, Raynare told me everything about him".

Ichiro's blood ran cold, a look of visible fear on his face as he turned towards Marcus. Hand this monster already got to Issei Hyoudou? Was Issei in danger? Issei was far too weak in his current state to take down a monster like Raynare or Marcus. He was too new.

"Don't worry, Raynare said she didn't want him dead, she simply wants that nun back, and she told me that if I helped her use that ritual to steal her Twilight Healing, I'll be able to get a sacred gear of my own".

"You mean my Chaos Gear?" Ichiro asked.

{Partner, be careful, you can't go with this guy} Kaos said in Ichiro's mind, just waking up from his slumber to understand the current situation.

'If I don't he's going to kill these innocent people, I have no choice' Ichiro thought back

"Hahaha, as if I would want an inferior sacred gear like that, a sacred gear with no balance breaker and an annoying dragon always ringing through my ear, no, after Raynare gets her prize and her revenge, we plan to leave Kuoh, she and the fallen angels, all we need is for you to be a useful pawn that we can trade so that bastard Dantalion will remove his barrier, and once he's done, we'll leave and I'll find a more useful power than that Chaos Gear of yours. And then, with a sacred gear and my power combined, I'll go back to the Underworld and get my revenge on those shitty devils who hunted me down".

"There's a flaw in your plan though" Ichiro said.

"And what is that?" Marcus asked.

"You have to defeat me first and judging by our last fight, your chances aren't looking so great"

A vein popped on Marcus's forehead as he glared at Ichiro, "you think I won't kill you right here and now" Marcus pushed Ichiro forward, with enough force that it made Ichiro fly forward a few feet but not enough to cause attention.

'That's what I thought' Ichiro thought to himself, 'even you aren't stupid or insane enough to do something that would draw too much attention and risk a full scale battle with both the Sitri and Gremory groups'.

Despite all his talk, all his mantra and bullshit, Ichiro knew one thing, Marcus wasn't strong enough to hold himself against a dozen devils, especially three high class devils like Gray, Rias, and Sona.

"Alright, alright, let's get this over with" Ichiro said as he walked forward, "where to?"

"Keep going forward and then make a left, you'll recognize it, it was the place where you first became a slave again after all".

'That abandoned place?' Ichiro thought to himself, however despite his fears and worries he put one foot in front of the other and continued to walk. He realized that this time it was either him or Marcus, and he couldn't allow a monster like Marcus to live. He needed to die.

* * *

"Now, now Asia you do know that Issei here is a devil right, what is a nun like you doing hanging out with a devil, out in the open, do you know what something like this could do to your reputation? You're already seen as a witch by the church, do you really want to be seen as a devil worshipper or a devil lover as well?"

"You're one to talk Raynare" Issei said angrily, "you're nothing but a fallen angel".

[Dragon Booster] Issei summoned his sacred gear and clenched his teeth in anger, other than him, Asia, and Raynare there didn't seem to be anyone else here, whether it was Raynare's doing or not, it meant Issei could fight without worrying about causing too much collateral to regular humans.

'I just have to remember my training with Gray, then I'll be fine' Issei told himself.

"Asia"

Asia turned towards Issei, and was surprised by how serious his once easy-going and kind-hearted face now look, "Asia listen to me, the fallen angels are just using you, you don't have to go back with them, you could stay with me and the others, we can protect you and give you a home".

"Ahahaha" Raynare laughed sinisterly causing Issei to glare daggers at the fallen angel, "A devil trying to tempt a nun, how cute is that, Asia, you know you don't belong with the devils, you're a nun, the relationship between a devil and a member of a church is forbidden".

"Shut your mouth" Issei said, he charged towards Raynare, ready to kill but before he could even get close, Raynare summoned a spear of light in her hand.

`Oh shit, she's going to impale me again' Issei thought, remembering the first time he had seen such a weapon, when Raynare had killed him. However to Issei's confusion she missed him and the spear landed on the ground next to him.

"Haha you missed" Issei said, continuing his charge.

"Did I?" Raynare asked with a cocky expression.

Before Issei could react something happened that shocked both Issei and Asia, the spear exploded causing Issei to go flying back into the water fountain, injured, but not too severely, and at least he was alive.

"Issei!" Asia cried out with tears from her eyes, she tried to run over to Issei but Raynare flew in between the two.

"You bitch" Issei said angrily, trying to force himself to stand, "I won't allow you to take her" he swung a punch however Raynare easily dodged out of the way. She then summoned what looked to be another spear but rather than stab Issei with it, she hit him in the side with it causing him to fly back and hit the ground.

Issei however got up, despite not being stabbed, Raynare was sure that the light would've been enough to at least knock him unconscious.

'No way, this devil brat is actually getting strong!' Raynare thought with shock. However she turned back to her true prize, Asia.

"Asia, I didn't kill him on purpose, if you want him, this devil to live, then come with me back to the church".

Raynare tempted.

Asia looked back to Issei, he was barely managing to stand as he tried to get in a fighting position. She couldn't stand to let Issei die fighting for her, she just wanted this all to end.

"Alright" Asia said.

"Asia don't!" Issei cried out causing Asia's eyes to widen in shock as Issei's determination.

[Boost] Issei charged Raynare but she easily dodged the attack.

"Just stay down like the dog you are" Raynare growled as she delivered a swift kick to Issei's abdomen causing him to go flying back.

"Come with me now Asia or my next attack, I'll be sure to kill him" Raynare said, summoning a light spear with clear intent to put it through Issei if he charged her again.

"Yes! Raynare, please don't kill Issei, I promise to come back to the church with you" Asia pleaded with tears, grabbing onto Raynare.

Raynare smiled sinisterly, "excellent" she said, a giant purple sigil then appeared under the two.

"No Asia" Issei cried, running towards the two.

"Sorry Issei, looks like Asia has made her choice, good bye" and before Issei could make it, the two disapeared in a flash of light. Issei collapsed to the ground, he angrily punched his fist to the dirt.

Despite all the training from Gray.

Despite the advice from Ichiro.

Despite all of the work he had been doing as a devil under Rias, he still wasn't strong enough, strong enough to save Asia from Freed, strong enough to save her from Raynare, she was gone and it was all his fault. If only I wasn't so weak, Issei told himself over and over again.

However.

He vowed to save Asia, his one and only friend and he promised he would do it. Issei began his return to the Occult Research Clubhouse, ready to do anything, to save a friend.

* * *

Ichiro was immediately met with the memories, his first appearance in this church, the familiar aura, the smell, when he first arrived as a stray devil, and then became the servant of Serafall leviathan.

He was a stray but found a home.

Marcus sneered at the look on Ichiro's face, "you had complete freedom, freedom from the Underworld, the bullshit caste system, the ability to become anything, to be as strong as you wanted without the restraints of the Underworld, and instead, you chose to go back, to become a slave again".

"Save it" Ichiro stated, "you claim to be free but you're nothing but a slave to your animalistic desires. You killed your former master and his bride all because of your jealousy, a girl didn't return your feelings so you killed her and her boyfriend. You're nothing but a hungry stray, a grim, who couldn't control his feelings after being rejected".

Marcus turned to Ichiro angrily, "you think you're better than me?" he pushed Ichiro back.

Ichiro looked around, all the fresh new bodies, some of them were children, school students, elderly, after Ichiro and the Occult Research Club abandoned this place, Marcus made it his own home and used it as a feeding ground, bringing anybody he consumed to this place to feed.

[Chaos Ringer]

Ichiro summoned his sacred gear in his right hand and glared at Marcus, "no, I don't think I'm better than you, I know I'm better than a filthy grim like you!"

Marcus swung a punch at Ichiro's face however Ichiro instantly dodged it and then tackled Marcus to the ground, he landed on top of him and punched Marcus in the face. "How does it feel knowing that you killed the only person who ever gave a shit about a worthless Grim like you? How does it feel knowing that both the Orias and Sallos Clan want you dead? How does it feel knowing that you're nothing but a hated monster, who can't even control his own hunger?"

"Get off of me!" Marcus groaned kicking Ichiro in the stomach causing him to go flying back into the wall. It left a noticeable sized crater causing some blood to spew from Ichiro's mouth.

Marcus smiled as Ichiro forced himself to stand up, "As the Knight of Serafall leviathan, the Crowned Dragon Prince of Chaos, the last member of the Alastor Clan, I sentence you, Marcus Keller to death" Ichiro declared.

"That's quite the declaration" Marcus said, as thick green and black aura flowed around Marcus's body, one devil wing and one fallen angel wing shooting from his back. "Think you have the strength to carry that sentence through".

Ichiro ran across the wall at super human speed and appeared behind Marcus and tried to land a kick on Marcus's back however because of Marcus's mutation rook durability he didn't even move back.

"The speed of a mutation knight v.s. The strength and durability of the mutation rook, quite the challenge am I right?" Marcus said, he grabbed Ichiro's leg and slammed him against the ground, causing Ichiro to groan in pain.

[Power over Soul: Soul Gear] Ichiro summoned a dark purple spear in his hand and swung it at Marcus. Marcus seemingly dodged it but was cut on the cheek by the tip causing him to glare menacingly at Ichiro.

"Now try this" Ichiro declared.

[Boost] Ichiro rammed his fist into Marcus's stomach, causing him to go flying back.

However rather than go down in defeat Marcus stood back up, "nice, very nice, was wondering when we would stop messing around, several shadowy black hands started to appear from Marcus's body, all ready to grab at Ichiro.

The power of the Sallos Clan, Demonic Hand Trick, a power he stole after eating the body of the Sallos Girl.

The hands charged at Ichiro, the shadowy black hands made out of Marcus's demonic energy.

[Absorb] Ichiro absorbed one of the hands to Marcus's shock and began cutting them all to pieces. Ichiro then elbowed Marcus in the back before delivering a spin kick.

"You think I'm some joke" Marcus said bending down and punching Ichiro in the stomach.

Despite how many blows Ichiro landed on Marcus, he seemed tt have gotten stronger, combined with his rook durability, Ichiro barely had the power to keep up with him. He could hit him all day long but if those attacks weren't doing anything in terms of damage he would lose.

Ichiro grabbed his spear and swung it around and airmed for Marcus's heart, Marcus bent down before jumping up and snapped the spear in two, causing the spear to disappear.

"No Matter" Ichiro said, he spun around as demonic energy and sparks swirled around his body and tried to axe kick Marcus in the head only for Marcus to dodge last minute.

Ichiro however smirked, as Marcus fell back on the ground tripping over one of the dead bodies and Ichiro used that advantage to push his foot into Marcus's stomach. Marcus screamed in pain as Ichiro once again punched him in the face with his gauntlet. "It seems your hunger will be the death of you Marcus" Ichiro said, about to punch him again however Marcus caught his fist and brought his forehead into Ichiro's forehead causing blood to pour from both boy's. Both boys then stood up and glared at each other.

Ichiro pulled out a kunai knife and aimed for Marcus's hand, Marcus snapped the Kunai before trying to punch Ichiro only for Ichiro to dodge.

"Behind you" Marcus turned around only for Ichiro to appear in front of Marcus again and punch him in the face. "Stay down" Ichiro declared as he brought up his foot and drilled it into Marcus's chest. Marcus went flying back.

Ichiro summoned Clarent, his cursed holy sword and charged Marcus once more, intent to stab him in the chest.

"ENOUGH!" Marcus screamed, Hell Light flowing around his body, Ichiro went flying back because of the aura. Marcus then summoned a spear of dark light, the combination of his two heritages into his hand and launched it at Ichiro. Ichiro however did something that suprised even Marcus.

[Absorb]

[Boost]

[Boost]

Ichiro doubled his strength twice, still having held onto the power he absorbed earlier. With 4xs his strength he released all of his power into a blast of aura that sent Marcus flying into the wall. Ichiro then swung his sword and cut Marcus into the chest causing fresh blood to pour out.

{Now finish him partner!} Kaos cheered.

Ichiro let out a scream as he swung his sword forward into Marcus's heart. However before the attack could get through, something happened that made Ichiro's blood run cold. His body began to get heavier and heavier. He fell to the ground as the sword dropped from his hand.

This was another stolen power, a secret power that Marcus had stolen from his master, after he killed him. The power of the Orias Clan, Power over Astrology. However, Marcus only had a minor application of it and as such could only manipulate gravity to a minor extent.

Marcus smiled as he looked up at Ichiro and punched him in the face. Ichiro was unable to do anything, his entire body frozen. "I was saving this power to only use in dire circumstances, the famous power of the Orias Clan, you should consider yourself lucky, the first to die by this power" Marcus then pulled Ichiro up, despite the changes in gravity due to his immense strength this was an easy feat, Marcus then bit into Ichiro's shoulder and gulped as he ate some of his flesh. Ichiro let out a scream of pain at the bite.

"You're so weak I don't even want to add your pathetic Alastor family power to my arsenal. A dead and worthless family that isn't even around anymore, who fucking needs it" Marcus then threw into into the wall, leaving him a bloody mess as he was helpless to even stand and fight.

Marcus then followed behind him and began punching Ichiro.

"Now who's the weakling?"

"Now who's the coward?"

"Now who's the slave?"

Marcus laughed as he continued to assault Ichiro, blood spewing from his mouth, his chest, his forehead, his shoulder, and even his stomach. Marcus then grabbed onto Ichiro's neck, causing him to choke as he refused to let go.

Ichiro then felt the light go out from his eyes, not before he heard another voice.

"Marcus that's enough!"

Ichiro's eyes widened in shock at the familiar voice.

"Mi-Mittelt?" Ichiro questioned his vision too foggy to see clearly. He tried to lift his head however this only caused more blood to spew from his mouth.

"Raynare-Sama commanded you not to kill him! We need him alive if we're going to make the deal work" Mittelt argued, she looked over at Ichiro's badly injured body, he needed medical treatment, or more specifically twilight healing, and he would die without it.

Marcus sneered before pushing Mittelt away, "get the fuck away from me, this doesn't concern you!"

"But it does" another voice said, Dohnaseek, "if you kill him, then we won't be able to make a deal with the Sitri and Gremory clans for our freedom. Have you forgotten who his guardian is? Sona Sitri, the sister of Serafall Leviathan, also his master. If you kill him, then you'll be killed the second you attempt to leave this town whether we try to protect you or not. This is much bigger than some personal vendetta you have with this child, this is a War we're talking about. A war between the Grigori and the Underworld, do you honestly believe The Governor of the Grigori would risk something like that over the five of us? He'll turn us all in to the Underworld and we'll all be executed, and I intend to live a very long life".

Marcus glared angrily at the three fallen angels around him, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner. They were all ready to kill Marcus if he tried to kill Ichiro. "Whatever" Marcus said letting go of Ichiro's neck, Ichiro fell back to the ground however Mittelt helped lift him up while Marcus walked away.

"Let's return back to the Church, Raynare will be happy that this mission is over" Dohnaseek stated, "and hopefully we can be gone from this town by tomorrow with our prize and reward".

Ichiro wanted to resist and get away but the world around him looked to blurry, the last thing he saw was Mittelt carrying him away before the world went black, once and for all.

* * *

And that's the end of the Chapter. Next Chapter will wrap up the Raynare Arc and then we can move on to The Devil's Sins arc. Hopefully I was able to build a nice contrast between Marcus and Ichiro from this chapter.

Tell me your thoughts and I'll see you next time. Bye~


End file.
